Quand Ma Vie A Basculé
by potine
Summary: Bella part de chez son père Charlie pour s'installer à Seattle où elle va entreprendre des études de littérature... Sa vie va basculer bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé...  RATED M - DARKWARD - /!\ PUBLIC AVERTI /!\
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici ma toute nouvelle fiction que je suis en train d'écrire et dont je voulais vous faire partager avant que je n'ai suffisamment d'avance pour enfin la poster régulièrement… Encore quelques chapitres et ce sera exaucé !

Je remercie mon Petit Amour pour son soutien sur ce projet qui était depuis plus secret mais qu'il l'était au tout départ… Merci ma chérie pour tes corrections et pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu es un amour de jumelle, de double et de sœur de cœur. Tu me manque…

J'aimerai dédicacer ce prologue à mes chéries que j'ai laissé à Toussaint à Marseille, aux filles de DAL qui me soutiennent et à mes TPAs chéries…

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Prologue

Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas une seconde. Quoique je puisse faire, ou plutôt quoique je _veuille _faire, son regard me faisait me raviser. Je ne pouvais détourner le regard de lui. Que devais-je faire ? Dire qu'il y avait de cela quelques heures j'étais encore libre… Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois si malchanceuse ?

Vous vous demandez surement qui je suis. Ce serait bien trop long à expliquer… Je vais donc commencer mon récit au moment où ma vie avait pris un tournant on ne pouvait plus surprenant et au combien angoissant…

Alors votre Avis ? Continue ou continue pas ?

A très bientôt et oh, j'oubliais Bonne Année 2011 avec un mois de retard…

Bisous et à très bientôt pour la suite

Ps : pour mes lectrices de la Courtisane, le prochain chapitre ne devrait plus trop tarder… Merci pour votre patience…

Vôtre.

Potine.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous… Vous pouvez pas savoir combien votre soutien me touche alors que je n'ai posté que deux malheureux petites paragraphes de cette nouvelle aventure mais sachez que je travaille d'arrache pied avec Magicvanille, mon tit amour, sur ce nouvel écrit et j'espère que les efforts seront payants…

J'avance comme je peux pour la suite et vous faire vivre avec tripes cette nouvelle fiction et j'espère que vous allez le ressentir à FOND ! Bon j'arrête de trop parler…

J'aimerai remercier mes TPAs de m'avoir aidé à surmonter une mauvaise passe le week-end dernier et tout cela pour une ***** mais qu'importe…

J'aimerai remercier mon Tit Amour pour tout ce qu'elle m'apporte et fais dans l'ombre sur ce petit bijou qui j'espère encore va vous plaire…

Sm33 : tout ce que tu me dis est très touchant et donc merci pour tout ton soutien et ton impatience. J'espère vraiment que la suite va te plaire. Pleins de bisous.

Prologue

**Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas une seconde. Quoique je puisse faire, ou plutôt quoique je **_**veuille **_**faire, son regard me faisait me raviser. Je ne pouvais détourner le regard de lui. Que devais-je faire ? Dire qu'il y avait de cela quelques heures j'étais encore libre… Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois si malchanceuse ?**

**Vous vous demandez surement qui je suis. Ce serait bien trop long à expliquer… Je vais donc commencer mon récit au moment où ma vie avait pris un tournant on ne pouvait plus surprenant et au combien angoissant… **

Je m'appelais Bella et j'avais 19 ans. J'étais une fille banale, brune aux yeux marron. Bref, banale était le mot. Je venais de sortir du lycée et je m'apprêtais à entrer à l'université de Seattle, en faculté de lettres. Enfin, c'était mon intention première jusqu'à maintenant.

J'adorais les vieux classiques et je voulais écrire et faire vivre à un vaste public d'épiques aventures. Que ce soit d'amour ou simplement de fantaisie, j'aimais quand les livres suscitaient quelque chose chez le lecteur. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de mon premier livre, ni de mes premiers émois à propos d'un héros. Si je devais vous dire le premier souvenir que j'avais de mes lectures, ce serait le jour où j'avais tourné la dernière page_ D'Orgueil et Préjugés_. Tout le monde trouvait ce livre soporifique mais pour moi c'était bien au-delà de cela. L'histoire d'amour entre Elisabeth et Monsieur Darcy était au-delà des mots et malgré leurs défauts, leur amour était véritable. Je rêvais de cet amour, j'en fantasmais presque. Je ne pouvais vous dire le nombre de fois où j'avais relu ce livre, ni combien de fois j'ai visionné le film. Bon peu importe, vous devriez comprendre maintenant mon addiction à la littérature.

Je me trouvais actuellement dans mon ancienne chambre de jeune fille chez mon père. Dire qu'il y avait à peine quelques années, je venais m'installer inopinément dans cette bourgade pluvieuse. J'avais cédé ma place dans la vie de ma mère en la laissant vaquer à son amour fringant pour un joueur de baseball. Certains pourraient me trouver généreuse dans ce geste, mais vous pourriez mieux comprendre mon acte en entendant votre mère gémir à toute heure de la nuit.

La vie avec Charlie, s'était plutôt bien passée. Nous étions tous deux de nature silencieuse et discrète et ne nous gênions donc aucunement. Dire que j'allais lui dire au revoir d'ici quelques minutes et que j'allais commencer ma nouvelle vie…

Je me mettais à regarder un peu partout autour de moi. Les murs bleus défraichis, les rideaux jaune passé et mon vieux lit. Je posais une dernière fois mon regard sur cette chambre qui abritait de nombreux souvenirs et je tournais les talons à cette vie non sans une certaine appréhension et une certaine tristesse.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et je m'engageai dans le couloir avant de descendre les escaliers. Mon cœur était lourd mais ma décision était prise. Oui, ma vie allait enfin commencer…

Mon père m'attendait au bas des escaliers. Il ne me regardait pas vraiment, les effusions de sentiments n'étant pas vraiment notre fort. Alors que je m'approchais de lui, son regard plongea sur ses pieds alors que ces derniers piétinaient nerveusement sur le sol. Cela me fit sourire.

Avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire un geste, il me prit dans ses bras. Cela me toucha et mes larmes abondantes ne mirent pas longtemps avant de couler silencieusement sur mes joues.

_-Prend soin de toi… Souffla-t-il._

_-Je te le promets._

Je le serrai un moment dans mes bras, avant de me reculer, de lui faire un dernier sourire et de me diriger vers la porte. Mon cœur se comprimait un peu plus dans ma poitrine, je me mis à souffler avant de me retourner et de le reprendre dans mes bras. Je sentis le corps de Charlie se tendre avant qu'il ne se relâche et ne me tapote maladroitement le dos. Je me reculai de nouveau, essuyai mes larmes avec mes manches et sortis sans me retourner cette fois-ci de cette maison.

J'avais déjà trouvé lors de mes précédents voyages vers Seattle mon appartement. Certes c'était petit mais rien que pour m'offrir ce luxe, j'avais du travailler pendant toute la période du lycée dans le seul magasin de Forks et surtout j'avais du subir les avances incessantes du fils des patrons. Mike Newton. Il était le garçon le plus correct et le plus populaire du lycée mais il avait encore des joues de poupon et avait un humour plus que pompeux et ennuyeux…

Mon appartement était blanc et les seules teintes qui tranchaient sur ce blanc immaculé étaient la robinetterie en inox. Mes cartons bien que maigres avaient envahi l'espace. J'allais mettre un temps fou pour tout ranger… Je me mis à souffler et je jetai un coup d'œil par mon unique fenêtre. Il faisait déjà noir dehors et je me sentais épuisée. Je regardais le matelas qui m'attendait et je soupirai de désespoir en regardant de nouveau mes cartons. Je ne savais plus dans lequel j'avais bien pu mettre ces draps… Je ne pus me poser d'avantage la question que mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. Je n'avais pas mangé de la journée et mon corps se rappelait à mon bon souvenir.

Je regardais l'heure. _19h05…_

J'avais le temps de passer par l'épicerie du coin pour trouver de quoi me caler l'estomac. Je regardai à nouveau mon appartement qui pouvait encore attendre. Je mis mon manteau et sortis dans les rues sombres et désertes de Seattle.

Hum du poulet au citron. Je me léchais les babines par anticipation. Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, un froid anormal gagna mon corps… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver ?

Je me mis à regarder un peu partout autour de moi, à part des pigeons et un mendiant aveugle, personne n'était dans les alentours. Je haussai les épaules et continuai mon chemin. Le même froid m'envahit alors qu'une soudaine mauvaise appréhension prit possession de mon corps. Je me retournai et jetai de nouveau des regards aux environs mais personne n'était visible… Seigneur, je devenais folle.

Je continuai donc mon chemin comme si de rien n'était. Je fis abstraction de ma conscience qui me soufflait que quelque chose d'anormal allait m'arriver. Le mauvais pressentiment était toujours là, des frissons jusqu'alors inconnus me parcouraient l'épiderme comme si mon instinct de préservation m'envoyait un message. Je les ignorai et continuai ma route.

Enfin, j'étais à ma voiture. Mon instinct de survie s'était bien joué de moi, rien ne m'était arrivé et j'étais arrivée saine et sauve à ma voiture.

Alors que je glissais mes clés dans la serrure, une nouvelle vague de frissons, bien plus violente que les précédentes, envahit tout mon être. Je dressai la tête pour de nouveau regarder ce qui m'entourait quand je le vis… ou plutôt _la_ vis…

Cette ombre, noire et opaque, dans le reflet de la vitre de ma voiture. Une ombre encagoulée et silencieuse que je n'avais pas vu venir mais que j'avais senti. Tout mon être se tendit de cette sinistre présence. Je voulais m'échapper mais je sentis bientôt toute la chaleur de l'être placé derrière moi. Tout mon dos brulait de cette présence malsaine alors que mes jambes, elles, se mettaient à trembler de manière convulsive. Ma respiration se faisait sifflante et ma gorge brulait alors que je sentais tout autour de moi en dehors de cette ombre le froid. Un froid glacial. Je me sentais paralysée.

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et mon regard était toujours ancré à l'ombre derrière moi. Avant que je ne puisse esquisser un geste, ce que je doutais pouvoir faire, ou même me mettre à appeler de l'aide. Je vis un sourire, son sourire, ainsi qu'une main gantée de cuir noir munie d'un mouchoir. Un mouchoir ? Cette même main s'approchait avec lenteur de mon visage figé comme si l'ombre souriante jubilait de cet acte.

Je ne pus m'interroger plus longtemps sur cette main, ce mouchoir, cette ombre… je sentis bientôt une odeur âpre se plaquer sur mon nez et faire son chemin vers mes poumons alors que mon corps sombrait petit à petit vers l'inconscience…

Alors votre avis ?

Qui est donc cette ombre ?

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience… Et selon mon avancée, je posterai la suite…

Pleins de bisous

Vôtre.

Potine.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je n'arrive pas à rester loin de vous et donc je poste bien trop vite à mon goût mes chapitres… Vos reviews me font chaud au cœur et j'espère chaque jour que la suite vous plaira… J'ai été très touchée de vos attentions et je vous en remercie.

J'aimerai remercier mon Ptit Amour pour ses corrections et ses attentions. Merci mon ange pour être toujours avec moi dans n'importe quelle aventure, me soutenant dans quelque soit mon entreprise. Tu es un amour ! Donc merci d'être là et d'être toi…

Beaucoup d'entre vous on identifiait l'enleveur sous celle d'Edward. Je vous laisse découvrir si tel est le cas…

Bonne lecture…

**Anykim : Je suis ravie que cela te plaise autant, j'espère que la suite en fera de même. Bisous et merci…**

**Czarnyciemno : je suis touchée que pour l'instant mon histoire te plaise. Ta supposition est surprenante concernant l'identité de l'enleveur : Mike Newton ou un de ses proches… Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je te laisse donc découvrir l'identité de l'ombre… Juste petite information, cette fiction est une all Human donc aucun vampire mais l'idée était là -). Merci et j'espère que la suite va te plaire…**

**Cata : Bonjour à toi. Pour l'ombre alors tu découvriras son identité dans ce chapitre mais je suis ravie que tu te prête au jeu -). Je suis touchée que l'histoire te plaise. J'essaierai de poster régulièrement mais ce sera aussi selon mon avancée dans l'écriture mais pour l'instant je m'en sors :-D. Merci et bonne lecture…**

Chapitre 1

Je ne savais depuis combien de temps j'avais sombré dans l'inconscience. Mon esprit embrumé faisait petit à petit surface alors que des bruits d'abord amortis devenaient nets à mesure que je me réveillais. Mes sens encore engourdis, j'essayais tant bien que mal de m'orienter mais toutes les informations que je pouvais récolter convergeaient et m'annonçaient que j'étais en mouvement.

Mes poings étaient liés, mes yeux bandés ou était-ce parce qu'ils étaient encore fermés ? Je me forçais à les ouvrir mais tout restait noir autour de moi, je les avais bandés. Mon nez ne me renvoyait que des odeurs de renfermé, de sueur et d'un parfum féminin. Je me forçais à reprendre conscience totalement. Les bruits étaient étouffés, je sentais mon corps en mouvement et bientôt je dus me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais enfermée dans un camion.

Je sentais près de moi du mouvement, puis une chaleur sur mon flanc. L'odeur de parfum féminin se fit plus forte. J'en déduisais que soit j'avais été enlevée par une femme, ce dont je doutais car mes souvenirs me renvoyaient l'image d'une ombre de grande taille vraisemblablement masculine, soit que j'avais une compagne dans mon malheur.

Un virage plus violent propulsa ce corps un peu plus contre moi et mon dos heurta la paroi glaciale du fourgon.

_-Désolée_, me dit une voix fluette.

_-Y'a pas de mal…_ Soufflai-je

_-Je m'appelle Alice, tu as été enlevée comme moi. Quel malheur ! Dire que je n'aspirai qu'à rentrer avec mes sacs de shopping et qu'à cause de ce monstre, j'ai laissé tomber toutes mes nouvelles affaires sur le trottoir…_ finit-elle essoufflée car elle n'avait pas repris sa respiration durant toute se tirade.

_- Estime-toi heureuse d'être toujours vivante…_ Siffla une troisième voix située un peu plus loin sur ma gauche.

_-Heureuse ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Toutes mes affaires de marque sont restées sur le trottoir et la première femme qui passe va pouvoir les porter et ce gratuitement. Je suis loin, mais alors très loin d'être HEUREUSE ! Et puis d'ailleurs, tu es qui au juste ?_

_-Rosalie._ Dit la voix d'un air supérieur. _D'ailleurs on ne sait toujours pas à qui appartient la voix de ta compagne…_

_-Bella, je m'appelle Bella._

Nous ne pûmes discuter ou simplement faire plus amplement connaissance que les freins du fourgon se mirent en marche violemment et mon corps fut propulsé en avant contre celui d'Alice. Rosalie ne devait pas être loin de moi, car sa chaleur réchauffait mon côté gauche.

La portière avant grinça et des pas sur la route firent crisser le gravier sous le poids de notre ravisseur. Un courant d'air glacial frappa bientôt l'arrière du véhicule alors que les portes s'ouvraient. Mon sang se mit à se glacer dans mes veines, mon corps se tendait et je n'étais pas la seule comme en témoignait la tension chez ma voisine.

Ma respiration était sifflante, mon cœur se mettait à tambouriner avec force contre ma poitrine et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour calmer mes tremblements. J'avais peur, j'étais tétanisée. Notre ravisseur nous avait-il entendues parler ? Je ne pus me poser la question plus longtemps qu'une voix dure retentit.

_-Alors on fait causette ? Mais allez-y tant que vous pouvez, vous n'aurez plus longtemps ce privilège…_

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Où nous emmenait-il ? La peur qui me terrassait devint plus grande encore. Ma voix était éteinte, comme bloquée dans ma gorge. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte, comme si la moindre information qui allait être délivrée allait être vitale pour la suite.

Je sentais Alice s'agiter contre moi et je me redressais comme je le pouvais pour lui laisser un peu plus de place. Je la sentais pousser vers moi, se détendre quelque peu. Bien que je ne la connaisse pas, j'avais le pressentiment qu'elle allait de nouveau parler.

_-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que vous nous voulez, ce n'est pas que vous nous dérangez mais j'aimerais retrouver mes affaires avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Dit-elle avec un agacement non feint._

Le rire qui s'ensuivit me glaça le sang. Notre ravisseur se moquait bien de ses affaires et la réponse semblait être claire, jamais plus elle ne reverra ses maudits sacs. Je ne savais même pas si nous reverrions notre liberté un jour…

_-Je sens que mon employeur va beaucoup rire avec toi, petite chose. Il va bien rire avec vous toutes. Entre une sauvageonne qui m'a presque arraché les doigts en me mordant, une écervelée folle de shopping… Il n'y a que la troisième qui semble convertie à la soumission. Si vous l'aviez vue avec ses yeux de biche regarder aux alentours quand elle se faisait traquer, un vrai régal…_

Cet homme n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il adorait traquer et avoir vu mon absence de réaction semblait lui avoir plu. Je me sentais insultée bien que ma peur prédominait.

_-Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais nous avons encore pas mal de route avant d'arriver à la dernière étape de notre voyage. Pour être plus tranquille, vu que vos voix pleurnichardes sont tellement agaçantes, je vais vous laisser choisir, soit je vous scotche vos jolis minois, soit je vous renvoie dans les bras de Morphée…_

_-Si je devais choisir, je préfèrerais rester éveillée, dit Alice._

_-Alors ce sera les bras de Morphée. Vous pouvez remercier votre amie. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit mesdemoiselles._

Mes sens en alerte se firent encore plus vifs si cela était encore possible. Mon corps se contractait dans l'expectative de l'odeur âpre du mouchoir ou de la piqure de somnifère. Je voulais m'enfuir et j'essayai de nouveau de me redresser sur mes jambes. Ces dernières toujours cotonneuses refusaient de me soulever et je retombais de tout mon poids contre la paroi du camion.

Des bruits de lutte sur ma gauche me parvinrent. Rosalie semblait se révolter contre notre ravisseur. J'espérais intérieurement qu'elle puisse le propulser à terre et l'assommer mais bientôt plus aucun bruit provenant de sa direction ne parvint. Seul un corps chaud vint se poser sur mon flanc. Elle avait perdu son combat…

Seuls des gémissements de douleur se faisaient entendre en face de moi alors que la même sensation de froid mêlée à une chaleur désagréable m'envahissait. Le monstre était en face de moi et c'était à mon tour d'être endormie. Pourtant rien ne vint.

Alice à mes côtés se tendit de nouveau, elle aussi était sur le qui-vive et attendait son tour. Elle se mit à gigoter et bientôt son corps tomba contre le mien comme un poids mort. Elle venait de s'endormir. Je me retrouvai seule, coincée entre deux poids, apeurée et vaincue face à un ennemi armé.

_-Nous revoilà de nouveau face à face. J'aurais bien aimé voir tes yeux si intenses lorsque tu ressens la peur ma biche mais je manque cruellement de temps. Hum, je me demande si…_

Je sentis alors une main sur mon bandeau avant qu'elle ne se ravise. Tout ce dont je me souviens de ce contact, c'est l'odeur qui en émanait. Un parfum d'eau de Cologne bon marché mélangé à de la sueur et à du sang. Mon ventre se tordit alors que la senteur rouillée et salée du sang emplissait mon nez. Je me sentais de plus en plus nauséeuse et j'essayais tant bien que mal de rester lucide et de me détourner de cette proximité. Mon ravisseur dut sentir mon trouble et comprendre mon geste de malaise comme une tentative de révolte car je sentais bientôt une poigne puissante sur ma trachée. Ma respiration se fit de nouveau très courte.

_-Allons, allons. Tu ne comptais quand même pas me faire faux bond. Moi qui pensais que tu étais la plus intelligente des trois, ne me donnes pas tort en te révoltant un temps soit peu. Tu pourrais vraiment le regretter._

Je ne pus lui répliquer que je n'en avais rien à faire de son avis car son emprise sur moi se fit plus forte. Je me sentais inutile sous sa poigne et l'air commençait cruellement à se faire rare dans mes poumons.

_-Bien, j'ai déjà beaucoup trop tardé avec toi mon ange. Laisse-toi faire et je te promets que tes rêves seront doux, finit-il sur un ton mielleux à m'en faire vomir._

Mes muscles se crispaient alors que la peur me terrassa. Pourtant rien ne vint encore. Au lieu de sentir un mouchoir ou une seringue contre ma peau, je sentis un souffle. Son souffle. Je voulus me rebiffer mais son poing était toujours refermé sur mon cou.

Son haleine de menthe et de vieux tabac emplit mes narines alors que son souffle heurtait ma peau et que des frissons malsains envahissaient mon épiderme.

_-C'est bien dommage que je ne puisse pas jouer avec toi, tu sembles être très appétissante. Rien que ton odeur est entêtante. Hum est-ce que ta peau laiteuse est aussi gouteuse qu'elle ne le parait ?_

Sur ces mots, je sentis sa langue parcourir toute la longueur de mon cou. Mes jambes jusqu'alors anesthésiées, se mirent à bouger et je me mis à gigoter contre lui. Je dus donner un coup dans ses parties car je l'entendis reculer, tomber et gémir de douleur sur le sol du camion à quelques centimètres de ma position.

_-Salope, gémit-il en sifflant. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu viens de me faire._

Je ne dus pas attendre bien longtemps avant de sentir de nouveau sa chaleur malsaine ainsi qu'une brulure sur ma joue. Il venait de me gifler. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et commença à me tabasser avec plus de vigueur.

Chaque coup était plus violent, je sentais mon corps se crisper à chaque contact. La douleur devint bien vite insupportable et je me mis à geindre sous la souffrance. Il devait adorer cela car il redoubla l'intensité de ses coups.

Quand enfin il se stoppa, je ne sus dire quelle partie de mon être n'était pas touchée. Tout en moi criait de douleur et mon souffle n'était qu'un halètement. Mon esprit était perdu dans les vagues de la souffrance, ma peau était surplombée par la douleur et je rêvais maintenant de cette anesthésie qui tardait à venir.

Je ressentis comme une libération la piqure dans ma gorge alors qu'à mesure mon esprit sombrait de nouveau…

Mon réveil fut douloureux, tout mon corps me criait au supplice alors que chaque muscle de nouveau éveillé amplifiait un peu plus cette souffrance. Mes sens redevenaient un peu plus clairs. Mes yeux étaient toujours bandés et les effets du somnifère subsistaient quelque peu. Mes paupières étaient toujours lourdes mais il me fallait redevenir lucide. Ma gorge était comme déshydratée et encore brulante au souvenir de la poigne qui l'avait écrasée. Je voulus ouvrir ma bouche pour voir si Alice et Rosalie étaient elles aussi éveillées mais je ne pus, un bâillon m'en empêchait.

Un moteur surpuissant remplaçait le ronronnement du moteur de la camionnette. Etions-nous dans un avion ? La panique latente s'éveilla et tout mon corps se crispa et la douleur devint plus vivace.

Je sentis bientôt sur mon poids le choc de l'atterrissage. Depuis combien de temps, avais-je dormi ? Etais-je seule ? Où était ma destination ? Reverrai-je un jour mon appartement ou seulement mon père ? Je ne pouvais malheureusement que répondre à cette dernière interrogation. Non jamais je ne pourrais les revoir. J'en avais la certitude... Un sentiment de résignation emplit mon être et pourtant une flamme jusqu'alors inconnue de révolte emplit mon corps.

L'avion dut se stabiliser au sol car bientôt je ne sentis plus mon corps en mouvement. J'allais bientôt être fixée sur mon avenir. Qu'allait-il me réserver ?

Un courant d'air me parvint un peu plus loin, j'allais débarquer. Des voix d'hommes m'atteignirent ainsi que des bruits de pas. Je sentis bientôt une poigne se refermer sur mes cheveux et s'enrouler autour alors qu'une violente pression se mit à tirer dessus. La douleur qui me transperça éclipsa toutes les autres et je crus que j'allais m'évanouir tant j'avais mal.

_-Allez debout sale chienne ! Cracha une voix dure._

J'avais, semble-t-il changé de ravisseur. Dans combien de mains allais-je être jetée avant de savoir ce que mon avenir me réservait ? Je ne pus m'interroger plus longtemps. La poigne se fit plus violente et je me sentais presque soulevée de terre. Mes jambes ankylosées et douloureuses tremblèrent sous mon poids en se posant sur le sol et je me sentis tomber. Je fus retenue par l'emprise de mon ravisseur sur mes cheveux et la douleur déjà insupportable au niveau de mon crâne devint encore plus intenable.

J'entendis un soupir derrière moi et un bras passa sous mes genoux. Je fus propulsée à toute vitesse contre l'épaule de cet homme alors que ma tête heurta son dos. Je me retrouvai en travers du dos de mon ravisseur et tout mon corps au contact de cet individu redevint douloureux.

L'air frappa bientôt mes jambes, puis mon dos. Je sortais de la cabine de l'avion. Puis bientôt, je ne distinguais plus rien, uniquement une atmosphère plus chaude et isolée. Je supposais que c'était une voiture.

On m'enleva le scotch sur ma bouche. Elle devait être sèche car de la peau de mes lèvres fut arrachée et un goût de sang envahît ma bouche. Je gémis sous la douleur. Un bruit de gigotement me parvint alors, j'appréhendais l'identité de cet inconnu…

_-Bella, c'est toi… dit la voix fluette d'Alice._

Je n'étais pas seule. Nous étions donc toutes les deux ensembles. Je ne savais pourquoi je ressentais un léger sentiment de soulagement. Peut-être parce que dans mon malheur, j'allais connaître un visage, ou plutôt une voix, vaguement familière.

Je voulais lui répondre mais ma gorge sèche et douloureuse me piquait. Seul un gémissement franchît mes lèvres ensanglantées.

_-Je suis contente de te savoir avec moi, tu ne peux pas savoir. J'ai cru que j'étais seule et je me sentais déjà devenir folle._

_-Tu ne peux pas te taire, ta voix est agaçante. Siffla la voix toute proche de Rosalie._

_-Tu es là toi aussi ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me répondre avant ! S'insurgea Alice._

_-Pour te dire quoi, ça fait cinq minutes qu'on t'a enlevé ton bâillon et franchement je le regrette. T'entendre bavasser et pleurer sur tes achats que jamais plus tu ne reverras, y'a de quoi péter un plomb ! Mets-toi dans la tête que tu ne les reverras pas et que ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Crois-moi, la perte d'habits c'est un grain de sable comparé à ce qui va nous arriver…_

_-Pfff n'importe quoi ! Des habits pas importants, maugréa tout bas Alice._

Le silence refit place dans l'habitacle, il devenait angoissant. Nous ne nous déplacions toujours pas et seules des voix masculines étouffées nous parvenaient. Nous ne savions pas encore où nous allions et mon corps déjà tendu se raidissait toujours un peu plus, me faisant affreusement souffrir aux endroits où les coups de notre précédent ravisseur avaient plu.

_-Où pensez-vous qu'ils nous emmènent ? Demanda Alice._

_-Je n'en sais rien, peut-être qu'ils vont nous exploiter sexuellement ? Ils peuvent tout aussi bien nous vendre comme esclaves. Que sais-je ? Je ne suis pas mieux avancée que toi. Dit Rosalie avec exaspération._

_-Hey, sois plus sympa, je t'ai rien fait… Cracha Alice._

_-Arrête de te plaindre et de poser des questions idiotes aussi. Tu me tends des perches. Lui répondit Rosalie avec une colère non feinte._

_-Bella, tu pourrais m'aider au lieu d'être silencieuse ! S'indigna Alice._

_-Taisez-vous, ils reviennent… dis-je d'une voix si rauque que je la reconnus à peine._

En effet, des bruits de pas assez sonores se rapprochaient de la voiture et bientôt les portières situées à l'avant claquèrent alors que des odeurs de parfums masculins puis des voix parvenaient à nos oreilles.

_-Alors tu fais quel pronostic ? Dit une première voix rocailleuse._

_-Tu parles de quel chargement ? Des filles ? Dit la voix dure que je reconnus comme l'homme de l'avion._

_-Ba ouais. Tu penses qu'ils vont en faire quoi ? Dit la première._

_-J'en sais rien Félix, les Cullen peuvent se montrer si inventifs. Peut-être qu'elles sont là pour compléter leur personnel de chambre, ou bien pour leurs « besoins » si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_-Ouais je vois tout à fait Demetri. Dit le dénommé Félix dans un rire gras._

A l'arrière, nous étions toutes les trois silencieuses. Qui étaient ces Cullen ? Et qu'allions-nous devenir ?

_-Attendez, quand ils parlent de besoin, ils ne parlent pas de ce à quoi je pense, murmura Alice._

Aucune réponse de Rosalie et de moi-même ne s'ensuivit. La même fatalité hantait nos esprits. Nous allions peut-être devenir des esclaves sexuelles. Un frisson parcourut mon épiderme alors que ma peur revenait au galop avec une puissance dévastatrice. Je ne pouvais pas devenir une esclave sexuelle, je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais jamais connu d'homme auparavant et je ne voulais pas donner ma virginité à un homme qui m'avait achetée après avoir commandité mon enlèvement. Je ne pensais pas donner ma pureté à un monstre, j'avais toujours attendu le bon et voilà où cela m'avait mené…

_-Si tel est le devenir de ces filles, je les plains… Je ne sais lequel est le meilleur entre les trois fils… Dit plus sérieusement Demetri._

_-Tu peux aussi parler de Monsieur Carlisle, je ne connais pas d'homme plus froid. Répliqua Félix._

_-Tu plaisantes, je préfèrerais être aux bons soins du docteur que d'être par exemple victime des assauts de la grande brute !_

_-Il est peut-être mieux que le blond trop calme à mon avis._

_-Je n'en sais rien… Soupira le premier._

_-En tout cas, je n'aimerais pas être la fille qui va tomber sur le rouquin. Je n'ai jamais connu homme plus violent, plus sombre et lunatique que lui._

_-On est bien d'accord. La fille qui va tomber sur ce bon vieux Edward est la fille la plus malchanceuse de l'univers. Y'a pas plus inconstant et mystérieux comme homme. Il ne parle presque jamais, il ordonne toujours. Il veut tout contrôler, c'est même un maniaque du contrôle. Seule la colère et la menace transparaissent sur ses traits et la seule fois où je l'ai entendu parler calmement, c'est bien pire que lorsqu'il ordonne. Je n'ai jamais entendu plus flippant…_

Le reste de la route se passa silencieusement. Je ne pouvais vous dire combien de temps cela dura. Cela me parut trop court. Je ne cessais de m'interroger sur mon avenir proche, et de méditer sur les paroles de ces hommes. Qui pouvaient bien être ces Cullen qu'apparemment ils craignaient ? Que nous voulaient-ils ?

L'homme rouquin semblait être une menace absolue. Si nous devions être leurs esclaves sexuelles, je priais pour ne pas devenir celle de cet homme. La description que nos ravisseurs avaient fait de lui n'était pas glorieuse et rien que le pressenti que j'avais me terrifiait.

Le bruit des roues sur le gravier d'une allée me parvint et je me tendis un peu plus. Nous allions bientôt être fixées. Le bruit d'immenses grilles en métal, telles celles que l'on voit souvent dans les films d'épouvantes, grincèrent et la voiture se remit en route après un bref arrêt.

Le temps semblait s'être figé mais en même temps il paraissait bien trop court. Chaque seconde semblait durer une éternité comme elle semblait en même temps bien trop rapide. Mon cœur battait puissamment dans ma poitrine, une pellicule de sueur recouvrait ma peau et de violents frissons parcouraient mon épiderme. Ma respiration était sifflante et mes douleurs jusqu'alors omniprésentes étaient devancées par la peur et l'anticipation.

La voiture s'immobilisa et les portières à l'avant claquèrent et bientôt ils furent de notre côté. Je sentis une poigne ferme au niveau de mes poignets attachés et meurtris. On m'emmena jusqu'à l'extérieur de la voiture et non sans peine vers un lieu surélevé, peut-être une entrée ou un perron que la présence d'un escalier m'inspirait. Chaque marche était un calvaire. Mes yeux bandés, mon corps endolori et à moitié comateux, n'étaient pas en la faveur de mon ravisseur.

J'avais toujours été une calamitée concernant une quelconque coordination alors vous pouviez imaginer mon calvaire pour aligner mes pas dans ceux de mon ravisseur. Je l'entendais grogner et protester sur mon incapacité à marcher. Puis bientôt, plus rien, plus de marche.

_-Attend ici, dit le soi-disant Félix._

Où pouvais-je aller de toute manière ? Ce n'est pas avec les yeux bandés et dans un lieu inconnu que j'allais pouvoir m'échapper. Je sentis bientôt l'odeur du parfum que j'avais identifié comme celui d'Alice puis sa chaleur sur mon côté droit. Rosalie nous rejoignit bien vite sur ma gauche.

La pression au niveau de mon bandeau se fit plus lâche et bientôt il tomba à terre. Mes yeux d'abord aveuglés, s'habituèrent peu à peu à la lumière faible du lieu où nous nous trouvions.

Les murs étaient façonnés en pierre assez vieille de couleur miel. Des torches électriques illuminaient la pièce, qui était une sorte de hall, et donnaient à l'ensemble une tonalité ancestrale. Je tournai mon regard tout autour de cette pièce. Le plafond était très haut, un immense lustre y était accroché, des piliers de type corinthiens étaient placés à intervalle régulier alors qu'une immense double porte en bois massif, ainsi que trois autres tout aussi imposantes et un escalier en pierre complétaient l'ensemble. Le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit était impressionnant.

Je me tournai vers mes voisines et je les découvris pour la première fois. Celle que je devinais être Alice était petite, brune, les cheveux hérissés. Elle était fine, presque fragile. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire qui se voulait encourageant. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur marron tirant vers le noir. Je lui rendis son sourire mais cela devait plus ressembler à une grimace au vu de la légère moue qu'elle me fit. Rosalie, quant à elle, était grande, sublime, un corps sculpté, presque divin. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient un visage digne des plus grands magasines. A côté de ses beautés, je me sentais encore plus banale et insignifiante.

_-Hum, je vois que mes commandes sont arrivées. Dit une voix douce et chaude._

Je vis Rosalie se crisper à mes côtés alors que je portais mon attention vers cette voix. Un homme de la trentaine, voire de la quarantaine, nous surplombait sur les escaliers. Il était grand, blond, ses yeux me paraissaient, avec la distance, assez clairs. Il était habillé d'une manière décontractée tout en étant sophistiquée. Son sourire bienveillant me fit me tendre un peu plus. Et si c'était un piège. Il venait de nous appeler ses « commandes » et rien que cela me glaça d'avantage.

_-Quel maladroit je fais… Je vous souhaite bien le bonjour Mesdemoiselles. Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma demeure. Dit-il toujours avec son sourire bienveillant._

_-Que faisons-nous ici ? Pourquoi nous avoir enlevées ? Cracha Rosalie._

_-Ne dit-on pas que les réponses viennent à point à qui sait attendre Mademoiselle Hale ? Répondit l'homme nullement inquiété par la colère de ma voisine._

Le sourire de Carlisle se fit mesquin et froid, il nous tourna le dos et par ce geste nous demandait implicitement de le suivre. Nous ne pûmes objecter car les hommes derrière nous exercèrent une légère poussée entre nos épaules, nous poussant à suivre leur employeur.

Nous montâmes les escaliers et suivîmes cet homme blond dans un dédale de couloirs. Je perdis toute notion d'orientation et je réalisais que peu importe ce que l'avenir proche me réservait, jamais je ne saurais retrouver le chemin par lequel j'étais passée. Etait-ce le but de la manœuvre ?

Il s'arrêta près d'une double porte en bois massif et se tourna vers nous alors qu'il ouvrait les battants. Il nous invitait bientôt à y entrer et ferma après lui tout en laissant son personnel à l'extérieur.

La pièce était à l'instar du hall précédent, en vieille pierre miel. Une grande cheminée chauffait dans un coin alors qu'un immense tapis persan de couleur sanguine tapissait le sol. Une grande table en bois occupait la majeure partie de la pièce alors qu'un immense lustre en cristal nous surplombait. J'étais estomaquée devant tant de richesses et de luxe. Je n'étais pas habituée à cela et j'avais l'impression de remonter dans le temps, d'être replongée dans les contes qui avaient bercé mon enfance. Dans quel monde venais-je de tomber ?

Je ne pus me poser plus longuement la question qu'un raclement de gorge rappela mon attention…

Et oui, le mystérieux enleveur était James… Merci en tout cas pour celles qui ont joué le jeu !

Alors votre avis ?

Bisous.

Vôtre. Potine.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde,

Bon je viens de voir mon erreur en relisant et le chapitre 1 et le chapitre 2… Je me suis bien trop avancée et je vous ai dit quelle était l'identité de notre kidnappeur… Donc oui, c'est bien James… désolé encore de m'être trop emportée bien qu'aucun d'entre vous ne me l'ai fait remarquer…

Déjà 100 reviews sur cette histoire, vraiment merci à tous ceux qui laissent une trace sur leur passage. N'hésitez pas ceux qui n'osent pas… Je ne mange vraiment pas et je prends même de mon temps pour vous répondre. Selon vos questions, je peux même vous répondre ou intégrer une information, un détail que j'avais omis…

J'aimerai remercier de nouveau ma beta et jumelle de cœur, **Magicvanille** ou mon Tit Amour, pour tout le travail qu'elle fournit dans l'ombre sur cette histoire. Merci ma chérie, tu es un amour ! Et me dis pas par review que tu ne fais rien, ce n'est pas vrai !

J'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à deux de mes lectrices : **Drinou** et **Eiphose**.

Sur ce, bonne lecture…

**Brune59 : Coucou. Je suis touchée que tu adhère à cette nouvelle fiction. Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Edward, le prochain personnage qui arrive, c'est fort possible mais cela tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre -). Merci pour tout et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau poste. Bisous.**

**Kaay : Je t'avoue que j'ai beaucoup ri sur ta review. Tu crie des Hallelujah pour du Darkward et bien bienvenue alors ! Et pour la perversité t'inquiète, on est tous un peu pervers dans l'âme, certains plus que d'autres *sifflote*… Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que ma suite va te plaire toujours autant. Merci encore et bisous.**

**Cata : Merci, je suis toute rouge tant tu me gêne mais merci… Pour le raclement de gorge, tu vas très rapidement le découvrir. Et pour les fils Cullen, je te laisse la surprise de les découvrir. Merci et bonne lecture…**

**Ava023 : Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et que tu trouve les Darkward excitants… Je dois l'avouer que j'ai également un faible pour eux ^^… J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et merci.**

**Pauline : Non je ne compte pas faire leur histoire en parallèle, je me concentre sur l'histoire de Bella mais par la suite, on apprendra ce qu'il va se passer pour Rosalie et Alice. Je suis ravie que tu aime les Darkward en tout cas ^^. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire.**

**Yoru : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et que le style te plaise. Bella reste Bella donc tu verras par la suite ça se confirmera… Bisous et bonne lecture. Merci.**

**Chapitre 2**

_**Je n'étais pas habituée à cela et j'avais l'impression de remonter dans le temps, d'être replongée dans les contes qui avaient bercé mon enfance. Dans quel monde venais-je de tomber ?**_

_**Je ne pus me poser plus longuement**_ _**la question qu'un raclement de gorge rappela mon attention…**_

Carlisle était debout face à nous, son sourire froid et quelque peu menaçant toujours en place. Ses yeux me scrutaient avec dureté et les frissons qui m'avaient quittée revinrent avec force. Cet homme ne me disait rien qui vaille.

_-Bien maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je vais pouvoir enfin faire connaissance avec vous. Tout ce que je sais de vous, je le tiens de tierces personnes… Dit-il toujours avec son sourire._

Qui autour de moi avait pu le rencontrer ? Qui pouvait parler de moi et me recommander à cet homme ? Une légère panique prit possession de mon corps et une nausée indescriptible tenaillait mon ventre.

_-Bien. Quelle est celle qui veut commencer ?_

Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien savoir de nous, de moi en l'occurrence. J'étais une fille normale, sans histoire, rien de plus banale. J'étais loin d'être aussi belle que Rosalie, ni aussi pétillante qu'Alice. Je n'avais fait que vivre plongée dans mes livres depuis que j'étais en âge de lire. Bref, rien de bien intéressant.

_-Et si vous nous disiez plutôt ce que vous savez de nous, répondit hargneusement Rosalie._

Notre « hôte » se mit à rire devant sa colère non feinte bien que ses yeux étaient toujours aussi implacables.

_-Et bien Mademoiselle Hale, vous, Mademoiselle Brandon et Mademoiselle Swan avez été choisies selon vos dossiers afin de devenir les épouses de mes fils, rétorqua-t-il. Je me fiche complètement de vos avis, de vos requêtes ainsi que de tout ce que vous êtes. En dehors de ma famille, vous ne verrez plus personne d'autre. Vous pouvez oublier vos espoirs, vos rêves et vos familles. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

Un silence pesant se fit dans la pièce à la suite de cette annonce. Nous avions été choisies sur dossier pour devenir les femmes des fils de ce monstre. J'étais choquée, interloquée et apeurée. Il venait de confirmer une de mes craintes premières. Jamais nous ne reverrions nos familles, jamais je ne retournerai à Seattle. Je ne deviendrai jamais écrivaine, ni ne trouverai l'amour à la faculté ou plus tard. J'allais devenir la femme d'un homme que je n'aimais même pas, que je ne connaissais même pas. Je me mettais déjà à la haïr, je me jurai de ne jamais l'aimer. Je ne savais ce qui était le pire, entre le fait d'avoir été « recommandée » ou bien de me dire que je n'étais plus rien désormais. Peu à peu, la peur jusqu'alors omniprésente, laissait place à la colère, à la rébellion, à la haine pour cet homme, pour celui que je ne connaissais pas et celui qui était supposé devenir mon époux. Une flamme sourde grandissait dans ma poitrine alors que cette haine envahissait toutes les cellules de mon être, ma vision était comme brouillée par un voile rouge tant elle était vivace.

Ce fut un bruit derrière moi qui me sortit de ma transe destructrice et me fit sursauter, la porte par laquelle nous étions entrées venait de s'ouvrir et j'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Deux silhouettes passaient à côté d'Alice et rejoignaient l'homme qui avait brisé mes espoirs et répondu en partie à mes interrogations.

L'un des hommes était grand, brun, les épaules et le corps massifs. Il avait tout de l'image type de l'armoire à glace. Il dépassait Carlisle et l'autre homme qui l'avait accompagné. Au moment où il nous fit face, je pus discerner son visage. Il avait l'air doux mais ses traits me semblaient au premier abord menaçants. Mon corps se tendit alors que ses yeux nous scrutaient avec attention.

Le second homme, un blond, avait les cheveux ondulés. Il était plus fin que son compagnon et son visage semblait calme. Etait-ce l'homme que craignait le dénommé Félix ? Ses yeux semblaient de la même couleur que ceux de Carlisle. Il était grand, fin mais sans l'être. Un certain charisme émanait de sa personne. Son regard sur moi me donna des frissons et me mit mal à l'aise.

Je ne savais pourquoi mais j'avais la sensation étrange qu'une personne se situait derrière nous. Je sentais comme une onde de chaleur dans mon dos, comme si un regard lourd se portait dans notre direction. Mon cœur se mit à battre d'autant plus puissamment et mes jambes tremblèrent inconsciemment. Devenais-je folle ?

Carlisle nous scrutait chacune notre tour, son sourire glacial toujours en place. Il regarda les nouveaux venus l'un après l'autre et nous désigna de la tête. Aucun regard en direction d'une quelconque personne située dans notre dos… Je devais devenir parano.

_-Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Leur demanda-t-il alors que ses compagnons continuaient à nous examiner comme du bétail._

_-Hum pas mal, grommela le brun. _

_-Cela aurait fait un tableau magnifique si deux d'entre elles n'avaient pas des traces de lutte sur le visage. Dit le blond avec calme._

_-Selon Demetri et Félix, elles les avaient déjà quand James les leur a données. Ça doit être lui qui les a endommagées. Dit Carlisle._

_-De la marchandise gâchée, gronda le grand brun. Il faudrait lui en toucher deux mots à cet abruti ! On ne peut pas le laisser tabasser nos femmes et le laisser s'en sortir sain et sauf. Qu'est-ce que ça serait à la prochaine mission que nous lui donnerons ?_

_-Calme Emmet, j'ai déjà donné mes directives sur son sort. Le consola Carlisle._

_-J'espère bien, rajouta une voix provenant de derrière nous._

Je n'osais me retourner. La voix était froide et lisse telle du velours, elle caressait mes sens et pourtant elle était aussi glaciale que le regard de Carlisle, comme si elle n'était pas humaine. La chaleur que j'avais ressentie plus tôt, le malaise de me sentir observée, tout cela provenait de cette personne. Je sentais comme une brulure dans ma nuque, je ne connaissais pas le physique de cet inconnu mais l'intensité de son regard m'incommodait déjà.

En regardant les hommes positionnés devant moi, j'en déduisis que l'homme situé dans notre dos devait être le rouquin, Edward. Les paroles alors entendues dans la voiture firent écho en moi : **« **_**En tout cas, je n'aimerais pas être la fille qui va tomber sur le rouquin. Je n'ai jamais connu homme plus violent, plus sombre et lunatique que lui. », « On est bien d'accord. La fille qui va tomber sur ce bon vieux Edward est la fille la plus malchanceuse de l'univers. Y'a pas plus inconstant et mystérieux comme homme. Il ne parle presque jamais, il ordonne toujours. Il veut tout contrôler, c'est même un maniaque du contrôle. Seule la colère et la menace transparaissent sur ses traits et la seule fois où je l'ai entendu parler calmement, c'est bien pire que lorsqu'il ordonne. Je n'ai jamais entendu plus flippant… »**_. La peur revint au premier plan. Ma haine pouvait bien attendre, tant que je ne savais pas auquel j'allais être promise, je ne pouvais diriger ma haine qu'à l'encontre de cet homme malfaisant qui nous avait « commandées », Carlisle Cullen.

Je ne _l'_entendis même pas s'approcher, je ne sentis que sa présence toute proche de moi. Je ne _le_ vis pas non plus alors que le corps de Rosalie, puis celui d'Alice se tendirent tour à tour. Ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis un souffle sur la peau de ma nuque que je sus qu'_il_ était sur moi. Une sensation étrange envahit mon dos et se concentra sur mes reins. Celle-ci s'étendit dans mon ventre et se nicha profondément dans mon bas ventre. Cela me surprit, que m'arrivait-il ? Comment cet homme, par sa simple proximité et son souffle me faisait régir de manière si dérangeante ?

La sensation étrange s'intensifia alors que je le devinai s'approcher un peu plus de mon corps. La chaleur dans mon dos devenait suffocante, presqu'intoxicante. Son souffle parcourait mes cheveux, ma nuque, la zone située derrière mon oreille. Le feu qui enflammait mes reins et mon bas ventre s'intensifia et je sentis une humidité plus qu'inopportune entre mes jambes.

Ma respiration était hachée, mon cœur battait de manière saccadée et puissante dans ma poitrine. Le souvenir de la camionnette et du soi-disant James me revint de plein fouet et bien qu'il ait été malsain et terrifiant, la sensation que j'étais en train de vivre actuellement était toute autre. C'était comme si mon corps répondait à cet inconnu, comme si j'aimais cela. Cela me déstabilisait.

Je le sentis se reculer et je fus assaillie par un sentiment de perte et je gémissais presque de ce manque. Je ne devenais pas être normale… Je me mis à regarder les hommes de l'autre côté de la pièce et c'était comme si je ne les voyais plus. Mon esprit ne faisait que chercher l'inconnu qui me faisait vivre ses sensations étranges et pourtant si douces.

Une ombre se dessinait sur le mur face à la cheminée, mon inconnu allait bientôt m'apparaître. Je luttais pour ne pas le chercher du regard, je luttais pour garder mon corps lucide et serein mais depuis qu'il m'avait approchée, je me sentais inextricablement attirée par lui. Je le distinguai bientôt dans la périphérie de mon regard alors qu'il dépassait Alice. Tout ce que je pouvais dire pour l'instant était que sa démarche était fluide, presque féline. Il était tout habillé de noir et seuls ses cheveux et sa peau d'albâtre contrastaient avec la noirceur qu'il dégageait.

Il rejoignit en quelques pas ses frères et son paternel. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, on aurait pu jurer qu'il venait de sortir de son lit, dans un savant coiffé-décoiffé où je rêvais de glisser mes doigts. Son visage était marqué par une mâchoire carrée et des traits délicats, comme s'il avait été sculpté dans le marbre le plus délicat. Sa peau faisait d'ailleurs ressortir ses traits. Ses yeux semblaient sombres de là où je me tenais, je ne pourrais vous dire leur couleur mais je les imaginais magnifiques comme le reste de cet inconnu. Le corps de cet homme était grand, gracieux. Il n'était pas autant musclé que ses frères mais je devinais qu'il était athlétique. Il portait une chemise noire dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant ainsi apparaitre la peau de son torse.

Je le trouvai si beau, si désirable. Jamais aucun homme n'avait attrapé mon regard de la sorte. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Qu'allait-il advenir de moi ?

_-Alors Edward les trouve-tu à ton goût ? Demanda Carlisle, un sourire satisfait sur son visage._

_Il_ nous regarda tour à tour avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge alors que j'attendais sa réponse. _Il_ fit un sourire en coin mais il n'illumina pas son regard toujours aussi sombre. _Ses_ yeux semblèrent s'enflammer alors que nos regards s'accrochaient.

_-Absolument délicieuses. Dit-il d'une voix sourde, presque rauque._

Etait-ce moi où sa voix était vraiment rauque ? M'incendiait-il d'un simple regard ? Je ne savais comment réagir.

_-Bien ! Avez-vous fait votre choix ? Le soleil se couche d'ici peu, il serait dommage que vous ne fassiez pas connaissance avant le crépuscule… Dit Carlisle en se tournant vers nous._

Les quatre hommes nous scrutaient chacune à tour de rôle. L'appréhension me gagnait. Je savais que ces hommes n'étaient pas sains, rien que les dires de nos ravisseurs me le prouvaient. Le soi-disant Emmet était une brute, le blond était beaucoup trop calme et Edward, était le plus craint et apparemment le plus instable de la troupe. Bien qu'il me mette dans tous mes états, bien que jamais aucun homme n'ait fait réagir mon corps de la sorte, j'avais peur de lui. J'avais peur de cet homme pour ce qu'il pouvait être, mais aussi pour ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. S'il me choisissait, je redoutais ce qu'il allait me faire devenir.

Edward me regardait toujours dans les yeux, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien et je ne savais ce que les autres faisaient. Cet homme m'hypnotisait, me troublait plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire. Il sourit de nouveau de ce sourire en coin et je sentais tous mes muscles se relaxer à cette vision. Malgré mes sens en alerte, l'appréhension et la peur tiraillant mon être, j'étais trahie par mon corps, complètement aimantée par Edward.

C'était les voix des autres hommes présents qui me tirèrent de ma contemplation. Je ne savais de quoi ils parlaient jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet pointe Rosalie du doigt.

_-Je la veux, elle, dit-il d'une voix tonitruante._

Je vis le corps de Rosalie se crisper et se tendre, de ce que j'imaginais être de la colère ou de l'indignation. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle n'explose.

_-La « Elle », elle a un prénom… Gronda ma voisine avec colère et indignation._

Le grand brun la regarda stupéfait et reprit vite contenance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses voisins, ils étaient tous stupéfaits de l'insolence de ma compagne. Seul Edward ne l'était pas, il la regardait avec un air encore plus sombre si cela était possible. Emmet le regarda et lui lança un sourire complice, sourire qu'il lui rendit avec un éclair de ce que je prenais pour de la cruauté. Le grand brun se détourna de lui et regarda Rosalie avec admiration.

_-Ouh, une grande bouche. J'adore ça. Susurra-t-il._

Il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, la coinça dans ses bras avant de la basculer en arrière et de poser avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je me détournai d'eux alors que des bruits plus qu'équivoques nous montraient l'ampleur de leur baiser. Les hommes toujours debouts de l'autre côté de la pièce avaient repris contenance et les regardaient en riant. Ils semblaient apprécier la défaite de ma compagne. Pourtant du peu que je connaissais Rosalie, je ne voyais pas d'un bon œil sa réaction. Emmet allait regretter son acte dirons-nous passionné et irréfléchi.

Quand le baiser à mes côtés prit fin et que le grand brun se recula, il n'eut pas le temps de recomposer sa façade qu'il reçut une puissante gifle. Le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Je n'osais me tourner vers eux, je n'osais regarder les autres hommes. La tension dans l'air était bien trop palpable et mon cœur au bord des lèvres souffrait de ce qui allait arriver à ma voisine. Tout ce que je perçus, étaient des gémissements de douleur, des bruits de pas lourds et une porte que l'on referme avec fracas. Rosalie et Emmet n'étaient plus avec nous.

_-Je pense qu'il va avoir bien du mal avec cette teigne, dit la voix du blond._

_-Il arrivera à briser la glace de cette blonde, j'en suis certain. Au pire, il peut toujours utiliser mes méthodes, ajouta Carlisle._

Edward fut le seul à ne pas commenter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je regardai toujours mes pieds et pourtant j'avais une folle envie de regarder dans sa direction, de le contempler de nouveau. Il me fallait toute ma volonté pour résister à cette tentation. La chaleur de son regard était toujours là et tout mon corps était comme animé d'un magnétisme pour lui tant il était attisé par toutes ses attentions. A l'instar de mes sentiments de peur et d'appréhension, de haine et de colère, tout mon être prenait ses regards, ses sourires avec joie et euphorie. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler, j'étais perdue face à _Lui._

Je distinguai vaguement un bruit de tissu, je sentais bien ma voisine piétiner sur place de nervosité et d'impatience. Sa tension ne m'aidait pas, mon cœur battait bien trop fort et le sang tambourinait avec violence dans mes tempes. Pourtant je me sentais presqu'en paix. N'était-ce pas déroutant ?

_-Alors, vous deux, quel est votre choix ? Redemanda Carlisle._

Aucune réponse. Mon malaise se fit encore plus intense, le sentiment d'euphorie s'envola et ma respiration devint plus courte à chaque nouvelle seconde qui passait. Des bruits de pas me parvinrent et mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Au moment où je pensais que c'était _Lui_, je ne vis pas des habits noirs mais des vêtements plus clairs. Ceux du blond. Je ne savais comment définir la déception inexplicable qui m'envahit.

Je vis sa main s'approcher de mon visage et ses doigts s'enroulaient dans mes boucles, les faisant tourner autour d'eux. Son souffle percuta la peau de mon épaule droite alors que je le sentais respirer mes cheveux. Je le vis se reculer et je sentis son regard me jauger.

_-Celle-ci est pas mal du tout. Commenta-t-il avant de se reculer et de s'orienter vers ma voisine._

Alors qu'il écartait son attention de ma personne, je sentis de nouveau la chaleur brulante de _son_ regard. Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait penser, pourquoi il me regardait d'une manière si intense…

Le temps semblait de nouveau s'être arrêté alors que le blond faisait face à Alice. La tension que j'avais perçue plus tôt chez ma voisine s'était calmée à partir du moment où cet homme lui avait fait face, comme s'il agissait d'un baume calmant.

L'appréhension et la peur étaient toujours là. Si le blond choisissait Alice alors j'allais finir avec Lui. Je ne savais si je devais m'en réjouir ou avoir peur. Je devais choisir la voix de mon corps ou la voix de ma raison. Cet homme était inconstant et dangereux et pourtant tout mon être était attiré à lui comme un aimant. Cela me troublait beaucoup trop pour mon bien.

Je relevais le regard et le cherchais. Il était toujours près de son père en face de moi. Son regard me scrutait encore et alors que je le contemplais de nouveau, j'éprouvai la vague impression d'être à ma place en le regardant. Je devenais complètement folle, il me rendait complètement folle. Je voulais détourner le regard de nouveau, je voulais m'extraire de son attention, je voulais tout faire pour m'éloigner de lui. Il était bien trop malsain pour ma santé mentale.

Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas une seconde. Quoique je puisse faire, ou plutôt quoique je _veuille _faire, son regard me faisait me raviser. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais me le permettre d'ailleurs dans ma situation. Je ne pouvais détourner le regard de lui. Que devais-je faire ? Dire qu'il y avait de cela quelques heures j'étais encore libre… Etait-ce de la malchance ou de la chance d'être face à _Lui_ ? D'être en quelque sorte promise à _Lui_ ?

Je doutais qu'il y ait de la chance dans ma situation. Les mots entendus dans la voiture ne cessaient de tourner dans mon esprit, me rappelant en quelque sorte à l'ordre sur l'identité et le caractère de cet homme : **« **_**violent », « sombre et lunatique », « Y'a pas plus inconstant et mystérieux comme homme. », « Il ne parle presque jamais, il ordonne toujours. », « tout contrôler », « maniaque du contrôle. », « Seule la colère et la menace transparaissent sur ses traits », « la seule fois où je l'ai entendu parler calmement, c'est bien pire que lorsqu'il ordonne. », « flippant »**_.

Mon cœur continuait sa course folle, ma respiration était toujours coincée dans ma poitrine. Tant que mon sort n'était pas scellé, je savais que je ne connaitrais pas de répit. Ses yeux me scrutaient toujours, tel un faucon observant sa proie. Etais-je sa proie ? Alors que j'essayai de plonger profondément dans son regard, je me sentis tressaillir. Beaucoup trop de noirceur entourait cet homme, je ne savais comment vous dire ce que je voyais en lui. Je n'arrivais pas à scruter son âme, comme s'il n'en avait pas. Il dut percevoir mon trouble car son sourire en coin réapparut sur son visage froid.

_-Alors Jasper, as-tu choisi ? Grogna Edward sans me quitter des yeux._

Ledit Jasper se recula d'Alice que j'entendis respirer lourdement à mes côtés et se posta à une faible distance de nous avant de jauger l'une ou l'autre des possibilités.

_-Je vais prendre la petit brune, je sens que je vais rire avec celle-ci. Dit-il d'une voix si douce qu'elle semblait caresser quiconque à qui elle était adressée._

_-Bien, souffla Edward._

Alors qu'Alice était emmenée au loin par le blond, l'homme en noir se rapprocha de moi à la manière d'un prédateur. La même sensation de chaleur emplit mon corps, mon cœur continuait de battre fort dans ma poitrine alors que ma respiration se faisait lourde et profonde. Mes yeux ne pouvaient quitter l'homme qui se rapprochait de moi, chaque pas diminuait la distance entre nous.

Quand il fut devant moi, il tendit sa main vers mon visage. Ma respiration déjà perturbée se fit sifflante telle que ma poitrine se gonflait avec force pour garder l'esprit lucide, venant presque à la rencontre de sa paume. La réaction de mon pauvre corps ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Edward. Son regard descendit vers mon buste et je crus déceler une lueur d'envie, mais je devais me tromper. Son regard remonta vers mon visage, je vis enfin la couleur de ses prunelles. Elles étaient d'un vert sombre, un vert tellement hypnotique que je sentais mes jambes trembler un peu plus pour l'être devant moi. Ce vert était si profond et si captivant que je me sentais aspirée par lui, par sa noirceur. Ma peur devint plus intense, son emprise sur moi était comme un poison et seule ma haine pour lui serait l'antidote contre ce mal, contre cette attirance. Mais allais-je pouvoir résister longtemps ? Seul le temps me le dirait…

Sa paume toujours tendue vers mon visage, longea mes traits sans toucher ma peau une seule fois. Elle contournait mes joues, ma mâchoire, mes lèvres avant de descendre contre mon cou puis vers le galbe de ma poitrine, dessinant mes seins sans les frôler. Elle descendait toujours plus bas jusqu'à ma taille. Pendant cette manœuvre, je sentais comme des ondes électriques parcourir mon épiderme, s'enfonçant en moi, se répercutant dans mes reins, dans mon bas ventre et au niveau de mes seins, qui ne mirent pas longtemps avant de pointer contre mon tee-shirt. Je me sentais embarrassée face aux réactions de mon corps, je baissais les yeux pour cacher mon trouble.

Sa main agrippa ma taille alors que sa seconde main jusqu'alors inactive, se plaça sous mon menton qu'il saisit afin de rencontrer de nouveau mon regard. Quand nos yeux s'accrochèrent de nouveau, il glissa cette main le long de ma joue et la caressa quelque peu. Son sourire en coin refit surface alors que ses yeux se mirent à bruler avec une force méconnue.

_-Il semblerait que nous ne soyons plus que tous les deux mon chaton. Dit-il de sa voix froide et rauque._

Il m'avait menée par la suite dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, je me sentais d'autant plus perdue qu'à mon arrivée. Je ne me souvenais plus quel chemin, quelle porte j'avais franchie. Je me retrouvai dans ce qui me semblait être _sa_ chambre, _notre_ chambre désormais.

Les murs étaient faits avec la même pierre miel que les autres pièces que j'avais « visitées ». Le mobilier était fait de bois sombre, en ébène certainement. Ce qui me fit le plus angoisser était le grand lit King-size situé au centre de la pièce. Qu'allait-il advenir de moi maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il allait me prendre dès ce soir ?

Edward était toujours derrière moi, son souffle caressait à chacune de ses respirations la courbe de mon épaule. Sa chaleur envahissait tout mon dos et la même torture tiraillait mes entrailles, tiraillait mon désir. Je me mettais à haïr cet homme pour me faire connaître pareille torture, ce n'était pas normal.

Je le sentis se retirer de derrière moi et s'éloigner dans la pièce m'ignorant du regard et s'installant dos à moi, face à la grande baie vitrée que je n'avais pas remarquée tant sa présence me troublait. Le panorama environnant était une vaste forêt dans laquelle nous semblions plonger. Je ne savais combien de temps nous restâmes silencieux. Je ne savais quoi dire, quoi faire, je me sentais déstabilisée par cet homme froid et distant. Edward restait muet, face à sa contemplation de l'étendue sauvage et la croissance des ombres à mesure que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon.

_-Je suis soulagé d'avoir à mes côtés une femme qui sait tenir sa langue. Commença-t-il sans un regard pour moi. Je ne me serais pas vu autrement._

Son regard me transperça à travers la vitre. Son regard vert était plus sombre encore que ce que j'avais vu auparavant. Sa mâchoire était tendue, crispée, comme s'il refoulait une tension ou une quelconque émotion. Sa posture était elle-même rigide, ses épaules carrées me semblèrent tout à coup immenses et meurtrières.

_-Une femme, ma femme en l'occurrence, ne devra jamais parler sans mon accord. Elle ne décidera de rien dans sa vie. Elle n'aura pas de vie à part celle que je lui donnerai, elle n'aura plus aucun souvenir de sa vie antérieure. Elle ne s'occupera que de ma personne et ne s'opposera jamais à une de mes décisions. Elle veillera bien évidemment à mon bien-être et comblera mes besoins. Finit-il en se retournant et en me scrutant avec froideur._

J'étais statufiée à ces mots. Il désirait vraiment une telle femme ? Une femme soumise, sans sentiment, ni émotion ? J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas devenir une telle personne. Je ne pouvais oublier mon passé, mes rêves et mes espoirs, tout cela sur la demande d'un homme. Non, je ne le pouvais pas.

Ses yeux observaient mon visage avec attention, comme si la moindre émotion qui s'y reflétait était captivante. Qu'attendait-il que j'acquiesce ? Non, non, je ne le pouvais pas.

_-Qu'adviendra-t-il si je ne t'obéis pas ? Dis-je dans un murmure._

Je le vis s'avancer vers moi, un sourire mesquin se dessinant et grandissant un peu plus à chacun de ses pas. Quand il fut à quelques centimètres de moi, son odeur m'assaillit. C'était un parfum à la fois masculin mélangé à une odeur sauvage, je ne savais comment la décrire tant je me sentis bouleversée en la sentant.

Je ne pus m'attarder plus longtemps sur son odeur que je vis sa main se lever et se poser avec douceur sur ma joue, la caressant de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Il alternait les caresses entre la paume de sa main et son dos. Des décharges électriques toujours plus puissantes se propageaient dans tout mon être. Puis il la retira, me faisant presque gémir face à cette perte. Bien vite je sentis une brulure intense au niveau de ma joue alors que le choc de sa gifle semblait comme empreint sur ma peau, comme si elle avait été gravée. Ma tête sous sa force avait tourné et mon cou s'était crispé.

Quand je lui fis de nouveau face, son sourire mesquin et cruel était toujours à sa place. Ses yeux sombres fixaient de nouveau mon visage avant de plonger dans mon regard. Sa main se reposa sur ma joue endolorie, envoyant des décharges de douleur.

Son contact produisait toujours ses décharges électriques et après qu'il m'ait frappée, je le haïssais encore plus car mon corps ne pouvait se détourner de lui. Je haïssais mon corps d'être si faible. Les yeux toujours dans les yeux, il s'approcha de mon visage, se pencha sur mes lèvres. Je sentis bientôt son souffle contre ma bouche. Au moment où je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser, j'avais instinctivement fermé mes yeux et penché ma tête en arrière. Je le sentis se reculer.

J'ouvris les yeux et le voir sourire d'amusement, sourire à mes dépens et cela me fit mal. Il se jouait de moi, il savait lire et jouer avec mon corps comme d'un instrument. Mon Dieu, comme je le haïssais. Son sourire en coin reprit place sur son visage.

_-Isabella, Isabella… Dit-il sur un ton de reproche. Pour être embrassée, encore faut-il que tu sois obéissante, soumise. Les baisers sont fait pour récompenser, non sur les demandes de la femme, ni sous les commandes de l'amour. Pour répondre à ta question, poursuivit-il en s'éloignant de nouveau, si tu ne m'obéis pas, tu seras sévèrement punie. La punition que tu viens de recevoir est bien douce comparée à celle que je peux t'administrer, sache-le._

Il s'éloigna de moi et alla s'installer sur son lit. Il se mit à se déshabiller sans pudeur. Si je l'avais trouvé magnifique et hypnotique habillé, vous pouviez imaginer ce que je me mettais à ressentir en le voyant faire. Chaque centimètre de peau dévoilée était un appel à la luxure, son dos était puissamment musclé, son torse était imberbe à l'exception de la ligne en dessous de son nombril. La ligne de ses abdominaux plongeait dans la toison avant de se perdre dans un V alléchant. Ses cuisses étaient divinement taillées et même ses mollets étaient parfaitement galbés.

Il dut sentir mon regard pesant et désireux sur lui car il me fit signe de me rapprocher. Quand je fus devant lui, il m'observa longuement puis me désigna le coin opposé.

_-Je veux que tu ailles te doucher et enlever toutes les traces de ton ancienne vie. Ne sois pas surprise de ne plus trouver tes vêtements, je les ferai emmener pour qu'ils soient détruits, je te laisserai de nouvelles affaires et quand tu reviendras, alors tu pourras t'installer sur le tapis que tu vois là et tu y dormiras._

Ledit tapis se trouvait actuellement sous nos pieds. Il était assez épais de par la présence de poils longs et soyeux. Pensait-il vraiment que j'allais dormir là-dessus ? Je détournais le regard pour rencontrer de nouveau ses yeux. Son sourire cruel et mesquin était de nouveau en place alors qu'il me fixait. J'allais vraiment dormir sur ce lit de fortune. Il avait du lire mon désespoir et mon dégout car il ajouta :

_-Il faudra mériter mon lit ma chère. Si je t'y appelle, ce sera soit par récompense, soit pour ton devoir, dirons-nous, conjugal. Maintenant, obéis !_

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Et oui les choses sérieuses commencent déjà et je suis gentille, je vous ai pas mis de fin sadique !**

**J'attends vos reviews…**

**Vôtre. Potine.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde,

Et oui encore un nouveau chapitre. Toutes vos reviews m'ont extrêmement fait plaisir ainsi que vos mises en alerte. Je vous en remercie et pour ceux ou celles qui ne laissent pas de traces de leur passage, c'est dommage car si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, je ne peux pas vous répondre. N'hésitez pas à l'avenir en tout cas, je suis à votre disposition.

Sur le précédent chapitre, nous avons dépassé les 50 reviews et vraiment merci pour l'engouement que vous portez sur cette histoire. Merci pour tout et continuez…

Mon Edward n'a pas fait l'unanimité pour la plupart d'entre vous, c'est peu de le dire… Beaucoup de sobriquets et de noms d'oiseaux ont volé et vous m'avez bien fait rire. J'espère que vous continuerez de me lire malgré ce petit détail…

Merci à ma Nessie, ma beta qui fait toujours de fabuleux travaux sur chacun de mes chapitres, merci mon Petit Amour…

**Laccro : j'avais annoncé un Darkward donc il est forcément pas gentil comme tu dis… Allez courage, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.**

**La fille : Oui Edward va changer mais pas encore. Certes, tu risque de pas beaucoup l'aimer mais il va vraiment changer par contre je sais toujours pas comment… Merci et bisous.**

**Twilight0507 : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci encore et bisous.**

**Jene : Je suis touchée que ça te plaise. Je suis une adepte des happy ends donc normalement oui, ça va bien se finir mais bon on en est pas encore à là… Merci en tout cas.**

**Caroline : Alors là aucune idée, c'est selon mon avance. De plus les chapitres deviennent plus longs et que j'ai pas mal d'examens qui arrivent, ça dépendra vraiment de comment j'avance vu que je ne veux pas perdre mon avance. En tout cas ton impatience me touche, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire. Bisous et merci.**

**PatiewSnow : Non ce n'est pas si mauvais pour Rose et Alice, le pire est pour Bella. Vu les regards, il se serait imposé devant ses frères. Les regards ne trompent pas comme on dit. Pour ce qui est de l'indifférence, ce n'est pas vraiment cela, tu le découvriras par la suite. En tout cas, n'hésite pas pour tes questions. Bisous et merci.**

**Fan de twa : Merci, j'espère que la suite va te plaire**

**Ava023 : Je vois que mon Edward chez toi non plus ne fait pas l'unanimité. Cela devrait changer pour la suite. Merci à toi de me lire, c'est grâce à vous tous que cette histoire vit. Gros bisous.**

**Nemesis : L'insulte tes mérité. Ba dis-donc il s'en prend plein dans la gueule mon Edward. Merci. Bisous.**

**Steephaniie : Je suis touchée que ça te plaise et que tu aimes les Darkward. J'espère que ma suite va te plaire. Merci et bisous.**

**PAM89 : je compte bien la mener à bout t'en fais pas. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et que tu aime les Darkward. Bisous et merci.**

**PrincetonGirl818 : Merci pour tout. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise pour l'instant et espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Merci.**

**Sm33 : Coucou. Tu as déjà relu cette fiction… Tu es tant en manque que ça pour que tu la relises, en tout cas ça me touche… Merci. Pour les reviews, si tu laisse un comm' après un oubli c'est pas bien grave mais en tout cas, merci encore pour laisser une trace de ton passage. Merci pour les compliments (décidément je vais beaucoup te remercier) et me comparer à SM là, je dois dire que tu me fais rougir… Je suis ravie que mon Alice te plaise et que mon Edward te plaise encore plus, tu vas t'éclater sur la suite ^^. Pour ta question, je vais te répondre en te disant qu'il n'y aura que des pov Bella et qu'on découvrira les histoires en parallèle d'Alice et de Rosalie à travers des discussions avec elles. Voilà, je crois que je t'aie totalement répondu. Merci encore. Bisous.**

**Cata : Non ce n'était pas lui. Edward te fait flipper et c'est fait exprès ^^. Leur activité illégale, hum oui… Et pour ta question, là est tout le mystère et la source du problème. Merci et bisous.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture, moi je pars en Alaska ^^…

**Chapitre 3**

**Son sourire cruel et mesquin était de nouveau en place alors qu'il me fixait. J'allais vraiment dormir sur ce lit de fortune. Il avait du lire mon désespoir et mon dégout car il ajouta :**

_**-Il faudra mériter mon lit ma chère. Si je t'y appelle, ce sera soit par récompense, soit pour ton devoir, dirons-nous, conjugal. Maintenant, obéis !**_

Je me réveillai sur ces mots. Ce devait être un mauvais rêve, un simple cauchemar. J'allais ouvrir les yeux dans mon nouvel appartement, me demandant comme j'étais arrivée là alors que je n'en avais pas souvenir. Je devais vraiment être fatiguée pour ne plus me rappeler de rien.

Je me retournai et ressentis des douleurs un peu partout dans mon corps, comme lorsqu'on se faisait des bleus et qu'on ignorait comment ils étaient arrivés là. Pourtant aucun souvenir d'un quelconque choc ne me revenait. De plus, j'avais l'impression qu'un poids mettait passé dessus tant j'étais courbaturée. Ce devait être mon déménagement qui avait laissé des traces sur mon corps.

C'était le dernier jour de mes vacances avant que je ne commence mon cursus à l'université, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Profiter de cette dernière matinée de repos était si alléchant…

Un bruit d'eau qui coule me parvint. Cela me surprit. J'étais normalement seule dans mon appartement. Je tendis un peu plus mon oreille pour vérifier si j'étais totalement réveillée…La douche était effectivement en train de servir. Je soulevai alors péniblement les paupières.

Un plafond blanc, des murs couleur miel, un carrelage immaculé et une sorte de tapis ? Je me retrouvais catapultée dans mon mauvais rêve. Enfin, c'était bien un cauchemar… Je me tournais et distinguai les pieds d'un grand lit qui était défait. Non, non, impossible ! Il n'y avait pas d'homme roux aux alentours, je n'étais pas destinée à un monstre dominant et méprisant. Je n'avais qu'une solution pour vérifier que j'étais ou non encore dans mes songes…

Je fermai les yeux. Bon si j'étais bien éveillée, ce que j'appréhendais, alors ce cauchemar était devenu réalité, sinon et bien j'allais me réveiller. Je pris la peau de mon bras et me pinçai violemment. Une vive douleur m'élança. Bon à trois j'ouvrai les yeux pour voir si je me trouvai bien dans ma chambre d'étudiante.

Trois, deux, un et demi… Mon ventre se tordait alors qu'un goût de bile envahissait ma gorge.

Un, zéro et demi… Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine résonnant dans mes tempes, ma respiration se faisait lourde.

Zéro. Je lâchai mon souffle bloqué dans ma gorge. J'ouvrai un œil, puis le second. La même chambre. Non, ce n'était pas vrai ! Je ne pouvais être devenue l'esclave d'un homme ignoble !

Mes yeux s'embuèrent et des larmes impuissantes se mirent à couler en silence sur mes joues. Je me sentais perdue et si malheureuse… Tous mes espoirs venaient de se briser, mes rêves étaient vains, j'allais devenir une ombre de ce que j'étais. J'avais ce pressentiment vivace, cet homme n'allait pas m'aider à éclore telle une rose et m'épanouir. Ce que je pensais être un songe se révélait vrai et mon souvenir de l'homme à qui j'étais promise renforça ce sentiment d'abandon et de désespoir.

J'entendis le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, mais même la peur d'être découverte en pleurs ne calma pas mes larmes. A mesure que la réalité m'apparaissait sous ce jour funeste, elles devenaient amères et douloureuses. Mon cœur était brisé, tout comme mes rêves. Dire que ce n'était que le commencement…

_-Je vois que tu es réveillée. Tant mieux. Dit la voix dure du monstre qui allait me servir de mari._

Je ne levai même pas la tête pour le regarder. Je ne voulais pas réagir de la même manière, je ne voulais pas que mon corps devienne incontrôlable et si désireux de cet homme que je ne pouvais aimer. Et pourtant, la chaleur ressentie, les sensations de frissons de désir étaient bien là. Je savais qu'il me regardait à cet instant. Etait-il heureux de me voir anéantie, si vulnérable ? Je pouvais en le regardant trouver une réponse à cette question mais je ne le devais pas. De plus, son air sombre me hantait toujours, je n'étais même pas sûre de la trouver dans ses yeux si noirs.

Je ne l'entendis pas arriver, ce fut quand je vis ses pieds devant mes yeux baissés que je sus qu'il était trop tard. Une main se glissa sous mon menton et releva mon regard vers _le sien_. Il était le même que dans mon « rêve ». Froid, distant, aussi sombre que les ombres dont j'avais peur quand j'étais petite.

Ses yeux semblèrent sonder mon esprit pour voir d'où venait mon chagrin. Ne comprenait-il pas que c'était de le savoir réel qui me rendait aussi malheureuse ? Ne comprenait-il pas que c'était de savoir ma vie anéantie qui faisait pleurer mon cœur ? Je ne sus ce qu'il vit mais il glissa ses bras sous mes aisselles, se redressa m'emportant avec lui.

Une fois que je fus debout, il se dégagea. Les mêmes frissons, les mêmes décharges électriques que la veille parcouraient mon épiderme. La même sensation de chaleur, de désir ranimaient mon corps. Il me fallait combattre ces pulsions, ces trahisons de mon être. J'allais tout faire pour les camoufler, j'allais tout faire pour anéantir cette part de moi qui se sentait si emplie de besoins. Je m'en fis la promesse.

Son manque de mouvement me fit le regarder avec appréhension, qu'allait-il advenir de moi maintenant ? Il regardait au loin au dessus de ma tête, il semblait pensif tout à coup… Aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans ses traits. C'était comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Comme si c'était un fantôme, il était là sans vraiment l'être.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais des frissons d'effroi envahirent mon corps. Il me fallait m'éloigner de cet homme, son immobilité me faisait peur. Je tentais de me reculer mais mon mouvement eut pour effet de le faire revenir parmi nous. Il secoua sa tête, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa torpeur.

J'avais toujours mon regard ancré sur lui. Il était beau, si beau et c'était bien là mon problème. Tout mon corps était réceptif à son physique. Qui ne le serait pas d'ailleurs ? Cet homme avait tout pour lui, il était d'apparence irréprochable mais intérieurement… Intérieurement, le peu que j'avais vu n'était vraiment pas à son avantage. Tant de noirceur n'était pas normal mais qu'importe, il ne fallait pas que je m'engage sur ce chemin. Le chemin qui ferait que je m'intéresse à lui, qui ouvrirait mon cœur…

_-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Me demanda-t-il après un nouveau moment de silence._

Mais que lui répondre ? La vérité lui ferait plaisir, enfin je me doutais que cela allait lui faire plaisir. Lui mentir serait d'autant plus dangereux. Je n'avais jamais su mentir, mon père me disait que mon visage reflétait tout. Au souvenir de Charlie, mes larmes coulèrent d'avantage.

_-Réponds-moi Isabella. Gronda-t-il. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

Sa voix était si dure, sa gifle me revint et j'avais peur qu'il me frappe de nouveau. Ne m'avait-il pas dit **« **_**La punition que tu viens de recevoir est bien douce comparée à celle que je peux t'administrer »**_,il n'allait pas se gêner pour m'infliger une correction si je ne me montrais pas obéissante. Je ne voulais pas lui donner satisfaction en montrant l'ampleur de mon mal-être, je pris une plus grande inspiration…

_-J'ai fait un mauvais rêve. Murmurai-je._

Ce n'était que la moitié de la vérité, non ? Il me scrutait du regard, ses sourcils se fronçaient à mes mots. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'une ligne mince alors qu'il les serrait par colère ? C'était ce que je crus déceler alors que ses mâchoires se tendaient, ses tendons roulant sous sa peau diaphane. Ses yeux plus lumineux que dans mon souvenir redevinrent aussi sombres que la nuit. Ma peur de la veille revint au galop, je sentais que j'allais être punie pour mon demi-mensonge.

_-Approche, dit-il d'une voix froide et dure._

Je ne pus que lui obéir. Le souvenir cuisant de sa gifle se rappelait à mon bon souvenir. Je fis un pas dans sa direction, quelques centimètres nous séparaient maintenant. Il prit mon poignet sans aucune violence, il l'approcha de son visage et huma le creux de ma main.

_-Tu veux savoir ce que je déteste par-dessus tout dans la vie Isabella ?_

Mon silence lui répondit et je sentis son sourire naitre contre ma peau. Pourtant ses yeux noirs me dévisageaient toujours à travers ses longs cils. Je pouvais voir les muscles de ses épaules se tendre, que préparait-il ?

_-Le mensonge. Répondit-il avec douceur._

Il se recula de mon poignet et son emprise sur celui-ci se fit plus forte, douloureuse. Son sourire avait disparu et j'avais devant moi un homme froid et dur, de surcroit dans une colère noire. Il me contourna et m'emporta à sa suite alors qu'il s'installait devant son lit et qu'il s'y asseyait. J'étais debout devant lui, ses genoux de part et d'autre de mon corps. En un geste souple, il m'attira un peu plus contre lui et me mit en travers de ses genoux. Des frissons de peur m'envahirent. J'allais être punie…

_-Je t'avais dit hier que je pouvais t'administrer des punitions dont tu n'avais pas idée. Pourquoi fallait-il que tu me mettes en colère si tôt ? Je ne veux pas t'entendre geindre si tu ne veux pas décupler ma fureur. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas Isabella ?_

Les larmes qui ne coulaient plus depuis peu, se remirent à affluer avec force au coin de mes yeux. Ma poitrine emplie de sanglots se comprimait à cause du manque d'air et pourtant je serrais avec force mes lèvres pour qu'aucun bruit n'en sorte.

_-Bien, comme tu ne réponds pas, je vais prendre cela pour un oui. Au moins une bonne chose, tu as retenu notre leçon précédente. Bon, il ne faudrait pas que ce joli fessier soit abimé. J'ai énormément de projets pour lui, encore faut-il qu'il soit capable de s'asseoir. Hum, dix coups devraient suffire. Je veux que tu comptes à voix haute. Je ne veux pas de hurlement, ni de sanglot. Finit-il avec froideur._

Sa main se glissa sous la nuisette transparente qu'il m'avait donnée la veille, à ce souvenir je rougis. Il ne me restait plus que le minuscule string qu'il avait voulu que je mette. Jamais je n'avais porté de vêtements si vulgaires et sexys. Je n'aimais pas mon corps, j'avais des formes mais je ne les aimais pas. Jamais aucun homme ne m'avait vue aussi peu vêtue et le rouge monta encore plus rapidement à mes joues alors que j'attendais la suite des évènements.

Je sentis une de ses mains frôler le tissu de mon sous-vêtement. Sa caresse attisa le feu de mon corps, ce même feu que je voulais oublier à tout pris. Sa main continuait son chemin et passait sur ma peau tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec insistance.

_-Si douce… Si belle… Pourquoi faut-il que tu m'aies menti ?_

Puis sans prévenir, j'entendis un déchirement et une fraicheur envahit mes cuisses et ma féminité. Il m'avait arraché mon sous-vêtement. Je me sentais vulnérable dans ses bras. Sa main se remit à caresser ma croupe, toujours en alternant douceur et insistance avant de disparaitre.

Le temps semblait s'être allongé, chaque seconde était comme une éternité. Puis tout ce que je sentis fut la brulure qui envahit toute ma fesse droite. Son premier coup venait de s'abattre et j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait mis toute sa force. Pourtant une petite voix en moi me disait qu'il pouvait faire bien plus mal.

_-Bien maintenant compte. Ordonna-t-il._

Je pris sur moi pour refouler mes larmes et la sensation de douleur qui cuisait encore mon postérieur. Je fis le vide en moi pour que quoiqu'il m'afflige, je ne ressente rien.

_-Un… Dis-je_

Pourtant à chaque coup, toutes mes résolutions étaient un peu plus anéanties. Je ne pouvais me dire qu'il ne m'affligeait rien, que je ne ressentais rien. La douleur était bien trop présente et elle n'était rien comparée à ce que j'éprouvais. J'avais honte, honte de me retrouver dans cette position, honte de ce que j'allais surement devenir dans les mains de ce monstre.

Au dixième coup, sa main resta sur ma croupe et reprit ses caresses. Sa caresse mêlée à la brulure infligée par sa punition envoyait des ondes de douleur un peu partout dans mon corps. Elle cessa bientôt puis ses bras m'éloignèrent de lui et je me retrouvais allongée sur son lit. Je le sentis se lever, la sensation de son regard sur moi était toujours là. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne le voulais pas. J'avais le sentiment que le moindre de mes mouvements aujourd'hui allait me rappeler son traitement. Le silence s'installa entre nous, seules nos respirations perturbaient ce calme d'apparence.

_-Ne bouge pas, je reviens. Dit-il avec sa voix froide._

Ses pas s'éloignèrent et des bruits se firent dans la salle de bain. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Une nouvelle vague de peur envahît mon être. Que me réservait-il encore ? Je ne dus pas attendre bien longtemps avant de l'entendre revenir. Le matelas s'affaissa sous son poids. Une sensation glaciale sur mon derrière endolori me fit sursauter.

_-Ne bouge pas et reste silencieuse. M'ordonna-t-il._

Je ne pus que lui obéir et me remis en position couchée. Je mis ma tête contre le matelas, je ne voulais rien voir de ce qu'il allait me faire. La peur était toujours un peu plus puissante à mesure que le temps filait. Edward resta un moment immobile, je ne pouvais voir l'expression de son visage. Puis bientôt je sentis de nouveau le frisson glacial, que j'avais subi plus tôt, sur mon fessier brulant.

De larges cercles, à la fois doux et appuyés, parcouraient ma peau endolorie. La douleur s'estompa à chaque passage, comme si elle était anesthésiée. Je retins un soupir d'aise. La sensation fraiche se fit plus chaude et plus douce. Curieuse, je tournai ma tête vers lui. Tout ce que je pouvais voir était ses jambes et ses mains qui administraient ces caresses bienfaitrices.

Il continua quelques temps son massage avant d'arrêter. Ses mains toujours sur mes fesses remontèrent à l'ourlet retroussé de ma nuisette et tirèrent dessus pour recouvrir mes fesses. Quand ce fut fait, il s'éloigna de nouveau de moi. Il repartit vers la salle de bain ranger la pommade que je supposais qu'il m'avait mise. Quand il revint, je n'avais pas bougé. La sensation de chaleur avait disparu, il ne me regardait plus. Je ne savais pas quoi faire maintenant, je restais immobile et attendais.

Je le vis passer à mon côté sans un regard puis se diriger vers son dressing. Quand il revint, il était habillé de nouveau entièrement de noir. Il se tourna un instant vers moi et je le vis comme je le sentis me jauger du regard.

_-Tu ne compte pas rester immobile toute la journée. Bien que l'image découverte de ton fessier ne me gêne aucunement, tu as des tâches à accomplir. J'aimerais que tu ranges cette chambre et à midi tapante, tu devras m'attendre dans la salle à manger apprêtée et éblouissante. _

Il n'ajouta rien de plus avant de sortir. Que voulait-il dire par éblouissante ? Je ne me posais pas plus la question et me levai non sans peine. Son réveil indiquait qu'il était sept heures. Le jour venait de se lever et une lumière rouge envahissait les lieux. Autant commencer à ranger sa chambre…

Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour faire son lit et ranger la couverture et l'oreiller qui m'avaient servi pendant la nuit. J'avais pris la liberté de changer ses draps. J'espérais encore qu'il n'allait pas le prendre mal.

Je m'étais ensuite douchée. J'avais pris le temps de me relaxer et de prendre un peu de temps pour moi, pour réfléchir. Pour que je me retrouve. J'avais ensuite cherché dans son dressing une tenue pour ma journée. J'avais trouvé toute une partie de sa penderie occupée par des vêtements féminins. Il n'y avait que de magnifiques robes en soie, velours et tout autre tissu précieux. Le genre d'habits qu'on ne voit que lors de cocktails ou dans des films d'Hollywood. Je ne pouvais m'habiller ainsi.

Je m'étais mise à chercher d'autres tenues mais je ne vis rien d'autres que des costumes et des chemises noires. Je me sentais désespérée, je ne pouvais pas m'habiller de la sorte et pourtant je n'avais que cette possibilité. Je m'étais avancée vers mon côté de la penderie et j'avais trié les robes qui s'y trouvaient. Toutes étaient magnifiques et surtout semblaient hors de prix. J'avais arrêté mon choix sur une petite robe noire en satin, elle était l'une des plus simples mais restait très courte. Je me posais même la question si ce n'était pas simplement un bustier tant elle me paraissait courte. J'avais jeté un coup d'œil aux sous-vêtements, tout n'était que dentelle et transparence. J'en avais pris des noirs, les avais mis puis j'avais enfilé la robe. Je ne vous raconterai pas en détail ma découverte avec mon placard à chaussures. Elle se résumait à deux mots, traumatisant et effrayant.

J'avais fini par m'apprêter en me maquillant et en me coiffant, le réveil avait indiqué midi moins le quart. J'avais bien trop tardé, il me restait à chercher la salle à manger. Ce devait être la pièce où ils nous avaient « choisies ». Je sortis rapidement de la chambre et me dirigeai dans le labyrinthe qui allait me servir de demeure.

Je tentais en vain de reconnaître un des tableaux accrochés au mur mais rien ne me revint. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer alors que je cherchais cette salle à manger. Et pourtant je savais que si je ne la trouvais pas rapidement, j'allais recevoir de nouveau une punition. Chaque seconde écoulée était comme le pas d'un condamné. Une véritable torture car elle nous rapprochait de la sentence…

La peur tiraillait mes entrailles et je me mis bientôt à trottiner pour aller plus vite dans mes recherches. Les talons que j'avais enfilés me faisaient atrocement souffrir et je n'eus d'autre choix que de les enlever. Les rares personnes que je croisais, partaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient en me voyant. Ils me fuyaient, pourtant je ne leur avais rien fait.

Au loin j'entendis une horloge sonner l'heure de midi. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, j'étais en retard. Je ne savais combien de temps, j'avais continué à chercher cette salle à manger mais quand je vis les immenses doubles portes avec des serviteurs qui apportaient des plats, je ne savais si je devais ressentir du soulagement ou de l'angoisse. Chaque pas que je faisais dans cette direction me tordait le ventre, qu'allait-il m'arriver ?

Quand je fus devant les portes, je pris une grande inspiration et entrai. Ils étaient tous là, tous sans exception. Je me sentais mal, un goût de bile envahit ma gorge alors que je faisais un nouveau pas dans leur direction avant de m'arrêter et de baisser le regard vers le sol.

J'entendis les bruits d'une chaise qu'on reculait ainsi que des bruits de pas venant dans ma direction. Je n'osais lever les yeux, mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et la boule dans ma gorge devenait plus grosse à chaque pas qui s'approchait. Des chaussures noires et un pantalon noir furent bientôt devant moi. Ce devait être Edward.

Je sentis bientôt un souffle contre mon épaule, il remonta le long de mon cou et s'arrêta à mon oreille.

_-On reparlera de ce retard un peu plus longuement ce soir. Tu t'en souviendras je te le promets, Isabella. Souffla-t-il d'une voix dure et glaciale._

Il était en colère et je craignais ce qu'il allait me faire subir quand nous nous retrouverions seuls. Il prit bientôt ma main et me dirigea à table. Je n'osais toujours pas lever mon visage. Il tira ma chaise et me fit signe de m'asseoir, ce que je fis pour ne pas le rendre un peu plus furieux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Je pouvais sentir tous les regards sur moi mais je ne pouvais pas leur faire face. Autant m'effacer puisque j'avais faire une entrée plus que remarquée. J'essayai de me souvenir du trajet qui m'avait menée jusqu'ici pour ne pas répéter pas mon erreur. Une assiette attendait devant moi, mais je n'avais pas faim et pourtant pour ne pas me faire remarquer un peu plus, je me mis à picorer sans conviction.

_-Il me semble que ta femme a besoin de soins bien particuliers Edward, dit Carlisle, sa voix teinté par un rire. Elle semble ne pas connaître ce qu'est que la ponctualité._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, son retard ne se renouvellera plus. Je peux t'en faire la promesse. Répondit Edward d'une voix calme._

Cette voix était terrifiante. Les mots de la veille de cet homme, Demetri, me revenaient une nouvelle fois : **« **_**La seule fois où je l'ai entendu parler calmement, c'est bien pire que lorsqu'il ordonne. Je n'ai jamais entendu plus flippant… ».**_ Je venais de comprendre la signification de ses dires, jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu aussi peur pour ma vie. Je préférai ignorer ce qu'il allait prévoir pour ma punition. Pendant tout le repas, je ne levai le regard de mon assiette, ni ne portai réellement attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Seuls les hommes parlaient à table. Je ne savais même pas si une femme accompagnait Carlisle. J'étais complètement absente et anéantie, anxieuse du supplice qui m'attendait.

Au moment du dessert, je sentis la main d'Edward se glisser sous la table et venir se poser sur ma cuisse. J'eus un léger sursaut et l'emprise de sa main sur moi se fit plus forte et devint douloureuse. Je me fis toute petite et le laissai faire. Après un temps, il desserra sa poigne et commença à me caresser. Sa douceur me donnait la nausée, elle était comme une prémonition de ce qui allait m'arriver ce soir, un pressentiment me disant qu'autant il était doux en cet instant, autant il serait impitoyable à la tombée de la nuit.

Après le repas, il m'avait congédiée et m'avait dit de retourner dans notre chambre. Il reviendrait pour le souper. Il m'avait glissé dans l'oreille que ce soir, nous prendrions notre repas dans la chambre et que je devais me préparer mentalement pour ce qu'il allait m'infliger comme punition.

Toute l'après-midi, je n'avais fait que tourner en rond. Mon malaise augmentait à chaque minute, à chaque heure. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas longtemps supporté le repas qui me restait en travers de l'estomac. Depuis je me donnais l'impression d'être un lion en cage. J'avais essayé de trouver une occupation, recherchant une poussière inexistante, une tache à astiquer mais rien.

Quand le réveil afficha sept heures, la lumière se mît à décliner à l'horizon, j'étais en train de contempler ce spectacle depuis la baie vitrée. Je perçus un mouvement derrière moi et cela me surprit. Je le vis dans le reflet de la vitre, il ne m'adressa pas un regard. Tout en lui n'était que tension et colère refoulée. Ma peur et mon appréhension grandissaient un peu plus dans mon corps.

Je ne sais combien de temps, nous restâmes silencieux, moi devant la baie vitrée, lui allongé sur le lit. On frappa bientôt à la porte et plusieurs domestiques entrèrent et installèrent d'abord une table puis notre repas. Je n'avais toujours pas faim, mon angoisse nouant bien trop ma gorge et mon estomac. Rien que l'odeur de notre diner était un supplice.

Quand tout fut installé, le personnel se retira. Aucun de nous n'avait bougé ou parlé. Cela me parut être une éternité avant qu'il ne fasse un geste. Il ne tournait toujours pas les yeux vers moi, il regarda la table encore un instant. Je ne pouvais plus voir son visage car il était maintenant dos à moi. Seule la tension de ses épaules m'était perceptible.

_-Viens t'asseoir. Me dit-il, la voix calme._

Je ne le fis pas répéter deux fois et allai m'asseoir, le regard baissé. Je le sentais qui me fixait, la chaleur et les frissons m'envahirent avec force bien que la situation était loin d'être idéale.

_-La punition viendra bien assez tôt, sois-en sûre, Isabella. Mangeons d'abord et savourons ce repas. J'aurais aimé que cette soirée se déroule en d'autres circonstances mais ton incapacité à être à l'heure en a décidé autrement. Dit-il toujours de sa voix calme._

Ma peur grandissait toujours un peu plus, devenant terreur alors qu'il employait cette voix beaucoup trop calme. Mes jambes tremblaient alors que des gouttes de sueur glissaient dans mon dos. Il prit ses couverts et commença son repas. Je n'avais vraiment pas faim, la nausée me reprenait et si je mangeais, jamais je ne garderai ce souper assez longtemps dans mon ventre. Je pris cependant sur moi pour ne pas attiser sa colère. Les aliments n'avaient aucun goût, la viande que je devinais juteuse et délicieuse devenait caoutchouc dans ma bouche et quand je l'avalais, j'avais l'impression que son poids comprimait mon estomac.

Le repas se passa ainsi, dans un silence total et une atmosphère étouffante. Quand nous eûmes fini, Edward se leva et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, un serviteur entra suivi d'un second et débarrassèrent. Je me levai pour leur faciliter la tâche. Ils m'accordaient un moment de répit avant que ma soirée ne commence vraiment.

Quand ils eurent terminé, bien trop vite à mon goût, la porte se ferma et je me sentais seule face à la fureur qui allait s'abattre sur moi. Edward était à la place que j'avais occupée, devant la baie vitrée. La tension toujours évidente au niveau de ses épaules, je pouvais voir ses yeux noirs dans le reflet. Je ne pouvais soutenir son regard et le baissai.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'il ne vienne à ma rencontre. Je voulais m'excuser et lui expliquer mon retard de ce midi mais je savais que si je le faisais, ce serait bien pire. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et se mit à la caresser, comme la veille, en alternant sa paume et le dos. Bien que ma peur soit toujours présente, des frissons de plaisir me parcoururent l'épiderme. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes de plaisir, je me sentais comment dire bien, bien que j'étais toujours sur mes gardes, j'étais vraiment bien.

Avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, il se trouvait dans mon dos, son bras m'emprisonnant contre lui. Son souffle chatouillait ma nuque, remontait le long de la courbe de mon cou pour se retrouver à l'arrière de mon oreille. Des vibrations de plaisir envahirent mon corps et le désir naquit dans mon bas ventre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais qu'il m'embrasse en cet instant. Se pouvait-il qu'on déteste, qu'on haïsse un homme et malgré tout éprouver du désir pour lui?

_-Je ne voulais pas que notre soirée se finisse ainsi mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Tu m'as fait honte devant les miens. Tu as sabordé mon autorité et on ne peut se comporter ainsi sans en subir les conséquences._

Il se recula de moi et se dirigea en direction de son dressing. Qu'allait-il me faire ? Allait-il chercher une ceinture ? Ce serait inhumain. Non, il ne peut faire cela. Il n'est pas si monstrueux. Je n'osai me retourner, je restai donc immobile.

Il revint bien vite vers moi, il reprit sa place dans mon dos. Ses bras m'encerclèrent et vinrent prendre mes mains de chaque côté de mon corps et les fit passer derrière moi. Un fin tissu entrava mes poignets, les liant d'une manière si subtile que lorsque je voulus les écarter, le nœud glissa et serra un peu plus à chacun de mes mouvements.

_- Allonge-toi sur le ventre. Me dit-il calmement._

J'exécutai ce qu'il m'avait ordonné et il fit le même nœud au niveau de mes chevilles. Je me retrouvais liée dans une position inconfortable. Pour mieux respirer et moins souffrir, je me laissai tomber sur le côté. Edward me laissa faire sans rien dire. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et caressa mes cheveux.

_-J'aimerais dormir calmement cependant des douleurs vont bientôt apparaître dans tout ton corps et tu vas commencer à geindre. Ne m'en veux pas belle Isabella… Finit-il avec son sourire cruel._

Il approcha en même temps qu'il me parlait des foulards, il roula en boule le premier. Il saisit mes cheveux de sa seconde main et les enroula autour de son poing. Une douleur cuisante se fit sentir au niveau de mon cuir chevelu et j'ouvris la bouche sous la douleur. Il en profita pour glisser la boule de tissu dedans. Il passa le second dessus et fit un nœud derrière ma tête. Je crus que j'allais m'étouffer, mais il n'en avait apparemment pas fini. Je levai les yeux vers lui, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi noirs alors que son sourire mesquin était toujours en place. Il dut voir mon interrogation car il m'expliqua la raison…

_-Je vais te bander les yeux. Tu sentiras mieux ta douleur, dit-il en me caressant ma joue._

Il glissa le foulard sur mes yeux et le banda derrière ma tête. Le noir complet, un noir si obscur et ténébreux que j'en eus peur. Mes sens étaient décuplés, mon appréhension n'en était que bien plus vive et me faisait crisper mes muscles. Mon corps sous cet excès de tension se mit à protester et se tendit d'autant plus. J'essayai de bouger mes chevilles et mes poignets, les nœuds se serrant toujours un peu plus, décuplant ma douleur. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me tienne tranquille, que je reste immobile mais tout mon être se révoltait, je ne me contrôlais plus.

_-Je vois que tu n'aimes pas ta situation, mon amour. J'espère que tu y repenseras à deux fois avant de refaire une bêtise. Je te promets que je vais te dresser, oh ça oui, je vais te dompter. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit mon ange, qu'elle soit comme toi douce… Dit-il en me caressant une dernière fois la joue._

Je n'entendis que les draps que l'on froisse. Puis mon calvaire commença…

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Pour qu'Edward s'en veule, Tapez 1**

**Pour que Bella se rebelle, Tapez 2**

**Pour ceux ou celles qui veulent tuer Edward, Tapez 3.**

**Pour toute autre suggestion ou option, Tapez 4.**

**Ps : je sais que mon Edward est inhumain et je sens que vous le détestez mais sachez que je suis pour les happy ends donc n'ayez crainte, il va se calmer ça c'est certain !**

**Vôtre.**

**Potine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Et oui, encore un chapitre de passer sur cette fiction. Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour l'engouement dont vous faites preuve sur cette fiction… J'en reviens pas que l'on est atteint les 75 reviews sur le dernier chapitre, c'est wahou ! Aucun mot, ni remerciement ne sera assez pour vous dire combien vous m'avez touchée !**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous désire soit la mort d'Edward, soit la rébellion de Bella. Pour le premier choix, il est impossible pour la seule et bonne raison que jamais je n'oserai tuer mon personnage préféré. Ensuite pour le second choix, je vous laisserai deviner avec mes chapitres prochains tout comme le choix 1 concernant la culpabilité d'Edward…**

**Merci à ma beta et sœur de cœur Magicvanille. Sans elle, ma fiction ne serait pas la même vu les fautes et « répétitions » (Je sais ma chérie, je suis une plaie ^^)… Merci encore à Mon Tit Amour !**

**Jene :** Salut! Tu tape 1, tu vas alors découvrir si Monsieur Edward va s'en vouloir ^^. Et pour ta question, bon Dieu, non ! Je ne vais pas écrire un viol, c'est la pire chose qu'une femme puisse vivre donc non, non et re-NON ! Merci et bonne lecture…

**Popo :** Coucou et waouh ! Tu as l'air énervé non ? Merci pour ta review et t'inquiète, le devoir conjugal sera ou non une corvée -). Quant à ta dernière review, euh jusqu'à où Edward peut aller, vaut mieux pas aller jusque là ^^… Bisous et merci.

** :** Coucou, alors s'il te plait tutoie-moi. Ensuite merci à toi de me lire et pour tes espoirs et bien, il va te falloir attendre mais tu verras ça ne devrais plus trop tarder. Bisous et merci.

**Fan de twa :** Merci beaucoup ! Bisous et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**BEA :** Non aucun Pov Edward. Je verrais selon vos avis si je ferais une dérive et encore ce n'est pas sur avec mes emplois du temps. Il me faut déjà écrire cette histoire donc pour la dérive ce ne sera pas avant longtemps. Bisous et merci.

**Kissme53 :** Euh… Je ne peux rien te répondre pour l'instant, tu verras si par la suite ce sera la vérité ou non. Bisous et merci.

**Moi :** Merci et tu découvriras les prochaines réactions de Bella dans la suite -). Bisous.

**PatiewSnow :** Merci. C'est vrai que pour l'instant mon Edward est un monstre mais promis, ça va changer. Merci pour tout et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

**MrsShaly :** Alors pour ton grand 1, il va te falloir attendre la suite. Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour ton engouement. Bisous.

**PAM89 :** Alors merci pour tout. Pour ce qui est d'une possible culpabilité d'Edward, vu qu'il n'y aura que des POV Bella, c'est vrai que si elle existe, elle sera bien plus tard. Ensuite, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura, j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore où je vais disons que j'écris à l'instinct mais ce n'est pas avant longtemps. Merci pour tout en tout cas, bisous et bonne lecture…

**PrincetonGirl818 :** Merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

**Caroline :** Nous verrons si ton choix est le bon. Bisous et merci.

**i0lk :** Tu découvriras bien assez tôt si ton choix est le bon. Merci.

**VANESSA :** Coucou et merci pour tout. Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bisous et merci encore.

**twilight0507 :** Je suis pour les fins heureuses même si ça commence mal pour Bella. Bisous et merci.

**Steephaniie :** Je vois que tu veux le torturer et le tuer… Et de voir que tu as bien vécu la douleur de Bella me complimente au-delà des mots, cela veut dire que la mission est réussite. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture…

**Laccro :** Il n'est bien longtemps comme cela et tu le découvriras très prochainement… Ce serait dommage de t'arrêter maintenant mais je comprends ton point de vue. Merci et bonne lecture…

**Sm33 :** Très bonne déduction sur les différents choix ! Et pour ton choix et tes explications, tu t'en approche beaucoup mais je n'en dirai pas plus. Ne te rabaisse pas, tu as de l'imagination. Merci à toi de me lire et pour les compliments, me dire que tu es en manque est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Bisous.

**Cata :** Je ne peux pas tuer mon Edward sans foutre à l'eau tout ma fiction. Je suis ravie que tu sois toujours adhérente à ma fiction. Pleins de bisous et bonne lecture…

**Emeline :** Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre au niveau de ta review, j'espère donc que la suite répondra mieux que moi. Merci.

**Manon :** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise jusque là… Pour le choix 2 et bien tu le verras par la suite… Merci, bisous et bonne lecture…

**Marie :** Je prends note du choix numéro 2. Merci et bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Sarah :** Merci pour tous tes compliments, avec cela je vais plus pouvoir passer les portes et dérougir, merci vraiment… Je sais même plus où me mettre. Et puis vous faire partager mon histoire, c'est juste gratifiant pour nous, les auteurs, donc merci de nous lire…Gros bisous et merci…

**Dian4a :** Merci vraiment. Tes mots me font chaud au cœur. J'espère que la suite te plaire tout autant. Bisous et merci encore.

**oOO-Eden-OOo :** Merci vraiment et pour tes espérances, et bien, il va te falloir attendre pas mal avant de lire ou non cette suite. Bisous et merci beaucoup…

**J'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à ma Sabi et à son petit Noam… Félicitation encore ma belle !**

**Chapitre 4**

_**-Je vois que tu n'aimes pas ta situation, mon amour. J'espère que tu y repenseras à deux fois avant de refaire une bêtise. Je te promets que je vais te dresser, oh ça oui, je vais te dompter. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit mon ange, qu'elle soit comme toi douce… Dit-il en me caressant une dernière fois la joue.**_

**Je n'entendis que les draps que l'on froisse. Puis mon calvaire commença…**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mon retard et ma punition. Les courbatures et les douleurs qui s'en étaient suivies étaient restées gravées dans mes chairs pendant une dizaine de jours mais leur souvenir était toujours aussi vivace dans ma mémoire.

Chaque jour était un combat pour que je ne fasse aucune erreur, que je ne sois pas en retard ou autre. Je n'avais plus connu la fureur d'Edward, mais maintenant je connaissais son ignorance. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait mais je voyais bien qu'il m'évitait. Tous les jours, il se levait sans un geste ou une parole pour savoir ce que je devais faire pendant ma journée. Il ne me regardait plus, ou plutôt il le faisait quand il savait que je ne le voyais pas, la sensation de chaleur le prouvant.

Cet homme était un mystère. Il était si inconstant qu'il me donnait la migraine. Un jour, il était dans une colère noire pour ensuite me traiter avec indifférence. Il restait silencieux, ses yeux sombres et perdus. Quelques fois, je le sentais si loin. J'avais même l'impression d'être devant un condamné, un véritable écorché vif. Son comportement était très perturbant.

Aucune parole n'était jamais échangée, le seul geste qu'il se permettait était le soir quand il me désignait « mon » lit de fortune et même à cet instant, son regard ne croisait pas le mien. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui, ni quoi penser. Je me sentais mal et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Chaque jour, j'attendais un signe mais chaque jour, je faisais face à un nouvel échec. Le temps passait avec lenteur et je me demandais si ma nouvelle vie allait se résumer à cette ignorance…

Je n'avais presqu'aucun contact avec le reste de la famille, je me sentais seule et l'unique personne qui m'approchait m'ignorait. Je me sentais désespérée et le temps ne m'aidait aucunement. Mon espace se rétrécissait, mes souvenirs me hantaient et mes espoirs s'effritaient. Etait-ce le but de la manœuvre ?

Le brusque changement de comportement d'Edward m'était incompréhensible. Je pensais pourtant que si je me comportais comme il le voulait alors il me traiterait mieux ou en tout cas, j'avais espéré ne plus faire face à sa colère mais à un autre Edward que j'imaginais plus humain. Mais je n'avais droit qu'à son indifférence. Chaque nouvelle journée écoulée, mon être perdait un peu plus espoir. Etait-ce son but ? Me faire perdre espoir ?

Mon corps d'abord attiré par lui tel une allumette proche d'une flamme perdait de son assurance, de sa vivacité, de sa « fougue » si je puis dire. J'essayai d'attirer son attention en faisant de petites choses mais je faisais face au vide… Je commençais vraiment à me perdre, était-ce normal ? L'ancienne Bella n'était plus qu'une petite part de moi-même. Ce spectre se cachait dans cette enveloppe vide qu'était devenue ma vie…

Son réveil sonnait. Encore une nuit passée sur ce tapis, mon dos commençait à s'accoutumer aux douleurs matinales comme s'il n'avait jamais connu de lit ni de matelas, comme s'il avait été finalement conçu pour dormir sur le sol. J'entendais ses draps se froisser alors qu'il s'étirait. Il allait bientôt se lever et une nouvelle journée placée sous le signe de son indifférence allait débuter…

Je l'entendis soupirer et se pencher sur le bord du lit, son regard vrillant mon dos. Le temps semblait suspendu dans cette chambre alors que je sentais la chaleur de son regard maintenant reconnue par mon corps. Mon cœur battait lourdement dans ma poitrine alors que des frissons de ravissement parcouraient mon épiderme. A peine avais-je une attention de lui que mon corps redevenait incontrôlable… Je n'étais assurément pas normale.

Il me fallait me défaire de son emprise. Il me fallait me défaire de son regard que j'imaginais si intense et pourtant si sombre. Et pourtant, mon corps refusait de bouger, comme si toute volonté l'avait quitté. Je fermai les yeux et la sensation de chaleur dans ma nuque se fit plus intense, elle m'entourait complètement et se concentrait au niveau de mes reins. Toujours ce même besoin de lui. C'était définitif, je n'étais pas normale.

Ce fut en rassemblant toute ma volonté que je m'extirpai de ma position, me levant de ma couche, me soustrayant à son regard. Sans tourner la tête une seule fois vers lui, je commençai à ranger ma couverture et mon oreiller. Il me fixait toujours, je le sentais bien…

J'étais de dos quand je sentis sa présence toute proche dans mon dos. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu approcher et j'avais légèrement sursauté en le sentant si proche. La chaleur de son corps irradiait mon dos, son odeur si masculine m'entourait, s'enroulant autour de moi. Mon cœur repartit dans une course folle alors que ma respiration commençait à devenir lourde. La même sensation de douce chaleur était logée dans mes reins et plus le temps passait et plus elle s'intensifiait.

Son souffle vint bientôt à la rencontre de ma nuque, avant de caresser la courbe de mon cou. Je le sentis poursuivre son chemin contre mon oreille puis dans mes cheveux avant de faire le chemin inverse. Ses mains que j'imaginais contre ses flancs, vinrent à la rencontre de la peau de mes hanches. Il était si chaud et si intense… Enfin son contact était intense. Le feu que je croyais éteint après ces semaines d'indifférence, ce feu que je pensais ne plus revoir, ce feu que mon corps avait peu à peu oublié, ce même feu revenait avec force dans tout mon être.

Le spectre de mon ancienne personnalité sortit de l'ombre et une onde de culpabilité m'envahit. Je devais détester cet homme et non pas ressentir ce désir. Je devais le combattre pour m'avoir enlevé ma vie, je devais lui en vouloir de me faire perdre ma tête. Je devais tant le haïr et pourtant… Toutes ces sensations, je devais les combattre, je devais m'extraire de cet homme et pourtant… Je me demandais même si je serais assez forte pour ne serait-ce que rester éloignée de lui alors que toutes ces semaines il m'avait en quelque sorte manqué ou plutôt il m'avait manqué une présence…

Une sensation humide et douce se posa brièvement contre la courbe de mon épaule avant de disparaitre, tout comme mes dilemmes. Était-ce bien ses lèvres que j'avais imaginées sur ma peau ? Ou avais-je rêvé ?

_-Ne me fuis pas Isabella. Murmura-t-il contre ma peau._

Me demandait-il vraiment de ne plus fuir ? Je ne le comprenais vraiment pas, c'était lui qui m'ignorait et maintenant il me demandait de ne pas en faire de même. Je ne savais pas comment je devais le prendre. Tout ce que j'essayai de faire, c'était de me protéger contre lui et sa distance, de me protéger de lui et de son inconstance. Etait-ce si mal ?

Je ne pus pousser plus loin mes interrogations que je ressentis la même sensation humide et douce de nouveau sur ma peau, d'abord si doucement que je pensais que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, puis de façon plus appuyée. Tous mes questionnements avaient disparu, volatilisés face à ses baisers. Mon corps commençait à s'habituer à se retrouver dans ses bras et pourtant je ne pouvais pas me détendre complètement contre lui. Qu'allais-je ressentir quand il se retirerait de nouveau dans son ignorance ? Davantage de douleur très certainement et je ne le voulais pas. J'aurais du fuir face à cette attaque, m'en tenir à garder cette distance entre nous, à me protéger de ce que j'imaginai inévitable… Sa prochaine fuite.

Je ne devais pas être attirée par lui comme ce fut le cas au premier jour. Je ne devais pas sentir ces sensations si grisantes dans mon corps. Je ne le devais pas ! Il était tout ce que je m'étais promis de combattre : ce futur mari, cet homme dur qui m'avait enlevé tout espoir de futur et de rêves. Je ne pouvais me sentir attisée par lui, je ne le devais pas, je ne le voulais pas. Mon esprit se sentait si mal, mon âme pleurait en silence alors que mon cœur et mon corps brûlaient pour lui, étant ses prisonniers…

Il dut sentir ma réserve car il se rapprocha de moi et son emprise sur mes hanches se fit plus forte. Son torse se plaquant contre mon dos, sa chaleur m'entourant complètement. Je me sentais si bien et si mal à la fois. Ce bien-être je ne devais pas le ressentir. Son nez humait avec force ma peau alors que sa bouche se faisait violente. Combattait-il ma résistance ? Je le vivais comme cela. Je sentais peu à peu mes résolutions s'effriter alors que je le sentais aspirer avec force mes vaines défenses. Je me sentais faible et je me haïssais moi-même de ne pas pouvoir lui résister…

Ses dents remplaçaient quelques fois ses lèvres dans la valse de baisers qu'il laissait sur mon épaule puis ma nuque. Il fit le même chemin que plus tôt, couvrant mon épiderme de nouveaux frissons de plaisir. La chaleur dans mon corps s'intensifiait à chaque baiser, mon âme pleurait d'autant plus… Ses baisers suivirent la ligne de ma nuque pour se loger derrière mon oreille. Mon souffle court se fit soupir et mon esprit révolté se fit silence alors que je me sentais m'abandonner contre _Lui_.

_-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me tenir loin de toi Isabella ? dit-il d'une voix dure et rauque. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… Finit-il dans un souffle à peine audible._

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre sans que je ne sois victime de sa cruauté. Pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui m'empêchait de parler, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je me combattais assez moi-même pour me détacher de lui, pour ne plus ressentir ce que je ressentais dès qu'il était là. Le voir ainsi vulnérable contre moi me montrait que lui aussi menait une lutte acharnée contre lui mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je le sentais perdu contre moi et cette nouvelle facette de lui me faisait peur…

Il s'éloigna rapidement de moi alors qu'il reprenait conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Je n'osais me retourner, j'avais peur mais je ressentais également autre chose que je ne pourrais définir. Je ne savais ce que j'avais mais le feu en moi semblait se révolter de la perte de contact, jamais je n'avais connu pareille sensation et ne savais comment la nommer… Je m'en voulais de ressentir cela, cela ne devait pas se reproduire et pourtant… Je l'entendis s'éloigner un peu plus de moi et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain alors que j'avais toujours les yeux dans le vague. Il me fuyait encore…

Devais-je me sentir heureuse de ce revirement ? Pouvais-je le combattre alors que j'avais senti mes résistances se briser une à une ? Mon âme tourmentée se calmait, mon corps lui hurlait de cette perte. Mon dilemme serait toujours le même… Comment vivre dans ce nouveau monde où je devrais soit suivre la voie de mon esprit, soit la voie si brûlante et tentante que suivait mon corps. Et mon cœur ? Il battait en sa présence, il battait si fort que j'avais peur qu'il ne lâche… Il était irrémédiablement attiré par lui, attisé par lui et pourtant… Ce n'était point de l'amour ? Allais-je un jour connaître ce sentiment ? Avec cet homme, je me le refusais…

Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il s'était produit. J'avais su qu'il allait prendre la fuite de nouveau mais alors pourquoi cette présence lourde et sourde dans mon cœur, pourquoi cette amertume… Je me sentais perdue et désorientée… Et mon dilemme continuait…

Ce fut le seul contact que j'eus avec _Lui_ ce matin-là…

Le midi, _il_ était absent du repas. Personne ne se posait de questions sur son absence et pourtant au fond de moi, j'avais le pressentiment que c'était de ma faute. Une boule grandissait dans mon ventre, la nausée me gagnait. Pourquoi cet homme me faisait cet effet ? Pourquoi avait-il cette influence sur ma vie, sur mon corps ? Mon âme tourmentée n'en pouvait plus et je me sentais perdre un peu de terrain dans mon combat contre moi-même.

Je ne mangeais pratiquement pas et j'avais l'impression de sombrer jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je puisse me libérer après que les hommes soient sortis de la pièce. Je me levais et je voulais fuir jusqu'à notre chambre, enfin tel était mon intention…

Une petite poigne me retint par le poignet et je ne pus m'extraire car elle était forte. Je me retournai avec lenteur vers la personne qui m'empêchait d'avancer. Etait-ce _Lui_ ? Mon cœur se mit à battre avec force. Je me retournai…

Alice.

Une nouvelle flamme de déception. J'avais encore été faible… Je devais revenir à l'instant présent mais une partie de moi restait figée dans ce sentiment de perte, dans cette sensation…

Alice.

Je n'avais pas eu de conversation, ni de contact avec elle depuis le soir de notre arrivée en ce lieu. Je ne savais si je devais être heureuse de la voir prendre contact avec moi. Mon cœur souffrait depuis le repas et je voulais m'isoler pour que je mette de l'ordre dans ma tête, que j'essaye de comprendre ce que j'avais fait de mal avec Edward. Je devais comprendre également mon comportement depuis que je le connaissais, pourquoi _il_ avait tant d'influence sur ma vie…

_-Alors Bella, comment tu vas ? Me dit-elle avec un sourire. _

_-Bien, bien… Marmonnai-je. Hum, tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de m'isoler._

Je la vis me regarder avec insistance, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait vu mais elle fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux intenses me scrutaient toujours alors qu'une petite moue apparaissait sur son visage fin, comme si elle était contrariée…

_-Non, j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin de parler. Et si tu ne veux pas faire la conversation alors je la ferai pour toi. Ça fait trop longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas parlé et dans ce monde de folie, il nous faut nous soutenir._

Je n'avais aucunement envie de parler, elle n'allait jamais me comprendre de toute évidence. J'aurais aimé lui dire que je voulais à tout prix m'enfermer dans ma chambre mais je savais d'intuition qu'elle n'allait jamais me laisser partir. Comme elle ne vit aucune réaction de ma part, elle continua sur sa lancée :

_-Moi et Rosalie avons pris le temps de nous connaître pendant que tu restais enfermée dans votre chambre, à toi et à Edward. Tu n'es pas facile à approcher…_

Sa dernière phrase me rendit perplexe, elle aurait toujours pu m'intercepter comme aujourd'hui durant le chemin qui séparait la chambre d'Edward de la salle à manger. Elle dut voir mon interrogation…

_-Et bien, disons que, je pense que tu t'en es rendu compte, mais Edward donnait toujours des directives pour que tu sois surveillée jusqu'à ce que tu arrives dans sa chambre..._

Cette nouvelle me surprit. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte et cela me laissa pantoise. Il devait surement penser que j'allais fuir. Rien d'autre. Je ne devais pas me bercer d'illusions, ce n'était pas pour m'observer comme moi je le faisais quand il était près de moi. Cette pensée me donna l'impression d'être une de ces adolescentes qui observe à la dérobée le garçon pour lequel leur cœur chavire. Mais Edward n'était pas cela pour moi, il n'était rien. Juste l'homme qui m'avait volé ma liberté et mon avenir. Pas vrai ?

_-… Si ce n'était pas lui, c'était l'un des deux hommes qui nous ont emmenés ici. Poursuivit Alice. Et comme aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là et que je n'ai pas vu tes « gardiens » et bien j'en ai déduit que c'était ma chance. Finit-elle avec un léger rire dans la voix._

J'étais quelque peu mal à l'aise. Mes dilemmes me revenaient et mes questionnements depuis l'incident de ce matin, comme j'aimais l'appeler, me revenaient avec force. Je savais que nous nous connaissions peu avec Edward, nous n'avions jamais pris le temps de le faire et cela m'étonnerait que cela se produise dans un avenir proche avec un homme comme lui. Je me doutais qu'il ne le voulait pas mais pourtant une part de moi, une petite part, le voulait. Mais que devenais-je ? Il suffisait que Monsieur m'embrasse l'épaule ce matin pour que tout devienne flou autour de moi, pour que tout tourne autour de cela… Je secouai ma tête de dépit, mais qu'est-ce que j'attendais ? A de l'amour ? Ma pauvre Bella, tu débloques…

Rosalie, que je n'avais pas aperçue auparavant tant j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, nous rejoignit et me fit un léger sourire que je lui rendis après quelques instants.

_-Je suis ravie de te revoir Bella. Me dit-elle avec douceur._

_-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes toutes réunies et si on allait trouver un endroit sympa où passer tout l'après-midi… Vous avez une idée ? demanda Alice d'un ton surexcité._

Je mettais mes interrogations de côté, cela pouvait bien attendre. Je regardai mes compagnes et je les vis se regarder mutuellement sans égard de ma part. J'avais très certainement manqué beaucoup de choses.

Alice était toujours la même à quelques détails près. Ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité nouvelle. J'avais deviné une force de vie chez elle mais de la voir aussi resplendissante si je puis dire, je me posais la question de ce qui la rendait ainsi heureuse…

Rosalie, quant à elle, était sublime. Les robes de couturier étaient comme une seconde peau sur elle. Elle avait cette même intensité qu'Alice dans le regard. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ?

Je secouai la tête, tous mes indicateurs me les montraient heureuses, voire même amoureuses. Ce ne pouvait être cela ? Je secouai la tête une nouvelle fois pour me sortir ces idées absurdes de l'esprit et revenir à l'instant présent.

_-Je ne connais aucun lieu en dehors de ma chambre Alice. Dis-je doucement._

_-T'en fais pas Bella, on va vite te faire connaître les lieux où nous pouvons nous réunir sans crainte. Tu penses à quoi Rosie ? _

_-Il y a toujours la cuisine. A cette heure-ci, les cuisiniers doivent avoir fini la plonge. Tu en penses quoi Minipouce ?_

_-Bonne idée ! dit Alice avec enthousiasme._

Elles se mirent chacune à mes côtés et me prirent le bras avant de me mener dans des couloirs que je n'avais encore jamais exploré. J'espérai me retrouver dans ce véritable labyrinthe. Je me retrouvais plongée dans le souvenir de mes deux premiers jours dans ce lieu et cela me rappelait que trop la punition que j'avais subi pour m'être perdue. Un sentiment amer emplit mon être alors que ces souvenirs encore ardents dans mon esprit me revenaient. Il me fallait me sortir cela de la tête…

Bientôt de grandes portes en bois nous apparurent et mes compagnes m'entrainèrent vers elles sans hésitation. J'avais une vague sensation d'appréhension, je ne savais pas pourquoi et je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer. C'était comme si tout mon corps sentait qu'une mauvaise chose allait m'arriver. Je me mis à freiner des quatre fers, ce qui surprit Alice et Rosalie. Elles stoppèrent leur avancée et se tournèrent vers moi.

_-Que t'arrive-t-il Bella ? Me demanda Rosalie._

Que lui répondre ? Désolé mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette pièce… Non elles allaient rire de moi et je ne voulais pas de cela… Il me fallait trouver une parade mais laquelle ?

_-Oui, pourquoi nous as-tu stoppées ? Surenchérit Alice_

Elles me regardaient toutes les deux avec insistance. Leurs yeux reflétaient leur questionnement mais je ne pouvais pas expliquer cette sensation d'appréhension et de peur qui emplissaient mon corps. Oui, trouver une parade ? Réfléchis Bella… Je n'en trouvai aucune alors qu'elles me fixaient toujours autant.

_-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Veuillez m'excuser mais il faut que je parte… Me mis-je à bredouiller._

La panique me guettait mais je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait l'expliquer. Mon comportement me surprenait et pourtant tout en moi me disait de ne pas franchir ces portes. Mais pourquoi cette réaction ? Comme pour confirmer mon idiotie, Alice essaya de me retenir…

_-Ah non, tu reste avec nous. S'il faut t'attacher alors je le ferai. Ecoute, on te promet qu'il ne t'arrivera rien._

Je voulais la croire et alors que je m'apprêtais à faire un pas la panique se fit plus forte. Il fallait vraiment que je parte, que je fuie ces portes…

_-Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il faut que je parte maintenant ! Répliquai-je avec force._

Je ne savais d'où me venait cette appréhension, ce mauvais pressentiment mais tout en moi me disait de fuir, de retourner dans la chambre d'Edward. Je ne pouvais franchir ces portes, mon corps se révoltait à leur vue. Je me mis à me débattre contre l'emprise d'Alice et de Rosalie, qui me laissèrent partir après un moment.

Je ne savais pas si j'allais m'en sortir pour retrouver mon chemin mais qu'importe tant que je me détournai de ce lieu… Je tournai les talons après leur avoir de nouveau présenté mes excuses. Je me mis à courir loin de ses portes.

Après quelques minutes passées à courir, ma respiration était sifflante alors que mes jambes, chaussées de hauts talons, me lançaient. Je redressai la tête et je crus reconnaître le couloir qui menait à la salle à manger. Je parcourus quelques mètres encore avant de me retrouver devant de grandes portes que je croyais reconnaître. Je ne m'attardai pas et je parcourus le chemin que je croyais mener à la chambre d'Edward…

J'arrivai devant une porte sombre, je ne la reconnaissais pas. Je me mis à regarder un peu autour de moi mais rien. Aucun indice. Je ne reconnaissais rien. J'étais perdue. J'essayai de me rappeler le chemin que j'avais emprunté mais rien. La peur qui avait dicté mes actes plus tôt avait disparu tout le long du chemin et maintenant, elle revenait au grand galop. Mes mains tremblaient alors qu'elles étaient autour de la poignée de la porte que j'avais imaginé être mon refuge.

Quand je pris conscience de ce que j'avais failli faire, je m'en éloignai vivement. Je regardai de nouveau autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne me voyait. Personne. Je regardai de nouveau cette porte. Une vive curiosité grandit dans mon être, pouvais-je jeter un coup d'œil dans cette pièce ?

J'allai m'avancer de nouveau vers l'objet de ma curiosité quand j'entendis des éclats de voix lointains. Je me précipitais sur la porte et ne pus l'ouvrir. Elle était verrouillée… Les voix se rapprochaient et je n'eus d'autre choix que de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de m'éloigner.

Je m'enfonçais alors un peu plus dans cette demeure. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient et je me sentais engloutie dans ce lieu. J'avais perdu la notion de temps mais quand enfin par le plus grand des hasards, je tombai sur les grandes portes de la salle à manger, je ressentis un vif soulagement mais une légère crainte persistait. M'étais-je à nouveau perdue ou était-ce bien la salle à manger ?

Je regardai un peu autour de moi et ne vis personne. Je me rapprochai et cette fois-ci je reconnus les grandes portes. Les détails sculptés dans le bois ne me trompaient pas. Ma réserve disparut et je fis alors le chemin qui me menait à la chambre d'Edward…

L'image de cette porte verrouillée hanta le reste de mon après midi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle renfermait mais j'avais le pressentiment qu'elle était un indice crucial de ce qui faisait la noirceur de ces lieux… Mais quoi ?

Le reste de l'après midi, je le passais à faire retourner en tout sens mes questionnements sur cette porte verrouillée, de pourquoi j'avais ressenti de la panique devant les portes de la cuisine et sur moi. Tous restaient sans réponse et autant mes deux premières interrogations concernaient des biens matériels, des contenus de pièce autant la dernière était plus fâcheuse…

Je n'avais cessé de m'interroger sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, sur cet « incident » et de ce que j'avais ressenti… Je m'en voulais pour ma faiblesse, c'était certain mais cela n'était pas le plus frappant. J'avais aimé avoir son attention et je détestai cette situation. Je détestai être en attente de gestes venant de lui. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ce que j'aimais, ce qu'était ma vie d'avant. Où étaient mes rêves, mes espoirs, mes attentes ? Mais rien aucune réponse… Comme si depuis que je le connaissais, tout revenait vers _Lui_.

La nuit arriva bien vite, j'étais en train de contempler le soleil couchant quand je l'entendis entrer dans la chambre. Je le contemplais dans le reflet, il semblait encore plus sombre que lors de notre rencontre. Je le voyais à sa posture et à la tension qui l'habitait. Je ne savais ce qu'il pensait mais j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me faire s'il posait son regard sur moi…

Je croisai bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais son regard. Ses pupilles étaient noires mais je ne sus ce qu'il lui arrivait, je les vis changer de teinte à travers le reflet. Je le vis s'approcher de moi toujours avec sa démarche de prédateur. Allait-il me fuir comme ce matin, ou encore ce midi ?

Plus je côtoyais cet homme et plus je me sentais perdue face à ses réactions, tout comme j'étais perdue face à mes propres réactions. Ses yeux me fixaient toujours, scrutant le moindre petit changement sur mon visage ou que sais-je ? Mon cœur battait déjà puissamment dans ma poitrine alors que mon corps se tendait en attente du moindre contact. Je ne me contrôlais plus et j'avais peur.

Son souffle s'abattit bien vite sur ma peau, ses mains emprisonnèrent ma taille et parcoururent la peau de mon ventre. Les mêmes frissons que j'avais ressentis ce matin emplirent mon être et mon corps se colla contre son torse. J'avais peur qu'il ne me repousse face à mon audace mais il n'en fit rien. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon épaule et remontèrent dans mon cou.

La chaleur que je commençais à connaître, comme étant celle de mon désir, et à apprivoiser à contrecœur grandit dans mon corps et se logea dans le creux de mes reins, s'insinua un peu plus profondément en moi jusque dans mon bas ventre. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inertes, tracèrent de larges cercles sur l'épiderme tendre de mon ventre. Son souffle toujours sur moi, il prit une de mes mains et donna une légère impulsion après quelques instants. Je me retrouvai le dos plaqué contre la baie vitrée, face à _lui_, proche de _lui_, si proche. Je ne savais d'où me venait cette envie, mais je le voulais plus proche encore. Cela me fit d'autant plus peur. Etait-ce normal que je me mette à ressentir ce genre de besoin pour cet homme ? Cet homme que je devais haïr ?

Le même dilemme, le même combat entre mon corps et mon esprit commençait. Je me sentais perdue entre les différentes directives que me donnaient les protagonistes. J'étais un véritable théâtre où se jouait une tragédie. Que suivre la voie de la raison, ou la voie du _désir_ ?

Edward me fixait du regard, je n'osais lui rendre la pareille. Je ne savais ce qu'il pensait, s'il voyait mon dilemme. Il lâcha ma main et la glissa sous mon menton. Je ne pus fuir plus longtemps son regard alors qu'il levait mon visage vers le sien. Ses yeux étaient sombres, aussi noirs que lorsqu'il était en colère et pourtant c'était une toute autre lueur que je percevais en eux. Je me sentis engloutie dans cette profondeur et je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi… Mon corps était embrasé et pourtant je ne le voulais pas. Il avait déjà tout de moi, pourquoi fallait-il que la seule chose qu'il me restait soit hors de tout contrôle ? Pourquoi mon être brûlant réagissait-il à cet homme infect et cruel ? Je me sentais comme une poupée en chiffon dans ses mains et j'avais peur… J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait m'arriver si je le laissai ainsi faire… Si je le laissai céder un peu plus de terrain…

Son souffle balayait mon visage alors que ses yeux sondaient les profondeurs de mon âme. Sentait-il mon malaise ? Rien ne transparaissait pourtant sur son visage. Son visage était fin, ses traits détendus. Toute la tension que j'avais sentie ce matin avait disparu, je ne savais si cela était bon ou non pour moi. Son souffle se déplaça sur ma bouche et le feu qui m'animait s'intensifia et pourtant je ne le voulais pas. Allait-il m'embrasser ?

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Je sais, je sais, j'ai coupé au meilleur moment…**

**Pour celles qui ont peur de ma Bella parce qu'elle est soumise, on va dire que je vais tenter de changer un peu cela tout le long de mon histoire…**

**Sinon pour celles qui veulent un lemon, tapez 1**

**Pour celles qui veulent que Bella le repousse, tapez 2**

**Pour celles qui veulent tout autre chose, tapez 3…**

**Pleins de bisous et à très bientôt.**

**Votre. Potine.**

**Et pour vous faire attendre, voici un trailer du ****chapitre 5 :**

_**« Son souffle devenait plus puissant alors que je le sentais se rapprocher de moi. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches, caressant mes flancs et le bord de mes seins au passage. J'entendis un soupir et je m'horrifiais en me rendant compte que c'était moi qui l'avais poussé. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Il suffisait qu'il soit là pour que je me retrouve tremblante de désir…**_

_**Il semblait ne pas voir, ni ressentir le combat que je menais contre lui, mais surtout contre moi. Je ne le voulais pas, ni maintenant, ni jamais ! Et pourtant… Chaque caresse était plus douce que la précédente, mon corps s'enhardissait de ces contacts. Mon cœur battait jusqu'à implosion, mes poumons me faisaient souffrir alors que j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration à ses côtés. Ma langue voulait le gouter tout comme mes lèvres. Mes reins étaient en feu alors que je sentais mes jambes trembler de sa proximité.**_

_**Ses yeux se détachèrent des miens et je les vis glisser vers mes lèvres… »**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous me faites rêver et vous me motivez à me surpasser et je vous en remercie d'autant plus… Nous en sommes à 60 reviews pour le chapitre dernier donc encore merci…**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous veulent un lemon ou une vengeance de Bella pour le comportement d'Edward et je vous laisserai donc le découvrir… Juste une chose, préparez vos douches au cas où ^^…**

**Merci à Mon Tit Amour, Magicvanille, pour le travail qu'elle fait sur chacun des chapitres, me poussant à les sublimer, les améliorer… Merci ma belle, sans toi, cette aventure ne serait pas la même…**

**Twilight0507 :** C'est noté pour le bisou et la baffe… Tu découvriras par ce chapitre si tu avais raison ou non. Bisous et merci.

**Jene :** Coucou et c'est tout à fait normal que je vous réponde. Vous prenez le temps de me laisser des reviews donc je vous réponds donc ne me remercie pas… Merci pour tes compliments, là tu me fais rougir et je sais plus où me mettre… Pour Edward, pour l'instant il s'est calmé mais pour combien de temps ? Pour tes questions, écoute pour l'instant il est calme mais disons qu'il est habité par un feu sous sa façade de glace et ce sera selon le comportement de Bella… J'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions… Merci, bisous et bonne lecture…

**Caro :** Je rougis comme une pivoine, les compliments je n'ai pas l'habitude mais merci vraiment… Tu viens de me faire le plus beau compliment en me disant que tu vivais les émotions de Bella… Merci vraiment ! Pour ton ps, je le prends bien t'inquiète… c'est même très bon quand les lecteurs se mettent à imaginer la suite… Merci et bonne lecture…

**PrincetonGirl818 :** Merci beaucoup… J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture et merci encore…

**Handfu :** Je note ton avis. Merci et bonne lecture…

**Moi :** je note ton vote, merci et bonne lecture

**PAM89 :** Pour les portes et les sentiments ou non d'Edward, il va te falloir attendre pas mal de temps et de chapitres, je n'ai pas encore écrit cette partie alors que j'ai un peu d'avance… Merci pour tous tes beaux compliments. Merci, et bonne lecture…

**Manon :** Je prends en compte ton vote… J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Merci, bisous, bonne lecture…

**Vanessa :** Je prends en compte ton vote, merci pour tes compliments et je suis ravie que tu aies vécue les sentiments de Bella. Bisous, merci et bonne lecture…

**Mlinda :** Bonjour ! Là tu viens de me faire pleurer et rougir en même temps… wahou merci beaucoup pour ta review, je sais vraiment plus où me mettre… Je suis pour les happy ends mais avant d'y arriver, va falloir que j'écrive encore et encore car on en est très loin… J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'es lue jusqu'à 6h du matin avec les yeux qui piquent et tout le toutim, là tu me fais pleurer tant c'est génial et très flatteur… Merci et bonne lecture en espérant que ça te plaise toujours…

**Lou :** merci beaucoup, j'espère que ma suite te plaira tout autant et par contre pour ma fin, je file me plaquer en Alaska si tu trouve que j'étais sadique avec le dernier ^^. Merci encore et bonne lecture…

**Marie :** Je me demande bien ce que tu attendais de la discussion avec Rose et Alice… En tout cas la prochaine discussion avec elles devrait être plus intéressante mais tout aussi frustrante mais je n'en dis pas plus… Je note ton choix concernant le lemon, c'est bien noté… Si tu as eu chaud sur la fin du chapitre dernier, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau pour ce chapitre. Merci et bonne lecture…

**Lili :** Je prends en compte de ton vote… Merci pour tous tes compliments, je te souhaite une bonne lecture…

**Dd :** Merci beaucoup… j'espère que ma suite te plaira. Bonne lecture…

**Coraline :** Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture…

**Laccro :** Merci de me suivre même si les violences d'Edward ne te plaisent guère voire même te dérange, il y en aura encore quelques unes et je m'excuse auprès de toi pour cela… Merci pour ta review et n'hésite pas à me dire tous tes ressentis. Bisous et bonne lecture…

**Yasmine :** Merci pour le compliment. Tu découvriras par ce chapitre si je fais mariner ou pas, si lemon il y a ou pas ^^. Merci pour tout et bonne lecture.

**deby14880 :** coucou, désolé, je n'ai pas pu te répondre directement car j'ai des soucis avec fanfiction pour répondre aux reviews, c'est bien ma veine ^^. Merci pour tout et bienvenue sur cette fiction, en espérant qu'elle te plaira par la suite. Bisous et bonne lecture…

**Jolieyxbl :** Coucou et bienvenue sur cette fiction. J'espère que la suite va te plaire vu que tu aime les Darkward ^^. Bisous et bonne lecture…

**TheJane15 :** Désolé de te répondre avec les anonymes mais j'ai des soucis avec fanfiction qui ne veut plus que je vous réponde donc je pense que dans pas longtemps, je vais péter un câble sur mon ordi ^^. Merci pour tous tes compliments, en espérant que ma suite te plaira et bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 5**

_**Son**____**souffle balayait mon visage alors que ses yeux sondaient les profondeurs de mon âme. Sentait-il mon malaise ? Rien ne transparaissait pourtant sur son visage. Son visage était fin, ses traits détendus. Toute la tension que j'avais sentie ce matin avait disparu, je ne savais si cela était bon ou non pour moi. Son souffle se déplaça sur ma bouche et le feu qui m'animait s'intensifia et pourtant je ne le voulais pas. Allait-il m'embrasser ?**_

Ses yeux me scrutaient toujours de leur profondeur émeraude. Je ne savais ce à quoi il pensait, ce qu'il voulait ? Son souffle fouettait mon visage et mes lèvres. Ces dernières par anticipation s'étaient entrouvertes et je pouvais presque sentir son goût sur ma bouche… Le voulais-je ? Mon corps le voulait certes mais mon âme, que désirait-elle ? Je ne voulais pas être souillée par ce monstre.

Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, j'allais finir dans son lit, que j'allais être consommée mais il se pouvait que ce soit dès ce soir. Etais-je prête ? Certes non. Le serai-je un jour ? Je ne saurais le dire. J'avais cédé bien trop de terrain aujourd'hui. Ce matin, j'avais cru mourir de l'intérieur alors que j'avais senti ses baisers sur moi. Je me sentais salie et pourtant tout mon corps en redemandait. Je me sentais trahie par ce corps brûlant et languissant. Et pourtant…

Son souffle devenait plus puissant alors que je le sentais se rapprocher de moi. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches, caressant mes flancs et le bord de mes seins au passage. J'entendis un soupir et je m'horrifiais en me rendant compte que c'était moi qui l'avais poussé. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Il suffisait qu'il soit là pour que je me retrouve tremblante de désir…

Il semblait ne pas voir, ni ressentir le combat que je menais contre lui, mais surtout contre moi. Je ne _le_ voulais pas, ni maintenant, ni jamais ! Et pourtant… Chaque caresse était plus douce que la précédente, mon corps s'enhardissait de ces contacts. Mon cœur battait jusqu'à implosion, mes poumons me faisaient souffrir alors que j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration à _ses_ côtés. Ma langue voulait _le_ gouter tout comme mes lèvres. Mes reins étaient en feu alors que je sentais mes jambes trembler de _sa_ proximité.

Ses yeux se détachèrent des miens et je les vis glisser vers mes lèvres. _Son_ souffle se fit plus lourd, envoyant de nouvelles vagues sur ma langue désireuse. Je me sentis un peu plus tremblante entre _ses_ bras alors que je tentais de me dominer. Je ne savais combien de temps cette torture allait durer. Je ne voulais pas de lui et pourtant tout mon corps le désirait. Je me sentais déchirée un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Mon cœur se faisait douloureux de battre aussi fort pour _Lui_. Mon corps se crispait à l'instar de mon âme. Alors que l'un se damnerait pour un contact de ses lèvres que je devinais douces, l'autre se lamentait de cet avenir probable… Je rêvais que ma vie soit plus simple, que je n'aie jamais été enlevée. Je ne serais pas dans cette situation et je n'aurais pas ce dédoublement de personnalité ou plutôt cette scission entre mon être propre et mon être matériel, de chair et de sang.

Je ne pus analyser plus longtemps mes états de conscience que je vis les derniers centimètres qui me séparaient de lui fondre comme neige au soleil. Bientôt je les sentis, ses lèvres. Ces bouts de chair rosée qui avaient mis mes sens sans dessus dessous, qui avaient mis le chaos dans tout mon être…

Ses lèvres. Jamais je n'avais connu plus doux au contact des miennes. Si douces, si sucrées, un véritable péché. Le goût que j'avais deviné à travers son souffle n'était rien comparé à leur contact et à _son_ véritable goût. Je n'avais jamais connu d'homme mais je devinais que _Lui_ avait connu des femmes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais un léger sentiment amer dans mon cœur…

Après quelques instants, je ne sais le dire tant la notion de temps me paraissait abstraite, il se recula. Il posa son front contre le mien, son souffle lourd à l'instar du mien fouettait ma bouche brûlante de ce baiser. Ma langue voulait le goûter véritablement mais j'avais toujours cette légère tension qui me faisait me méfier, qui me faisait reculer face à ce doux péché…

Tout cela disparut bien vite alors qu'il se mettait à bouger ses lèvres contre les miennes. La notion de temps et d'espace était éclipsée par lui. Tout ce qui n'était pas nous, qui était autre que nous était annihilé par ce contact. Je me sentais tel Icare lors de son envolée en direction du soleil. Mon âme torturée n'était plus, toute résolution de combat était envolée et à la place, je ne rêvais que de plus. _Plus…_ Une légère réticence était toujours tapie en moi à cette idée mais j'avais comme le pressentiment qu'il allait la balayer comme d'un revers de la main…

Ses yeux étaient fermés, je pouvais le voir en plein débat. Ses sourcils se fronçaient alors que son front se plissait sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir. A quoi pensait-il ? Mon cœur battait lourdement dans ma poitrine, jamais il n'avait battu si fort. Mon corps se tendait en attente d'un nouveau contact alors que mon âme restait muette. Il n'y avait plus de combat, plus de lutte contre ce désir qui avait tout anéanti, contre ce baiser qui m'avait consumée.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ses prunelles étaient d'un vert sombre et incandescent. Je me sentais happée par elles, je me sentais tomber dans cette profondeur, dans cette obscurité si douce. Mon cœur manqua un battement avant de repartir dans sa course effrénée, mon souffle était toujours aussi court à l'instar du sien. Il était si proche de moi et pourtant si loin. Je sentais à travers les couches de tissus qui nous séparaient la chaleur de son torse et pourtant il n'était pas assez près. Son odeur m'envahissait complètement, je me sentais hypnotisée par sa fragrance. Stop, stop, stop ! Il fallait que je m'arrête, que je m'extirpe de ses bras, de cette étreinte, de _Lui_ tout simplement. Mais je ne le pouvais pas, le voulais-je seulement ?

Ses yeux d'un vert profond me scrutaient alors que son souffle me fouettait toujours le visage. Il semblait sonder mon visage et mon âme et je ne saurais dire ce qu'il y vit mais une flamme nouvelle apparut dans ses yeux.

_-Ne me fuis pas Isabella. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque._

Une de ses mains quitta mes hanches et remonta en longeant mon flanc, mon sein et mon menton pour se poser telle une plume sur ma joue. Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas alors que son pouce traçait des cercles sur ma peau. Mon cœur s'emballa sous cette caresse et la chaleur de mon corps devint insupportable, invivable et pourtant elle était si grisante. Son souffle s'écrasa avec force sur mes lèvres alors que je voyais l'espace entre nous se rétrécir de nouveau.

Edward s'approcha de moi, son torse s'écrasa avec douceur sur ma poitrine tandis que mon dos était plaqué contre la baie vitrée. Le contact de la vitre froide contre ma peau incandescente provoquait un contraste incroyable malgré mon vêtement et mon corps s'arqua contre _Lui_. Sa chaleur m'entoura complètement et je me sentais suffoquer de par sa présence, par _Lui_ tout simplement.

Edward me scrutait toujours de ses prunelles incendiaires, j'étais maintenant sa prisonnière et toute tentative de fuite serait vaine… Un sourire en coin, ce sourire qui m'avait bouleversée dès le premier jour, apparut et rayonna sur son visage captivant. Je ne savais pourquoi mais son sourire me refroidit. J'avais l'impression qu'il se sentait vainqueur mais vainqueur de quoi ? Je me sentais perturbée, je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais comme paralysée…

Je le vis se rapprocher de moi, son corps me plaquait un peu plus contre la baie vitrée et le contraste était toujours aussi saisissant. Edward se pencha vers moi. Il huma mon épaule et déposa un long baiser suivi d'une multitude de plus petits. D'abord avec délicatesse puis en alternant douceur et intensité. Des frissons parcoururent mon épiderme alors que la chaleur de mon corps montait encore d'un cran. Il remonta le long de mon cou, derrière mon oreille où il s'attarda. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer, de m'enflammer pour Lui alors que je ne le devais pas. Toute raison m'avait quittée et je n'étais plus que chair embrasée… Mes poumons cherchaient l'oxygène dont ils avaient besoin mais seuls des halètements sortaient de ma gorge. Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que mon corps lui se consumait…

Il caressa de son nez l'arrête de ma mâchoire avant de l'embrasser à son tour, il en fit de même avec tout mon visage à l'exception de mes lèvres qui manquaient cruellement de ses attentions. Quand il eut fait le tour, il se retira de nouveau avant de me jauger…

Ses mains quittèrent de nouveau mes hanches pour prendre mon visage en coupe. Elles quittèrent bientôt mon visage pour se poser de part et d'autre de lui. Son corps pesa un peu plus contre moi sans être étouffant pendant que son souffle parcourait ma peau. Je le sentis bientôt sur mes lèvres et ma langue put de nouveau le goûter et mon Dieu, il avait le goût de paradis…

Ses lèvres bougèrent sur les miennes et une véritable danse commença à ce contact. Les miennes suivaient le mouvement et la chaleur de mon corps que je croyais infernale s'intensifia encore un peu plus. Mon cœur tambourinait toujours plus vite et plus fort, j'avais peur qu'à tout moment il ne lâche. Bientôt je sentis un contact qui m'enflamma un peu plus… Edward passa la pointe de sa langue sur mes lèvres, traçant leur contour pour mieux revenir à l'assaut et s'insinuer entre mes lèvres. J'entrouvris ma bouche et il y glissa sa langue. Je me sentis m'embraser un peu plus si cela était encore possible. Mon corps se colla davantage contre lui pour plus de contact, bien _plus_…

Sa langue traça les contours de ma bouche et vint à plusieurs reprises se frotter à ma langue. Je voulais plus… ma langue vint chercher ce contact qui lui manquait et il la fit s'enrouler autour de la sienne, lui faisant des choses délicieuses que je n'avais jamais imaginées… Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un baiser pouvait être aussi grisant, si doux et passionné…

Mes mains inertes jusque là le long de mon corps, se glissèrent sur ses hanches et se logèrent dans le creux de ses reins. Je crus percevoir un gémissement de sa part et mon être se tendit un peu. De peur très certainement… Voulais-je continuer cette étreinte ? Je ne le savais pas, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais… Plus tard, quand je prendrai du temps pour analyser ce qu'il se passait à présent, je savais que j'allais culpabiliser mais je ne voulais pas y penser… Pas encore… Pas encore.

Prises d'une volonté qui leur était propre, mes mains se mirent à caresser son dos. Une part de moi savait que ça allait trop loin mais elle était rendue muette par les flammes qui consumaient mon corps. Edward se colla encore à moi, son corps se moulant avec le mien. Sa langue faisait des choses grisantes et sensuelles à la mienne et les ondes de plaisir irradiaient dans tout mon corps pour se loger dans mon bas ventre.

Après un temps indéfini, Edward se recula mettant fin à notre baiser. Il poursuivit aussitôt ses baisers le long de mon cou pour se nicher à la naissance de ma poitrine. Mon corps désireux se cambra pour plus de contact. Mes reins s'enflammaient tout comme mon être… Je sentais la chaleur augmenter toujours dans mes chairs. Je ne savais combien de temps il resta contre ma poitrine, à prodiguer des soins particuliers à cette zone mais je me sentais pousser des ailes. Je voulais plus, tellement plus… Et le pire dans tout cela c'était que je savais que c'était mal et que j'allais le regretter…

Edward s'affairait toujours minutieusement sur ma poitrine recouverte alors que j'étais en plein dilemme intérieur. Ma raison me revenait et me rappelait à l'ordre. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui, que je ne lui donne pas satisfaction. Je ne pouvais m'offrir à ce monstre alors qu'il m'avait enlevée, qu'il m'avait frappée et rabaissée, ignorée pour mieux me voir trembler de désir pour lui, pour que je me donne à lui telle une femelle en chaleur. Cette pensée me donnait la nausée. C'était exactement ce qu'il se passait et pourtant je ne pouvais l'éviter…

Je savais que si je le repoussais, j'allais très certainement le regretter mais voulais-je perdre ma virginité avec _Lui_ ? Voulais-je me perdre à jamais alors que j'allais lui donner la dernière part de moi qu'il n'avait pas encore entachée ? Non. Certes, non. Je pouvais sentir mon corps se tendre à mesure que mes pensées reprenaient leur droit sur lui. Les soins que me prodiguait Edward ne me faisait plus rien, plus aucun effet à part me dégoûter de Lui, de moi…

Comment avais-je pu être aussi faible et me retrouver dans cette situation ? Plaquée contre cette vitre, tremblante et brûlante de désir pour un homme que je ne voulais pas. Pour _Lui_. Il me fallait m'éloigner… Mais comment ?

Je tentais de trouver une issue mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Pouvais-je le pousser loin de mon corps ? J'en doutais très fortement… Lui tirer les cheveux pour l'éloigner ? Ne verrait-il pas une invitation ? C'était possible… Je faisais tourner d'innombrables possibilités mais aucune ne me semblait brillante. J'étais en plein cauchemar…

Je ne savais ce qu'il se produisit mais toute idée de fuite s'évapora quand je le sentis embrasser une part extrêmement sensible de ma poitrine. Mon corps bondit à la rencontre de son visage et un halètement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Mon Dieu, que m'arrivait-il ? La chaleur que j'avais crue disparue me revint en force et tout mon corps se consuma pour _plus_…

_Non, pitié, Bella concentre-toi !_

Edward remonta ses baisers le long de mon cou avant de se loger contre mon épaule, suçotant ma peau. Je ne savais pas combien de terminaisons nerveuses se trouvaient à ce niveau mais je me sentais de plus en plus fébrile à son contact. Mes pensées commençaient de nouveau à m'abandonner mais je ne pouvais les laisser redevenir floues…

Ses dents attaquèrent ma clavicule et mon corps se cambra de nouveau contre _Lui_. Une dureté se fit ressentir contre ma cuisse alors que mon être se retrouvait pressé contre _Lui_. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'effarement alors que j'imaginais ce que c'était ? Edward grogna contre moi à ce contact et je ne voulais en entendre plus. Enfin, je l'espérai… Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait cette influence sur moi mais plus le temps passait et plus je sentais que mon combat était vain.

_Non, Bella ne baisse pas les bras… On va y arriver, pas vrai ? Pas vrai !_

J'aurais voulu répondre par l'affirmative à cette petite voix dans ma tête mais je ne le pouvais. Je ne pouvais me bercer d'illusions. J'étais coincée ici avec cet homme et je ne connaissais pas mon avenir mais je savais qu'_il_ en ferait partie.

J'avais peur de me perdre moi-même. Mon corps m'avait déjà trahi et se retrouvait du côté de l'ennemi et mon esprit… Mon esprit, lui, luttait ou tout du moins une partie de lui tentait de _Lui _résister… Pourtant plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus les baisers d'Edward me faisaient baisser les armes et je ne le voulais pas ou tout du moins ma conscience voulait le rejeter… Voilà que je n'étais même plus certaine de ce que je voulais…

La dureté que j'avais frôlée vint de nouveau à mon contact alors que je sentais les hanches d'Edward se plaquer contre les miennes. Cette sensation me grisait en même temps qu'elle m'épouvantait. Etait-ce pour ce soir ? Je me doutais que la réponse était oui…

Ses mains inactives de part et d'autre de mon visage glissèrent le long de mes bras avant de remonter le long de mes côtes pour prendre ma poitrine en coupe. Ses pouces se mirent à caresser en de petits cercles les zones qu'il avait embrassées il y avait de cela quelques secondes, je crois… Le temps semblait s'être envolé ou bien était-ce parce que j'avais perdu toute notion de temps depuis qu'il m'avait embrassée ?

Des gémissements sortaient de ma bouche alors que je sentais son souffle sur ma peau, ses dents puis sa bouche me grignotant. Je pus percevoir à quelques reprises ses sourires sur ma peau et je m'en voulais d'autant plus d'être impuissante face à lui… Mon corps se tendit alors que j'essayais par tous les moyens d'oublier ses caresses, ses baisers… Je me sentais happée, noyée dans ce nuage de volupté et de plaisir qu'il faisait naître en moi mais je ne le voulais pas… Non, je ne le voulais pas…

Il dut sentir ma tension car il cessa ses baisers et se recula. Ses mains étaient toujours sur mes seins, ses pouces envoyant des décharges électriques dans mes reins et dans mon bas ventre. Je luttai pour rester lucide et ne plus ressentir ce besoin qu'il continue… Ses hanches étaient toujours plaquées contre les miennes alors que son excitation était toujours plus dure et plus tendue contre mes cuisses.

Ses yeux étaient noirs, ses traits tendus et je ne pouvais dire si cela était dû à ma résistance. Il les baissa alors que ses caresses s'intensifiaient sur ma poitrine. Ses prunelles devinrent encore plus noires si cela était possible alors que mon corps se voutait contre ses paumes. Un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres devant ma réaction. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais frappé. Il aimait me voir tremblante contre _Lui_, me voir tenter de lui résister alors que tout mon corps, lui ne réclamait que _Lui_.

Il s'approcha de nouveau de moi, son souffle fouettant mon cou et remontant près de mon oreille. Il embrassa à plusieurs reprises mon cou pour s'arrêter. Je ne savais ce qu'il attendait mais mon attention était focalisée sur _Lui_…

_-Arrête de me résister Isabella. Cela ne servira à rien. Cette nuit, tu es à moi ! Gronda-t-il contre mon oreille._

Je me sentis fébrile à ses paroles alors que ma gorge se faisait sèche. J'eus beaucoup de mal à déglutir et il dut l'entendre car il se mit à rire doucement contre ma peau. Je voulais tenter de m'éloigner de lui, il se riait de moi et il voulait que je cesse de lui résister. Quel fou ! Il pouvait bien rire de moi mais jamais, non jamais, je ne le laisserai m'avoir !

Je tentai de bouger mes jambes et mon corps pour lui échapper. Cette tentative ne fit que renforcer la friction entre nos deux corps. Edward gronda un peu plus alors que ses hanches s'écrasèrent un peu plus contre les miennes. Ce contact ne se révéla pas désagréable et mon corps se mit à l'apprécier. Je m'écœurai et je m'en voulais d'autant plus d'être brûlante pour _Lui_.

La tension était toujours là en moi bien qu'elle soit de plus en plus gommée par Edward… Il dut la sentir tout de même car il se mit à souffler bruyamment contre mon oreille qu'il saisit entre ses lèvres. Il se mit à l'embrasser, à la tirer, à la mordiller mais j'étais toujours sur mes gardes même si ce n'était qu'une infime partie de moi qui était encore consciente…

_-Détends-toi Isabella. Tout ce que je veux dans mon lit c'est du plaisir. Si tu continues comme cela, je vais devoir prendre des mesures. Grogna-t-il alors qu'il mordait mon lobe._

S'il avait dit cela pour me détendre, l'effet fût tout le contraire. Mon corps certes fondait pour lui mais mon esprit tentait peu à peu de revenir à la surface. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il appelait des mesures et je ne pus me poser d'avantage la question car ses mains quittèrent mes seins et se posèrent sur mes fesses qu'il se mit à pétrir.

_-Accroche-toi à moi et mets tes jambes autour de ma taille. Gronda-t-il._

Voulait-il vraiment que je fasse cela ?

-_Maintenant Isabella ! Grinça-t-il alors que ses mains empaumaient mes fesses avec force._

Sa voix me fit remonter aux premiers instants que j'avais vécus en _sa_ compagnie et je ne pus que faire ce qu'il m'avait ordonné.

Je nous sentis bouger et bientôt il nous fit tomber. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à lui avec force alors que nous chutions. Mes ongles durent entamer sa peau car il siffla ou grogna, je ne saurais le dire. Je me retrouvai entre une surface moelleuse et lui. Nous étions sur _son_ lit.

Edward se recula et me scruta. Ses mains quittèrent mes fesses puis il les posa sur mon visage, caressant mes joues avant qu'un de ses pouces ne caresse mes lèvres. Il se rapprocha pour poser les siennes à sa place. Je fermai les yeux et me mis à soupirer de ce contact.

Quand il se mit à bouger ses lèvres sur les miennes, toute résistance persistante dans mon corps s'envola. Son baiser sembla annihiler tout et je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ni pourquoi je ne voulais pas de Lui. Je sentais une part de moi, une part de mon esprit me héler au loin mais je ne pouvais lutter contre _Lui_. Contre ce feu qu'il faisait naître en moi. Contre ce baiser que _j'aimais_.

Ses mains redescendirent et se mirent à glisser dans mon dos. J'entendis le bruit d'une fermeture éclair et alors que mon corps se tendait de nouveau quand je me rendis compte qu'il me déshabillait, sa langue entra dans ma bouche et tout disparut de nouveau… Elle caressait ma langue et jouait avec elle. Je voulais plus et me mis à jouer avec lui d'abord timidement puis avec plus d'insistance. Je pouvais sentir que cela ne le laissait pas de marbre…

Ses mains quittèrent mon dos et s'emparèrent du tissu de ma robe puis la firent glisser sur ma peau. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me ressaisisse mais sa langue me faisait tant de merveilles que je me sentais de nouveau m'envoler. Il était bien trop doué pour moi à ce jeu… Chaque centimètre de robe qui quittait ma peau faisait frémir mon corps alors que le froid s'engouffrait sur ma peau, la faisant frissonner.

Il eut bientôt fini de me l'enlever et il se recula, se retrouvant à genoux devant moi, à moitié nue. Je voulais me soustraire à son regard mais ses prunelles noires me jaugeant me clouaient sur place. Je me retrouvais de nouveau prisonnière de son regard… La vision de moi à moitié nue sembla lui plaire car je le vis se lécher les lèvres avant que ses mains se nichent sur sa chemise et qu'il la passe au dessus de sa tête…

J'avais déjà vu Edward à moitié nu. Le souvenir du premier soir que j'avais passé avec lui me revenait et pourtant il ne lui rendait pas justice. Il était encore plus beau si cela se pouvait. Je vis ses mains descendre sur son pantalon et je me tendis en le voyant l'ôter. Il ne lui restait plus que son boxer qui était plus que tendu par la bosse que j'avais sentie tout à l'heure contre ma cuisse. Je me mis à paniquer à cette vision…

Edward dut voir que ma tension était de retour car il revint couvrir mon corps. Je sentais la nausée emplir mon ventre alors que je me rendais compte de la finalité de ma soirée. Je voulais sortir de là, ne plus être consciente de ce qu'il allait m'arriver. Je voulais tellement n'être plus dans cette chambre, sur ce lit avec _Lui_.

Ses mains se nichèrent sur mes flancs et remontèrent le long de mes bras. Il fit plusieurs fois ce trajet et ma panique se calma légèrement. Son visage se logea dans mon cou et il se mit à couvrir la peau de mon épaule, de ma gorge de baisers et la chaleur infernale revint dans mon corps alors que la peur se dissipait. Je me sentais si faible face à _Lui_…

Il vint bientôt couvrir mon visage de baisers avant de plonger sur mes lèvres. Ses mains, elles, quittèrent mes bras pour caresser mes épaules et descendre sur ma poitrine encore couverte. Ses pouces tracèrent de nouveau des cercles sur la peau de mes tétons qui devinrent sensibles à son toucher. Un halètement sortit de ma bouche et Edward en profita pour insinuer sa langue dans ma bouche.

Sa langue se mit de nouveau à jouer sensuellement avec la mienne et des frissons de plaisir parcoururent mon épiderme alors que la chaleur s'intensifiait. Les tracés doux et intenses sur mes pointes tendues ne m'aidèrent pas à dompter mon désir et un gémissement sortit de ma gorge. Edward s'enhardit de mes réactions et glissa une de ses mains derrière mon dos et détacha mon soutien gorge. Le froid qui s'abattit sur ma poitrine découverte fut un contraste saisissant avec ses mains chaudes qui continuèrent de prodiguer des soins à mes tétons.

Une partie de mon esprit restait aux aguets alors que l'autre était embrumée par le brouillard épais qu'était mon désir. Il fallait que je reste alerte et pourtant c'était si _bon_… Quand Edward mit fin à notre baiser, mon souffle était coupé et le sien ne valait pas mieux. Il posa son front contre le mien et embrassa mes joues, avant de picorer ma bouche. J'ouvris les yeux et je fus happée par les siens. Il me fit un sourire. Ce sourire était tout autre que celui que j'avais vu. Il était presque tendre, je ne savais comment l'identifier…

Il se pencha et m'embrassa de nouveau avec douceur avant que son baiser ne prenne plus d'ampleur. Sa langue fouilla bientôt ma bouche et aspira le mienne avant de jouer de nouveau avec elle. Ses mains quittèrent mes seins et glissèrent sur mon ventre et descendirent plus bas, bien plus bas… La partie alerte voulait tirer la sonnette d'alarme mais le brouillard de désir obscurcissait tout.

Mon souffle était court et je dus mettre fin à notre baiser. Edward continua son chemin le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou, mon épaule avant de plonger sur ma poitrine. Il prit un de mes seins en bouche et je crus voir les étoiles alors qu'il l'aspira, le lécha, le téta, le tira entre ses lèvres. Je ressentis un éclair de douleur alors que ses dents se mêlaient à la danse mais il fut bien vite oublié quand une nouvelle vague de plaisir me frappa. Il le quitta bientôt pour prendre le second en bouche et lui faire subir le même traitement.

Ses mains étaient de chaque côté de mes hanches et jouaient tantôt avec ma peau, tantôt avec l'élastique de ma culotte. Je savais que je devrais me tendre mais la torture qu'il me prodiguait sur ma poitrine annihilait tout. Le froid s'empara bien vite de moi alors qu'il retirait la dernière barrière qui couvrait mon corps.

Edward se recula de nouveau et scruta mon corps dénudé. Je ne savais ce à quoi il pensait. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pensait. Je n'avais plus peur de ce que j'allais vivre ce soir et pourtant je savais que je devrais. Un semblant de pudeur me prit quand son regard se fit plus insistant sur chaque pore de ma peau. Je couvris donc ma poitrine puisque je ne voyais pas d'autre solution.

_-Enlève tout de suite tes mains Isabella, gronda-t-il._

Ses yeux noirs me figèrent sur place alors que je discernais un soupçon de colère les rendant un peu plus sombres. Mes mains étaient toujours logées sur ma poitrine et je ne pouvais bouger. Edward se pencha et les prit d'une poigne dure, les éloignant ainsi de mon corps.

_-Ne te couvre plus jamais ainsi Isabella. Grogna-t-il._

Son corps pesa bien vite sur le mien alors qu'il plongea de nouveau sur ma poitrine, faisant claquer des baisers sur mes seins avant de prendre mes tétons un à un en bouche. Ses mains ne restèrent pas immobiles et se mirent à masser mes cuisses en alternant douceur et force. Je me sentais consumée et ma peur fut bientôt obscurcie par le brouillard de mon désir…

Edward délaissa ma poitrine et partit à la découverte de mon ventre, s'attardant sur mon nombril avant de partir à la conquête de mon pubis. Jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé là… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me tendre en le voyant si proche de mon sexe… Jamais je ne m'étais touchée à cet endroit, je n'en avais jamais éprouvé le besoin mais voir Edward si proche, je trouvais cela excitant.

Quand il posa sa bouche sur mon sexe, mes yeux tournèrent dans leurs orbites alors que mon corps se cambrait vers lui pour plus de contact et que je me mordais la bouche, le sang l'inondant… _Mon Dieu, que c'est bon !_ Sa langue vint bientôt rejoindre la danse et je me sentais pousser des ailes alors que le plaisir possédait mon corps et le paralysait.

J'entendis un froissement de vêtement mais je n'y prêtais guère attention tant j'aimais ce qu'Edward me faisait. Je sentis bien vite le froid entre mes cuisses. J'ouvris mes yeux face à son absence. Il était là alors qu'il remontait sa bouche sur mon ventre, ma poitrine et mon visage et puis je _le_ sentis…

Son sexe était contre ma cuisse. Plus aucun tissu ne le séparait de moi. J'avais de nouveau peur. Alors il en était ainsi, j'allais être consommée ce soir, cette nuit. Je ne savais si Edward savait que j'étais vierge. Carlisle nous avait informées qu'il avait eu des informations sur nous par des personnes interposées mais rien ne me disait qu'il savait que j'étais vierge et donc Edward ne devait pas le savoir… La panique s'empara de moi et je voulais me retirer de sous lui mais son corps m'en empêchait.

Le visage d'Edward était niché contre mon cou qu'il recouvrait de baisers avant qu'il ne remonte vers mon oreille.

_-J'ai tant envie de toi, Isabella. Te voir lutter contre moi me met pourtant en colère. Tu viens de tout gâcher… Gronda-t-il._

Il était en colère et je venais tout gâcher, que voulait-il dire par ces mots ? J'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas doux et ce pressentiment envahit chaque pore de ma peau alors que ses mots faisaient leur chemin dans mon esprit.

_-Tu as une dernière chose à dire avant que tu ne sois à jamais à moi ? Dit-il alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres._

Il se recula et il me scruta de son regard noir de désir. Devais-je le lui dire ? Devais-je lui dire que j'étais vierge ? Ou bien devais-je mentir et subir l'assaut qu'il me réservait ? Avant même que je ne prenne une décision quelconque, ma bouche parla avant que je ne m'en rende compte.

_-Je… Je suis vierge. Bredouillai-je._

**°o°o°o°**

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Je sais, j'ai encore fait une fin sadique… Je file me planquer en Alaska**

**Pour celles qui veulent un lemon, tapez 1 (Je sais, je sais, j'abuse… ^^)**

**Pour celles qui pensent qu'Edward va fuir, tapez 2**

**Pour celles qui ont d'autres idées, tapez 3…**

**A très bientôt et merci de laisser une Review…**

**Vôtre. Potine.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Bon je craque, J'ARRIVE PLUS A REPONDRE A MES REVIEWS et là je commence à devenir un vrai taureau à l'entrée de l'arène donc je crois que je vais péter un câble et méchamment en plus… Donc j'aurai vraiment voulu vous répondre mais ce c** (bip) de site n'a pas voulu donc j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop…**

**Nous en sommes à 68 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, MERCI vraiment même si JE NE POUVAIS PAS VOUS REPONDRE *jure dans son coin*…**

**Alors vous me surprenez de plus en plus à chaque nouveau poste, y'a des Edwards parmi vous et vous me faites flipper, est-ce que ma suite est si prévisible parce que c'est vraiment flippant que certaines sachent déjà quelle suite j'ai dans la tête… Alors suis-je prévisible ?**

**Merci à vous toutes et tous (?) pour vos reviews : **aelita48, Grazie, Virginie-de-TN, anayata, Louise Malone, doudounord, petitelulu27, Marie, Celine879, fifer, lou, amimi31, yu-chan-x3, deby14880, Caro, ptitcoeurfragile, twilight0507, caroline, Krine69, jene, 123lumat, Aliiice, , Citronade, vanina, PatiewSnow, caropat07, Ludivine28, PrincetonGirl818, twilight200, celine11, TheJane15, Scarlet Taratata, kikinette11, Jolieyxbl, Laura, Triskelle sparrow, Nilua, liloupovitch, Angel622demonia, Jackye, Adore Youu, Steephaniie, Flower-Happy, veronika crepuscule, lou, erika shoval, AnonymeH., june, VANESSA, Cathou3, sm33, mel031, Eiphose, MaCha1983, slakware, Sandrine50, Vivibatta, magicvanille, vinie65, jaspy, Letmesign23, emma, Laura, momi, cath94, cchope, 2, …

**J'aimerai décerner la palme d'or à Marie, je crois que j'ai jamais autant ri sur une review. Si, si, je t'ai fait cela et j'ai arrêté le lemon à ce moment-là. Allez, courage et bonne lecture… et il y a une seconde palme à donner à ma Admiratrice Celine11, choupette, tu m'as fait pleurer, j'espère que tu es contente et rien que pour toi, je poste ce soir…**

**Merci à Mon Tit Amour, qui bien qu'elle soit honorée de partager cette aventure avec moi me comble de bonheur et c'est moi, ma chérie, qui suis honorée. Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu fais sur mes chapitres et ce que tu m'apporte dans ma vie. Je t'aime infiniment et éternellement ! Tu me manque…**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 6**

Encore un nouveau jour dans ma nouvelle vie. Mon nouvel enfer et pourtant je me sentais au paradis… _N'était-ce pas contradictoire ?_

Je ne savais pas si je devais aborder cette journée avec optimisme, mon corps était si détendu et si décontracté. Etait-ce étrange de se sentir bien installée alors que je me trouvais sur le sol ?

Mon cerveau ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de revenir à la réalité et mes yeux à s'ouvrir d'un coup. Je me rendis compte que je ne dormais pas sur la moquette en ce bon matin mais dans un lit. _Son_ lit.

Je me redressai immédiatement et la sensation de fraicheur sur ma peau me surprit. Je me mis à regarder mon corps et constatai ma nudité. Mon Dieu qu'avais-je fait ? Mon cœur se mit à battre fort alors que la panique envahissait chaque pore de ma peau. Non, non, impossible ! Avais-je vraiment fait ce que je pensais avoir fait ?

Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Dites-moi que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Je n'avais pas…

Une sensation de nausée emplit mon corps et ma gorge. Mon cerveau se mit à réfléchir à cent à l'heure pour se remémorer la soirée de la veille mais la panique était bien trop forte.

_Du calme Bella. Si ça se trouve, il ne s'est rien passé… _

Un rire sinistre sortit de mes lèvres comme pour contrer mes pensées alors que la boule qui bloquait ma gorge me faisait suffoquer. Je ne pouvais m'être donnée à Lui… Des sanglots s'engouffrèrent dans ma gorge, qui se serra d'avantage et ma respiration se fit sifflante et difficile…

Des frissons incontrôlables prirent possession de mon corps et je me mis inconsciemment à resserrer les draps autour de mon corps. Je tournai mon regard tout autour de moi. Etait-_il_ là ? Voyait-_il_ mon trouble, ma panique, mon malaise ? Etait-_il_ le témoin de ma défaite ?

Rien. _Personne_.

Je ne saurais dire si j'étais soulagée. J'aurais dû l'être pourtant mais je ne le ressentais pas ainsi. Mon cerveau s'embrouillait et mes paroles n'étaient pas cohérentes mais une seule pensée distincte était claire dans mon esprit : _il_ m'avait eue, _il_ m'avait prise…

Mon regard faisait son chemin dans la pièce et j'étais seule.

Le soleil se levait au loin sur l'horizon baignant la chambre dans une lueur sanguine. Ce spectacle que j'aimais contempler d'ordinaire, ce spectacle qui m'apportait un sentiment de liberté et de plénitude en temps normal, ne me faisait aucun bien en ce matin sinistre… Oui, c'était le mot. J'avais l'impression qu'aujourd'hui cette vision céleste reflétait le drame de ma vie, qu'il miroitait la perte de mon innocence…

Je me levai de cette couche, sans jeter un regard en arrière. Je ne voulais ni faire face à ma défaite, ni voir de trace sur les draps qui ne devaient plus être immaculés, ni me rendretout à fait compte_ de ce qu'il s'était produit... _Car c'était cela qu'il s'était passé, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'étais donnée à un homme que je détestais. Non c'était plus fort que cela, je le haïssais. J'avais été consommée par celui qui m'avait détruite, qui avait réduit mes rêves et espoirs à néant. Je m'étais fait prendre par _Lui_…

Je ne savais que ressentir. Du dégout ? Je me sentais engloutie par ce sentiment. De la haine ? Je haïssais déjà Edward mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé je me jurai de le haïr encore d'avantage… De la tristesse, de la colère, de la honte ? Je ressentais toutes ces émotions et elles m'accablaient pour avoir agi ainsi, pour avoir cédé…

Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain alors que je sentais la culpabilité et l'humiliation s'abattre sur moi. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage mais je savais que rien ne pourrait ni les essuyer, ni effacer ce que j'avais fait.Je ne pourrais nullement me laver de ce que je venais de subir, rien ne pourrait me rendre ce que j'avais perdu cette nuit.

_Ma virginité._

Je n'osai faire face au miroir, regarder celle que j'étais devenue. Un monstre. Je n'osai croiser le reflet de cette femme qui s'était offerte à _Lui_. Edward. Rien que son prénom me donnait la nausée et mon estomac se mit à se contracter alors que je le revoyais devant moi, désireux et pourtant si beau…

Je me mis une claque.

Même en sachant ce qu'il m'avait fait, je ne pouvais le trouver répugnant ou bien écœurant… Ou tout du moins, le trouver repoussant physiquement. Il était si sombre, si mystérieux. C'était cela, il était un mystère et je devais n'être attirée que par ce trait de caractère, enfin je l'espérai. J'étais comme un insecte pris au piège dans la toile de l'araignée et son secret n'avait fait que m'attirer…

La honte gagna d'avantage mon corps et mon cœur se mit à se serrer sous son poids. Qu'avais-je fait ? Pour une énigme j'avais succombé, je m'étais perdue. J'avais vendu mon âme au diable et mon corps n'avait fait que suivre…

_Ce monstre_ m'avait salie cette nuit et cela je ne pouvais le contester. Je me mis à renifler ma peau et son odeur était partout. Non, je ne pouvais le nier. J'étais _sienne_ à présent et je me sentais devenir folle à mesure que cette pensée inondait mon être et faisait son chemin dans mon esprit.

Le miroir me narguait et je rêvais de le briser. Je voulais effacer ce reflet, je voulais m'effacer et ne plus exister… Je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin ou plutôt le sentiment que j'étais suicidaire mais à présent… Maintenant c'était une toute autre histoire. J'avais entendu parler de personnes qui s'ouvraient les veines mais était-ce cela la solution ? Ce pouvait-il que ce soit un exutoire dans mon cas ? Ma porte de sortie ?

Je n'osai me poser la question, pas maintenant.

Mon estomac se contracta et je me ruai sur la cuvette. Mon corps tremblait, convulsait alors que mes pensées tournaient toujours autour de mes actes et de ce que j'avais fait, de ce que j'avais perdu cette nuit…

Je ne me souvenais plus vraiment des sensations de son corps sur le mien. Je ne me remémorais plus vraiment de ce que j'avais ressenti alors, avais-je aimé ? L'avais-je poussé plus en avant, lui avais-je fait pression pour qu'il y aille plus fort ? Ou bien avais-je été consciente de _tout_ ? L'avais-je repoussé et avait-_il_ alors continué sans mon accord ?

Mon estomac se contracta de nouveau et ma gorge se mit à brûler alors que la bile passait mes lèvres. Mon cœur se tordait sous la douleur, oui ça me faisait mal ! J'avais mal non pas physiquement, la souffrance n'était rien par rapport à _tout le reste_… J'avais donné la dernière chose qui me rattachait au passé, je m'étais abandonnée à _Lui_. Et il m'avait fait _sienne_…

_Son_ prénom m'écorchait la bouche alors que tout tournait autour de ce que j'avais fait… De _Lui_. Un seul mot occupait mon esprit et tournait, remuait sans relâche, me donnant la nausée et de nouveaux hauts le cœur : _sienne_. J'étais _sienne_.

Il fallait que j'oublie, que j'efface ne serait-ce que son odeur sur ma peau. Peut-être était-ce un premier pas à faire pour _m'accepter_… Je tournai mon regard vers la douche. Oui d'abord _oublier_, faire abstraction ne serait-ce quelques minutes… Et ensuite j'envisagerai ce qui pourrait être judicieux, ce qui pourrait me sortir de là, de cette vie…

Je fis couler l'eau et bientôt les vapeurs chaudes s'enroulèrent autour de moi, m'engloutissant dans ce brouillard purifiant. Je me glissai sous l'eau et bientôt des flashs de _notre_ soirée me revinrent…

**Quelques heures plus tôt…**

_**-J'ai tant envie de toi, Isabella. Te voir lutter contre moi me met pourtant en colère. Tu viens de tout gâcher… Gronda-t-il.**_

**Il était en colère et **_**je venais tout gâcher**_**, que voulait-il dire par ces mots ? J'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas doux et ce pressentiment envahit chaque pore de ma peau alors que ses mots faisaient leur chemin dans mon esprit.**

_**-Tu as une dernière chose à dire avant que tu ne sois à jamais à moi ? Dit-il alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.**_

**Il se recula et il me scruta de son regard noir de désir. Devais-je le lui dire ? Devais-je lui dire que j'étais vierge ? Ou bien devais-je mentir et subir l'assaut qu'il me réservait ? Avant même que je ne prenne une décision quelconque, ma bouche parla avant que je ne m'en rende compte.**

_**-Je… Je suis vierge. Bredouillai-je.**_

**Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent sous le choc… Je ne savais si cela était bon signe ou non. Allait-il passer outre et continuer ou bien allait-il se retirer ? Je ne savais laquelle était la meilleure solution.**

**Je savais que je ne voulais pas perdre ce qu'il me restait de ma raison cette nuit et surtout avec **_**Lui**_** mais cette soirée me bouleversait et j'étais prête à ne pas écouter ma conscience et à suivre la voie de mon cœur et surtout de mon corps…**

**Je me sentais perdre un peu plus ma lucidité alors que je me rendais compte de ce que j'étais prête à faire. Je n'allais pas bien et il me fallait prendre du recul, analyser tout cela mais allait-il seulement me laisser faire ?**

A partir de là, c'était le trou noir…

Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage alors que je me rendais compte de ce que j'avais voulu… J'avais voulu ma perdition, ma chute et maintenant il allait falloir que je fasse avec…

Ma gorge se nouait et un goût de bile emplit de nouveau ma bouche. J'étais malade de me trouver dans cette situation et surtout de l'avoir souhaité. _Lui_ et son corps. _Lui_…

J'avais voulu cette situation, j'étais _consentante_ ! Comment avais-je pu être aussi sotte ? Comment avais-je pu vouloir cela ?

Je regardai mes mains, mon corps. Je me dégoutai tellement, je me haïssais…

Mes larmes se déversaient sur mes joues alors que j'agrippai mes cheveux et les tirai. Je voulais me défigurer et pourtant cela n'allait pas effacer ce que j'avais fait. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler, à convulser et elles ne purent supporter plus longtemps mon poids et se dérobèrent sous moi. Je me retrouvai à moitié allongée, recroquevillée contre le carrelage de la douche…

Je ne savais combien de temps j'étais restée là, étendue sur ce carrelage à pleurer. Je ne sentais plus rien. J'étais comme dans les limbes, ce coma était si doux et pourtant si amer. Je ne m'apercevais plus de rien…

Enfin, je n'avais plus conscience de mon environnement. Tout ce que je ressentais, c'était cette perte, cette honte, cette haine, cette colère, ce dégout, tout… Je ressentais tout, je voulais ne plus être, je voulais que tout cesse. Je voulais disparaître, nier ce que j'étais, ce que j'avais fait, ce que j'avais voulu. Je voulais tirer un trait sur ma vie, sur ma non-vie. Rayer tous mes actes, tout ce qui me rattachait à la nuit dernière. _Radier tout._

Prise d'une volonté qui m'était étrangère, je m'extirpai du sol carrelé de la douche. Ma vision aveuglée par mes sentiments, par ma haine, je me retrouvai devant le miroir. Cette glace qui se riait de moi depuis le début. Je n'avais osé la regarder avant mais maintenant j'étais là. Devant elle et je me voyais…

J'avais les yeux rouges de mes pleurs, mes cheveux fous étaient humides de la douche et ma peau était si blanche, luisante, presque translucide et pourtant il y avait peu elle était empreinte de son odeur. De _Lui_. Mon reflet ne montrait que le spectacle lamentable que j'offrais et je m'en voulais d'être si faible, d'avoir voulu _cela_ !

Je baissai les yeux et me mis à contempler mes mains. Que pouvais-je bien faire maintenant ? Je retournai ma contemplation vers ce miroir. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour me sortir de là… Je n'en pouvais plus, tous mes repères lâchaient un à un comme si tout était perdu. Et le pire dans tout cela était que je me rendais bien compte que j'avais tout perdu et ce en une nuit…

_Sienne._

Mes mains se logèrent de nouveau dans mes cheveux, je voulais les arracher, me défigurer… Mes yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau le miroir. Pouvais-je ? J'avais le mince espoir que je le pouvais mais allais-je aller jusqu'au bout ? C'était une tout autre question…

Prise de nouveau d'un excès de volonté mes poings s'abattirent sur la glace qui se brisa sur le coup. Le bruit était fracassant et pourtant c'était si bon. Je me sentais prise d'une bouffée de liberté, j'oubliais légèrement ma colère ou tout du moins, je la sentais se calmer grâce à mon geste… Je savais que c'était puérile mais fracasser ce miroir était si jouissif, si euphorisant. Je ne pouvais certes pas ravager tout autour de moi et ma honte était toujours là mais je ne savais comment me défaire d'elle…

Il y avait des éclats de verre un peu partout et de ce fait je voyais l'éclat de mon reflet partout autour de moi. Tous ces reflets, tous étaient témoins de ma honte et de ma rage, il me fallait effacer tout cela…

Alors je ne pris plus la peine de réfléchir d'avantage. Je me saisis du premier éclat de verre qui était à ma proximité. Toutes ces émotions étaient bien trop pour moi, je voulais les faire disparaitre. Je ne pouvais les nier, je n'avais qu'à vivre avec… Et je ne le pouvais pas, je ne le pouvais plus…

Mon reflet me renvoyait ce que je ne voulais pas être. Une femme meurtrie, sans identité, sans rêve, ni espoir. Une femme soumise qui n'aimera jamais. Une femme qui n'en était plus une…

Je fis alors un geste qui j'espérai allait me libérer. Le morceau de verre était contre la peau de mon poignet et je me mis à le serrer entre mes doigts alors que la douleur brûlait mes chairs…

Je ne savais si cela était une solution mais peut être…

Mes doigts étaient toujours crispés sur le morceau de verre et pourtant je n'arrivai pas à trouver la force pour passer à l'acte. Je me sentais faible… Etait-ce vraiment une solution que de m'entailler les veines ? Etait-ce vraiment une solution que de fuir cette vie ou non-vie ? Que d'être spectatrice et non actrice de son existence ?

Je revoyais encore Charlie, le sourire au bord des lèvres alors que je m'éloignais de lui, que je faisais le grand saut dans le monde des adultes. Je me souvenais de ma mère Renée et de mon beau-père Phil alors qu'ils m'avaient accompagnée à l'aéroport de Phoenix pour ma nouvelle vie à Forks. Tous mes souvenirs heureux comme malheureux me revenaient et même si je ne me sentais pas bien, que j'étais mal dans ma peau, je n'avais pas le droit de faire cela. Je n'avais pas le droit de me suicider, il y avait bien d'autres solutions…****

Je sentis bientôt une poigne entourer mes doigts et leur faire lâcher leur prise sur le morceau de verre. Je ne résistais pas et le laissai tomber. Je ne _l'_avais pas entendu arriver, tout ce que je sentais était _son _odeur et _sa_ chaleur. _Il _était là. Edward.

J'avais peur. Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir face à mon audace, face à mon acte désespéré. Je craignais sa colère et son emprise ferme sur mes doigts ne m'aidait guère à tapisser ma crainte de _Lui_. Son silence était même pire que tout. Je ne savais pas ce à quoi _il_ pensait. J'étais dos à _Lui_ et ne pas faire face à ses yeux si expressifs faisait monter d'un cran mon angoisse.

Mon malaise ne cessait d'augmenter alors que je sentais son souffle se rapprocher et heurter ma nuque. Ses doigts emprisonnaient toujours les miens mais leur emprise se faisait plus douce. Il lâcha bientôt mes mains et remonta les siennes sur mes bras, les caressant avec une tendresse qui m'était étrangère de sa part.

Son torse se plaqua contre le mien alors que je sentis sa tête se loger contre mon épaule, ses cheveux désordonnés chatouillant ma peau. Ses mains après une énième caresse sur mes bras descendirent le long de mes côtes et de mes flancs pour agripper ma taille. Je ne savais ce qu'il se passait mais je me sentais déstabilisée contre _Lui_.

Son souffle se fit saccadé contre moi alors que son emprise sur mes hanches se fit dure et douloureuse. Ses lèvres se pressèrent avec force contre mon épaule et bientôt ses dents se mêlèrent à la danse. L'étreinte que j'avais connue la veille était si douce comparée à celle que je vivais aujourd'hui. Ma peur qui n'avait jamais été loin revenait avec force à la surface.

Ses bras m'emprisonnaient, son odeur m'intoxiquait alors que ses lèvres dures me punissaient. J'étais paralysée et ne pouvais plus bouger. Mon angoisse augmentait toujours de seconde en seconde et une boule vint obstruer ma gorge. Je me mis à suffoquer, ma vue baissait alors que les larmes naissaient au coin de mes paupières.

Je n'avais pas pensé que mon acte aurait des conséquences. Je n'avais pas pensé à_ sa_ réaction. J'avais pensé en être stupide et puérile, en égoïste et voilà où j'en arrivais. Je savais que j'allais être punie, que tout ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Je ne pouvais qu'assumer ce que j'avais failli faire et ce que j'avais déjà fait. J'avais semé le chaos dans sa salle de bain, mais cela n'était rien comparé à ma tentative de fuite, à mon vœu d'en finir…

Il resserra encore son emprise sur moi et j'avais comme l'impression que ses doigts fondaient sur ma peau pour y laisser une trace. Mon cœur battait rapidement dans ma poitrine alors que la peur s'insinuait un peu plus dans mon être à chacun de ses battements. Ma respiration était sifflante alors que je sentais mes larmes obstruer ma vue et couler sur mes joues. Il fallait que je reste forte, que je fasse face aux conséquences de ce que j'avais failli faire…

Il donna une impulsion à mon corps et je lui fis face. Je ne pouvais _le_ regarder, j'avais trop peur de lire ses émotions ou même ne serait-ce qu'une de ses pensées. Je craignais ce que j'allais voir et je me sentais déjà assez misérable de m'être mise dans pareille situation… Une de ses mains quitta sa place et se logea sous mon menton. Dans un geste dénué de douceur il m'obligea à le regarder. De violents frissons parcoururent ma peau alors que je lui faisais face.

Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre. Jamais je ne l'avais vu si en colère. Ses traits étaient si tendus, si durs. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sourire, ses lèvres n'étaient qu'une infime ligne et étaient si serrées qu'elles étaient devenues blanches. Mon souffle était coupé par cette vision alors que mon cœur était bloqué dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais plus simplement peur, j'étais totalement terrorisée…

Sa main quitta mon menton et se mit à parcourir mon visage, balayant au passage mes larmes. Ses yeux me scrutaient et je n'osai y plonger les miens. Je pleurai toujours et les caresses de sa main me terrorisaient à chaque instant un peu plus. Ne dit-on pas que c'est le calme avant la tempête ? Son silence et son calme apparents étaient si déstabilisants et bien trop désarmants. Cette quiétude était pire que tout et mon angoisse augmentait toujours un peu plus. Mon cœur battait fort, mon sang pulsait tellement puissamment dans mes tempes que j'avais du mal à réfléchir.

Un sourire cruel fit place à sa mine sinistre. Ce n'était que le début…

_-Qu'as-tu donc fait Isabella ? Qu'as-tu voulu faire exactement avec ce bout de verre ? Me questionna-t-il d'une voix si calme et si froide qu'elle seule pouvait régler la fonte des glaces._

Je n'osais toujours pas le regarder, ma voix était bloquée dans ma gorge et même si j'avais eu la possibilité de parler, je ne le pouvais pas sans risque d'être punie. De violents frissons parcouraient mon épiderme, mes larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues alors qu'il les essuyait toujours de sa main. Sa poigne sur ma hanche se resserrait alors que le temps défilait et que je ne lui répondais pas.

_-J'attend ta réponse Isabella et je ne suis pas de nature très patiente. Me dit-il toujours avec ce même calme, cette même froideur._

Que pouvais-je donc lui dire ? Que je me sentais détruite ? Qu'il m'avait détruite ? Qu'il m'avait volé tout ce qu'il me restait ? Que je me dégoutais tellement que je n'avais pas trouvé de meilleure solution que d'en finir ? Il avait déjà détecté un de mes mensonges et sa punition d'alors était toujours gravée dans ma mémoire. Que pouvais-je lui dire à part la vérité ?

_-Je sais que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise et j'en suis désolée. Bredouillai-je dans un murmure._

Mes yeux étaient toujours baissés n'osant croiser de nouveau son regard si noir. Ses mains étaient toujours sur ma peau alors que son corps chaud était plaqué contre le mien. A mes paroles, je le sentis trembler contre moi et je me rendis bien vite compte qu'il riait. Non pas le rire moqueur que j'avais déjà entendu. Non, son rire claquait dans le silence et augmentait la tension entre nous. De violents frissons parcouraient ma peau alors que mes larmes roulaient de plus belle sur mes joues.

_-C'est certain que tu as fait une énorme bêtise et que tu vas la regretter. J'hésite encore sur ta punition enfin sur la méthode plutôt… Celle de mon père qui est trop douce à mes yeux mais qui a fait ses preuves ou celle que mon oncle m'a inculquée et que j'apprécie… Quel choix cornélien ! Finit-il sur un ton tragique._

Son regard me transperçait et la sensation chaude que je sentais depuis notre rencontre avait disparu. Il était si froid et si cruel. Je regrettais un peu plus ce que j'avais fait et voulu faire. Il n'était pas celui par qui j'étais attirée, il était devenu le monstre qui me punissait. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain et j'avais peur qu'après ce que j'avais failli faire ne laisse des traces et que plus rien ne serait pareil.

Sa main sur ma joue avait cessé d'essuyer mes larmes, elle me pressa de lever mes yeux pour lui faire face mais je ne le voulais pas et pourtant je n'avais d'autre choix que de lui obéir pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Mes yeux trouvèrent les siens et je me sentis aspirée par leur noirceur. Son sourire cruel était toujours en place alors que son regard empli de colère sondait le mien.

_-Hum la fessée et le bondage n'ont de toute évidence rien donné sur toi. L'humiliation physique et sexuelle vu ton statut laisserait trop de traces et je ne pourrais plus te toucher, t'apprendre comme j'en avais l'intention… L'enfermement ? Hum, ce serait trop doux. Le fouet ? Il est tentant… Cela te plairait Isabella ? Le fouet ? Ou peut-être la ceinture ? J'ai bien des choix mais le mieux serait que tu choisisses en fin de compte. Dit-il en me vrillant de son regard froid._

Voulait-il vraiment que je choisisse ce que je préférais ? Si ce n'était que moi, je ne voudrais aucun châtiment mais cela n'était qu'un doux rêve. Il n'allait jamais me laisser partir sans punition. Ne voulait-il pas que je sois soumise ? Pour cela, il allait falloir me modeler entièrement et que malgré mes regrets et ma prise de conscience, je sois punie de ma tentative pour en finir…

Il me scrutait toujours de ses yeux sombres. Son emprise sur mon être semblait faiblir bien qu'elle reste ferme. Son corps chaud était contre le mien alors que son odeur m'envoutait de nouveau et me détendait. Je me sentais devenir une poupée de chiffon et je savais qu'à partir de maintenant, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, je me laisserais faire.

Je n'avais pris aucune décision concernant ma punition, je préférais qu'il choisisse. Chaque seconde passée, je voyais qu'il perdait patience. Lui montrer ma soumission serait peut-être une solution ? Tout mon être était comme anesthésié devant lui et c'était contre toute volonté que ma bouche se mit à se mouvoir.

_-Tout ce que tu voudras Edward. Je suis à toi et tu es celui qui prend les décisions. Dis-je dans un murmure._

Ces paroles à mesure que je les disais m'écorchaient la bouche. Je ne me reconnaissais pas et réalisai pourtant que mon avenir emprunterait à partir de maintenant un chemin fait de servitude et d'ombre. J'allais devenir une autre et je ne pourrais plus rien entreprendre pour faire machine arrière. Cela ne servait plus à rien de lutter… Mes yeux se troublaient alors que l'air me manquait. Ma gorge me faisait souffrir alors que j'étouffais mes sanglots…

Son sourire cruel s'agrandit. Il semblait heureux de me voir ainsi, défaitiste et soumise. Il avait ce qu'il voulait et cela semblait plus que lui plaire.

_-Tu as raison. Je suis celui qui prend les décisions et tu es à MOI ! Essaye encore une seule fois de te tuer et ce sera moi qui te tuerai de mes propres mains, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Dit-il d'une voix glaciale._

Je me mis à hocher la tête de résignation ce qui le fit sourire un peu plus.

_-J'avais d'autres projets et ce que tu as fait a tout gâché de nouveau… Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches toujours tout Isabella ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix plus chaude et rauque._

Je ne savais quoi répondre à cela… Une partie de mes pensées tournait autour de _ses_ projets : Qu'avait-_il_ en tête ? Qu'attendait-_il_ de plus de ma personne ? J'avais peur de _Lui_ et de ce qu'_il_ tramait, de ce qu'_il_ voulait… Je savais déjà qu'_il_ ne voulait qu'une poupée Barbie qui serait belle et qui ne voudrait rien de plus que son plaisir. Il fallait maintenant que je me résigne à être cela et à laisser partir celle que j'étais.

_-Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je voulais te mettre en confiance, pourquoi je voulais te connaître… Peut-être que je serais de nouveau dans cette optique mais pas maintenant. Dit-il d'une voix presque triste. Je suis bien trop en colère contre toi pour te prendre en considération… Finit-il d'une voix plus dure alors qu'un air sombre obscurcissait un peu plus son visage._

Je ne pouvais en croire mes oreilles. Il voulait me connaître, il voulait me mettre en confiance. Mais pourquoi ? Pour mieux me mettre dans son lit. Cela ne pouvait avoir d'autres explications. Je ne comprenais pourquoi une part de moi – une petite part de moi – était blessée face à cette conclusion. Pourquoi fallait-il que chacune de ses paroles, que chacun de ses gestes m'affecte ?

Edward s'écarta de moi toujours en me fixant de son regard ténébreux. Une de ses mains prit une de mes miennes et il se détourna et me força à le suivre. Nous nous retrouvions dans la chambre. Arrivés près du lit, il me jeta dessus sans émotion.

_-Ne bouge pas d'ici et ne t'avise pas de t'éloigner ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Gronda-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait vers son dressing._

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et restai immobile, allongée sur sa couche. Je savais que l'heure de ma punition avait sonné, il n'avait laissé passer aucune indication sur la nature de celle-ci bien que je sache qu'elle n'était ni sexuelle, ni humiliante. Enfin je l'espérais… Vous pouviez bien rire mais cet homme était si changeant que je ne savais plus quoi croire…

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de revenir vers le lit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait emporté avec Lui et mon appréhension fit tendre mon corps. Ses yeux me jaugeaient avec attention et je crus voir une lueur inconnue les enflammer. A quoi donc pensait-il ? Son sourire cruel était toujours présent et ma peur grandit de nouveau dans mon être.

_-Mets-toi debout devant moi Isabella. M'ordonna-t-il._

Je fis ce qu'il m'avait ordonné. Je me mis debout devant _Lui_, sortant du lit alors qu'il y prenait place. Je n'osais croiser son regard alors que je me retrouvais nue devant _Lui_. Certes, _il_ m'avait déjà vue nue et cela la veille au soir mais il faisait noir et je n'y avais pas fait attention. Mais maintenant c'était une toute autre histoire…

Dans la salle de bain, je n'avais pas prêté attention à _son_ regard et vu le regard noir de colère qu'_il_ avait eu à mon égard, il en était de même pour _Lui_. Mais maintenant, le savoir couché sur son lit me contemplant alors que je ne pouvais plus me cacher derrière un habit, ou une obscurité me perturbait au-delà des mots. Je n'avais jamais eu confiance en moi d'ailleurs mon goût vestimentaire avant mon enlèvement le confirmait : je m'habillais toujours dans des vêtements trop larges ou trop masculins de peur de me dévoiler. Après mon enlèvement, j'avais du prendre sur moi pour mettre les robes qu'il attendait que je mette, ces bouts de tissus qui dévoilaient bien trop mon corps à ses yeux, aux yeux de tout le monde.

Je sentais de nouveau la chaleur de son regard sur mon corps et mon être se mit instantanément à Lui répondre. Une partie de moi restait apeurée de ce qu'il allait me faire pour la suite mais elle était infime contrairement à ce qu'il me faisait ressentir en cet instant. Mon cœur battait toujours rapidement dans ma poitrine et son attention lui fit augmenter son rythme. Ma respiration redevenue calme se fit plus profonde alors que de violents frissons parcouraient mon épiderme. La douce chaleur que je connaissais si bien en sa présence emplit mon corps par vagues et se logea tour à tour dans ma poitrine, au niveau de mes reins pour se propager entre mes cuisses. Cette attraction me dépassait toujours autant et encore plus maintenant alors que je savais qu'une punition m'attendait mais je n'y pouvais rien…

_-Tu es tellement belle Isabella. Souffla Edward d'une voix rauque presque douloureuse._

Je ne m'étais jamais trouvée belle ou attirante, j'étais une fille banale mais avec _Lui_, je me mettais à douter et à croire en ses paroles. J'avais toujours peur qu'_il ne _se joue de moi et que je ne sois qu'un jouet pour _Lui_. Pourtant la nuit dernière, avec tout ce qu'il s'était produit j'hésitais de plus en plus…

_-Regarde-moi Isabella. Murmura-t-il. _

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et la vision que j'eus me déstabilisa un peu plus. Il était là, couché. Son torse à peine visible dans sa chemise noire se levait dans un rythme soutenu. Je pouvais distinguer une bosse dans son pantalon noir. A cette vision, je me mis à rougir avec force. Etait-ce moi qui lui faisais ressentir ce désir ? Je crus entendre des _**« si parfaite » **_gémis et cela me fit rougir d'autant plus. Mes yeux remontèrent le long de son corps et j'avais une subite envie de le caresser mais je ne le pouvais, je devais rester debout devant _Lui_.

Son torse se soulevait toujours avec force et rapidité. Arrivée au niveau de son visage, la vision devenait beaucoup trop douloureuse pour ma personne. Edward me fixait avec intensité de ses yeux obscurcis non pas par sa colère mais par ce que j'avais identifié comme du désir. Il me désirait. Il avait le même regard que la nuit dernière et la chaleur qui avait déjà investi mon corps et qui le possédait devint toujours plus forte à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, ses cheveux paraissaient un peu plus décoiffés qu'à l'ordinaire et ses traits semblaient détendus bien qu'ils soient déformés par l'envie. Voir Edward ainsi me fit remonter le temps et revenir à la nuit dernière alors que j'étais contre la baie vitrée ou quand j'étais allongée sur le lit, nue avec _Lui_ dévêtu sur mon corps. La chaleur de mon corps devint insupportable et douloureuse et je me sentais brûler pour cet homme.

Nos yeux étaient comme accrochés l'un à l'autre et je sentais ma poitrine se comprimer alors que je me rendais compte que j'avais cessé de respirer. Edward me rendait complètement folle. Je savais que je ne devais pas ressentir tout cela, que c'était malsain et que j'allais m'y perdre mais cette attraction était si forte que je ne pouvais pas lutter. La distance qui nous séparait était bien trop grande mais je n'osais venir vers _Lui_. L'infime partie de moi qui pensait à la punition m'en dissuadait et pourtant je ne voulais qu'une chose : être près de _Lui_. Je me sentais comme enfermée dans une sphère où tout ce qui n'était pas _nous_ n'avait pas de sens… Je me rendis compte que je pensais déjà à un _nous_ alors que cette matinée avait été une catastrophe. Je ne savais plus ce à quoi je pensais, ni ce que je voulais et cela m'effraya…

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que j'étais devant Lui mais cela m'importait peu au final. J'avais juste envie de _Lui_, non ce n'était pas assez fort, j'avais un véritable besoin d'Edward.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis secouer la tête comme s'il voulait retrouver ses esprits. Avais-je vraiment cette influence sur _Lui _? Cela me surprenait mais qu'importe un sentiment de joie avait empli mon cœur même si cela était déplacé étant donné ma situation. Edward posa de nouveau son regard dans le mien et il semblait troublé, voire perdu. Ses yeux étaient un mélange de désir et d'incompréhension. Son torse se soulevait plus calmement et peu à peu je le voyais reprendre le contrôle de son être…

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Isabella ? Souffla-t-il comme pour lui-même. _

Ses yeux me scrutaient toujours, la lueur d'incompréhension mêlée à celle du désir était toujours présente. Son regard plongea dans le mien comme pour y trouver une réponse. Je me sentais de nouveau emportée dans notre bulle. Tout mon être semblait se consumer, j'étais réduite au silence et mes craintes ainsi que mes dernières résistances semblaient fondre comme neige au soleil face à cet homme. Mon corps criait son besoin de _Lui_ alors que les vagues de chaleur qui le secouaient me terrassaient et me faisaient vivre un enfer dans le paradis de ses yeux. **(N/ Nessie : Je trouve cette dernière phrase carrément magnifique mon ptit cœur)**

Le temps filait toujours entre nous sans que nous ne bougions et plus les minutes passaient et plus je m'enflammais. Son silence n'aidait pas tout comme son regard qui me tuait tant je brûlais pour Lui comme il semblait brûler pour moi… Enfin c'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en mouvement et qu'il ne se retrouve dans mon dos sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Son odeur m'envoutait, sa chaleur m'entourait et je me sentais d'autant plus fondre contre _Lui_. Son corps se lova bientôt contre le mien et j'avais de nouveau l'impression d'être Icare et que je volais trop près du soleil. Mon cœur semblait voler dans ma poitrine alors que je sentais le sien faire de même dans mon dos. Son souffle heurtait mon épaule et bientôt je sentis son visage se loger contre elle alors que ses cheveux chatouillaient mon épiderme. Ses mains longeaient mes côtes pour se poser sur la peau de mon ventre qu'il se mit à caresser. Je me sentais décoller et j'avais peur maintenant de retomber…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma peau d'abord telles les ailes d'un papillon avec douceur puis leur pression se fit plus appuyée, plus passionnée. Je me sentais transportée et je ne voulais plus fuir, je voulais simplement être dans ses bras. N'était-ce pas étrange ? Toutes ces sensations étaient si intenses et si déstabilisantes. L'attitude d'Edward était si désarmante. Il devait me punir et pourtant je le sentais comme perdu contre moi…

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres et son souffle envoya des vagues de frissons sur ma peau. La chaleur qui m'irradiait s'intensifia encore et je me demandais encore comment cela était possible. Je me fondais dans ses bras et je me sentais à ma place… Ses bras me serrèrent avec intensité contre Lui alors qu'un second soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Son corps se tendit avant de reculer après un certain moment. C'était comme s'il se battait contre lui-même à moins que je ne perde ma raison. Ce devait être cela… Tant de sensations m'envahissaient alors qu'il se reculait de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, je voulais encore me laisser aller contre _Lui_, dans _sa_ chaleur, dans _son_ odeur, sentir son corps contre le mien, faire corps avec _Lui_. Je me sentais frustrée et en quelque sorte malheureuse. Mes larmes n'étaient pas loin alors que je sentais mon cœur s'effriter. C'était si étrange comme sensation et je ne savais pas quel mot mettre sur cette émotion…

Ses mains étaient toujours sur ma peau et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, elles remontaient le long de mes flancs et descendirent sur mes bras pour prendre les miennes. Ses doigts entrelacèrent les miens et diverses émotions me submergèrent. Mon cœur était comme empli de joie et je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer…

_-Isabella… _

Etait-ce un susurrement ? C'était si doux venant de _Lui_. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Comment pouvais-je ressentir ce genre de choses alors que ça venait justement de _Lui_ ?

Je crus l'entendre murmurer derrière moi mais je ne saurais vous dire ce qu'il disait tant sa voix était basse et incompréhensible. C'était comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, comme si ce qu'il disait devait rester caché… Tout mon être hurlait pour connaître ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il murmurait ainsi. Comment expliquer mon envie de tout savoir, tout connaître de Lui ? C'était si étrange ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre en cette matinée. Nous étions venus ici pour me punir et me voilà brulante de désir pour cet homme, oublieuse de qui il était, de ce qu'il pouvait me faire…

Je l'entendis soupirer de nouveau alors que son souffle heurta de nouveau ma peau incandescente. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes face à cette sensation. Je me mis à respirer avec force, recueillant pleinement son odeur. Je me mis à sentir de nouveau sa chaleur et les frissons qui me parcoururent étaient si délicieux. Je me sentais fondre peu à peu bien qu'il y ait de nouveau une distance entre nous. Ses doigts entrelaçaient toujours les miens et ce lien bien qu'unique était si fort qu'il me suffisait…

_-Que me fais-tu Isabella ? Murmura Edward._

Son souffle s'abattit de nouveau sur moi et je fus parcourue de nouveau par de violents frissons. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'étais si bien alors que je ne le devrais pas. Edward était celui qui m'avait tout volé, qui avait pris mes rêves et mes espoirs et les avait réduit en cendres et pourtant je m'enflammais pour _Lui_, je _le_ désirais et _j'aimais cela_. N'était-ce pas contradictoire ?

Ses doigts quittèrent bientôt les miens et le dernier lien qui nous unissait disparut. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine alors que je me sentis perdue, que j'avais l'impression de m'écraser après avoir touché le ciel, le soleil… Je ressentais comme un manque, une absence. Mon corps était comme en attente. La chaleur était toujours là, suffocante, j'étais comme en enfer et la perte de contact avec Edward était comme ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Un sentiment de rébellion m'envahissait alors que tout en moi criait son besoin de _Lui_.

_-Mets tes mains devant toi Isabella. Dit Edward d'une voix dure et rauque._

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, priant pour qu'il me prenne de nouveau dans ses bras… Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés et je sentis comme un courant d'air alors qu'il se déplaçait. Son odeur me parvenait par vagues et je me perdais toujours un peu plus. Une sensation fraiche au niveau de mes poignets me surprit et j'ouvris mes paupières pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et d'où venait cette sensation. Des menottes. J'étais abasourdie. Il m'avait attachée. Une partie de moi était bouleversée et horrifiée bien que je savais que ma punition n'allait pas tarder alors qu'une autre partie de mon être - aussi infime soit-elle - était comme excitée, désireuse de ce qu'il allait se passer. Cette constatation me surprit d'autant plus. Je ne me reconnaissais plus.

_-Allonge-toi sur le lit sur le ventre. Continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas vu mon malaise._

Je fis encore ce qu'il me dit et bientôt je sentis de nouveau une sensation froide sur chacune de mes chevilles. Il m'attachait également les jambes. Il glissa un coussin sous mon bassin et ce dernier se retrouva légèrement surélevé. Je mis ma tête sur le côté pour tenter de voir ce qu'il faisait. Je le sentais plus que je ne le voyais. Une sensation étrange emplit mon être et je ne savais comment l'expliquer. J'avais peur certes mais une partie de moi était comme désireuse de connaître la suite.

_-Je veux que tu comptes le nombre de coups que je vais te donner. Je ne sais pas encore combien, ce sera selon tes réactions dirons-nous… Dit-il d'une voix froide._

Sa voix était toujours rauque mais quelque chose avait changé. J'étais de nouveau en présence du monstre et ma peur reprit possession de mon corps, annihilant toute sensation de désir… Le silence qui nous entourait faisait grimper mon angoisse et ce calme soudain était bien pire que la tempête qui se préparait. Ma respiration se fit de nouveau douloureuse alors que je sentais les larmes m'obstruer la vue…

Un sifflement me parvint avant que je ne sente comme une brûlure sur l'une de mes fesses. Ça faisait un mal de chien et je dus me retenir pour ne pas crier de douleur.

_-Un… gémis-je de douleur._

Je ne dus pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre de nouveau le sifflement et la douleur. Je ne savais pas avec quoi il me frappait mais jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal. La fessée que j'avais reçue il y a de cela quelques semaines était bien faible comparée à cette douleur. Les coups pleuvaient et je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas crier et continuer de compter. J'aurais cru qu'à partir d'un certain moment mon corps serait comme anesthésié mais ce n'était pas le cas. Chaque gifle était plus douloureuse que la précédente.

Je perdis le décompte à vingt-cinq. Mes poumons brûlaient à force de retenir mes sanglots. Mes larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues. C'en fut bientôt trop. Je voulais partir de là. Mon cœur battait puissamment dans ma poitrine et me faisait mal. Je voulais ne jamais m'être levée, ne jamais avoir brisé ce miroir, ni avoir voulu mourir. Mon corps devint lourd, mes yeux étaient aveuglés et bientôt je me sentis plonger dans les limbes alors que les souvenirs me revenaient…

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Bon pour celles qui l'ont pas compris, mes goûts musicaux sont très divers et c'est surtout selon mes humeurs et j'en fais de même pour mes chapitres ^^**

**Alors sinon, les votes :**

**Pour celles et ceux qui veulent qu'Edward se rende compte de ses fautes, tapez 1**

**Pour celles et ceux qui veulent que Bella, à la prochaine punition, lui envoie un coup dans ses valseuses, tapez 2**

**Pour celles et ceux qui veulent tout autre chose, tapez 3 et donnez vos suggestions…**

**A très bientôt. Bisous.**

**Vôtre. Potine.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je vous envoie rapidement ce poste avant de sauter dans mon train pour mes vacances et mon anniversaire !**

**Bon alors je vais vous informer de la situation : j'ai de plus en plus de mal pour écrire et donc le temps entre deux postes s'allonge par conséquent. Je m'excuse pour cela mais disons que j'ai une autre vie à côté de l'écriture et bien que je sois en vacances scolaires, je dois faire des travaux et j'aimerai m'accorder un peu de temps pour moi également… **

**De plus, je vais bosser cet été de fin juillet à fin aout et reprenant les cours début septembre avec un programme que je ne connais pas et bien, ça risque de s'allonger encore et encore… Je m'excuse en tout cas de tout cela et j'espère que vous le comprendrez et que vous serez toujours présents quoiqu'il arrive…**

**Avec le dernier chapitre, nous avons atteint 64 reviews, merci pour tout !**

**Je peux de nouveau vous répondre mais je tiens à vous remercier tout de même sur cette page. Donc merci à : **ptitcoeurfragile, Fanoudusud , aelita48, fifer, Ludivine28, 2, 123lumat, Grazie, Krine69, yu-chan-x3, kacie27, Aliiice, Jackye, lili70, twilight0507, bellardtwilight, pierard85, steephaniie, Roxane, celine11, Laura, frimousse30, deby14880, caropat07, emma, sandrine, liloupovitch, cchope, Charloon', TheJane15, Celine879, AnonymeH, Marie, erika shoval, mel031, PrincetonGirl818, pounine, Scarlet Taratata, Batwoman, Jolieyxbl, sakura, , Caro, anayata, Virginie-de-TN, Al, Citronade, veronika crepuscule, amimi31, PatiewSnow, slakware, vinie65 , Cathou3, sm33, Sandrine50, Lou, Magicvanille, bellaeva, Dd, doudounord2, Aveery, czarnyciemno, lea4, shona, …

**Sandrine :** Tu as dévoré ma fiction et bien merci ^^… J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci encore et je prends en compte ton vote ^^. Bisous.

**Emma :** et bien tu es la première à demander la castration ^^. Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça ^^ mais bon peut-être qu'un jour ou l'autre, j'écrirai une Bella qui met un coup dans les valseuses, qui sait ? Merci pour tout et bonne lecture…

**2 :** je prends en compte ton vote… Merci et bonne lecture…

**Laura :** Okay, tu sais que tu es la seule pour l'instant à vouloir le mode « Darkward » en mode « on »… Si je suis tes conseils je risque de me faire tuer mais bon ^^… Merci pour tout. Bonne lecture et bisous…

**Roxane :** Oui, oui je connais **« tu m'appartiens »,** je suis même une fan de cette fiction… Tu verras par la suite qu'elle va se différencier d'elle, c'est déjà le cas mais en tout cas, je n'oserai jamais plagier cette merveille, je suis loin d'avoir le talent de Sandrine50… Merci pour tout, bisous et bonne lecture…

**Steephaniie :** Je prends en compte ton vote… Punaise la liste pour la castration s'allonge… Le pauvre Eddy ^^. La meilleure punition : un lemon c'est original comme suggestion ^^ mais à cet instant de l'histoire, ce serait trop prématuré ^^. Et puis la punition par le plaisir, j'ai jamais vu ou lu cela… Merci pour tout, bisous et bonne lecture…

**Twilight0507 :** Okay pour la castration… Pour ce qui est de ton avis sur la question « l'ont-ils fait ou non », réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci et bonne lecture…

**Charloon' :** Je prend en compte ton vote. Certes ça arrivera mais peut-être plus tôt que tu ne penses… Merci, bisous et bonne lecture… _(Je t'ai répondu avec les anonymes car Fanfiction avait du mal au moment de ton poste…)_

**Marie :** Non mais toi, toi… tu me fais mourir de rire à chacune de tes reviews, c'est juste pas possible… Tu en appelle aux armes pour castrer mon Edward et bien alors ça… on me l'avait pas encore faite et je trouve tout cela excellent ! Un lemon pour les prochains chapitres, euh, ça peut se faire mais ce ne sera pas encore THE lemon mais bon… je peux voir ce que je peux faire… Pour la palme d'or, tu la méritais et tu la mérite toujours avec ta review… continue car je risque de devenir vite accro à tes comm'. Bisous et merci pour tout !

**PrincetonGirl818 : **Je prends en compte ton vote. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, bisous…

**Batwoman : **Wahou d'accord pour la castration et pour les sévices que tu désires faire à Edward. Sadique peut-être mais je pense qu'il le mérite bien que j'aime Edward ^^. Bisous et bonne lecture…

**Sakura :** Tout est possible, je prends en compte tes votes ^^. Merci beaucoup, bisous et bonne lecture…

**Caro : **Okay je note pour toi aussi la castration, non mais c'est un raz-de-marée pour cette option ^^. Merci pour ton compliment, bisous, et bonne lecture…

**PatiewSnow :** toutes ces questions que tu te poses auront leur réponse en temps et en heure mais pour l'instant il va falloir attendre avant d'avoir une confession de la part d'Edward. En tout cas, je vois que ma fiction ne te laisse pas indifférente, merci. Bonne lecture…

**Al :** Merci. Ba pour ma part, il me donne envie mdr mais bon c'est mon Edward alors c'est normal. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous et bonne lecture…

**Sm33 :** Okay pour la castration. Pour ce qui est de les faire remonter dans la gorge, ba écoute je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire ^^. Bisous, merci et bonne lecture…

**Lou :** Euh je ne suis pas trop pour le froid donc l'Alaska, je dis ça comme ça mais jamais je pourrais y aller même en été et me faire manger par les pingouins, ça risque d'être comique ^^ mais en tout cas, tu as le mérite de me faire rire. Merci pour les compliments, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à les accepter mais merci ça fait du bien au moral surtout ces temps-ci. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as déjà relu ma fiction, c'est très gentil et flatteur. Pour les morceaux de chapitres, tu peux en avoir sur mes postes de ma fiction « Dangerous Beauty », peut-être pour mon prochain poste. Bisous et bonne lecture…

**Dd :** Je prends en compte ton vote )

**Lea4 :** Compte environ 2-3 semaines entre les différents postes, en tout cas jusqu'à maintenant… Je ne sais pas quel rythme je vais avoir cet été ou encore l'année qui vient… Bonne lecture… J'espère que ma suite te plaira tout autant. Bisous et merci.

**Shona :** Alors Bella va faire un malaise et pour le lemon et bien… Tu le découvriras si oui ou non, il y en aura un ^^. Bisous, merci et bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 7**

**Je perdis le décompte à vingt-cinq. Mes poumons brûlaient à force de retenir mes sanglots. Mes larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues. C'en fut bientôt trop. Je voulais partir de là. Mon cœur battait puissamment dans ma poitrine et me faisait mal. Je voulais ne jamais m'être levée, ne jamais avoir brisé ce miroir, ni avoir voulu mourir. Mon corps devint lourd, mes yeux étaient aveuglés et bientôt je me sentis plonger dans les limbes alors que les souvenirs me revenaient…**

Son sexe était contre ma cuisse. Plus aucun tissu ne le séparait de moi. J'avais de nouveau peur. Alors il en était ainsi, j'allais être consommée ce soir, cette nuit. Je ne savais pas si Edward savait que j'étais vierge. Carlisle nous avait informées qu'il avait eu des informations sur nous par des personnes interposées mais rien ne me disait qu'il savait que j'étais vierge et donc Edward ne devait pas le savoir… La panique s'empara de moi et je voulais me retirer de sous lui mais son corps m'en empêchait.

Le visage d'Edward était niché contre mon cou qu'il recouvrait de baisers avant qu'il ne remonte vers mon oreille.

_-J'ai tant envie de toi, Isabella. Te voir lutter contre moi me met pourtant en colère. Tu viens de tout gâcher… Gronda-t-il._

Il était en colère et _je venais tout gâcher_, que voulait-il dire par ces mots ? J'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas doux et ce pressentiment envahit chaque pore de ma peau alors que ses paroles faisaient leur chemin dans mon esprit.

_-Tu as une dernière chose à dire avant que tu ne sois à jamais à moi ? Dit-il alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres._

Il se recula et me scruta de son regard noir de désir. Devais-je le lui dire ? Devais-je lui dire que j'étais vierge ? Ou bien devais-je mentir et subir l'assaut qu'il me réservait ? Avant même que je ne prenne une décision quelconque, ma bouche parla avant que je ne m'en rende compte.

_-Je… Je suis vierge. Bredouillai-je._

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent sous le choc… Je ne savais si cela était bon signe ou non. Allait-il passer outre et continuer ou bien allait-il se retirer ? Je ne savais laquelle était la meilleure solution.

Je savais que je ne voulais pas perdre ce qu'il me restait de ma raison cette nuit et surtout avec _Lui_ mais cette soirée me bouleversait et j'étais prête à ne pas écouter ma conscience et à suivre la voie de mon cœur et surtout de mon corps…

Je me sentais perdre un peu plus ma lucidité alors que je me rendais compte de ce que j'étais prête à faire. Je n'allais pas bien et il me fallait prendre du recul, analyser tout cela mais allait-il seulement me laisser faire ?

Il était toujours contre moi, contre mon corps dénudé. Ses yeux étaient toujours grand ouverts suite à la surprise et peut-être même au choc suite à l'annonce que je venais de faire… Je ne savais toujours pas comment réagir face à son immobilité mais je voulais tout du moins prendre du recul. Il me fallait cette distance pour pouvoir analyser mon comportement et ce que je voulais réellement… Cette dernière pensée me fit grimacer, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais et c'était bien cela le problème…

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage figé d'Edward, il n'avait toujours pas bougé et je trouvai cela inquiétant. Avais-je fait le bon choix ? Je lui avais avoué que j'étais vierge mais avais-je bien fait ? Tout en moi me le disait, me le criait même mais à voir son absence de réaction, je me mis à douter…

Il se recula brusquement et le froid m'envahit, me surprit et je me mis à me maudire. L'air tout autour de nous était glacial et je m'en voulais d'en être la cause. La fraicheur me mordait la peau et des frissons envahirent mon épiderme, la peur se mêlant à eux… Avais-je vraiment fait le bon choix ?

Je doutais de plus en plus du choix que j'avais fait. Mes pensées ne m'aidaient guère tout comme mes envies. Je mourrais d'envie qu'il me couvre de nouveau de son corps. Je voulais de nouveau me perdre dans les flammes que j'avais ressenties contre _Lui_. Je voulais tant me perdre avec _Lui_, voir son humanité lorsqu'il se perdrait, je voulais tant… Je me sentais frustrée d'avoir tout stoppé.

Pourtant mon besoin, mon désir de _Lui_, étaient toujours là et je voulais combler cette envie. Je voulais tant m'enflammer et pourtant…

_Tout était si confus…_

Mes yeux étaient perdus dans la contemplation du plafond, ma respiration tentait de revenir à la normale. Mon cœur se calmait peu à peu bien que le goût amer de la frustration soit tapi en lui. Je sentais la chaleur de son regard sur mon corps mais je n'en voulais pas, je le voulais _Lui_ tout court…

Cette envie, ce besoin de Lui me surprenait, me gênait même…

Ces sentiments me mettaient mal à l'aise et je ne comprenais pas de quelle nature ils étaient. Tout mon monde ne tournait plus comme il le devrait depuis que je le connaissais. En serait-ce toujours ainsi ?

En cet instant, une multitude d'émotions me terrassaient mais une préoccupation ressortait : mes interrogations sur la nature des sentiments d'Edward, de ses pensées… Je voulais me redresser et le regarder, voir quelles émotions l'habitaient…

J'essayai en vain de me calmer.

A chaque fois que mes paupières se baissaient, je me revoyais couchée avec _son corps_ me couvrant. Je sentais encore _son_ odeur, _son_ essence sur moi, tout autour de moi mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Je voulais _tellement plus_…

Je savais que cela devrait me mettre hors de moi mais ce soir, je ne pouvais pas _le_ rejeter. _Il_ avait allumé un feu dévastateur en moi et _il_ était le seul à avoir la clé, la solution pour l'éteindre…

Je ne connaissais rien aux actes de l'amour et du plaisir physique. Je ne savais pas si ce feu allait un jour s'éteindre pour ne plus se rallumer. Bien que tout cela échappe à ma raison, Edward était l'étincelle qui rendait mon corps incontrôlable, brûlant de désir. Je ne pouvais cacher l'angoisse que je ressentais alors que je me sentais m'enflammer, devenir hors de contrôle. Oui, j'avais peur et mes actes auprès de lui devenaient toujours irréfléchis et incontrôlables mais que pouvais-je faire ?

Je sentais toujours la brûlure de son regard sur ma peau. J'étais curieuse de voir quelles pensées le traversaient, quelles émotions l'habitaient pourtant je ne voulais pas voir son air surpris et choqué… Je voulais encore garder l'image de lui désireux de mon corps. J'essayai pour cela de gommer son visage alors qu'il s'était reculé de moi. Ses yeux si noirs, si profonds, sa chaleur tout autour, _Lui_ tout simplement…

Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec moi, maintenant et avec _Lui_.

Je ne savais pas comment nommer cette sensation de faim, ce sentiment de brûlure et de manque en même temps. La littérature appelait cela _**désir**_ et _**frustration**_ et pourtant les ressentir maintenant étaient bien au-delà de cela… Je les trouvais même faux et si loin de la réalité…

Je sentais à mesure que mes pensées et mes émotions devenaient limpides des larmes se former au coin de mes paupières. La colère prédominait et un nouveau feu se mettait à vivre en moi. La souffrance, sa cousine, me mettait à terre alors je me rendais compte qu'il me rejetait. Il venait réellement de me rejeter et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais vierge ! Bon Dieu, si je devais vivre de nouveau la scène, jamais je n'aurais ouvert la bouche pour dire cette vérité. Je me sentais bafouée, j'avais mal. Mon cœur était comme enserré dans ma poitrine et j'avais des difficultés pour ne pas sombrer dans l'étau de ma douleur. J'aurais encore préféré perdre la raison que vivre cette émotion si vive de rejet. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vécu plus meurtrier. Je sentais comme la sensation d'une lame glaciale s'enfouir dans ma poitrine et se loger en plein cœur, le faisant saigner, suffoquer, le torturant encore et encore…

Je ne voulais pas montrer ma faiblesse, pas devant _Lui_. Que dirait-il alors qu'il verrait que je pleure ? J'avais honte de moi et je ne savais pas comment me placer. Je ne savais plus comment agir en cet instant. Je voulais recouvrir mon corps et cacher ma honte. Car c'était bien cela. J'avais honte d'être rejetée, honte d'être touchée par les attentions de cet homme, ce monstre, j'avais honte de moi et des sentiments troubles que je vivais à _ses_ côtés.

Je voulais m'enfouir sous terre et prier pour n'avoir jamais foulé cette planète, respirer cet air. Vous pourriez trouver cela excessif mais son rejet m'avait profondément touchée ? Etais-je vraiment blessé ou bien était-ce ma fierté ? Je ne le savais même pas moi-même.

Je l'entendis soupirer au loin. A quoi donc pensait-il ? Je me mis à lui jeter un coup d'œil alors que j'avais juré de ne pas le regarder…

Il était là, nu. Si beau et si superbe…

Ses yeux étaient fermés alors qu'il se pinçait le nez. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées, je m'imaginais que nos baisers en étaient la cause… Je me mis à soupirer devant son image céleste.

Je sentais encore la brûlure de notre étreinte. Le feu reprit peu à peu possession de mon corps. Je devenais vraiment folle. A peine je pensais à cet homme et aux caresses qu'il prodiguait à mon corps que je me sentais m'enflammer… Cela me déstabilisait et je ne savais pas comment me positionner par rapport à ce nouvel aspect de ma personnalité…

J'avais peur. J'étais terrorisée. Je me sentais si _étrangère_…

Alors que j'étais de nouveau plongée dans mes pensées, dans mes émotions si fortes, je sentis de nouveau son regard sur moi. Je le regardai de nouveau et je me figeai alors que je rencontrai ses yeux.

Ses yeux si intenses. Le noir désireux avait déserté et je me retrouvai devant des prunelles d'un vert si profond, si hypnotisant… Je me sentis engloutie par ses prunelles et mon cœur ne mit pas longtemps avant de repartir dans une course effrénée…

Je ne saurais comment décrire son visage tant il y avait d'émotions qui s'y reflétaient. Je ne savais même pas quel nom je pouvais mettre sur une seule d'entre elles. J'étais complètement perdue face à _Lui_…

Tout ce qui venait de _Lui_ m'était si étranger et pourtant si familier. Cela pourrait paraître étrange, ce devait l'être d'ailleurs… Vous pourriez rire de moi mais j'étais complètement déboussolée, tous mes repères n'étaient plus depuis mon enlèvement, depuis ma rencontre avec Edward…

Tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, tout ce que j'avais vécu à ses côtés pouvait donner des frissons d'effroi et ressembler aux films d'horreur et pourtant… Ce soir me donnait l'impression que tout pouvait se finir _autrement_, me donner une nouvelle vision de l'avenir…

_Un nouvel avenir avec Edward…_

Mon esprit se mit à censurer ce possible futur, tout mon être ne pouvait pas faire face à cette vision. Non, je ne pouvais me permettre d'être heureuse avec _cet homme_ qui m'avait tout pris, qui m'avait humiliée… et pourtant c'était bien _Lui _qui m'avait fait vivre tant de feu et de sensations grisantes que j'en demandais encore… Que tout en moi, ou plutôt une partie de moi réclamait ardemment…

Il fallait que je freine mes ardeurs, je ne le connaissais même pas ! Pourquoi donc m'enflammais-je ainsi ?

Tout cela me dépassait et je me sentais _perdue_…

Je me sentais pousser des ailes dès que je le sentais près de moi, dès qu'il m'accordait le moindre égard, regard ou contact.

Je ne l'entendis pas, ni ne le vis se rapprocher. Ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis sa main contre ma joue que je me rendis compte de sa proximité. Je me sentais perdue face à cette caresse, si légère et si douce. Si déstabilisante de nouveau…

Je fermais les yeux et me mis à apprécier ce toucher, je sentais sa chaleur à mes côtés alors que son odeur m'entourait de nouveau. Mon cœur se remettait à battre fortement dans ma poitrine alors que je me sentais de nouveau pousser des ailes… Je me sentais si bien et pourtant une partie de mon être s'y opposait… Je ne savais plus contre qui je luttais, _moi_ ou _Lui_ ?

La chaleur qui avait disparu lors de sa fuite revint de nouveau et je me sentais m'enflammer de nouveau. Qui étais-je, pauvre humaine, pour lutter contre _Lui_ ?

Il était si doux à présent. Il n'était plus celui qui voulait se venger de mes réticences. Une partie de moi ne voulait pas tomber dans les travers dans lesquels j'allais bientôt m'engouffrer. Je ne connaissais pas Edward et me donner à _Lui_ avec ignorance n'allait point m'aider… Il me fallait résister mais comment le pouvais-je alors qu'il était si tendre ?

Sa main poursuivit sa caresse sur ma joue insistant avec son pouce avant de longer mon visage et tracer chacun de mes traits. Ma respiration était bloquée dans ma gorge et bientôt je ne pus retenir le soupir qui sortit de mes lèvres. Le désir que j'avais cru mort depuis qu'il s'était éloigné devenait plus vivace à chacune de mes respirations, à chacun de mes battements de cœur. La chaleur que j'avais pensée évanouie revenait en force et mon corps s'embrasa de nouveau…

Son souffle était contre mon cou et remonta le long de ma gorge pour se loger contre mon oreille. Sa respiration était heurtée, voire difficile. Je ne savais pas ce à quoi Edward pensait, ni ce qu'il voulait. Je ressentais des sensations totalement contradictoires… J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait se produire en cet instant mais l'émotion la plus vive était que _je le voulais_. Je le désirai et une part de moi avait peur de cela, de mon besoin de lui et de ce qu'il me faisait ressentir…

Son souffle était un peu plus heurté et difficile, je l'entendis déglutir avec difficulté et je me demandais ce qui le mettait dans un tel état… Sa main stoppa sa caresse et resta en place contre ma joue. Edward était une véritable statue et ne pas savoir quelles pensées le traversaient me mettait mal à l'aise. Aucune parole n'avait été prononcée depuis ma révélation. Il y avait eu sa distance puis ses nouvelles caresses emplies de tendresse mais rien d'autre.

Edward était une véritable énigme. Ses changements brutaux d'humeur me donnaient le tournis et je ne savais comment agir face à tel personnage. Ses pensées et ses émotions m'étaient étrangères. Son passé et son présent m'échappaient. Son manque de communication ne m'aidait guère… Je me sentais perdue quand j'étais avec _Lui_…

Sa bouche se logea contre mon épaule et déposa de légers baisers et je me sentis d'autant plus perdue alors que mes pensées devenaient troubles…

Son souffle remonta contre mon cou, ses lèvres effleuraient ma peau et bientôt il les déposa derrière mon oreille et de nouveaux soupirs sortirent de mes lèvres… A leur entente, je le sentis se tendre contre moi et bientôt il se figea de nouveau…

Edward était si étrange. Il se perdait contre moi, était si tendre et si humain et l'instant d'après, il était si distant, si _autre_… Je ne savais lequel était son vrai visage, sa vraie personnalité et je me sentais d'autant plus perdue…

Il était toujours contre moi, son souffle heurtant ma peau. Je restais figée à l'instar de _Lui _et j'attendais…

_-Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi… Souffla Edward contre moi d'une voix dure et rauque._

Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait ? Faisait-il référence au début de notre soirée ? A ma virginité ? Si tel était le cas, je me sentais d'autant plus perdue et rejetée. Je me trouvais risible de me sentir blessée par cet homme que je ne connaissais pas et qui ne m'inspirait que crainte et ressentiment.

_Tu oublies le désir…_

Ce dernier sentiment me troublait et me hantait. A chaque instant passé avec _Lui_, j'avais peur des sensations qu'il produisait sur mon corps, de comment je réagissais à sa proximité. C'était tellement déstabilisant et anormal… A son contact, je me sentais me perdre et devenir _une autre_. C'était une nouvelle facette qui me répugnait et en même temps, cela s'ajoutait un peu plus à mon trouble…

_-Cela ne devrait pas se passer ainsi… Gronda Edward d'une voix plus dure._

Sa main avait quitté ma joue et s'était resserrée sur les draps froissés, tout contre ma cuisse dénudée. Je ne savais toujours pas ce à quoi Edward faisait référence. Mon appréhension grandissait dans mon corps. Mon malaise se fit d'autant plus intense alors que je le sentis de plus en plus distant et tendu contre moi. Allait-il reprendre notre étreinte ? Je ne le savais pas et cela m'angoissait quelque peu alors qu'une infime partie de moi ressentait une toute autre chose… Allait-il me fuir de nouveau ? Mon cœur se resserrait dans ma poitrine alors qu'une douleur méconnue emplissait mon être. Je ne comprenais plus mes émotions et mes sautes d'humeur…

Je ne pouvais ressentir le désir qui me possédait dès que j'étais près de Lui, il ne le fallait pas. Je m'étais assez perdue cette nuit, me perdre d'avantage ne serait pas envisageable. La même sensation étrange que celle qui emplit mon cœur en pensant à _sa_ fuite, à la distance qu'il allait mettre entre nous, s'insinua dans mon être. Il se serrait et brûlait. Il s'opposait en quelque sorte à ma décision… Cela me perturba d'avantage. Que m'arrivait-il ?

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Edward qui bougea contre moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui et le vis se retirer, mettre de nouveau cette distance entre nous. Mon cœur se serra d'avantage. Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas et je me sentais me perdre de nouveau devant leur intensité. Pourtant j'avais mal de le voir s'éloigner. Il se leva et fuit bientôt mon regard. Il se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, _notre_ chambre.

Mon cœur se brisait alors que je le voyais s'éloigner de plus en plus de moi. Je ne savais pas ce qui le faisait agir ainsi. Je me mis à penser que c'était le fait que je sois vierge. Etait-ce un si grand mal ? Je me sentais rejetée et blessée et je ne m'aimais pas être ainsi à sa merci, être si fragile et si attachée en quelque sorte à _Lui_.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il se tournait vers moi.

Ses yeux me vrillaient sur place et je me sentais me perdre de nouveau et étrangement je me sentais bien. Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi mais cela me parut trop court. Il ouvrit à plusieurs reprises la bouche. Aucun mot n'en sortit. Il ouvrit la porte, ses yeux se détournant de moi.

Je l'entendis soupirer. Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi et me regarda une dernière fois. Avant de sortir, je crus l'entendre souffler d'une voix rauque, presque brisée et inaudible :

_-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…_

Tels étaient mes souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit.

Ils n'étaient pas comme je les avais pensés. Mes actes me paraissaient si irréfléchis maintenant. Comment avais-je pu arriver à de tels extrémismes ? J'avais failli attenter à mes jours et tout cela à cause d'erreurs. Je me sentais si puérile et si idiote…

Les souvenirs de son départ me rappelèrent mes sentiments d'alors : je me trouvais dans un méli-mélo d'émotions dont je ne connaissais pas la nature. J'étais _perdue_. Je me sentais d'autant plus égarée que l'attitude d'Edward dans la salle de bain, puis dans la chambre ne m'aidait guère…

Depuis que j'avais fait la connaissance de cet homme, ma vie m'échappait, mes sentiments me donnaient le tournis. J'étais tour à tour haineuse, désireuse, triste, mélancolique, brulante…

Une sensation fraiche sur ma croupe me fit reprendre mes esprits. Je me demandais où je me trouvais puis je me souvins de ma punition. Je ne sentais rien au niveau de mon postérieur à l'exception de cette fraicheur. J'étais comme anesthésiée. Etait-ce la douleur qui avait eu cette conséquence sur mon corps ? Ou bien mon « absence » m'avait permis de faire abstraction de la punition et donc je ne ressentais plus rien ? Cette seconde option ne me convenait pas et je ne saurais vous dire pourquoi.

Alors que mes yeux reprenaient vie peu à peu. Mes sens redevenaient alertes. Je pouvais sentir que le matelas était affaissé. _Il_ était toujours là. Edward.

Je ne saurais comment décrire les sensations qui coexistaient dans mon cœur. J'étais tour à tour heureuse de le savoir ici, à mes côtés, mais je ressentais également de la douleur alors que je revivais la punition qu'il venait de m'infliger. Cette souffrance n'était que psychique puisque je ne ressentais toujours rien d'autre que le froid… Pourtant malgré cela, j'étais soulagée de le savoir toujours là et même plus…

Je pouvais sentir la brulure familière maintenant de _son_ regard sur moi, _ses_ mains actives sur mes fesses. La sensation fraiche devait venir de _son_ massage. Me revinrent les souvenirs de ma première punition, de ma fessée et de son après… Il avait utilisé un baume pour soulager ma douleur et pour que je me remette plus rapidement de mon châtiment. Je comprenais mieux tout ce que je ressentais physiquement depuis mon « réveil », ce froid… Si mes sentiments pouvaient trouver une signification aussi simple…

Je me mis à soupirer devant la débâcle de mes sentiments et me mis à gigoter. J'aurai du éprouver des difficultés pour mouvoir mes mains et mes pieds de par la présence des menottes mais rien. J'étais _libre_.

Ses mains stoppèrent tout geste mais restèrent sur ma peau. Mon cœur s'emballa de le sentir toujours si près de moi. Ma respiration se fit lourde alors que _son_ odeur chatouilla de nouveau mes narines, éveillant de nouveau des sensations que je ne ressentais qu'à ses côtés…

Je me mis sur le côté et je le vis.

Il me regardait toujours.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus sombres, ils étaient d'un vert unique et brillaient avec intensité. Je ne pourrais vous dire l'émotion qui les habitait car elle me déstabilisait tout en emballant un peu plus mon cœur. Je le vis se rapprocher et bientôt il fut à ma hauteur. Ses mains avaient suivi son ascension, se logeant au niveau de mes côtes, puis suivi le tracé de mon flanc, de mon épaule avant de prendre mon visage en coupe d'une main et de le caresser.

Ses prunelles émeraude me dévisageaient toujours et je ressentis une sorte de trouble dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Mes joues se mirent à chauffer et à rougir, ma respiration se fit plus lourde. La chaleur que je ressentais toujours et que j'identifiais comme celle de mon désir prit peu à peu possession de mon corps. Mon être semblait de nouveau prendre vie et s'envoler loin de cette chambre, sur un nuage de plaisir et de ce sentiment inconnu qui était toujours là et qui grandissait en moi…

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, ce que je vivais dès qu'il était là mais j'étais bien, c'était même beaucoup plus que d'être bien… Cela me surprenait encore, me déstabilisait. Cela m'était si inconnu mais qu'importe tant que je ressentais toujours cela. J'en venais à oublier qui _il_ était et comment nous en étions venus à nous rencontrer.

_J'oubliais tout_.

Son visage se pencha contre ma peau et son souffle s'abattit sur l'épiderme de mon épaule. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon corps et je me sentis me perdre un peu plus … Tout sentiment de peur, de crainte, de haine, de colère et de tristesse m'avait fuis et n'avait plus d'importance alors que j'étais avec Lui. N'était-ce pas déroutant ? Mes sentiments étaient si surprenants, si curieux… Voilà qu'après avoir ressenti de la haine à mon réveil, de la peur mêlée à du désir, je me mettais à apprécier, à aimer _sa_ présence…

_-Mets-toi sur le dos et dis-moi si cela te fait souffrir, me souffla Edward à l'oreille d'une voix douce._

Je fis ce qu'il me dit non pas pour ne pas le contrarier mais parce que je voulais vraiment lui faire plaisir. Ce méli-mélo émotionnel était vraiment contrariant d'autant plus que je ne savais pas comment nommer ce sentiment bien plus fort qui me faisait l'apprécier, voire même l'_aimer_.

Quand je me mis sur le dos, je ressentais comme de légères piqures au niveau de mes fesses mais cela était minime. Edward était toujours à mes côtés. Ses yeux me fixaient. Son regard était si intense que je ne pus le fixer d'avantage. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce à quoi il pensait, ni de quelle émotion il était animé mais ses prunelles semblaient flamboyer. Elles s'étaient assombries quelque peu depuis mon « réveil » mais elles étaient toujours aussi belles et lumineuses.

Ses mains ne m'avaient quittée que pour que je puisse me placer sur le dos. Elles se logèrent au niveau de mes flancs et se mirent à les caresser, à remonter le long de mes côtes, effleurant mes seins avant de redescendre. Des frissons parcouraient ma peau alors que la chaleur de mon corps s'intensifiait toujours un peu plus à chacun de ses gestes. Sous ce flot d'émotions, je me mis à fermer les yeux un instant. Tout devenait plus puissant…

Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser un peu plus et mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes. Edward était allongé à mes côtés. Son corps me frôlait mais ce bref contact n'était pas assez pour moi. Je voulais tant qu'il soit de nouveau contre moi, sur moi… Cette pensée aurait du me choquer mais elle n'en fit rien. Etait-ce mon désir qui parlait ou bien était-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? J'étais toujours autant perdue avec mes sentiments…

Ses yeux me fixaient encore et la chaleur de son regard à lui seul me donnait l'envie de voler, de m'enflammer toujours un peu plus. Ses mains continuaient toujours leurs caresses et je me sentais toujours un peu plus brulante bien que _je veuille plus_…

_-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me tenir loin de toi Isabella ? Dit Edward d'une voix rauque._

A ses mots, mon souffle se coupa et la chaleur qui me torturait s'intensifia me rendant fébrile, m'embrasant, m'enflammant.

_-Pourquoi même après que tu m'aies mis en colère, je te trouve toujours plus désirable ? Continua-t-il, son ton se cassant toujours plus à chacun de ses mots._

Je me sentais décoller. Mon cœur battait telles les ailes d'un colibri, toujours plus vite, s'envolant lui aussi. Mon désir grandissait toujours et je me sentais à l'instar de mon envol vers le paradis, tomber en enfer tant cette chaleur m'enflammait et m'embrasait. Chacun de ses mots intensifiait ces sensations de damnation et d'envolée angélique…

_-Pourquoi rien que de te voir nue me donne envie de te faire mienne dans n'importe quelle position possible ? Me dit-il alors que ses yeux brulants emprisonnaient mon âme dans leurs tréfonds. _

Ma gorge semblait s'être asséchée à ses derniers mots. J'eus du mal à déglutir. Par ces mots, il venait d'ébranler mes dernières résistances. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent en force de nouveau…

_-Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais me montrer doux avec toi, se confessa-t-il dans un souffle presque inaudible, comme pour garder pour lui-même cette faiblesse._

Le voir si perdu et si humain me rendit un peu plus fébrile. Cette nouvelle facette de _Lui_ me touchait au-delà des mots. Mon cœur s'emballait toujours un peu plus, mon souffle était coupé, sifflant et tellement désireux. Tout mon corps le réclamait et mon esprit le suivait dans cette envie puissante et dévastatrice qu'était mon désir. Je me sentais brûler pour cette passion que je sentais naitre en mon sein…

_-Je ne devrais pas être aussi faible et laisser une femme me toucher autant. Après tout, tu n'es que le sexe faible, pas vrai ? Dit-il avec cynisme et douleur._

Ses yeux ne me quittaient toujours pas. Ils irradiaient toujours et m'aspiraient un peu plus…

Sa dernière phrase aurait du m'offusquer. Pourtant la manière dont il l'avait dit me montrait qu'il était en plein conflit et qu'il était aussi perdu et peut-être même plus que moi dans cette histoire. Mon cœur s'emballa un peu plus, ma respiration était toujours aussi difficile et sifflante. La chaleur qui me terrassait me faisait vivre un enfer dans ce paradis. Dire qu'il ne me touchait même pas. Qu'est-ce que cela serait s'il ajoutait à cela ses caresses et ses baisers...

_- Parle-moi Isabella. Murmura Edward tel une supplique._

Il amorça un geste vers mon corps. Ma respiration semblait devenir toujours plus lourde et sifflante alors que les secondes s'étiraient et que son geste restait suspendu dans le temps. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi rapidement alors que la chaleur s'intensifiait en moi. Trop d'émotions naissaient dans mon être. Il voulait que je lui parle. Depuis mon enlèvement, j'avais tant voulu parler, lui dire tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, l'insulter, lui montrer ma haine mais maintenant… J'étais si perdue, chamboulée par _Lui..._ Que pouvais-je lui dire ?

_-S'il te plait Isabella, parle-moi. Sa voix se brisant toujours un peu plus._

Sa tête se posa contre mon épaule. Son corps se couchait le long de mon corps. Sa chaleur et son odeur m'entouraient et créaient un cocon autour de nous. Je me sentais si bien. Certes, je désespérais de le sentir si loin et pourtant si proche de moi et cette brulure lancinante qui prenait possession de mon corps m'embrasait toujours un peu plus, me faisait voler loin de cette prison qui depuis peu n'était plus… Je me sentais _entière_ et si _libérée_. N'était-ce pas étrange ?

Ses mains continuaient toujours de me caresser mais la tendresse disparaissait chaque seconde laissant place à la force et l'insistance. Il voulait une réponse mais que pouvais-je lui dire ? J'étais perdue. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer les sensations qu'il me faisait vivre alors que je ne savais même pas moi-même quelle était leur nature. Toutes ces émotions, ces pensées qui me tracassaient, me torturaient chaque fois qu'il était à mes côtés. Pouvais-je lui dire que depuis que je le connaissais, mon monde ne semblait tourner qu'autour de Lui ? Pouvais-je lui décrire les sensations incandescentes qui me possédaient, qui emplissaient mon être ? Et les émotions qui naissaient dans mon cœur ?

_-Edward, je… Commençais-je hésitante._

Ses mains s'étaient stoppées alors que j'avais prononcé ces mots. Je crus le sentir retenir son souffle. Je ne comprenais pas cet homme. Je ne me comprenais pas moi-même mais depuis cette nuit, Edward était si autre… Il pouvait être si doux et l'instant d'après être dur et distant comme lorsqu'il me punissait. Il semblait attendre la suite, ses mains se serraient sur la peau de mes flancs alors que je gardais le silence. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire…

Je sentis son souffle retenu s'abattre sur ma peau et de nouvelles vagues de frissons envahirent mon épiderme. La chaleur au creux de mes reins s'intensifia encore et encore. Je ne savais pas où cette douce torture allait m'emmener, ni si un jour je ne la ressentirai plus mais elle grandissait toujours en moi, m'enflammant toujours et en redemandant… Mon cœur battait toujours plus vite et j'avais peur qu'il ne lâche, ma respiration n'était pas en reste et chaque inspiration apportait une nouvelle vague de son parfum et je me perdais encore plus…

_-S'il te plait, continue Isabella. Je veux entendre ta voix… Souffla-t-il douloureusement contre mon épaule._

Des frissons parcouraient de nouveau ma peau et la douce torture lancinante qui possédait tout mon être grandissait encore et toujours…

_-Edward, je…_

Mes mots se perdaient dans ma gorge qui se nouait alors que je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui dire. Je savais qu'il n'était pas patient mais je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose que je regretterais, qui lui déplairait ou encore que je ne pensais pas. Je ne voulais pas de discours futile ou stupide. Il venait de déclarer en partie les sentiments que je faisais naitre en _Lui_. A demi-mots, il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il était perdu devant tout cela. Je ne pouvais pas changer de sujet, j'étais au pied du mur mais que lui dire ?

Alors que je n'ajoutais toujours rien et qu'il attendait que je poursuive, il se recula. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir mais pouvais-je essayer de le retenir ? Je ne savais plus quoi faire face à cet homme, contre _Lui_…

Mes mains sans que je ne les commande se logèrent sur ses épaules, remontèrent le long de sa nuque et se logèrent dans ses cheveux l'obligeant à rester en place contre ma peau. Je le sentis se tendre contre moi et j'avais peur qu'il ne me rejette de nouveau.

Il n'en fit rien.

La surprise passée, son corps épousa de nouveau mon corps. Je le sentis même se caler entièrement contre moi, repoussant les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient. Ses jambes se posèrent contre les miennes, son flanc reposait contre le mien et même le couvrait en grande partie. Ses bras étaient toujours contre mes hanches et ses mains continuaient toujours ses caresses le long de mes côtes, effleurant dans leur descente mes cuisses. Je me sentais encore plus brulante et désireuse, j'avais même du mal à retenir mes soupirs alors que ses caresses continuaient.

Je ne savais comment décrire les sensations que je ressentais tant je me sentais voler mais cette chaleur étouffante et torturante m'apparaissait telle flammes de l'enfer. Je me sentais comme damnée tant je ne savais pas comment faire pour qu'elle cesse. Vous pouvez me prendre pour folle car malgré tout, je ne vivais qu'à travers ces moments où je n'étais que flammes et corps désireux…

Les mots me manquaient alors que je me sentais à la fois emprisonnée dans ce brasier et libérée car tout ce que je vivais était pourtant incroyable… Mes mains étaient toujours dans les mèches folles qui couvraient sa nuque, les caressant et se perdant dans leur sensation douce et soyeuse. Son odeur me parvenait d'autant plus depuis qu'il était contre moi, je me sentais m'enivrer de cette fragrance. Mon désir grandissait toujours dans mon corps et je me demandais jusqu'à quel point je pouvais encore me consumer pour cet homme. Etait-ce encore possible de m'embraser un peu plus ?

Son souffle caressait ma peau à l'instar de ses mains et je me sentais voler encore plus haut que je ne le faisais déjà. Ses lèvres se mêlèrent bientôt à la danse et la douce torture s'amplifia encore. Mon cœur tambourinait fortement contre ma poitrine et je me doutais qu'Edward devait le sentir comme je sentais le sien battre contre moi. Je ne savais comment expliquer ce que je ressentais alors que je me rendais compte qu'il réagissait à l'identique de moi. J'étais en quelque sorte heureuse, c'était même plus que cela mais qu'était-ce ?

Je me sentais fondre un peu plus contre _Lui_ alors que le temps s'échappait. Je n'avais d'ailleurs plus de notion d'espace et de temps. Je refusais de faire face à tout ce qui n'était _nous_… Encore ce _nous_. Pouvait-il exister et ce malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous et surtout si le côté le plus sombre d'Edward revenait ? Je savais qu'il était tout autre depuis quelques heures et l'épisode de la salle de bain m'avait prouvé qu'il restait toujours le même au fond : froid et hostile. Inhumain même. Pouvais-je vivre avec cela ?

Je n'avais pas de réponse. En aurais-je seulement une un jour ?

Ses mains me caressaient toujours tout comme son souffle, mes doigts, eux, se perdaient dans ses mèches indomptées. J'aimais leur touché, elles étaient si douces et si soyeuses. Son corps contre le mien, sa chaleur, son odeur m'entourant toujours plus, m'emportant dans un autre monde. Un monde où il n'y aurait plus que _nous_.

Ses lèvres remontaient le long de ma gorge, sa langue traçant à leur passage un chemin de feu sur mon épiderme. Ses mains remontaient le long de mes flancs et se logeaient au niveau des hanches avec force. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'éloigne. Je n'en avais pas la force, j'avais perdu toute envie de fuite et cette nouvelle optique s'ajoutait à ma longue liste d'interrogations que je devrais analyser plus tard…

Alors que ses baisers remontaient vers mon visage, Edward traçait les contours de ma mâchoire avec ses lèvres. Son souffle me chatouillait au passage alors que son nez m'humait avec force. Mes yeux fermés, je me laissais aller dans cette sensation si douce et vibrante. Mon cœur s'envolait toujours aussi loin alors que ma respiration le suivait dans cette exploration fantastique. Mes mains n'avaient toujours pas quitté ses cheveux et à mesure que la chaleur dans mes reins s'intensifiait, mes ongles se mirent à gratter son crâne le faisant grogner contre moi. Cette réaction me fit légèrement peur et mes gestes se stoppèrent d'instinct le faisant gronder contre moi.

Il se recula et mon corps se crispa de devoir faire face de nouveau à sa distance. J'aurai voulu le rattraper et le ramener vers moi mais une partie infime de mon être ressentait toujours une part d'appréhension suite à ses grognements. Tout mon corps pourtant le réclamait et me traitait d'idiote pour l'avoir fait s'écarter…

Edward était devant moi superbe, les yeux brulants comme la nuit dernière. Ses prunelles dilatées me fixaient toujours avec ce feu ardent qui me faisait m'enflammer toujours un peu plus. Ses mains avaient également quitté ma peau alors qu'il se retrouvait à genou devant moi. Son torse se gonflait de manière anarchique et je me rendais compte que peut-être il ressentait la même chose que moi ou tout du moins une partie. Ses lèvres semblaient plus pulpeuses, comme gonflées. Ses cheveux étaient d'autant plus désordonnés du fait du passage de mes mains dans ses mèches. Je ressentais encore cette douceur sur le bout de mes doigts… Mon cœur battait toujours aussi si vite et ma respiration était toujours aussi erratique. J'essayai de me calmer mais de le voir ainsi devant moi, si désirable et désireux, mettait à mal mes résolutions…

Mes yeux étaient plongés dans l'abîme des siens. Moi qui avais cru qu'Edward n'avait pas d'âme je me rendais compte que j'avais tout faux…

Les secondes semblaient s'être arrêtées alors que nous nous fixions toujours avec la même intensité, la même flamme. Aucun de nous deux n'osait un geste, une parole comme si nous ne voulions pas briser cette atmosphère certes tendue mais si ardente et passionnée…

Ce fut le bruit de coups sur la porte de notre chambre qui nous sortit de notre bulle. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de _Lui_ et il semblait en être de même pour _Lui_. Alors que les coups se faisaient plus insistants, je crus voir une lueur dans ses prunelles. C'était comme s'il ressentait du regret ou un sentiment voisin, ses yeux s'étaient comme éteints avant qu'il ne se tourne vers la porte.

Je crus l'entendre soupirer alors qu'il se détournait de moi et quittait le lit où j'étais toujours étendue et nue. Il s'éloigna un peu plus de moi sans me regarder une seule fois. Arrivé à la porte, Edward l'entrebâilla bloquant ainsi la vision de mon corps. Je pouvais le regarder d'où j'étais et la vision de _Lui_ me donna des frissons tout le long de mon corps.

Toute son attitude avait changé.

Il était de profil mais cela me suffisait pour voir la noirceur de son regard. Je plaignais son interlocuteur. Il avait le même regard que lors de mon arrivée. Cette froideur, cette noirceur, cette inhumanité s'y lisaient… Son visage était tendu à l'image de son corps. Ses épaules étaient rigides alors que toute sa posture transpirait l'agressivité comme s'il voulait se jeter sur cet inconnu qui nous avait interrompus. Ma peur qui s'était calmée reprit de plus belle dans mon corps. Il n'était plus cet Edward qui me déstabilisait et que je commençais à apprécier. Il était redevenu un monstre.

Mes yeux restaient bloqués sur _Lui_. Des émotions m'envahirent et je ne les comprenais pas toutes. Il y avait de la peur mais aussi de la frustration si je puis dire. Pourtant une autre sensation prenait part dans mon cœur, le lacérant alors que la vision monstrueuse d'Edward prenait vie devant mes yeux augmentant mon angoisse par la même occasion.

Je ne savais pas de quoi Edward et son interlocuteur parlaient mais plus le temps filait et plus je le voyais se crisper alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de colère. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait mais le voir ainsi m'angoissa un peu plus, non pas parce qu'il était devenu cet être abjecte mais parce que je ne savais pas s'il parlait de moi…

Le temps semblait s'éterniser et mon cœur battait toujours aussi vite, le désir étant remplacé par ma peur… Pourtant, Edward referma bien vite la porte, la claquant avec force. Tout son corps demeurait tendu. Je le voyais encore face à cette porte, me faisant dos et me cachant ses yeux, seul reflet de ses pensées et émotions.

Les secondes passaient sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne bouge et sans que je ne le voie venir, son poing heurta le bois de la porte avec force me faisant sursauter. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait mais ce devait être grave pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil.

Il se redressa et commença à s'activer autour de moi toujours sans me regarder. Il s'affaira un instant dans son dressing.

Je sortis de mes pensées et me mis à bouger. Mes fesses anesthésiées recommençaient à me lancer, j'en faisais fi et me levais. Mes habits de la veille trainaient toujours sur le sol, je me penchais pour les ramasser malgré la douleur lancinante de mon postérieur. Il me fallait m'habiller de propre mais j'avais peur de m'aventurer dans son armoire de crainte de son humeur…

Je n'eus pas longtemps pour me poser la question qu'il en sortit avec un sac noir. Toujours sans un regard pour moi, il se dirigea vers la porte. Depuis qu'il était rentré de nouveau dans la chambre, j'avais interrompu tout mouvement. J'attendais.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps nous restâmes immobiles mais cela me parut trop court. Il se retourna et me fixa un bref instant. Je ne sus comment définir la brève lueur qui emplit son regard mais cela me déstabilisa. Il se retourna et je crus l'entendre soupirer. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il me dit de sa voix froide :

_-Je dois partir en mission pendant une semaine. Ne me fais pas regretter de ne pas te laisser sous surveillance Isabella._

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit.

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Est-ce que les explications concernant la fameuse nuit vous vont ou vous attendiez vous à autres choses ?**

**Pour ceux ou celles qui veulent un changement radical d'Edward, tapez 1…**

**Pour ceux ou celles qui pensent qu'au final, Edward ne va jouer qu'un jeu avec Bella, tapez 2 …**

**Pour tous ceux ou celles qui ont d'autres suggestions, tapez 3…**

**A très bientôt. Passez de bonnes vacances si vous partez.**

**Bisous. Vôtre.**

**Potine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse. Entre le boulot d'été et ma rentrée, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées. Les délais pour cette nouvelle année scolaire vont être plus longs, disons que les chapitres s'allongent, mes cours reprennent et donc le temps pour écrire se fait plus rare et chaque chapitre devient plus difficile et prenant… J'espère que cela ne va pas vous déranger outre mesure…**

**J'ai oublié de vous dire, ma fiction est sélectionnée par le site : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr dans la catégorie des BEST DARKWARD donc n'hésitez pas à voter…**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, on en est à 53 pour le dernier chapitre. Merci donc à :** , Grazie, Aliiice, ptitcoeurfragile, aelita48, lili70, caropat07, Virginie-de-TN, Caro, PAM89, Caro, twilight0507, anayata, shona, Jackye, Appl3 d'or, AnonymeH, Celine879, erika shoval, marie, nana, pounine, cchope, vinie65, mel031, fan-par-hasard21, bellaeva, Triskelle Sparrow, Lou, ulkan13, celine11, ninibel, ecathe38, vanina, Nana-hime21, PatiewSnow, bellardtwilight, Sandrine50, choukinette76, Shyragirl, Cendrillon49, Audryr, Undomiel, Ludivine28, Ve, couuline, Aveery, Mzlle'Moon, …

**Caro : **Alors pour le fait qu'Edward la surveille ou non durant son absence, tu le découvriras ou pas. Pour ce qui est de son attirance envers Bella, tu le découvriras également ou pas. Je peux rien te révéler sans en dire trop. Merci, bisous et bonne lecture.

**PAM89 :** Bonjour ! Pour le changement ou non d'Edward, il peut être brutal et cacher tout autre chose. J'espère que ma suite te plaira. Merci pour ton soutien, merci, bisous et bonne lecture…

**Caro :** Il y aura peut-être un Pov Edward (dites merci à Eiphose et Magicvanille pour cela). Bisous, merci et à bientôt.

**Twilight0507 :** Non il ne l'a pas fait. Merci, bisous et bonne lecture…

**Shona :** Non pas de lemon et c'est vrai qu'il est chiant ton Edynouchet (euh tu n'as pas d'autres surnoms ^^). Merci à toi de me lire, bisous et bonne lecture…

**Marie :** Coucou, tu sais que quoique tu dises tu me redonne le sourire ^^. J'adore vraiment tes reviews et tu reste dans le top des reviews ^^. Je réponds toujours aux reviews, enfin quand Ff marche et le veut bien… Merci à toi de me laisser toujours une trace de ton passage. Je suis toujours sadique dans les fins de mes chapitres et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Pour les possibles bêtises de Bella pendant l'absence d'Edward, je te laisse les découvrir ou non. Merci, bisous et bonne lecture…

**Nana :** Je note ton vote. Merci, bisous et bonne lecture.

**Lou :** Coucou, je vois que les changements d'Edward te conquièrent ^^. Mais est-ce que ça va durer ? Je sais, je sais, je joue avec toi mais bon, c'est génial de voir combien tu es transportée. Merci pour tout, bisous et bonne lecture…

**Vanina :** Je prends en compte ton vote. Vraiment tu penses qu'il est déjà amoureux ? Bisous, merci et bonne lecture…

**PatiewSnow :** C'est probable ce que tu dis dans ta review mais moi-même, je ne peux pas m'avancer et te dire que tu as raison, ce serait trop facile. Merci, bisous et bonne lecture…

**Undomiel :** Merci beaucoup… Je risque de poster moins régulièrement l'année scolaire qui vient mais compte environ un tous les mois ou tous les deux mois (prends plutôt le dernier créneau on sait jamais)… Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que ma suite va te plaire, bisous et bonne lecture…

**Ve :** Coucou, merci pour les compliments. Euh contrairement à toi, ma Bella me tape sur les nerfs comme à peu près toutes les Bella mais ça, c'est juste parce qu'elles ont un Edward ^^. Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie, j'espère que ma suite te plaira. Bisous, merci, et bonne lecture…

**Couuline :** Coucou et bienvenue. Je connais très bien LOA puisque c'est ma première fiction Darkward que j'ai lu et d'ailleurs ma beta est la traductrice de cette merveille. Pour ma suite, je pense poster dans les délais d'une fois tous les mois ou deux mois, ce sera selon mon avancée et selon mes études. Pour le côté dark d'Edward, il peut très bien se calmer pour devenir bien pire qu'il ne l'était mais ce n'est qu'une suggestion. Bisous, merci et bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 8**

**Je n'eus pas longtemps pour me poser la question qu'il en sortit avec un sac noir. Toujours sans un regard pour moi, il se dirigea vers la porte. Depuis qu'il était rentré de nouveau dans la chambre, j'avais interrompu tout mouvement. J'attendais. **

**Je ne sus pas combien de temps nous restâmes immobiles mais cela me parut trop court. Il se retourna et me fixa un bref instant. Je ne sus comment définir la brève lueur qui emplit son regard mais cela me déstabilisa. Il se retourna et je crus l'entendre soupirer. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il me dit de sa voix froide :**

_**-Je dois partir en mission pendant une semaine. Ne me fais pas regretter de ne pas te laisser sous surveillance Isabella.**_

**Sans un mot de plus, il sortit.**

**°o°o°o°**

_Il était parti._

Et maintenant, j'étais seule avec mes interrogations, mes émotions et mes peurs. J'avais toujours cru qu'être seule, loin de _Lui_ allait me faire me sentir libre, allait me remettre les idées au clair mais maintenant… C'était une toute autre affaire.

Tout ce qu'il fallait que j'affronte se trouvait devant moi et je ne savais plus comment y faire face. Tout tournait autour de ma nouvelle vie. Mon enlèvement mais surtout ma vie aux côtés d'Edward. Mes sentiments vis-à-vis de lui, mes envies, mon avenir possible et cet éventuel _nous_.

Toutes ces interrogations s'entrechoquaient dans mon esprit et me donnaient mal à la tête. Pourtant, il fallait que je les éclaircisse et que j'y voie plus clair…

Les secondes semblaient interminables, tout comme les minutes. J'étais toujours dans la chambre, mes gestes se faisant automatiquement alors que je rangeais cette chambre.

Tandis que je me penchai pour faire le lit, tous mes souvenirs de cette nuit et de ce matin me revenaient avec les émotions que j'avais ressenties alors. Je ne savais pas comment les qualifier tant elles étaient intenses et devenaient une part entière de ma nouvelle vie… Je savais que je ressentais du désir mais pas seulement ça. Une forte sensation revenait toujours par vague alors que j'étais avec _Lui_, contre _Lui_ ou lorsque je pensais à _Lui_. Je ne savais pas comment la nommer. Une certaine part de moi appréhendait de connaitre sa nature…

Alors que je me détournais de cette couche pour aller me préparer, ma solitude me pesait toujours un peu plus. Était-ce normal ? Se sentir aussi seule, abandonnée… Dans mon ancienne vie, notamment lorsque j'avais vécu ma fin de lycée chez Charlie, j'avais eu l'habitude d'être seule et cela ne m'avait jamais autant affecté mais maintenant, dans ce nouveau contexte… Cela ne me convenait plus et je ne le comprenais pas…

Quand j'entrai dans sa penderie, son odeur était partout et la sensation de vide s'intensifia en mon sein. C'était comme s'il me manquait… Pourquoi je me mettais à ressentir cela pour _Lui_ ?

Lorsque j'eus fini de mettre de l'ordre et de me préparer, je me retrouvai de nouveau en proie à mes interrogations et au vide de ma vie sans _Lui_. C'était si étrange de se rendre compte combien notre existence pouvait s'avérer risible quand elle est déserte de tout, combien maintenant sans Lui je me sentais seule…

Je me remémorai mes premiers jours ici. Je ne m'étais jamais plainte de ma solitude, ma peur me guidant et me possédant entièrement. Edward avait été l'objet de mes craintes, de mes angoisses mais surtout de ma colère et de ma haine. Mes plans pour _Lui_ échapper n'étaient que de douces désillusions alors que l'enfer de ma nouvelle condition prenait possession chaque jour un peu plus de mon être…

Mon ancienne vie était bien loin. Quand je repensai à mes parents, je voyais des visages mais leur voix n'était plus aussi claire. C'était comme si tout ce que j'avais vécu avec eux, tout ce que j'avais été, avait été effacés. Cela me fit mal et pourtant une part de moi en faisait fi, me disant d'avancer et de faire avec. C'était si déroutant…

Je revoyais encore le sourire de mon père, les yeux de ma mère. Je me souvenais de la maison de Phoenix, de celle de Forks, de la différence de climat entre l'Arizona et l'état de Washington, de mes deux lycées mais tout le reste n'était que des bribes informes et sans visage, ni contour dans mon esprit. Allait-ce devenir beaucoup plus flou par la suite ? Allais-je totalement oublier mon passé, mes parents ? Les mots de Carlisle à notre arrivée me revinrent : _**Vous pouvez oublier vos espoirs, vos rêves et vos familles. **_Maintenant que je me retrouvais seule et sans souvenirs, un arrière goût amer emplit mon être. Il avait ce qu'il avait voulu et cette constatation me fit d'autant plus souffrir…

Pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui me déstabilisait le plus.

Même si mon passé n'était que néant et ombres, je ne regrettais pas… J'avais commencé une nouvelle vie ici. Sans mon enlèvement même prémédité, je n'aurais jamais connu Edward. N'était-ce pas déroutant qu'un tel mal puisse cacher un bien ? Je ne savais toujours pas quels sentiments je nourrissais pour _Lui_ mais j'en venais à ne plus être en colère contre _Lui_, contre Carlisle et ces hommes qui m'avaient emmenée ici…

Mes émotions étaient si confuses. Tout m'échappait…

Les seuls sentiments que j'arrivais encore à identifier étaient le désir, la profonde attirance que j'avais pour Edward, mon attachement grandissant alors que mon manque de _Lui_ augmentait en moi à chaque seconde passée. Pourtant une toute autre émotion me possédait chaque jour que je passais à ses côtés. C'était comme une flamme qui grandissait toujours un plus en mon sein. A chaque fois que je le voyais, mon cœur se mettait à battre avec un peu plus de force… C'était si déstabilisant de ne pas pouvoir mettre un nom sur cette émotion…

Je savais que je ne devrais pas ressentir tout cela pour mon bourreau et pourtant je ne pouvais cesser de les éprouver…

Je devrais être horrifiée et dégoutée de tout cela. Je devrais maudire le jour qui m'a vu naitre, haïr Edward et tous les hommes de sa trempe mais je ne le pouvais pas. _Je ne le voulais pas. _

Toute ma colère, ma haine même et ma rancune s'étaient envolées alors que le temps passait et que mes sentiments changeaient envers Edward. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour que je l'apprécie. Je ressentais encore la douleur autant physique que psychique de ses punitions. J'éprouvais encore ma honte alors que je me rendais compte que j'avais failli me donner à Lui sans résistance ni réticence. J'avais même été consentante…

J'avais lu dans quelques journaux des cas similaires et les psychologues avaient alors diagnostiqué des Syndromes de Stockholm et je me posais maintenant la question à savoir si j'en étais également atteinte…

J'étais certes déjà attachée à Edward mais cela ressemblait tout au plus à de l'attirance physique et du désir rien de plus… Mais cette sensation étrange et inconnue en moi qui grandissait me perturbait toujours un peu plus…

Pourtant ce syndrome n'expliquait pas tout, j'avais lu que toute personne déjà informée de ce trouble avait beaucoup plus de difficultés à la contracter. Il y avait aussi des détails concernant un quelconque sentiment de confiance ou de sympathie que les victimes ressentaient pour leur ravisseur, je n'en étais pas encore là. J'étais loin de vouloir donner ma vie pour Edward ou même de fermer les yeux sur tout ce qu'il m'avait dit ou fait. Le goût amer de ses punitions coulait toujours dans mes veines et confirmait mes réflexions…

Alors comment pouvais-je expliquer ces sentiments ? C'était si invraisemblable que je l'apprécie et que je m'attache à _Lui_ surtout si _tôt_…

Toutes ces interrogations ne faisaient que se répéter dans mon esprit, je me sentais me perdre en elles et j'avais peur des conséquences qu'elles allaient entrainer…

Il me fallait sortir de là, ne plus penser à tout cela.

Tout ce que j'arrivais à clarifier soulevait d'autres problèmes beaucoup plus difficiles à résoudre. Je me sentais revenir en algèbre et revoir mon professeur s'arracher les cheveux devant mon incompétence face à une équation… Pourtant, les calculs me semblaient beaucoup plus doux à côté de mes sentiments et de mes interrogations sur leur nature.

Il me fallait vraiment sortir de là…

Tout dans cette chambre me rappelait nos moments ensemble, bons comme mauvais. Je ne pouvais faire le vide en moi et tous ces questionnements qui ne faisaient qu'en soulever de nouveaux me rendaient folle. Oui il me fallait sortir de là…

On se mit à frapper à la porte comme si la personne de l'autre côté avait entendu mes pensées.

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais ouvrir. Edward ne m'avait formulé aucune interdiction, juste une phrase : _**Ne me fais pas regretter de ne pas te laisser sous surveillance Isabella**__._ Il n'y avait aucune menace et donc je ne voyais aucune raison pour que je finisse punie. Pourtant une part de moi angoissait…

Allait-il toujours en être ainsi ? Allais-je avoir peur à chaque fois que l'on frappait à la porte, à chacun de mes gestes ou paroles ?

Je me rendais compte que malgré l'attirance que je ressentais pour Edward, j'étais loin d'effacer l'empreinte de ses punitions, de rayer les mauvais moments que j'avais passé entre ses mains. Une part de moi voulait faire table rase du passé et faire en sorte que je devienne tout ce qu'il voulait mais je n'y parvenais pas… Je ne savais pas quel serait mon avenir ou plutôt ce que nous allions partager _ensemble_. Je connaissais déjà la nature des liens qui allaient _nous_ unir : j'allais devenir sa femme, je devrais offrir mon corps pour ses besoins et engendrer sa descendance mais une partie de mon être rêvait encore d'amour. Etait-ce encore possible ? Je revoyais encore le trouble que j'avais cru percevoir dans ses yeux mais cela voulait-il seulement dire quelque chose ? La nature bipolaire d'Edward ne m'aidait pas, il passait si vite de la colère au désir et inversement. Ses prunelles noires étaient si expressives et pourtant si mystérieuses. Une partie de moi croyait encore à une part d'humanité en _Lui_ mais si cela n'était que le fruit de mon imagination ?

Je ne pus me poser d'avantage de questions car les coups contre la porte se rappelèrent à mon bon vouloir.

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine alors que je sentais mon corps se couvrir d'une couche de sueur froide. C'était si étrange d'avoir peur de ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte et tout cela par peur de représailles… Que devais-je faire ?

Les coups s'intensifièrent et je craignais que la porte ne finisse par céder sous la force de la personne de l'autre côté…

Je m'avançais, la peur au ventre et je dus prendre plusieurs inspirations pour tenter de me calmer avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je me mis à pousser un soupir de soulagement quand ce fut fait. C'était Alice…

La dernière fois que je l'avais vue me paraissait remonter à loin. J'étais soulagée de la voir ici même si une part de moi ressentait toujours une certaine crainte. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais la faire rentrer ou si je pouvais sortir et naviguer comme je le voulais dans cette demeure…

Je ne pus me poser d' avantage la question que la main d'Alice m'agrippa et je me retrouvais plaquée dans une forte étreinte. Comment un être aussi chétif pouvait-il avoir une telle force ? Alors qu'elle se reculait et que j'étais toujours sous le choc, elle m'entraina presqu'en courant dans les couloirs jusque vers la salle à manger. Elle m'y fit entrer et je me retrouvais seule en face d'elle et de Rosalie.

La belle blonde était confortablement installée à la table et me regardait avec un grand sourire. Cela amplifia un peu plus sa beauté et à côté d'elle, je me trouvais toujours aussi insignifiante, voire même le vilain petit canard… Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais été enlevée, j'étais si banale et bien qu'Edward me trouve parfaite –ce qui me surprenait beaucoup et qui était peu plausible- je ne faisais partie que du commun des mortels…

_-Bella, me salua Rosalie._

_-Rosalie. Alice. Dis-je en me tournant vers ma voisine._

Cette dernière me lança un immense sourire alors qu'elle gardait toujours ma main dans sa poigne. Elle la raffermit d'ailleurs avant de m'entrainer vers Rosalie de son pas sautillant. Je tentais tant bien que mal de suivre son rythme mais ma démarche devait faire tache à côté de la sienne. Même avec Alice, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Je n'avais rien à voir avec ces deux beautés et une gêne flagrante prenait possession de mon être…

_-Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vue. Certes, il y a les repas mais disons que ce n'est pas avec nos silences que nous allons mieux te connaitre… Dit Alice._

_-Cela ne fait que quelques jours Alice… Soufflai-je._

_-Quelques jours ! Tu veux dire une éternité ! S'exclama-t-elle._

Alice était-elle toujours aussi expansive ? Je me tournais vers Rosalie pour voir son expression et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de me faire un clin d'œil. La réponse devait être oui…

_-Tu sais que pour les silences, c'est à Carlisle mais surtout à Edward que nous le devons et tu le sais… Dit Rosalie._

_-Oui, c'est vrai. Grimaça ma voisine._

Je ne savais pas de quoi elles parlaient. J'avais déjà aussi observé le silence du sexe féminin à table et je savais que c'était parce que les hommes le voulaient mais selon leurs dires, il en était tout autre ou tout du moins, ce n'était qu'une partie de la réalité… Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Pouvais-je leur demander de m'éclairer ? De m'expliquer ? Et leurs explications, qu'allaient-elles m'apporter ?

Alors que je pensais ne plus faire face à des interrogations, je me trouvais de nouveau envahie de questions d'un autre ordre. Une partie de moi brulait de connaitre le pourquoi de cette situation et ma conscience me murmurait que cela avait avoir avec un certain mystère aux cheveux bronze…

Pourtant une part de moi avait peur, peut-être parce que j'allais devoir faire ma vie avec Lui et que tout détail le concernant pouvait faire pencher la balance dans le néant. Peut-être était-ce également parce que certains de mes sentiments n'étaient pas innocents ou plutôt n'étaient plus comme ils le devraient ? Peut-être parce que je commençais à me perdre dans mes émotions, dans mes pensées et que je ne savais plus où j'allais ?

_-Au fait, comment cela se passe avec Edward, Bella ? Me demanda Rosalie, me sortant de mes pensées._

Son regard bleu était empli de sollicitude comme si Edward était un _monstre_…

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Bien qu'_il_ ait été tout autre depuis cette nuit, _il_ était toujours celui qui m'avait frappée, attachée, rabaissée et faite enlever… _Il_ était toujours cet être mystérieux, froid et cruel, voire même_ inhumain_… Cette dernière pensée pourtant me perturba, pouvais-je vraiment dire qu'_il_ l'était toujours ? Ses derniers regards me revenaient à l'esprit, tout comme ses gestes après ma dernière punition…

_**Ne me fais pas regretter de ne pas te laisser sous surveillance Isabella**__. _

Je devais arrêter de me bercer de mes douces illusions, _il_ était toujours celui que je haïssais… Il me fallait cesser tout de suite de me tourmenter à propos de mes sentiments et sur un futur heureux avec Edward, _il_ était toujours le même et ne changerait pas, cela était impossible…

Je me perdais de nouveau dans mes réflexions et ce fut la poigne d'Alice qui me fit revenir parmi elles. Leurs regards ne me trompaient pas, elles avaient vu sur mon visage la réponse qu'elles attendaient. Je n'aimais pas être prise en pitié et leur attention me mettait d'avantage mal à l'aise…

_-Hum, comment se passent vos vies ici ? Tentai-je pour faire diversion._

Rosalie avait compris ma tentative alors qu'Alice commençait à babiller sur son existence entre ces murs…

Cela se passait bien de son côté. Jasper n'était pas celui qu'il paraissait. Certes, il était silencieux et calme mais il était doux et attentif aux besoins d'Alice. Il ne l'avait pas brutalisée, ni humiliée. Il s'était même montré chevaleresque. Il avait certes été distant voire légèrement froid les premiers temps mais bien vite il était devenu celui qu'elle avait toujours attendu. Il ne s'était montré _autre_ que lors des repas selon mon amie. Il changeait même radicalement à quelques pas de cette salle et tout cela parce qu'il s'approchait des autres membres de sa famille, enfin surtout quand Edward était présent. Je ne comprenais pas cette attitude et mes amies s'étaient concertées du regard avant de m'observer puis Alice reprit son discours. Que me cachaient-elles ?

Elles semblaient connaitre la cause de tout cela et pourquoi Edward était la véritable source du problème. Au vu de l'air qu'elles affichaient, elles savaient que j'ignorais tout, qu'_il _ne m'avait rien dit… D'ailleurs que pouvait-il m'avoir dit vu ce qu'il se produisait à chaque fois que nous étions en présence ?

Alice poursuivit son récit, n'omettant aucun détail sur sa vie avec Jasper et combien il était affectueux et même parfait. Elle nous raconta même quel amant exceptionnel il était et ce dernier détail me rappela ce qui avait failli m'arriver la nuit dernière…

Je revoyais Edward contre moi, m'embrassant contre cette baie vitrée puis sur _son_ lit. Je sentais encore ses mains sur moi, ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa chaleur tout contre moi. Je me perdais de nouveau dans le tumulte des sensations que j'avais ressenti et que je ressentais toujours en sa présence. Cette même chaleur que je ne connaissais qu'avec _Lui_ revint au fond de mes entrailles. Je devais être anormale de ressentir ce genre de choses pour un monstre, pour un homme qui n'en était pas un… Enfin, qui n'avait ni sentiments ni émotions… Pourquoi en mentionnant son côté disons-le « humain », je revoyais le sexe dur, long et érigé d'Edward ? Je crus m'étouffer en m'en rendant compte. Je devenais perverse en plus d'être anormale…

Il me fallait remonter à la surface alors que je me sentais me noyer dans les émois que je vivais auprès de Lui, que je revivais des souvenirs disons-le plutôt doux dans ses bras la nuit dernière et ce matin. Il me fallait l'oublier le temps qu'il était loin de moi. Il me fallait que je le sorte de mon esprit et de mon corps car j'avais l'impression de l'avoir dans la peau. N'était-ce pas étrange ?

Alice continuait toujours son récit sur sa vie _presque_ parfaite du fait de son manque de shopping alors que je me perdais encore un peu plus dans le méandre de mes émotions, de mes souvenirs et des sensations ressenties auprès de celui auquel je ne devais pas penser. _Edward_…

Pourquoi tout se résumait maintenant à cet homme, à ce monstre ? Pourquoi dès que je fermais les yeux, je voyais son visage ? Pourquoi peu importe l'air que je respirais, je cherchais son odeur ? Pourquoi je me sentais comme nue, pourquoi j'avais froid alors que j'étais loin de _Lui_ ? Tout cela me semblait exagéré et exaspérant. Comment pouvais-je être si faible près de _Lui_ ? Pourquoi cette soumission malgré moi ?

Alors que j'étais toujours perdue dans mes pensées, loin du récit d'Alice qui n'était qu'une lointaine suite de mots sans sens pour moi, je sentais l'insistance d'un regard sur moi. Celui de Rosalie. Je savais que j'étais égoïste de ne pas écouter notre amie commune, que je devais profiter du temps qui nous était imparti pour mieux nous connaitre mais je n'en avais pas le cœur, ni l'envie pour l'instant… Je ressentais de la culpabilité alors que je voyais que la belle blonde m'observait, me scrutait…

_-Alice, par pitié, arrête. Je commence à devenir sourde à force d'entendre des Jasper par ci, des Jasper par là. Continue encore à le décrire comme parfait et je vais me retrouver à fantasmer sur lui alors que j'ai Emmet dans ma vie. S'emporta Rosalie._

_-Hum, pardon… C'est vrai. Dès que je pense à lui, je m'emballe facilement. Je m'excuse… Dit une Alice toute penaude et rougissante. Mais bon, Jasper est tellement Parfait ! Sa voix augmentant de quelques octaves sur le dernier mot._

Ce bref interlude m'avait fait sortir de mes sentiers tortueux et sans fin… Je fis face à Rosalie qui me fixait toujours. Ses yeux bleus m'envoutèrent et je me retrouvais plongée dans leur clarté. Elle m'adressait un sourire chaleureux bien que ses prunelles montraient une certaine inquiétude. Mais peut-être ne me faisais-je que des idées ?

_-Alice ! Pitié épargne nos oreilles à Bella et à moi. Je commence à avoir une migraine et à voir ton homme à la place du mien ! Ajouta la belle blonde alors qu'elle me faisait un clin d'œil discret._

_-Avoue seulement que mon Jasper est génial… Soupira une Alice rêveuse._

_-Pour le peu que je l'ai côtoyé, il est bien…_

_-Bien. BIEN ! Tu rigoles, il est fantastique ! S'emporta le petit lutin brun._

_-Alice, STOP ! Rugit Rosalie._

J'avais l'impression d'assister à un match de tennis. J'avais déjà aperçu le côté expressif et très passionné d'Alice pour le shopping et ce dès notre enlèvement mais la voir ainsi pour un homme, qui était en partie responsable de son enlèvement… Il y avait de quoi avoir le vertige…

Ma voisine survoltée avait le teint rouge, les yeux pétillants, presque fous alors qu'une mine boudeuse s'emparait de son visage de poupée. Son souffle court était très audible… C'était comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Elle se tourna vers moi et peu à peu, un sourire reprit forme sur ses lèvres. J'avais quand même légèrement peur qu'elle ne reparte dans son récit merveilleux à Jasperland…

Je me tournais de nouveau vers Rosalie et cette dernière me regardait toujours aussi intensément.

_-Alors Bella, raconte nous quelle était ta vie avant tout cela ? Comment tu vis tout cela : cet enlèvement, Edward ? M'interrogea la belle blonde._

Je sentais leurs regards sur moi et mes joues se mirent instantanément à rougir. Que pouvais-je bien leur dire ? Que ma vie avait complètement changé ? Que je ne me reconnaissais pas dans cette existence de soumission lorsque j'étais auprès d'Edward ? Que je me sentais perdue, voire quelque fois malheureuse quant je pensais à mes parents ? Ou encore que j'étais totalement désireuse d'un homme pour lequel je ne devrais pas ressentir la moindre attirance voire que j'aie de possibles sentiments pour Lui ?

Pourtant c'était ce que je fis…

Enfin, en partie. Je ne racontais rien concernant Edward, ni sur ma nouvelle vie. Je ne faisais que m'attarder sur l'innocence de mon ancienne existence, sur mes parents, sur mes passions, sur tout ce qui me manquait au jour d'aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas de quoi demain serait fait, si j'allais un jour retrouver tout cela…

Je ne vis pas le temps passer et bientôt, nous dûmes nous séparer car la nuit était tombée. Nous avions beaucoup parlé de ma vie et je lisais dans leurs regards leur compréhension. Cela m'avait fait du bien de me confier mais pourtant une gêne subsistait en moi. Est-ce qu'un jour Edward allait me connaitre ainsi ? Est-ce qu'un jour j'allais pouvoir lui parler à cœur ouvert de celle que j'étais avant et que je désirais rester ?

Celle que j'étais à l'heure actuelle était loin de cette Bella insouciante. Je ne savais pas de quelle nature serait ma vie à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Je pensais qu'elle ne serait qu'ombre et noirceur au côté d'Edward. Aucun indice ne m'aidait à contrer cette certitude, aucun souvenir ne me revenait pour apporter une part de lumière dans cet horizon si dénué de vie et d'espoir…

**°o°o°o°**

Les jours se succédaient et je continuais à partager mon temps avec Rosalie et Alice, qui étaient devenues les seules amies que je n'avais jamais eues. C'était étrange de me dire qu'elles me connaissaient bien mieux que les personnes avec qui j'avais passé mon temps avant tout cela… Peut-être aussi bien que mes parents.

Quand je pensais à eux, une part de moi les regrettait et je me demandais chaque matin si un jour j'allais les retrouver, ne serait-ce que les apercevoir. Je me posais des questions sur comment ils vivaient ma disparition, ils devaient bien s'en être rendus compte puisque je ne leur avais donné aucune nouvelle…

Rosalie et Alice étaient mes seules amies mais aussi mes seules confidentes. Bien sûr, j'avais gardé sous clé mes pensées presqu'omniprésentes concernant Edward. Je leur avais caché mes sentiments vis-à-vis de _Lui_, comment avaient été mes premiers instants avec _Lui_, comment je vivais, ce que je ressentais, ni même ce qu'il s'était passé entre _nous_. Je ne leur disais rien à ce sujet bien qu'elles insistaient pour tout connaitre et pour mieux m'aider comme le soulignait Rosalie dès que le sujet était abordé et que je déviais vers autre chose…

J'avais appris que la vie de Rosalie se passait aussi bien que celle d'Alice, même si son récit était moins passionné et expansif que celui de notre lutin… Emmet était un homme d'apparence bourrue et même si notre premier aperçu lors de notre arrivée ici était en sa défaveur, il était un gentleman. Ce qui me surprît dans son histoire, c'était qu'après qu'il ne soit parti avec Rosalie à son bras, il s'était montré tout autre et même très doux. Il lui avait prêté son lit dès le premier soir et lui avait laissé de l'espace les premiers temps pour qu'elle s'accoutume à sa présence, et à sa nouvelle vie…

Il s'était montré monstrueux uniquement parce qu'il devait le faire en présence de son père et d'Edward. Surtout devant Edward. Elle m'avait longuement regardé quand elle m'avait avoué cela.

Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elles me cachaient concernant l'homme qui partageait mon existence. Je commençais d'ailleurs à perdre patience mais je restais silencieuse et j'attendais encore un peu avant de leur demander… Je ne connaissais pas ce qu'elles mettaient sous clé, elles aussi, et bien qu'une part de moi était curieuse, j'avais peur. J'étais même terrifiée. Et si tout cela changeait ma conception de cet homme ? Et si tout cela se révélait si monstrueux que rien que sa vue me rendrait malade ? Et si tout cela était bien pire que tout ce à quoi je pensais ?

J'avais presque la nausée à chaque fois que ces interrogations remontaient à la surface. Pour ce qui était de mes questions concernant mes sentiments envers Edward, j'étais toujours dans le brouillard et je n'aimais pas cette sensation d'être perdue…

La semaine était presque terminée et bientôt j'allais de nouveau Lui faire face. Je ne savais pas si un nouvel enfer m'attendait ou si j'allais de nouveau avoir à faire à son indifférence ou encore à son nouveau visage. Je savais que j'allais de nouveau être dans ma cage, que je n'allais plus avoir les quelques libertés que j'avais cru retrouver en son absence. Je ne pourrais plus parler avec mon cœur, ni retrouver à travers mes paroles les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie… Et pourtant j'allais _le_ revoir…

Je ne comprenais pas mes émotions.

Rien que de penser au retour d'Edward, mon cœur et mon corps faisaient des siennes et je me retrouvais enflammée et impatiente de le revoir alors qu'une part de moi tentait tant bien que mal de freiner des quatre fers en voyant mes libertés de nouveau s'envoler...

**°o°o°o°**

**°°° Playlist: Thirty Seconds To Mars – Closer To The Edge °°°**

**POV Edward**

Je venais de laisser Isabella, seule, nue dans notre chambre. C'était étrange de partager ma vie avec une telle femme. Enfin... J'étais de nature solitaire. Mon passé n'était certes pas un idéal, rien que mon métier n'était pas normal. Je n'étais pas prêt à partager cette partie de ma vie avec Isabella. Pour moi, elle était un ange de perfection. Mon attitude avec elle pouvait vous sembler anormale voire même dangereuse mais c'était ainsi que j'avais été élevé.

_Isabella_.

Elle était la seule qui me faisait douter de mon comportement. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ma vie, je ne savais plus comment agir. J'avais adopté l'attitude que j'avais toujours eu avec les femmes : _Je voulais, je prenais, je jetais. _Mais pourtant... Dès le premier jour, j'avais été attiré par elle et même avant cela...

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de penser à elle et ce depuis le jour où je l'avais vue en photo et où j'avais commencé à la vouloir, à la désirer. Plus les jours passaient et plus mon obsession pour elle grandissait en moi. Je rêvais même d'elle la nuit. Quand je baisais une autre femme qu'elle, c'était son nom que je murmurais en jouissant. Tout cela devint bien pire quand le jour de son enlèvement fut programmé.

L'avoir maintenant à mes côtés me faisait ressentir des émotions que j'avais crues disparu. Tout était plus fort. Quand je la touchais, je m'enflammais. Quand je m'éloignais d'elle, je me sentais mourir un peu plus à chacune seconde qui passait, à chaque mètre qui me séparait d'elle. Tous ces sentiments, ce besoin, ne devraient pas être. J'étais devenu un faible et tout cela depuis qu'elle était là. Je ne comprenais pas cette attraction qu'elle suscitait chez moi, ni cette flamme qui grandissait dans mon cœur.

Cette semaine loin d'elle me faisait comprendre d'autant plus ce besoin d'être auprès d'elle. Dès que je fermais les yeux, c'était son regard, son visage, son corps que je voyais. Ma poitrine était comme compressée par le poids de son absence. En très peu de temps, elle était devenue mon oxygène, la drogue qui me redonnait vie. Sans elle, je ne faisais que survivre…

Je me rendais compte que mon comportement envers elle ne la ferait pas venir à moi mais l'éloignerait très certainement. _Que pouvais-je donc faire ?_

**°o°o°o°**

**POV Bella**

Voilà que le vendredi était déjà là et Rosalie et Alice m'avaient indiqué qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour du retour de nos hommes. Elles avaient reçu des appels de Jasper et d'Emmet tous les jours et n'osaient s'éterniser alors qu'elles savaient que je n'avais eu aucun signe de vie d'Edward toute cette semaine.

Nous n'avions pas croisé Carlisle de la semaine et les filles ne m'en avaient pas touché un mot. C'était comme si nous avions été seules…

Nous étions de nouveau dans la salle à manger et Alice nous faisait part de nouveau de son impatience de retrouver son Jasper, tant il lui avait manqué… Je ne me souviens plus de combien de fois, elle nous avait fait partager ses sentiments envers son homme et combien il était fabuleux et aujourd'hui était bien pire. Toutes ces fois, où elle n'avait fait que se répéter et flirter avec la limite de l'hystérie en pensant à lui, n'étaient rien ! Aujourd'hui, elle battait des records et Rosalie et moi ne faisions que nous regarder, acquiescer aux bons moments et pousser des soupirs en attendant qu'elle finisse de nous rabattre les oreilles avec son Apollon. J'adorais Alice mais dans ces moments-là, j'étais à la limite de l'égorger rien que pour retrouver mon silence…

_Oui mais tu ferais de nouveau face à tes interrogations…_

Cette pensée ne m'enchantait guère mais alors que notre lutin reprenait son récit, je me demandais vraiment si mes questions concernant mon futur, mes sentiments envers Edward, ne valaient-elles pas mieux…

Ma tête commençait à me faire mal alors que je sentais mon sang pulser dans mes tempes en me concentrant pour oublier ma voisine qui jacassait encore sur les cheveux de Jasper, les lèvres de Jasper, les doigts de Jasper,… J'en étais au point de faire une overdose de mon amie et de son amour pour son homme. J'en étais limite écœurée…

_-Alice, s'il-te-plait arrête. Je commence à avoir la migraine à force de t'entendre… Soufflais-je_

_-Je suis d'accord avec Bella, je crois que je serai prête à me jeter sur Jasper pour l'embrasser dès son retour car ça sera synonyme de ton silence ! Surenchérit Rosalie._

_-Je vous remercie les filles, c'est fou comme vous êtes heureuses pour moi. Bouda Alice._

_-Tu sais qu'on t'aime Lutin mais là tu en fais trop… Soupirai-je._

_-Je sais mais Jas… Commença Alice_

_-Prononce une seule fois encore son prénom et je te fais bouffer ta langue. Cracha la belle blonde._

_-Ok, ok, calme-toi Rosie… Souffla notre lutin exaspérant._

Le silence s'ensuivit et Rosalie et moi, nous regardâmes, le soulagement se lisant sur nos visages. Mon Dieu, Alice s'était enfin tue ! Mais ce ne fut que quelques secondes…

_-Au fait pourquoi lutin ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Parce que tu es aussi petite et insupportable qu'un lutin. S'exaspéra Rosalie._

_-Oui mais franchement c'est moche un lutin. Je n'ai pas les oreilles qui pointent vers la Lune ou encore vers Mars, je n'ai pas les pieds monstrueux et je n'ai pas d'affreux chapeau pointu ! Pourquoi pas une fée ?_

_-Non, un lutin et puis laisse tomber ! Souffla mon amie blonde à court de force._

Alors que le silence revenait, je sentis comme un changement dans l'atmosphère qui nous entourait. C'était comme si une sorte de sensation angoissante venait de prendre possession de la salle alors que l'attente devenait toujours un peu plus insupportable. C'était étrange…

Je levais les yeux vers Rosalie me regardait également et j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle ressentait aussi cette impression désagréable. Quant à Alice, elle restait silencieuse enfin à sa façon… Ses doigts venaient de se mettre à tapoter avec nervosité sur la table alors que sa chaise se mît à grincer quand elle se balança sur les pieds. Rosalie se mit à souffler alors qu'un sourire commençait à naitre sur mon visage… Alice resterait Alice.

_-Allez Alice, fais-toi plaisir et parle-nous encore de ton Jasper… Marmonna Rose._

_-Non. J'ai bien compris que je vous embêtais avec mon homme parfait. Je n'aimerais pas briser vos belles oreilles avec cet être sublime et fantastique. Dit Alice d'un air mauvais bien que les mots concernant son Jasper soient passionnés et teintés d'amour._

_-Je trouve le silence angoissant et cette attente, c'est juste un enfer. Alors s'il te plait, parle-nous encore de ton cher et tendre. Grogna mon amie blonde._

_-Je ne vais pas combler le silence juste pour ton bon plaisir, ma belle et puis mon Jasper est un sujet bien trop captivant pour ne servir qu'à combler le silence. S'indigna notre lutin._

_-Tu ne veux quand même pas que je supplie pour que tu nous parles de lui même si c'est pour combler l'attente… Dit Rosalie_

_-Remarque ce serait hilarant. Je t'en prie Rosie, supplie-moi ! Déclara une Alice plus que sérieuse alors qu'un sourire machiavélique naissait sur ses lèvres et qu'elle cessait de se balancer sur sa chaise._

_-Alors là, rêve ! Gronda Rose._

_-Bien, alors je me tais…_

Si l'atmosphère n'était pas aussi pesante, j'aurais pu rire mais je n'y parvenais pas. Les secondes s'écoulaient et ma liberté s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure. C'était pathétique de ressentir cela alors qu'une part de moi se languissait de _son_ retour…

_-Ok, ok. Tu as gagné ! Je t'en supplie Alice, parle-nous encore de ton dieu vivant, ton Jasper ! Finit Rosalie sur un ton digne d'un dramaturge de seconde catégorie._

_-Mets-y un peu plus de cœur et je serais tentée de t'exaucer… Ricana Alice._

_-Je te déteste…_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime mon chou… Et puis, mets-toi à genou, ce sera encore meilleur…_

_-Je vais la tuer, crus-je entendre grogner Rosalie._

Je ne pus les écouter plus longtemps lorsque des bruits de pas dans le couloir semblèrent se rapprocher de nous. Je ne fus pas la seule à les entendre puisque je vis mes deux amies se tendre à mes côtés et cesser leur conversation. Nous nous tournâmes comme une seule personne vers la porte, attendant de voir si l'inconnu s'arrêterait ou passerait son chemin.

Plus les pas se rapprochaient, plus l'atmosphère dans la pièce se glaçait. Mon cœur se mettait à battre plus rapidement alors que ma respiration se faisait hachée. Si cela continuait, je risquais de devenir cardiaque avec le temps. La peur faisait déjà partie de mon quotidien mais s'était quelque peu atténuée cette dernière semaine, cependant, elle revenait de plus belle…

La personne semblait progresser dans notre direction et le bruit montait crescendo à l'instar de mon pouls dans mes tempes, de mon cœur dans ma poitrine et de mon angoisse dans ma gorge. Etaient-ils rentrés et venaient-ils nous chercher ? Mais à bien y réfléchir, ce son ne semblait émis que par une seule personne mais alors qui était-ce ? Je ne pus me poser d'avantage la question que notre inconnu se matérialisa sur le seuil de la porte.

_Demetri. __**(N/ Magicvanille : Yesssssss, revoilà mon homme !)**_

Je n'avais plus revu cet homme depuis mon enlèvement mais d'après mes amies, il était l'homme qui me suivait le plus dans les premiers temps à l'exception d'Edward bien évidemment. Il était comme dans mon souvenir voire même plus grand et plus menaçant. Ses yeux d'ailleurs me détaillaient et un rictus fit son apparition sur son visage. Il inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salut alors que ses prunelles me scrutaient toujours avec attention.

_-Monsieur Carlisle m'envoie vous chercher Miss Swan. dit-il posément._

Ses yeux m'observaient toujours de leur air malsain et froid. Pourtant, bien qu'une part de moi ait une appréhension, je n'avais pas peur. Ses prunelles dures et glaciales n'étaient rien comparées à celles d'Edward dans ses instants sombres. De plus, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose – pourquoi d'ailleurs m'arriverait-il quelque chose ? – _il_ allait être furieux enfin c'était ce que je pensais tout du moins… Je me levais sous les regards de mes amies et de cet homme de main et m'approchait de ce dernier avant qu'il ne m'escorte jusqu'à la sortie et le long des couloirs.

Les portes se succédaient et je me retrouvais de nouveau télescopée dans les souvenirs de mes premiers jours où je m'étais maintes fois perdue. Et la cuisante punition qui s'en était s'ensuivit me revenait également ainsi que le goût amer qu'elle avait laissé dans mon être.

Je savais que Demetri me menait à Carlisle mais ce qui me faisait m'interroger était la raison de cette entrevue. Pourquoi le chef des Cullen voulait-il me voir ? Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans mon esprit, toutes plus abracadabrantesques les unes que les autres… Mais qu'importe…

A mesure que nous avancions dans ce dédalle de couloirs, ma peur s'intensifiait et je savais qu'elle ne cesserait d'augmenter tant que je ne saurai pas à quoi m'en tenir…

Alors que nous arrivions enfin devant une porte et que Demetri s'était arrêté sur son seuil, il se tourna vers moi et me fit un léger sourire, certes froid mais il était en quelque sorte comme compatissant de me voir dans cette posture… (N/Magicvanille : ouais, je sais il est trop chou mon chouchou^^) Je devais me tromper. Un nœud se forma bien malgré moi dans ma gorge et j'avais le sentiment d'avancer vers mon bucher alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, non ?

La porte était toujours fermée mais les battements de mon cœur semblaient égrainer chacune des secondes qui passaient et ne faisaient qu'augmenter mon angoisse alors que je n'étais même pas encore entrée… Demetri frappa à la porte et attendit à mes côtés, sans un regard de plus pour moi, que Carlisle nous ouvre. Une voix étouffée nous parvint et l'homme de main ouvrit la dernière barrière qui me séparait de mon futur beau père, de l'homme qui nous avait « commandées » comme il nous l'avait si bien dit.

Je me retrouvais de nouveau devant cet homme blond. Depuis mon premier jour en ces lieux, je ne lui avais plus prêté attention et n'avais fait que baisser les yeux en sa présence, en la présence de tous les Cullen… Mais maintenant, c'était une toute autre affaire.

Carlisle était le même que dans mon souvenir, un être à l'aspect sympathique et on voulait presque se confier à lui mais je savais ce que cachait en partie cet homme : un être glacial qui nous avait privées de nos vies et de nos familles et ce sans le moindre regret, il arborait même un grand sourire… Ma haine pour lui refit surface mais il me fallait être prudente et cacher mon ressentiment pour lui, il restait _son_ père.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, le patriarche des Cullen m'avait empoigné le bras avec une douceur dont je ne le croyais pas capable puis il m'avait escortée au centre de ce que je supposais être son bureau, après avoir refermé derrière nous. Une grande table en bois brut occupait une importante partie du fond de la pièce alors qu'une table d'auscultation en occupait l'autre extrémité…

Je m'étais toujours demandée quels métiers les Cullen exerçaient mais maintenant, je connaissais l'un d'entre eux. Carlisle était médecin. Enfin, je supposais qu'il l'était à moins qu'il ne s'agisse que de matériel médical pour torturer des personnes… Je devenais paranoïaque sur les bords et la peur qui me tenaillait n'arrangeait rien…

Carlisle me lâcha le bras sans un mot, ni un regard et je me retrouvais au milieu de ce bureau, la peur au ventre, en attendant de connaître le but de ma venue ici. De nombreux scénarii apparaissaient dans ma tête, tous peu probables voire complètement ridicules et impossibles comme le fait que l'on allait me retrouver morte et momifiée à la mode égyptienne. C'en était vraiment risible tant je devenais imaginative et folle…

_-Installe-toi Bella. Dit Carlisle alors qu'il me faisait dos et qu'il regardait par la grande baie vitrée qui nous offrait la vue sur la forêt et la montagne environnante._

Je me demandais toujours où nous nous trouvions. Je savais que j'avais pris l'avion et que nous avions beaucoup roulé après notre enlèvement mais le lieu où nous étions actuellement m'était inconnu. Ces montagnes et forêts ressemblaient à celles que je connaissais de Forks mais elles me restaient étrangères. Je ne leur connaissais aucun signe familier et pourtant le temps était en tout point semblable à celui de l'état de Washington bien que la pluie soit plus rare en ce lieu mais les nuages lourds étaient les mêmes… Il faisait même plus sombre par ici et une atmosphère sinistre et mystérieuse semblait y planer. Cela me faisait penser aux propriétaires des lieux. Toute cette ambiance était similaire au caractère des Cullen, surtout à Edward…

Un raclement de gorge me sortit de mes pensées et je me mis à rougir de m'être faite surprendre en pleine réflexion, surtout par le patriarche des Cullen. Ce dernier me scrutait de son regard gris-bleu et mes rougeurs s'accentuèrent. Ses prunelles me fixaient toujours alors qu'un sourire fit son apparition sur le visage de mon beau père. Si je ne l'avais pas vu à mon premier jour en ce lieu, j'aurais presque cru que son faciès était bienveillant…

_-Bien, maintenant que j'ai ton attention Isabella nous allons pouvoir commencer…_

Mon cœur qui semblait s'être calmé depuis mon arrivée repartit dans sa course folle à ses mots…

_-Voilà avant que mes fils ne partent pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire, Edward est venu me voir et m'a informé d'une chose dont je n'avais pas connaissance. Il semblerait que tu sois vierge… Je t'ai fait venir ici pour voir si cela était exact et si ce n'était pas une fourberie pour retarder le moment où mon fils te prendra…_

Je crus m'étouffer sur ces derniers mots. Non mais quel monstre ! Jamais je n'avais cru être aussi insultée… La peur que je ressentais semblait s'être effacée et je me mis à n'éprouver que colère et haine pour ce personnage. Quel être odieux !

_-Je n'ai plus aucune confiance envers le sexe faible depuis bien longtemps et je ne m'excuserai pour ces paroles que si j'ai la confirmation de ton état… Je vais donc te demander de te déshabiller et de t'allonger sur ma table d'auscultation._

Je ne pus que faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé bien que j'avais l'envie de déverser ma colère sur lui. Pourtant, une part de moi – certes petite – me demandait de rester prudente et de ne pas le faire par peur de représailles. Je ne pus que l'écouter et je me mis à me déshabiller…

Je sentais le regard de mon beau père sur moi alors que je me dévêtissais, cette attention me mit mal à l'aise. Alors qu'avec Edward, je ressentais comme du désir et l'envie de plaire, avec Carlisle, je trouvais cela malsain et rien que le fait d'ôter mes habits devant lui me semblait trop intime. J'avais déjà été chez le médecin, je n'étais pas ingénue à ce niveau vu que mon « casier » hospitalier était bien rempli vu le nombre de fois où j'étais tombée sur la tête voire pire mais le regard que me portait ce médecin en cet instant n'était pas approprié…

Quand je fus en sous-vêtement, je me précipitais vers la table tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber. Me retrouver par terre n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'être discrète et de ne pas attirer le regard déjà insistant de cet homme. Alors que j'étais allongée, je baissai les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression que mon beau père arborait, une nouvelle frayeur me possédant et prenant le pas sur ma colère et ma haine.

Je l'entendis se rapprocher et bientôt je sentis ses mains sur mon corps alors qu'il m'auscultait comme tout bon médecin pour mon plus grand soulagement bien que la peur ne me quitta pas. Le silence nous entourait et une part de moi en était heureuse alors que d'un autre côté, mon angoisse ne faisait que s'accentuer avec le temps. Les gestes de Carlisle étaient précis et ne montraient aucune émotion…

_-Tu as un corps en bonne santé et très appréciable niveau beauté. Ta mère ne m'avait pas menti… Souffla-t-il._

De quoi parlait-il ? En quoi Renée ne lui avait pas menti ? Et puis comment la connaissait-il ?

Je crus sentir de nouveau son regard perçant sur moi et je me mis à me concentrer pour rester les yeux baissés afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon trouble…

_-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant mais mon informateur ou plutôt mon informatrice à ton sujet n'est autre que ta génitrice. Je devrais l'en remercier car tu es superbe pour Edward… Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a été très élogieuse te concernant comme toute bonne __**mère**__… Soufflant d'une vive émotion le dernier mot._

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, ma propre mère m'avait jeté dans les bras de mes bourreaux. Ma gorge déjà nouée à ma venue dans ce bureau se resserra alors qu'un goût de bile l'emplissait et que la nausée me gagnait. Ce n'était pas possible, j'étais en plein cauchemar…

_-Je l'ai rencontrée lors d'un congrès sur l'architecture auquel nous assistions et alors qu'elle me posait des questions sur l'infrastructure, je ne me souviens plus vraiment comment on en est venus à diner ensemble. Le fait est qu'elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Isabella et il m'est tout de suite apparu comme une évidence que tu serais parfaite dans le rôle de ma future belle fille. Je me souviens lui avoir demandé de me montrer une photo et durant un moment d'absence, je le lui ai comme dire « empruntée »… _

Je me sentais de plus en plus nauséeuse alors qu'un violent mal de tête faisait palpiter mes tempes, me mettant à chaque instant, un peu plus au tapis. Je n'en revenais pas que tout cela me soit arrivé à cause du trop plein de confiance qu'avait ma mère pour le genre humain. Je ne pouvais imaginer ma mère discutant de ma personne à un congrès, avec Carlisle, lui donnant des détails sur mon existence et faisant de moi une candidate idéale pour un de ses fils…

_- Par la suite, je suis rentré ici et j'ai discuté avec mes fils pour connaitre leurs opinions concernant les divers « choix » et « candidatures » pour les postes de belles filles et d'épouses Cullen… J'ai bien vu que ta photo avait attiré le regard d'Edward – je n'avais même pas observé que tu captivais également Jasper -, mais ta venue était obligatoire rien que pour avoir fait naitre cette étincelle dans __**ses**__ yeux…_

Mon médecin ne semblait pas avoir remarqué mon trouble, qui ne faisait que croitre un peu plus. Toutes ces paroles ne faisaient que tourner un peu plus dans mon esprit et ma nausée ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque instant. Carlisle continuait de raconter combien il était « heureux » qu'une véritable femme, de valeur, ait enfin attrapé le regard de son benjamin… Ses derniers mots concernant Edward étaient comme teintés d'un soulagement non feint mais j'avais tout de même cru noter une pointe d'inquiétude …

_-Bien, l'examen de ton corps est pour l'instant irréprochable mais il me faut maintenant passer à l'examen gynécologique. Je vais enlever ta culotte et te demander de planter tes talons dans la table…_

Mon malaise concernant la révélation de Carlisle fut vite occulté par mon mal être devant cet homme et ma pudeur retrouvée. Je ne pus malheureusement que faire ce qu'il me disait et mon cœur se mit à battre dans ma gorge alors que la boule qui y était toujours logée semblait enfler un peu plus chaque seconde.

Alors qu'il enlevait mon sous-vêtement, je sentis l'air glacial me frapper au niveau de mon intimité et alors qu'avec Edward, ce contraste de température me faisait frémir un peu plus, aujourd'hui, sur cette table, c'était tout l'inverse. Ce fut bien pire quand je sentis des instruments que je pensais être en métal glisser le long de mon sexe et gratter à cet endroit. Je n'aimais vraiment pas cela et le fait que mon beau père procède à cette « inspection », qu'il me regarde et me touche, ne fit qu'amplifier d'avantage mon malaise.

Les secondes me paraissaient interminables alors que je le sentais toujours au niveau de mon intimité et chaque battement, chaque respiration était de trop et devenait un enfer…

Je ne saurais vous dire combien de temps j'étais restée allongée ainsi sur cette table, exposée et offerte mais cela me paraissait bien trop long. Quand enfin, je sentis les instruments quitter mes chairs, que j'entendis les gants claquer sur la peau de Carlisle alors qu'il les ôtait et qu'il me recouvrait, je sentis mes poumons se vider de leur air et une sensation proche de la liberté m'emplit totalement. Cet instant serait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire comme étant le plus embarrassant de ma vie, dépassant même mon souvenir où j'avais fini à moitié nue au lycée quand mon pantalon s'était déchiré devant toute ma classe.

J'entendis Carlisle se lever et se diriger vers son bureau alors que j'étais toujours allongée, gênée et mal à l'aise de tout cet examen. Quand j'eus enfin repris mes esprits et que j'eus tenté de dompter ma honte et ma nausée, je me levais et allais me rhabiller toujours sans un regard pour mon beau père alors que je sentais le sien sur ma personne. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais ressentir en le croisant de nouveau tous les jours à la salle à manger pour déjeuner et dîner. Je me doutais que rien ne serait plus pareil alors que j'avais vécu tant de choses dans ce bureau…

Quand j'eus fini de me rhabiller, je m'assis en silence en face de lui bien que je n'osais toujours pas le regarder tant je trouvais cela embarrassant d'avoir été nue et autant exposée devant lui. Ses yeux étaient toujours sur moi, je les sentais…

_-Bien, je vois que tes dires sont confirmés. Tu es effectivement vierge et je suis soulagé que tu aies dit la vérité. Je vais noter ta franchise dans mon dossier te concernant. De plus, il aurait été dommage qu'un mensonge entache ma haute estime de ta personne et ne soit responsable de nouvelles marques dirons-nous sur ta peau… Je vois qu'Edward a pris soin de toi en t'administrant une pommade pour les cicatrices. Si je n'avais pas été témoin de ses humeurs et si je n'avais pas su qu'il t'avait punie, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il ne t'avait sanctionnée…_

Je le vis croiser ses doigts sous son menton alors que je sentais encore son regard sur moi…

_-Tu as la peau très douce et tu as une très belle anatomie. J'en viens à regretter de ne plus être jeune et je dois dire que si je n'avais pas connu ma femme, j'aurais voulu être à la place de mon fils… Finit-il en riant._

Au mot « femme », mon attention avait été piquée au vif et mes yeux avaient été automatiquement attirés par mon beau père. D'ailleurs je vis son humeur changer alors qu'il se rendait compte de ses propos…

Je m'étais toujours demandé où était la mère d'Edward, ne l'ayant jamais croisée, ni même rencontrée. A mon souvenir, il me semblait d'ailleurs que jamais personne ne l'avait mentionnée devant moi et cela avait dès le premier jour piqué ma curiosité. Le fait que ce soit Carlisle qui en parle et que son humeur change ainsi rien qu'en la nommant était étrange. Il était passé d'un air presque joyeux voire moqueur à un air si sombre et si en colère, voire même triste et amer…

Je ne sus combien de temps, nous restâmes ainsi, lui terré dans son silence et dans ses émotions et moi le regardant, tentant d'analyser ses traits et de dompter ma curiosité… Il crut se rendre compte de ma présence dans le bureau car je vis mon beau père se ressaisir et se racler la gorge.

_-Hum, tu ferais mieux de partir Isabella…_

Bien que ma curiosité soit encore piquée au vif, je ne voulais pas m'attarder en ces lieux où j'avais connu les plus vives émotions : la colère et la haine quant au but de ma venue, le malaise et la nausée des attentions malsaines de Carlisle, la surprise et le dégout pour ma mère alors que c'était elle, la responsable en quelque sorte de mon malheur, mais aussi la curiosité, la gêne,…

Je fus bien vite sortie de ce bureau et je me retrouvai de nouveau dans les dédalles de couloirs. J'avais cru me retrouver seule, cherchant mon chemin pour retourner soit dans la salle à manger, soit dans notre chambre à Edward et à moi mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de retrouver Demetri…

_-Je vous attendais… J'ai pour ordre de vous raccompagner à votre chambre. Dit-il avec un sourire poli et froid._

Je me retrouvai de nouveau noyée dans ce labyrinthe sans fin, où je n'identifiai aucune porte connue, ni de passage déjà emprunté… Je ne savais pas si un jour, j'allais enfin connaitre tous les recoins de cette demeure mais cela me semblait improbable…

Alors que nous avancions, je me remémorai chacune des paroles qu'avait prononcées Carlisle et je ressentais de nouveau les mêmes émotions et quand enfin, vint le tour des révélations concernant ma chère mère, je crus que tous mes sentiments étaient comme multipliés… Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que c'était Renée qui m'avait plongée dans cet enfer. Elle, qui était si inoffensive voire même candide, elle avait fait confiance à un homme tel que mon beau père et n'avait pas eu la moindre réticence à raconter ma vie à un inconnu… Je ne pouvais croire en cette presque stupidité de sa part. Je ne saurai vous dire combien j'étais blessée et combien je me sentais trahie…

Alors que je vis s'arrêter mon « garde du corps » à travers mes yeux brumeux, je fis de même et alors que je levais le regard, je me rendis compte que nous étions arrivés. J'étais de nouveau devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward. Je ne savais pas comment décrire les sentiments qui me tenaillaient. J'avais à la fois envie de m'enfermer dans cette chambre pour ne plus en ressortir, pleurer tout mon saoul afin d'extérioriser toute cette douleur dans mon cœur mais je voulais à la fois m'enfuir loin d'ici afin d'oublier, de m'oublier…

**°°° Playlist: Blue October – Fairy Tale °°°**

Une musique me parvenait à travers la porte et toute pensée me déserta alors que je ne me rendis compte que d'une chose : _il_ était revenu. Edward était là.

Je ne saurais vous décrire les sentiments qui m'assaillaient alors que j'en prenais conscience. C'était si indescriptible et étrange de ressentir une joie si intense mais aussi cette appréhension qui faisait que je voulais retarder le moment où je le retrouverai… Avait-il changé depuis nos derniers instants ensemble ? Etait-il redevenu cet être froid, inhumain ? Ou bien serait-il de nouveau distant ? Encore ces questions et elles ne faisaient que se retourner dans mon esprit…

La musique me parvenait toujours et une vive émotion emplit mon cœur alors que son intensité le touchait. C'était si beau…

Les battements de mon cœur semblaient vouloir sortir de ma poitrine alors que je me sentais m'envoler corps et âme dans cette chambre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais depuis que je savais qu'il était revenu, j'étais devenue toute autre, j'étais redevenue celle que je n'étais qu'auprès de Lui. C'était un imperceptible changement mais je le sentais maintenant. Mon cœur battait plus vite, j'avais l'impression que je respirais mieux et toute interrogation concernant mes sentiments pour Lui n'avait plus lieu d'être puisqu'il était de nouveau là. Mon corps tremblait alors que je me sentais m'envoler…

Je ne pus tenir plus longtemps et j'ouvris la porte sans prendre le temps d'annoncer ma présence. Je ne vis pas Demetri s'effacer alors que je refermais la porte et que je me retrouvai seule face à Lui. Edward se tenait de dos et restait en admiration devant la baie vitrée. Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait entendue, ni vue entrer.

Il était comme dans mon souvenir, voire peut-être encore plus grand et plus sombre. Il était comme à son habitude habillé tout de noir. Aucune émotion, ni tension n'habitait ses épaules et je ne saurais vraiment dire s'il s'était rendu compte de ma présence. Alors que je tentais de capter son regard dans la noirceur de la forêt qui nous entourait, je me sentis plonger dans les ténèbres des bois et dans l'ambiance portée par la musique.

Alors que j'étais toujours plongée dans les paroles si à fleur de peau de la chanson, je ne le vis, ni l'entendis arriver. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut devant moi, ses mains caressant l'épiderme de mes bras, de mes épaules avant de parcourir le chemin inverse pour finir par entrelacer nos doigts que je me rendis compte de sa proximité.

Mon cœur repartit de plus belle alors que je sentais ma poitrine se gonfler avec puissance, c'était comme si j'avais retenu ma respiration ou bien comme si je m'étais sentie oppressée. Son odeur emplit mon nez et je crus chavirer tant elle était sublime, si masculine et si Edward. Sa peau douce caressait la mienne et de délicieux frissons couvraient mon épiderme. La douce chaleur que je ne connaissais qu'avec Lui, emplit mon être et je me sentis de nouveau pousser des ailes, redevenir Icare qui s'approchait bien trop près du soleil…

Je ne savais toujours pas quelle était la nature de mes sentiments mais tout ce que je pouvais dire était que je me sentais de nouveau entière. N'était-ce pas désarmant ? Edward était mon geôlier, je devrais le haïr pour cela mais c'était comme s'il m'apportait la lumière dans cette nouvelle existence… Il m'avait manqué, comment pouvais-je ressentir cela pour cet être que tout le monde craignait, dont tout le monde se cachait ? Je n'étais pas normale, loin de là. C'était comme si j'étais _amoureuse_ du diable, n'était-ce pas risible ? Il m'était impossible de tomber amoureuse de _Lui_… Rien que l'idée me révulsait et instinctivement, je fis un pas en arrière.

Je sentis ses doigts se resserrer alors que je m'éloignais de Lui. Je n'osais le regarder bien que je sente de nouveau la sensation brulante de son regard sur mon corps, sur mon visage. Les mêmes frissons de plaisir et de désir se mirent à couvrir ma peau alors que la même chaleur suffocante emplit mon être, se concentrant d'abord sur mes reins, puis bien plus bas dans mon bas ventre…

Une de ses mains quitta l'une des miennes et parcourut de nouveau le chemin que ses doigts avaient tracé sur mes bras en feu, laissant de nouvelles vagues de chaleur m'envahir au passage. Elle remonta le long de ma nuque, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, rien que ce geste faillit me faire gémir et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser sortir le signe de ma faiblesse… Elle traça un chemin de feu le long de ma joue avant que son pouce n'effleure la lèvre prisonnière de mes dents, la délivrant avant de caresser à plusieurs reprises le tracé de ma bouche. Je me sentais défaillir sous ses attentions et je voulais me maudire d'être aussi faible et si brulante pour cet être, cet homme qui me faisait trembler de désir… Sa main finit sa descente pour se loger sous mon menton et Edward exerça une légère pression pour que je croise enfin son regard que j'imaginais d'un vert brulant et lumineux…

Quand je croisais enfin ses prunelles, mon cœur rata un battement et repartit dans une course folle. Mon souvenir n'avait pas rendu justice à sa beauté et je me sentais me noyer devant tant de splendeur. Comme un être aussi sombre de l'intérieur pouvait-il être aussi angélique et lumineux de l'extérieur ?

Ses yeux étaient indescriptibles, c'était comme s'ils produisaient leur propre lumière tant ils étaient emplis d'émotions ? Ce ne pouvait être cela, c'était bien trop étrange et humain… Sa main n'avait pas quitté ma peau et elle se mit à tracer de nouveau mes traits, m'envoyant de nouvelles décharges. Mon cœur continuait sa frénésie alors que mes poumons tentaient de me garder lucide mais son odeur était partout et je me sentais fondre devant _Lui_.

Quand Edward me prit dans ses bras, je succombais, je me perdais totalement. Tout ce qui n'était pas _Lui_ n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mon corps était comme le réceptacle du sien. Son odeur m'entourait et je me sentais me noyer contre _Lui_. Mes pensées devenaient incohérentes alors que mon être se mettait à trembler contre le sien, à vibrer pour _Lui_.

Je sentis son souffle dans mes cheveux alors que son nez chatouillait mon cuir chevelu avant qu'il ne descende le long de mon cou et que la chaleur que je sentais déjà en mon sein ne grandisse encore, s'intensifiant toujours un peu plus à chacune de _ses_ respirations, de mes respirations. Ses mains avaient quitté mon corps avant qu'elles ne se logent dans le creux de mes reins et se mettent à dessiner des cercles sur ma peau déjà brulante pour _Lui_. Mes mains, muées d'une vie qui leur était propre, se logèrent sur ses hanches, puis au niveau de ses reins, me faisant me fondre un peu plus contre _Lui_. Le visage d'Edward se nicha dans mon cou, son souffle s'écrasant contre mon épaule et une émotion intense m'envahit alors que je me sentais m'envoler toujours plus haut…

_-Laisse-moi te toucher cette nuit, Isabella. Dit Edward d'une voix rauque, presque douloureuse._

Ses mains continuaient de tracer des arabesques sur mes reins.

_-Laisse-moi t'embrasser cette nuit, Isabella. Murmura-t-il contre ma peau._

Ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur moi avant de devenir plus intenses. Que pouvais-je répondre à cela alors que je m'embrasais toujours un peu plus pour _Lui_, que je m'enflammais contre _Lui_ ?

_-Laisse-moi te faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair, Isabella. Continua-t-il, sa voix devenant toujours plus rauque et emplie de désir._

Je sentais bien la tension qui l'habitait alors que ses muscles se contractaient contre mon corps et que son être répondait au « besoin » qu'il avait du mien. Je ressentais bien la dureté qui se pressait contre mon bassin. Des vagues de souvenirs me revenaient à l'esprit… Les premières paroles d'Edward concernant le devoir conjugal que j'allais connaitre dans son lit et que je n'y vivrais rien d'autre, que je pouvais oublier mes rêves et espoirs d'amour. Je me revoyais dans cette chambre il y avait de cela quelques jours et des sensations si ferventes et si remplies de vie. Cependant les sentiments de honte et mes envies d'en finir alors que j'avais cru ma peur s'était réalisée venaient noircir ce tableau… Comment expliquer tout cela ? Comment pouvais-je ressentir toutes ces sensations contradictoires, ces émotions ?

_-Ne me fuis pas, Isabella. Ne réfléchis à rien, laisse-toi aller dans mes bras… Souffla-t-il._

Mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela si je ne voulais pas me perdre moi-même. Et puis si je me laissais aller comme il le disait bien, qui me dit que je resterai entière, intègre, que je serai toujours la même…

_-Je sens ton corps se tendre contre le mien et ton esprit m'échapper. Je t'en prie, Isabella, laisse-moi te faire découvrir le plaisir. Finit-il d'une voix brisée._

Ses mots mettaient mon être en feu mais mon esprit ne pouvait se laisser aller dans ses bras. La peur m'emprisonnait et me possédait. J'étais terrorisée de ce que cet homme pouvait me faire et je ne pouvais pas m'abandonner avec Lui. Comment pouvais-je ensuite me regarder dans le miroir si mes émotions étaient si contradictoires, si floues ?

Ses mains continuaient toujours à tracer de douces arabesques sur mes reins et je me sentais me calmer et mon corps fondait toujours un peu plus entre ses doigts… Son souffle s'écrasait toujours contre la peau de mon épaule et bientôt ses lèvres se posèrent de nouveau sur mon épiderme brulant déjà pour Lui, à l'instar de mon être …

Ses baisers tour à tour doux et intenses, voire même passionnés, remontaient le long de mon cou, m'envoyant toujours de nouvelles vagues de frissons et de plaisir. Ma respiration était sifflante et difficile alors que je me sentais toujours plus envoutée par son odeur. Ma gorge était comme nouée et j'avais toujours plus de mal à déglutir…

Ses lèvres remontaient toujours sur ma peau et ses mains suivirent au bout d'un certain moment leur chemin, longeant mon dos, puis mes flans, effleurant mes seins, puis ma nuque et ma gorge. Edward s'éloigna quelque peu. Ses yeux brulants me dévisageaient et je ne saurais vous dire quelle expression je laissais paraitre tant j'étais perdue. Cependant je le vis se rapprocher de moi, son visage volant toujours un peu les quelques centimètres, puis les millimètres qui nous séparaient.

Puis ses lèvres goutèrent les miennes.

Je n'avais qu'un vague souvenir de nos baisers mais rien n'égalait ce que je vivais en cet instant. Ses lèvres venaient de tout effacer, de tout éclipser. Elles étaient si douces, si comment dire _parfaites_. Son souffle caressant, chatouillant ma bouche, me promettant mille merveilles s'il se mêlait à la danse et je me mettais à désirer qu'il le fasse. Je voulais tant gouter de nouveau la saveur si unique d'Edward…

Je crus mourir quand la pointe de sa langue effleura d'abord timidement ma bouche puis la caressa, traçant ses contours… Ma respiration se bloqua alors que mon cœur battait toujours plus vite et plus fort dans ma poitrine. J'entrouvris les lèvres et il répondit à l'invitation. Edward avait le contrôle de notre baiser et je me sentais me perdre toujours un peu plus alors qu'il menait cette danse sensuelle et passionnée…

La musique se jouait toujours en fond, répétant toujours inlassablement la voix de la cantatrice sur cet air très rock et je me sentais transportée et voler toujours plus haut vers ce soleil qui m'enflammait encore un peu plus…

Mes mains qui étaient restées inertes depuis le début de notre baiser remontèrent le long de son corps dur et puissant. Mes doigts s'installèrent dans ses cheveux si particuliers et pourtant si soyeux et doux. Je me mettais à prendre part et notre baiser ne faisait que s'intensifier à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et que la musique devenait puissante en arrière plan.

Bientôt nous n'eûmes d'autre choix que de nous éloigner pour respirer. Ma respiration à l'instar de la sienne était erratique mais je n'en avais que faire tant je voulais de nouveau m'embraser dans un de ses baisers…

Edward me regardait. Ses yeux étaient noirs et ce que j'y voyais me donnait envie de mettre aux ordures mes réticences et mes peurs et d'avancer selon les sensations que me faisaient vivre cet homme, selon les sentiments inconnus que je ressentais pour cet ange.

Je ne l'avais jamais trouvé aussi magnifique qu'en cet instant. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées, son souffle erratique s'abattait avec force sur mon visage et son gout… Mon Dieu, son gout… Ma langue en conservait encore quelques notes mais je voulais ardemment recommencer à l'embrasser pour en connaitre toutes les saveurs et subtilités. Ses yeux devenaient toujours plus sombres et incandescents à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient…

_-Laisse-moi t'apprendre le plaisir à ma manière, Isabella. Susurra Edward, ses yeux me clouant sur place alors que sa voix rauque envoya des vibrations dans tout mon être. _

Je n'avais plus la force de lutter même si ma conscience me hurlait que ce qui s'annonçait était immoral. Sans que je ne m'en rende bien compte, je me jetais sur ses lèvres…

**Alors votre avis ? Et le POV Edward (SURPRISE !) ?**

**Pour ceux et celles qui veulent un lemon, tapez 1…**

**Pour ceux ou celles qui veulent que Bella le repousse, tapez 2…**

**Pour toute autre suggestion, tapez 3…**

**Et une dernière question pour la route : ****HAPPY ou BAD END ?**

**Pleins de robisous. Bonne rentrée et à bientôt… Laissez une review.**

**Votre. Potine.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Et oui me revoilà de nouveau après neuf semaines d'absence… Je pense que ce sera ainsi jusqu'aux prochaines vacances d'été côté délais =). Je ne peux faire mieux car il faut que je bosse mes cours à côté tout en concervant mon avance dans l'écriture sauf que ma flemme légendaire à frapper et mes études sont plus compliquées cette année donc voilà, ceeci explique cela =S. De plus, j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordinateur et je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir perdue mes chapitres sinon les délais se seraient encore allongés…**

**Je vous remercie pour tous ces commentaires adorables. Rien que ****54 reviews**** pour le dernier chapitre… Certes certains d'entre eux ne sont pas des compliments, loin de là même pour certains, mais je passe au dessus de tout cela et je n'y répondrai pas… je remercie donc : Nini Hathaway, mel031, laccro, littlemissbelly, Gwen (madame la lectrice lasse du copié collé), nana, LemonesquementxLemon, Caro, vinie65, deby14880, doudounord2, fan-par-hasard21, charlene, Ludivine28, Grazie, cchope, kikinette11, Mlle'Moon, MaCha1983, slakware, clia, AnonymeH, fifer, tia 63, bellaeva, Marie, Cathou3, Titie, Audryr, Robangel, Laura, Karine, twilight0507, Celine879, couuline, PatiwSnows, BellaSwan12, aelita48, Scarlet Taratata, pierard85, Aliiice, ecathe38, jaspy, celine11, anayata, varina, shona, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, Cloums, Jackye, caropat07, twilight200, Sandrine50. **

**Laccro : **Coucou. Tu voudrais comprendre le comportement d'Edward, tu vas le découvrir par la suite ne t'en fais pas. Pour ton choix, tu vas découvrir si oui ou non lemon il y aura. Bisous et merci.

**Nana : **je prend en compte ton vote. Merci bisous.

**Caro : **Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments. J'espère que ma suite va te plaire. Bisous et encore merci.

**Charlene : **Merci pour ta review, je prend en compte ton vote. Merci encore, bisous.

**Clia : **merci beaucoup. Tu lis que des fictions qui se finissent mal ? Sans blague, moi c'est le contraire je lis trop de fiction où la fin est guimauve ^^… Si tu veux, regarde dans mes favories tu pourrais trouver ton bonheur, moi je suis preneuse des tiennes. Merci et bisous…

**Marie : **Je suis ravie que mon dernier chapitre t'aies plu en tout cas. Euh juste une question : tu vas mourir de frustration s'il n'y a pas de lemon, ce serait vraiment dommage en tout cas si c'était le cas ^^… Bisous et merci, tu m'as encore pas mal fait rire.

**Laura : **violemment magnifique ? Merci, comme quoi le retard a du bon pour certains ^^. Je prend en compte ton vote pour le lemon… Merci pour tes compliments, merci pour ton soutien. Bisous.

**Karine : **Je prend en compte ton vote, merci et bisous

**Twilight0507 : **je prend en compte de ton vote et de ton choix pour la happy end. Bisous et merci.

**Couuline : **coucou, alors as-tu survécu à deux mois d'absence ? J'espère en tout cas pour te retrouver… tu vas découvrir si lemon il y a ou pas mais prend pas peur pour Carlisle et tout, certes il est horrible mais il y a une raison dessous. Bisous et merci.

**Varina : **Je vais encore pas mal vous poser la question par la suite. Merci pour ton comm' et bonne lecture…

**Shona : **Je prend en compte ton vote, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je vais encore pas mal vous poser la question happy/bad end pour connaitre votre avis sur la suite…

**Merci à mon Tit Amour pour sa correction (désolé pour les pétages de plomb que tu as devant toutes mes fautes et mes répétitions ^^, promis pour la suite je vais me relire)… Merci également pour ton soutien avec Mon Ange… Je vous aime fort toutes les deux…**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous (?) une bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 9**

**Ses yeux devenaient toujours plus sombres et incandescents à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient…**

_**- Laisse-moi-t'apprendre le plaisir à ma manière, Isabella. Susurra Edward, ses yeux me clouant sur place alors que sa voix rauque envoya des vibrations dans tout mon être. **_

**Je n'avais plus la force de lutter même si ma conscience me hurlait que ce qui s'annonçait était immoral. Sans que je ne m'en rende bien compte, je me jetais sur ses lèvres… **

N'était-ce pas risible ? J'avais peur de cet homme, je ne savais pas si l'avenir auprès de Lui serait toujours aux antipodes de ce que j'avais attendu en lisant les romans d'amour… Et pourtant, que venais-je de faire ? Je venais de me jeter dans ses bras sans aucune peur évidente, ni aucune pensée concernant les conséquences que mon geste engendrerait…

Il y avait de cela quelques jours, j'avais été horrifiée en me réveillant nue dans son lit, j'avais attenté à mes jours. J'avais même été punie pour cela. Et tout cela, pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais cru que j'avais été abusée, que je m'étais donnée à ce monstre, à Edward… Et maintenant, qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Je venais de balayer d'un revers de la main tout ce que j'avais fait. Toute pensée _cohérente_ m'avait déserté. Tout ressentiment, toute peur s'était évaporé… Allais-je le regretter plus tard ? Très certainement… Pourtant, cela ne m'importait peu.

Seules ses lèvres contre les miennes, son corps chaud au contact du mien me semblaient importants…

Enfin…

Edward d'abord immobile contre moi se mit à mouvoir sa bouche contre la mienne, la testant, la parcourant, la mordillant et l'aspirant… C'est alors que ma conscience reprit surface… Une part de moi désirait la suite mais une autre part était toujours sur la réserve. Où cela allait-il me mener ?

Comment en étais-je arrivée là ?

Avec de belles paroles et les mots adéquats, Edward venait de retourner la situation à son avantage… Et si cela n'était qu'un leurre ? Qu'une façon d'arriver à ses fins et qu'il détruise le peu de lucidité et de raison qu'il me restait ?

Une part de moi voulait croire à un possible changement de sa part mais si cela n'était que le fruit de mon imagination ?

La part la plus raisonnable de mon être tentait de reprendre possession intégrale de mon corps… Il fallait que je me sorte de là mais comment ? Edward ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte que je n'étais plus avec lui, que je m'étais statufiée. Il continuait de m'embrasser, me faisant partager sa passion mais pouvais-je continuer ? Non… oui… Je ne savais plus !

Sa langue vint bientôt taquiner mes lèvres, les écartant pour accéder à ma bouche qui restait interdite. Les mains d'Edward ne restèrent pas inactives et se mirent à me presser un peu plus contre Lui alors que j'étais toujours aussi inerte et réticente alors que ma peur reprenait un peu plus le dessus à chaque seconde …

Mes mains jusque là autour du cou de cet homme se déplacèrent contre son torse. Edward crut à une invitation car son corps se pressa un peu plus contre le mien alors que son souffle jusqu'alors retenu s'exhala contre mon visage, son odeur m'entourant et m'hypnotisant toujours un peu plus… Je me mis à presser avec force mes paumes contre sa poitrine, le forçant à reculer et à ne plus me toucher mais il était bien plus fort que moi et je me trouvais toujours dans ses bras bien que ma peur revenait avec plus de force dans mes entrailles…

Moi qui avais ressenti de la joie en retrouvant Edward, une part de moi se mit à regretter d'être entrée dans cette chambre. Pourquoi avais-je été aussi bête ? Pourquoi m'étais-je jetée ainsi dans ses bras ? Où cela allait bien me mener ? A ma perdition assurément.

_Ou à l'extase, qui sait ? Sois pas si défaitiste…_

Okay, je ne pouvais même plus faire confiance à ma conscience. Elle se rangeait également du côté de mon corps et de mon cœur. A moins que ça ne soit le petit démon qui m'habitait.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à ces pensées et je me mis à tenter de chercher une échappatoire à tout cela. Bientôt les larmes commencèrent à envahir mes prunelles, à les obstruer alors que je réalisais toujours un peu plus l'évidence… Par ma faute, j'allais perdre tout ce qui me restait…

Je ne sus pas ce qu'il se produisit mais Edward se recula. Etaient-ce mes larmes qu'il avait senti ou bien était-ce mon corps raidi ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'il manquait d'air ? Dans tous les cas, peu importait la cause, je ressentis une vague de soulagement l'envahir mais mon désir pour Lui…

Ses prunelles noircies s'ouvrirent et je ne savais quelles émotions les traversaient mais elles étaient si intenses, si désarmantes. Je me sentis de nouveau aspirée par elles et mon souffle jusqu'alors bloqué dans ma poitrine sortit avec force alors que de violents sanglots le hachurèrent… Je ne savais ce que je ressentis alors avec le plus de puissance, de l'effroi de le savoir spectateur de mes larmes ou bien de l'apaisement pour me laisser aller à mon chagrin.

Je sentis le corps d'Edward se tendre à l'instar du mien alors que ses mains se crispèrent sur mes reins. Son visage était indéchiffrable tandis que son regard si perturbant me dévisageait toujours… Je ne pouvais en supporter d'avantage et je détournais le regard alors que mes larmes et mes sanglots tentaient de sortir de mon corps.

_-Isabella…_

Sa voix n'était plus que murmure et je ne sus trouver quelle émotion le traversait car je ne le connaissais pas et son ton était si troublant, si empli de sentiments, qu'_il_ n'en devenait que bien trop humain…

Une de ses mains quitta sa place sur mes reins pour se loger sur mon menton, son pouce balayant mes larmes. Mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine alors qu'il faisait preuve encore une fois de douceur et cela me perturba de nouveau. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son regard et je ne savais quelle part de moi fut la plus forte entre celle qui désirait toujours plus de _Lui_, ou celle qui me disait de rester distante… Je ne pouvais lui résister, je sentais cette évidence grandir toujours un peu plus en mon sein. Je savais que je le désirais et peut-être même davantage et c'était cela qui m'effrayait en partie, en plus de savoir qu'Edward était inconstant dans ses humeurs. Mes yeux, tout comme mon corps, étaient hypnotisés par _Lui _et se rouvrirent.

Ses prunelles me fixaient encore, essayant de voir quel sentiment m'habitait alors que j'en faisais pareil de mon côté. Je ne comprenais pas quelle était l'émotion qui m'avait poussée à l'embrasser et à lui donner mon accord pendant un bref instant… Elle était si intense, si troublante. J'avais cru un instant que mon cœur s'était envolé, à l'instar de mon âme. Ma raison s'était tue, c'était comme si elle avait donné son accord à mon corps…

_-Isabella…_

Edward me paraissait si lointain pendant que je tentais de combattre toutes les incohérences qui faisaient rage en moi. C'était impossible que ma raison comme mon corps et mon cœur ne me lâche pour _Lui_ ! Je pouvais toujours lutter contre _Lui_, n'est-ce pas ? Rien n'était encore perdu pas vrai ?

_Laisse-toi aller avec Lui. Donne-lui une chance, une seule chance…_

Il me fallait sortir de cette impasse, trouver en moi la force nécessaire pour que je me libère de son emprise malsaine, que je sorte de cette étreinte qui annihilait toutes mes résistances et mes pensées cohérentes… Ma conscience tentait de se faire entendre mais je ne pouvais la laisser faire. Je sentis une de _ses_ mains remonter de nouveau le long de mon corps et empaumer mon visage, il ne fallait pas que je le laisse faire… Il me faillait partir de là, fuir… Si ce n'était pas physiquement, au moins psychiquement pour que quoiqu'il me fasse, il n'ait qu'une poupée en chiffon entre ses mains… Mais étais-je assez forte ?

Alors que son pouce caressait mes joues, essuyant de nouveau mes larmes sur son passage, je me sentais me perdre toujours un peu plus face à mes questions. Sa douceur me perturbait mais il fallait que je tente de tenir bon… Sa main saisît mon menton mais Edward ne fit aucun mouvement pour que je me calme, il ne prononçait aucun ordre, aucune parole… Il était si doux et une part de moi était perturbée de faire face à cet aspect que l'on ne pouvait pas détester…

_- Isabella…_

Sa voix était si suppliante, si chargée d'émotions et si … brisée. Je me sentais tellement honteuse de ce que je produisais chez cet homme mais je ne pouvais pas lui obéir. Et si cela n'était qu'une feinte ? Et si ce n'était qu'un piège ?

Ses mains étaient toujours sur mon corps et tentaient d'apaiser ma frayeur encore présente alors que j'étais figée contre Lui. Je sentais la chaleur de son regard sur ma peau et ce simple fait déclencha de nouveaux frissons sur mon épiderme alors que de nouvelles flammes léchaient mon corps et envahissaient mon cœur. Je tentai de rester immobile contre Lui, de ne pas me sentir touchée par cet être contre moi. Pourtant, de nouvelles vagues d'émotions inconnues essayaient de faire fis de tout cela et de lui _faire confiance_…

Euh, ça ne pouvait pas être ça…

Ca ne pouvait pas être une question de confiance ? Il s'agissait d'Edward et me laisser aller avec _Lui _revenait à m'autodétruire. Tout mon être s'opposa à cette pensée. La chaleur qui me possédait, qui s'intensifiait à chaque geste, à chaque contact avec _Lui_ était ma perdition. Elle était à elle seule le témoin que tout cela ne serait pas du suicide si je me laissais aller avec _Lui_. Seules mes réflexions m'empêchaient vraiment de succomber à ce monstre et il me fallait continuer sur cette voie…

Alors pourquoi ce froid dans mon cœur qui était jusqu'alors si vivant ?

_- Cesse de pleurer, Isabella… Seuls tes yeux me montrent l'étendue de tes pensées, de tes combats, de tes sentiments. Ils sont le reflet de ton âme, ne me coupe pas d'eux, je t'en prie cesse de pleurer…_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi ma peau se couvrit de nouveau de frissons et pourquoi mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et plus fort à ses paroles. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tant de vives émotions m'emplissaient, ni pourquoi mon souffle s'était coupé. Ni même pourquoi lorsque je dus de nouveau reprendre mon souffle, ma poitrine se gonfla comme jamais…

Je sentais toujours son regard bruler ma peau pendant qu'il me fixait. Mes yeux étaient aveuglés par les larmes. Ses mains continuaient leurs caresses alors que mon corps se mettait à ramollir contre _Lui_, et que mon cœur battait toujours un peu plus fort et vite à chaque seconde passée dans ses bras. Mes pensées étaient toujours tournées vers une possible fuite, vers une lutte éventuelle mais le pouvais-je ? Le voulais-je ? Rien n'était moins sûr…

_-Isabella, je t'en prie…_

Mon cœur se serrait alors que sa voix était toujours plus faible et brisée. Je ne pouvais lutter plus longtemps et mes sanglots cessèrent et je pus de nouveau lever mon regard sur _Lui_. Edward. Il était si beau et pourtant si insaisissable, si lunatique, si froid par moment alors qu'à d'autres, il était si désarmant et tendre… Ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis. Leur vert était si intense et je crus même percevoir de l'inquiétude puis du soulagement passer brièvement dans ce jade si pur.

_-Ne me cache plus de tes yeux, Isabella. Ne me rejette plus mon ange… Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille alors qu'il plongea son visage dans mes cheveux._

Sa voix était toujours brisée et rauque, c'était comme si Edward ressentait, était empli d'émotions qui étaient bien trop puissantes pour _Lui_. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Je veux dire, cet homme était si monstrueux depuis que je le connaissais, était-ce possible qu'il puisse ressentir des sentiments ou bien était-ce seulement mon imagination qui se jouait de moi ?

Ses mains avaient repris leur place dans mon dos et continuaient à caresser mes reins. La chaleur qui n'avait jamais quitté mon corps emplit toujours un peu plus mon être et je me retrouvais de nouveau brulante et enflammée par cet homme. Mes réflexions tentaient de reprendre le dessus, mon être et mon cœur avaient cessé de lutter contre Edward depuis longtemps et essayaient de museler à nouveau ma raison.

Je crus entendre soupirer et gémir Edward contre moi mais ce ne pouvait-être cela. Une part de moi continuait à rejeter tout espoir concernant de possibles sentiments dont cet homme pouvait être animé. Notre étreinte se fit plus puissante alors que je commençais à me détendre contre _Lui_, à l'instar de son corps contre le mien.

_-Laisse-toi aller contre moi Isabella. Cette nuit est pour toi et je veux seulement que tu ressentes. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal…_

Mon corps qui commençait à suivre ses paroles et à s'apaiser se retendit aussitôt sur ses derniers mots. Je ne pouvais croire en cela, le simple souvenir de ses punitions me revenait à l'esprit. Ma raison tentait de reprendre possession de mon être mais elle était bien trop faible dans cette bataille contre Edward.

_-Mes paroles sont maladroites, désolé. S'il te plait, laisse toi faire cette nuit. Je ne veux et ne voudrais que ton plaisir, rien d'autre… Je t'en prie Isabella. Me dit-il en croisant de nouveau mon regard alors qu'il se reculait._

Je ne pouvais en croire mes oreilles, c'était la seconde fois qu'Edward se disait désolé mais alors que la première concernait sa sortie après que je lui eus annoncé mon inexpérience côté sexe, la seconde était toute autre… Etait-il désolé seulement pour ses paroles « maladroites » ? Ou bien était-il désolé pour son comportement passé ?

Je me mis à chercher un quelconque signe de mensonge dans son regard, une émotion ou autre mais la lueur dans ses yeux m'était inconnue et pourtant ses prunelles étaient si intenses et vivantes. Elles étaient pleines de sentiments ou bien était-ce mon esprit qui déguisait ce que je croyais être de la passion ?

_-Parle-moi Isabella. Je veux connaitre tes pensées… _

Sa voix était douce. Ses iris me captivaient alors que ses mains continuaient toujours leur caresse sur la peau sensible de mes reins. La chaleur en moi ne cessait de s'amplifier et je me sentais me perdre toujours un peu plus contre _Lui_…

Ses yeux me fixaient toujours et je pouvais voir tant d'émotions comme de l'appréhension, de l'envie… A moins que ça ne soit moi qui me fasse des idées… Je me mis à soupirer, pouvais-je lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, au fond de moi ? N'allait-il pas mal le prendre ? Il me demandait mon avis, c'était ma chance, non ? Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner le courage nécessaire et je me lâchai…

_-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me laisser aller avec toi… Commençai-je._

Je pouvais voir comme une lueur de souffrance passer dans son regard mais elle fut bien vite oubliée car la colère prenait à son tour possession de ses yeux alors que son corps se tendait contre moi. Mon corps en fit de même alors que j'attendais les conséquences de mes paroles mais rien ne vint. Mes yeux qui s'étaient fermés par appréhension s'ouvrirent. Edward me fixait toujours, une multitude d'émotions passant dans ses iris…

_-Continue Isabella, je veux connaitre la moindre de tes pensées…_

Je pris de nouveau une grande inspiration et toujours le regard ancré dans les sien, je poursuivis :

_-J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais ressentir, vivre avec toi. Je ne sais pas si je resterais celle que je suis au fond de moi. Je suis tellement terrorisée par toi – rien que de te faire part de tout cela m'angoisse - et pourtant je voudrais te croire…_

Edward me fixait toujours et je pouvais sentir sa poitrine se soulever difficilement alors que mes paroles commençaient à faire leur chemin dans son esprit. Je voyais bien des éclairs de rage par moment mais sinon son regard était tantôt vide, tantôt animé de vives émotions comme de la peine, mais je devais devenir folle de me faire de telles idées…

_-Je comprends tout à fait… Dit-il dans un souffle._

L'Edward que j'avais en face de moi était si compréhensif, il n'était pas celui que j'avais connu jusque là et cela me perturbait. Je me demandais combien de facettes, de personnalités se cachaient sous ce beau visage. Qu'était-il arrivé lors de cette mission pour qu'il change du tout au tout ? Il semblait qu'il n'ait pas vu mon dilemme car il poursuivit dans un souffle :

_-Je n'ai pas été tendre les premiers jours avec toi. Je pourrais regretter mon comportement mais je ne le souhaitais pas… Je pourrais m'expliquer mais c'est trop tôt, je ne le voulais pas… Pas pour le moment dans tous les cas… Laisse moi du temps pour qu'un jour peut-être je m'ouvre à toi… _

Sa voix était si faible en prononçant ses mots, comme s'il voulait les garder pour lui-même. Je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il croyait en ses paroles, la rage était toujours présente mais elle n'était rien comparée aux autres émotions qui l'animaient. Son corps était toujours tendu contre moi et je me demandais si c'était encore de frustration ou bien si c'était parce qu'il avait peur de ce que je pourrais faire maintenant. Mon Dieu, que c'était risible ! Une vague d'espoir avait déferlé en mon être mais si je me mettais à ressentir cela, ce serait pire que tout. Je devais vivre dans mes rêves, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je me mis à rire de moi face à ma naïveté.

_-Pourquoi ris-tu Isabella ? Me demanda Edward d'un ton grave alors que je voyais ses yeux s'obscurcir d'irritation._

Je sentais ses mains se crisper un peu plus sur mes reins mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Il allait très certainement me prendre pour une folle. Pourtant je sentais encore son regard sur moi et alors que j'attendais qu'il m'ordonne de me calmer ou même une gifle de sa part, rien de tout cela ne se produisit. C'était comme s'il attendait que je me calme. Cette facette si attentive et presqu'humaine de _Lui_ me perturbait au-delà des mots et je me demandais s'il était vraiment ainsi ou si c'était juste pour m'amadouer. Car il était très certain que si c'était là sa véritable personnalité et non pas celle que j'avais côtoyé dès le début alors il se pourrait bien que je baisse ma garde avec Edward. Cette simple pensée d'ailleurs fit enfler mon être d'espoir mais aussi de peur.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas de nature patiente mais il ne fit pourtant rien pour me presser de répondre à son interrogation et attendit que je reprenne mes esprits alors que je riais toujours… Quand enfin je me tus, je croisais de nouveau ses iris qui me fixaient avec attention, attendant peut-être une nouvelle vague de rire. Mais il n'en fut rien.

_-Désolée. Soufflai-je._

_-Ne sois pas désolée. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi as-tu ri ? C'était très perturbant, tu sais. Dit-il alors qu'une de ses mains glissait dans ses cheveux._

_-Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir si je te dis tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête…_

Mes yeux se baissèrent sur mes pieds. Ce soir était si loin de tout ce que j'avais vécu avec _Lui_. J'arrivais à lui parler et même à confier ce qui me pesait sur le cœur depuis quelques jours, voire même depuis le début de mon séjour ici. Je n'osais pourtant pas lui demander pourquoi il m'avait choisie. J'avais en quelque sorte peur de faire face à la réalité de mon enlèvement. Carlisle ne m'avait donné aucune explication et au fond de moi, j'espérais connaître la raison de tout ceci. Ne pouvait-il pas choisir une femme de sa connaissance ou des environs ? Avec son physique, il n'aurait pourtant eu aucune difficulté, non ? Comment en arriver à de tels extrêmes ?

Ses doigts glissèrent une nouvelle fois sous mon menton pour que je le regarde.

_-Dis-moi Isabella. Ce soir, comme tous les soirs qui suivront, je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je veux te connaitre. Je veux que tu aies confiance en moi…_

Ses mots étaient tellement ceux que j'avais espérés et voulus depuis le début. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit après que je me sois faite à l'idée d'une existence sans amour et sans espoir ? Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais vous dire tout ce que je ressentais. J'étais perdue et pourtant je voulais que tout cela soit vrai…

-_Je me sens perdue. Tu n'as jamais voulu me connaitre jusqu'ici… D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien de tes mots lors de mon arrivée : __**« Une femme, ma femme en l'occurrence, ne devra jamais parler sans mon accord. Elle ne décidera de rien dans sa vie. Elle n'aura pas de vie à part celle que je lui donnerai, elle n'aura plus aucun souvenir de sa vie antérieure. Elle ne s'occupera que de ma personne et ne s'opposera jamais à une de mes décisions. Elle veillera bien évidemment à mon bien-être et comblera mes besoins.**__**»**__. Ce sont bien les mots que tu as employé… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais me connaître alors que tu as été si clair à mon premier soir ici._

Edward me regardait toujours et je pouvais voir qu'il souffrait de mes dires et pourtant je ne faisais que lui montrer combien il avait été inhumain à mon arrivée et combien il avait été dur. Il n'avait jamais voulu me connaitre alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Il se reculait, ses mains quittaient mon corps. Edward me fixait toujours mais il était distant. Est-ce que je venais de tout gâcher ? Ses doigts remontèrent et passèrent à plusieurs reprises dans ses cheveux alors qu'il s'éloignait de nouveau de moi et se détournait, s'éloignant vers la grande baie vitrée. J'attendais une réaction de sa part. Plus les secondes passaient et plus je sentais la distance naitre entre nous… Je ne sus combien de temps au juste il se passa avant qu'il ne souffle.

_-J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs avec toi et je les regrette. Il est peut-être même trop tard pour que je me rattrape avec toi… Rien que cette idée me tue d'ailleurs. Dit-il alors qu'un rire cynique éclata sur les derniers mots._

Il était toujours face à la porte vitrée mais son attitude avait perdu de sa superbe. Il avait les épaules basses bien que la tension qui les animait était toujours là. Son regard était perdu au loin et je ne pouvais plus y discerner ses émotions. Cette soirée qui avait commencé sous le signe du désir avait fait un brusque tournant de 90 degrés…

_-J'en viens même à regretter mon éducation… Jusque là j'avais toujours pris pour argent comptant ce que l'on m'avait dit mais depuis ton arrivée, je me mets à douter de tout cela. Je ne peux pas te raconter mon histoire maintenant Isabella, ce serait trop prématuré et je ne le veux pas. J'ai bien trop peur de comment tu pourrais réagir. N'est-il pas risible que j'aie peur ainsi de toi et de tes réactions ? _

Une de ses mains s'enfonça dans ses cheveux alors que je l'entendis souffler. Prise d'une volonté jusqu'alors inconnue, je m'avançais vers Lui…

_-Je ressens des choses auprès de toi que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps et rien que ça, ça me fait flipper. Te dire que je me sens perdu et désarmé auprès de toi est un euphémisme et je n'aime vraiment pas cela. Je déteste ce que tu me fais Isabella et pourtant j'en redemande._

Il se retourna et me refit face. Nous n'étions éloignés que de quelques pas pourtant je ne pouvais plus avancer. Son regard me figeait…

_-Je dois être vraiment masochiste pour continuer sur cette voie et pourtant je ne peux me résoudre à m'éloigner de toi. Encore une idée qui me tue. Putain, qu'est-ce que je déteste cette situation et ces sentiments !_

Il se détourna à nouveau de moi. Son regard se perdait au loin et je n'aimais vraiment pas cela. S'il se sentait perdu, que dirait-il s'il ressentait ce que je vivais depuis ma rencontre avec _Lui_ ? J'étais également perdue et je ne comprenais pas ce que j'éprouvais. Je n'aimais pas être ainsi et savoir que tout m'échappait, je haïssais cela et pourtant je devais m'y faire. Je m'approchais de nouveau de _Lui_ en le voyant toujours un peu plus abattu… Bientôt, j'étais si près de _Lui_ que je sentais sa chaleur m'envelopper.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte une de mes mains se posa dans le creux de ses reins, remontant dans son dos et lui prodiguant des caresses pour l'apaiser. Je n'en revenais pas que j'en arrive à consoler mon bourreau et pourtant je m'en fichais…

_-Tu ne devrais pas me consoler Isabella. Au contraire, avec tout ce que je t'ai fait vivre depuis que tu es là, tu devrais me fustiger pour tout ce que je t'ai dit et fait. Tu devrais même te sentir victorieuse… Finit-il dans un murmure._

Me sentais-je victorieuse de le voir ainsi ? Certes, non…

_-Je ne suis pas une personne qui se sent heureuse du malheur des autres… Soufflai-je._

_-Et pourtant tu devrais… Je préfèrerais même. Tu es si douce… Tu es même parfaite. Je me demande même si tu ne serais pas un ange tombé du ciel. Tu es bien trop parfaite…_

Je ne savais pas quelle image il avait de moi mais elle était faussée, je n'étais pas comme cela. J'étais humaine et je faisais des erreurs comme tout un chacun…

_-Je suis loin d'être telle que tu me décris et telle que tu me voies. Dis-je tout bas._

_-Et pourtant depuis que je te connais, je n'ai vu aucun défaut… _

Je ne savais pourquoi mais cette vision qu'il avait de moi ne me plaisait pas. Avait-il oublié les trop nombreuses punitions qu'il m'avait infligées ? Il avait vraiment la mémoire courte, il ne pouvait être autrement… Et ma colère n'en fut que plus amplifiée.

_-Tu oublies les raisons de pourquoi tu m'as punie plusieurs fois. Déclarai-je avec rancœur et colère._

Ses yeux se détournèrent de l'horizon et je pus sentir son regard sur moi à travers le reflet de la baie vitrée.

_-Dans la majorité des cas, je cherchais un prétexte pour asseoir mon autorité. Tout cela me semble si lointain et tellement risible. Regarde où j'en suis maintenant. Je suis rempli de remords car peut-être que tout est trop tard entre nous. Je riais avant de tous les hommes que je voyais au pied des femmes mais maintenant, j'en viens à les envier. Quand je te vois, je voudrais vraiment être bon pour toi…_

Ses yeux se reperdirent dans le lointain et mon cœur se serra de la sensation de vide que je ressentis quand il se détourna de nouveau de moi. Mes émotions étaient toujours aussi incompréhensibles. Cette soirée m'avait fait vivre une ribambelle de sensations : j'étais passée du désir à la peur, de l'inquiétude à la tristesse, de la sensation de perte totale à l'espoir pour finir par être furieuse, puis touchée par son discours et son attitude… Je me sentais à fleur de peau et je n'aimais pas cela. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer de nouveau…

_-Tu sais, si je pouvais tout recommencer, je le ferais. J'espère juste qu'un jour tu puisses me pardonner… _

Le pouvais-je vraiment ? Aurais-je la volonté nécessaire pour faire table rase et avancer avec _Lui_ ? Seul l'avenir pourrait nous le dire.

_-On peut toujours tenter d'oublier tout cela… Murmurai-je comme pour moi-même._

Je ressentais une vague d'espoir concernant un avenir avec Lui. Mais pouvais-je nourrir de telles attentes alors qu'il était si inconstant ? Quand tout pouvait si facilement basculer ? Nous ne nous connaissions même pas ! Je trouvais tout cela prématuré. Avant de ressentir tout cela, encore fallait-il nous donner du temps…

_-On peut toujours faire connaissance et voir où tout cela peut nous mener… Peut-être vers l'oubli et le pardon. Soufflai-je tout bas._

Je ne savais ce qu'il m'arrivait. Il suffisait qu'Edward ressente un tant soit peu de culpabilité que j'en arrivais à lui proposer de faire connaissance avec moi. Je ne savais même pas si je voulais le connaitre. Pourtant rien qu'à cette pensée, mon cœur se serra avec force dans ma poitrine.

Je pouvais sentir à nouveau son regard sur moi et rien que cette sensation fit rater un battement à mon cœur, qui se remit à battre de manière folle. Je relevais mon regard sur le sien qui me dévisageait à travers le reflet de la vitre. Je me perdis dans ses yeux intenses et si insondables pourtant. Je ne savais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais je ressentais de nouveau la chaleur de mon désir envahir chaque pore de ma peau… J'en venais même à vouloir qu'il me fasse face et que nous oublions tout dans un baiser que seul _Lui_ pouvait me donner bien qu'une part de moi veuille poursuivre notre discussion…

_-Isabella, cesse de me regarder ainsi s'il te plait. Dit-Edward d'une voix tendue et rauque comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées._

Je me mis à rougir en baissant le regard. Il fallait que je cesse d'avoir une telle envie de _Lui_ alors qu'un revirement inattendu se produisait entre nous. Je ne savais pas où tout cela nous mènerait, ni même si je le souhaitais. Je secouai la tête pour chasser un temps soit peu mon désir mais mon corps continuait à s'enflammer, mon plaisir grandissant toujours. Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis se retourner.

Ses yeux me fixaient, je pouvais percevoir leur chaleur. Ses mains se logèrent bientôt sur mon corps, longeant mon dos pour terminer leur course sur mes reins déjà brulants pour lui. Mon cœur s'emballa de cette caresse, je me sentais m'enflammer un peu plus à chaque instant. Une de ses mains quitta sa place pour se loger sous mon menton pour quémander l'accès à mes yeux. Ses iris étaient lumineux bien qu'ils ne se soient assombris...

_-J'aime que tu portes ce regard sur moi, Isabella. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, peut-être même trop. Je n'ai cependant pas envie de t'effrayer en devenant incontrôlable et animal tant j'ai envie de toi. Tu me rends complètement fou… Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, lourde de ce que j'avais identifié comme du désir._

S'il m'avait dit cela pour me calmer, il avait échoué car je me sentais me consumer…

_-Isabella… grogna-t-il d'une voix si rauque et brisée que je sentis mon désir tordre mon ventre._

Pourquoi sa voix était si séduisante ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit une telle tentation ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'en un rien de temps, je gâche tout ?

_Gâche tout, gâche tout… Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort. Tu es une femme avec des besoins et ton corps crie pour Edward alors cesse de réfléchir et agis…_

Je ne savais pas si ma conscience avait raison. Cette soirée était si pleine de surprises. Nous en étions à avoir une conversation entre nous et c'était si perturbant. L'espoir avait déjà tenté de me posséder, ma raison pourtant me criait de faire attention. J'avais peur de laisser plus que mon corps dans l'affaire et si tout ne se passait pas comme je le désirais, je le rêvais, je savais que je serais perdue et mon cœur brisé. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je sentis des mots quitter ma gorge :

_-Cesse alors de m'appeler ainsi, ta voix est un appel à elle seule… Dit une voix rauque, que je n'identifiais comme étant la mienne que pour avoir senti mes lèvres bouger._

Je le sentis se tendre contre moi mais bien vite, je le vis rire. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu rire ainsi. Ce n'était pas de manière froide ou cynique. C'était un vrai rire, comme s'il était amusé. Je ne savais pas quelle émotion était la plus vive : le fait que je sois vexée qu'il se rit de moi, ou bien la joie de le voir ainsi, presqu'heureux si je puis dire…

_-Ma voix est un appel… Intéressant. Je vais retenir cette information à l' avenir…Dit-il toujours avec la sourire_

Pourquoi sa dernière phrase me fit frissonner de plaisir ? Je ressentais toujours ce conflit en moi, les deux parts de moi qui se chamaillaient pour prendre le contrôle de mon corps. L'une d'elle voulait continuer ce flirt avec Edward et se perdre dans ses bras, alors que l'autre me priait de rester sur mes gardes. Je ne savais plus que choisir. N'était-ce pas trop rapide ? Pouvais-je lui faire confiance ? Pouvais-je seulement me faire confiance…

_-Hey, je te vois encore te perdre dans tes pensées… Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, je te veux avec moi… Dit Edward avec une voix douce._

Ses mains encerclaient toujours mon visage, ses pouces caressaient la peau de mes joues avec une telle douceur que mon désir, jusqu'alors oublié, revenait sur le devant de la scène.

_-Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe, Isabella…_

C'était si étrange qu'_il_ veuille que je parle, que je _lui_ dise tout ce à quoi je pensais… Mes yeux étaient toujours plongés dans les siens et je tentais d'y percevoir une lueur ou peut-être un signe me disant que ce soir n'était qu'un rêve et que tout espoir serait vain. Mais rien. Ses iris étaient attentives et si lumineuses. Je pouvais même y déceler des traces d'inquiétude et de tendresse à moins que ça ne soit mon imagination qui se joue de moi.

_-Isabella… _

_-J'ai toujours l'impression que ce n'est qu'un rêve et que je vais me réveiller… J'aimerais te croire vraiment, je te désire et c'est vraiment dur de ne pas laisser aller mais je ne sais pas…_

_-Je vois… Je comprends tout à fait que tu te méfies Isabella. On va aller à ton rythme et j'espère qu'un jour, tu te laisseras aller avec moi…_

Ses irisbrulaient de désir alors qu'un sourire que j'identifiais comme amusé illuminait son visage. Je ne saurais vous dire quelle part de moi dominait. Celle qui me conseillait de me méfier levait les yeux au ciel alors que celle qui le désirait faisait la danse du feu et chantait _« We are the Champions »_ de Queen. Ses dernières paroles venaient en quelque sorte d'apaiser mon inquiétude mais j'étais toujours en plein dilemme et je me sentais perdue…

_-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas Isabella ?_

_-Hum, désolée… Dis-je tout bas._

_-Ne sois pas désolée. Raconte moi plutôt, dis-moi tout ce qui te perturbe et ensuite, on verra ce que l'on peut faire pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. Me répondit-il toujours avec cette voix chargée d'attention et de douceur._

C'était toujours aussi étrange et perturbant de me retrouver devant cet Edward. J'avais tellement pris l'habitude de l'Edward sombre et si facilement détestable voire haïssable que ce soir, je me sentais d'autant plus perdue que cette nouvelle facette de _Lui_ me surprenait. Ses yeux étaient dans les miens et je ne trouvais toujours pas de signe me montrant que tout cela n'était qu'illusion… Ma conscience à l'instar de mon cœur m'encourageait à tout lui dire pour qu'il y ait un possible _nous_ car tous les non-dits allaient _nous_ empêcher d'avancer… Je pris une grande inspiration tout en tentant de calmer mes craintes et de me donner du courage.

_-Je ne sais pas comment prendre tes paroles. Si tu regrettes si facilement tes paroles à mon arrivée, qui me dit que tu ne vas pas regretter le fait de me connaitre ? J'ai peur de ce que je ressens et de ce que tu me fais vivre depuis mon arrivée…_

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je lui fis signe de me laisser finir…

_-Je ressens des choses que je n'avais jamais connues de toute ma vie. Depuis le premier jour, j'essaie de dompter mon désir car tout cela ne devrait pas être. Car oui, chacun de tes regards, chacune de tes paroles me font m'enflammer et ce fut bien pire quand nous nous sommes embrassés et que nous avons failli…_

Je ne savais pas de quel mot je pouvais qualifier la nuit où j'avais failli perdre ma virginité et ma raison de surcroit. Edward me fixait toujours et je voyais ses iris pleines d'émotions que je ne pouvais pas identifier… Peut-être de la souffrance ? Je préférai ne pas faire face à tout cela et détournai mon regard de _Lui_.

_-J'ai eu peur d'ailleurs à mon réveil que tu m'aies pris la dernière chose qui me restait, à savoir ma virginité. J'ai cru perdre la tête et tu as bien vu où cela m'a mené. Dès le premier jour, tu ne m'as pas mise à l'aise, tu m'as même terrifiée et ce dès que tu m'as montré quelle genre de femme tu attendais. Ce fut bien pire quand tu m'as punie pour mes retards et qu'ensuite tu m'as ignorée… Je t'ai tellement détesté et haï pour ce que tu étais : celui qui avait ordonné mon enlèvement. Tu m'as pris bien plus que tu ne le penses : tu m'as pris ma liberté, je suis loin de ma famille qui me manque atrocement, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, de ne plus être moi… Finis-je dans un sanglot des larmes coulant sur mes joues._

Je me détournai complètement de Lui, me sentant envahie par mon chagrin. J'avais en vain essayé d'oublier mon passé et tout ce que je pouvais ressentir concernant mon enlèvement. J'avais d'ailleurs peur qu'Edward me punisse d'avoir parlé de tout cela, qu'il ne veuille plus me connaitre et qu'il continue ce qu'il avait toujours fait depuis mon arrivée, à savoir me terroriser et me faire le désirer… Il fallait m'éloigner de _Lui_ pour que toutes mes angoisses concernant la possible fin de soirée ne se produisent pas et pour que je ne voie pas les rêves que j'avais cru apercevoir plus tôt s'envoler.

Je ne pouvais retenir les larmes et les sanglots qui continuaient d'affluer.

_-Et avec tout cela, il faut en plus que pour des raisons inconnues, je sois trahie par mon corps. C'est bien trop pour moi. Dis-je tout bas, confessant ma faiblesse et m'éloignant de Lui._

Je ne pus m'éloigner d'avantage de _Lui_ car je sentis une de ses mains emprisonner mon poignet et me forcer ainsi de m'arrêter. J'étais toujours aveuglée par mes larmes et je sentais ma peur renaître peu à peu dans mon être. Quand Edward me donna l'impulsion nécessaire pour que je lui fasse de nouveau face, je ressentis un léger pincement au cœur –je ne savais pas de quelle nature il était –mais cela effaça un peu de mon angoisse. Son autre main se logea sous mon menton pendant que son pouce balayait mes larmes.

_-Te dire que je suis désolé et que je ressens de la culpabilité pour ce que je t'ai fait ne servira à rien bien que cela soit réel et je sais que c'est peut-être trop tard mais s'il te plait Isabella, ne pleure plus… _

Sa main continuait à balayer mes larmes qui s'étaient quelque peu calmées à ses mots. Pouvais-je croire ses mots si facilement? Se sentir désolé et coupable était bien trop facile et pourtant je ne pouvais me détourner de _Lui,_ il se montrait si humain et si vulnérable…

_-Tu dis que nous pouvons nous connaitre et voir où cela peut nous mener mais sache que je ferais tout pour que ça marche entre nous. Je veux un __**nous**__, Isabella. Dit Edward en appuyant bien sur sa dernière phrase._

Je désirai au fond de moi la même chose, je voulais lui donner une chance mais j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait en résulter. Et si tout cela finissait mal et qu'il soit trop tard pour que je m'en sorte indemne autant du côté de ma raison, que du côté de mon cœur…

_Tu sais, avec des « si » on refait le monde mais on n'avance jamais… Et puis, il faut oublier ses peurs si tu veux un jour connaitre l'amour_

Une part de moi voulait écouter ma conscience et lui faire entièrement confiance mais l'autre part de moi – la trouillarde – n'était pas du même avis. Je ne savais pas à qui me fier et cela me perturbait d'autant plus. Mon cœur me criait de lui donner une chance alors que ma raison ne semblait plus certaine de son choix de rester loin de _Lui_. Ses mots m'avaient touchées et avaient ébranlé les fondements de mon bon sens. Ses mains étaient toujours sur ma peau et je me sentais fondre à ce contact et ce, malgré mon dilemme. Mes larmes se tarissaient sur mes joues et alors que je reprenais mon souffle, je me sentis de nouveau dériver en humant son odeur. Pouvais-je lui donner une chance ? Oui. Le voulais-je ? A l'écoute de mes battements de cœur, je sus que les jeux étaient faits…

Je levais mon regard dans celui d'Edward et je crus défaillir sous son intensité. Une multitude d'émotions traversèrent ses yeux et je présumais que c'était peut-être de l'inquiétude, du soulagement et de la peur. Mon cœur rata un battement avant de repartir dans une nouvelle course effrénée, ma poitrine se gonfla avec force. Etais-je sure de mon choix ? Certes, non mais je ne voulais plus fuir…

_-Je vais tenter de te croire… Commençai-je._

Je crus entendre Edward retenir son souffle. Un semblant de sourire apparut sur son visage, son regard se faisait cependant prudent. Ses mains avaient cessé de caresser mes joues et restaient en attente sur ma peau, qui était brulante de son contact.

_-Et de te donner une chance… _

Je sentis plus que je ne vis Edward fondre sur moi et m'entourer de ses bras, m'emprisonnant dans une étreinte qui fit palpiter mon cœur de joie et d'une force que je ne connaissais qu'à son contact. Une part de moi– minime – restait prudente et je ne pus me retenir de confier mes dernières craintes…

_-Mais promets-moi de ne plus me blesser, je t'en supplie. Finis-je dans un murmure._

Ses bras me serrèrent un peu plus contre lui, je crus même le sentir respirer mes cheveux avec force…

_-Je te le promets. Dit-il d'une voix douce et rauque._

Je ne savais pas s'il allait tenir sa promesse mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer. On ne savait jamais de quoi l'avenir serait fait et je ne pouvais que croire en un lendemain heureux et _nous_ donner une chance …

Edward avait toujours ses bras autour de moi, il renforça un peu plus son étreinte et je me retrouvai bientôt la joue contre sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur, qui battait comme le mien puissamment dans son torse. Je ne pus réprimer mon sourire à ce son… C'était étrange de voir combien cette soirée avait été riche en émotions et en surprises.

Sans que je ne puisse le retenir un bâillement m'échappa. Edward se mit à rire et entendre de nouveau cette mélodie, si joyeuse et si loin de ses rires cyniques ou cruels inonda mon cœur de joie.

_-Il est temps que nous allions nous coucher. Allez viens… me souffla-t-il en s'éloignant de moi et en prenait la main pour nous dirigeait vers le lit. _

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais dormir avec lui, ou si nous allions reprendre nos habitudes du tout début, moi couchée sur le tapis et lui sur le lit. J'allais m'éloigner de lui pour prendre ma couverture et mon oreiller mais Edward renforça son emprise sur ma main, nouant nos doigts ensemble.

_-Tu ne dormiras plus jamais sur le tapis Isabella. Cette période est révolue et ce pour toujours…_

L'espoir m'envahit encore davantage en l'entendant me dire cela. J'espérais vraiment qu'il tiendrait ses promesses, que tout se passerait bien entre nous et mes rêves d'amour reprirent bien vite leur place en mon cœur et dans ma tête…

Edward tenait toujours ma main et me fit approcher. Ses yeux étaient dans les miens et je sentis mon cœur battre un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine, rougissant sans raison devant lui. Un sourire débordant de tendresse illuminait son visage et je sentais mes jambes devenir cotonneuses devant tant de beauté.

_-Est-ce que je peux te déshabiller, Isabella ?_

Je crus m'étouffer avec ma salive. Je savais bien que j'aurais du me montrer plus prudente avant de lui donner une chance. Il avait fait cela juste pour que je finisse dans son lit… Je ne savais pas quelle émotion prédominait entre la colère et la tristesse mais je me sentis de nouveau dépassée par mes sentiments et je me braquais automatiquement. Edward dut se rendre compte de mon changement d'humeur puisqu'il se reprit rapidement :

_-Euh… (Une de ses mains passa dans ses cheveux mal à l'aise.) Je me suis mal exprimé… (Ses yeux fuyaient mon regard avant de me fixer.) Enfin… si… (Il repassa sa main dans ses cheveux.) Mais ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois… Je veux juste te mettre à l'aise pour passer la nuit avec moi._

La compréhension faisant sa place dans mon esprit, je sentis la tension qui avait envahi mon corps disparaitre, me mettant à trouver trop adorable le fait qu'il hésite. Edward me montrait un tout nouveau visage, à l'opposé de celui que je connaissais depuis notre rencontre, et je le trouvais presqu'attachant. Je lui fis un léger sourire et j'acquiesçai à sa demande. Le sourire qu'il me rendit était époustouflant.

Les mains d'Edward remontèrent sur mon corps, me prodiguant de simples effleurements aussi légers que des plumes et je sentis de violents frissons parcourir ma peau. Mon désir refit son apparition et je ne mis pas longtemps avant de m'enflammer de nouveau. La chaleur qui embrasait mon corps se fit un peu plus intense, voyant ses prunelles s'obscurcir à mesure que mon envie de lui brulait mes chairs.

Ses doigts caressaient toujours ma peau, longeant mes vêtements pour trouver la fermeture éclair ou que sais-je… Je voyais bien qu'Edward faisait un effort pour ne pas me déshabiller brutalement et pourtant je savais qu'il n'était pas de nature patiente. Une fois de plus, je sentais mon cœur se fendiller devant cette nouvelle facette de lui. Pour l'aider, je fis descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe située sur le côté. Je me mis à rire quand je vis sa tête quand j'eus fini de l'ouvrir, on aurait dit qu'il était redevenu enfant et qu'il se retrouvait le matin de Noël.

_-Rappelle-moi de ne plus t'acheter des robes avec des fermetures sur le côté. Gronda-t-il faisant une moue d'enfant boudeur._

Ses yeux balayèrent mon corps et bien vite mon rire mourut dans ma gorge, sentant mon désir grandir un peu plus en moi. Ses mains regagnèrent leur place sur mes épaules et firent glisser le tissu caressant à travers lui ma peau en feu. Bien vite, ma robe glissa le long de mon corps avant de finir en tas à mes pieds…

J'avais déjà été en sous-vêtements et même nue à plusieurs reprises devant Edward mais ce soir, c'était si différent. Cette nuit marquait une première : la première fois où j'avais donné mon accord, la première fois où je n'avais pas peur… Ses prunelles dardaient mon corps avant de revenir à mes yeux puis de repartir sur mes courbes. A chaque passage, je me sentais rougir de son attention, brûler de désir pour lui bien qu'il n'ait rien fait pour que je me consume à part de légers touchers et son regard ardent… Quand il revint sur mon visage, je pus le voir déglutir avec difficulté…

_-Tu ferais mieux de te mettre sous les draps, Isabella. Je vais te rejoindre… Dit-il d'une voix rauque._

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et le peu de temps où je m'étais trouvée dos à lui, j'avais senti son regard me suivre et bruler ma peau. Bien que ce soir soit spécial, j'espérai qu'avec le temps, la tension et le désir que je ressentais à son côté disparaitraient car toutes ces sensations étaient si incandescentes. Pourtant j'avais l'impression de plonger dans les feux des enfers alors que j'étais au paradis…

Quand je lui fis face, je me trouvais dans son lit, il était toujours face à moi immobile, ses yeux regardant toujours mon corps. J'étais gênée de cette insistance et pourtant, au fond de moi, je ressentais une immense joie. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, j'aurais été effrayée par cet homme et ce il y avait de cela quelques secondes, quelques minutes…

Je vis Edward secouer la tête, était-ce pour reprendre ses esprits ? Mon sourire s'agrandit à cette pensée. Mais bien vite, je déchantais quand il se mit à se déshabiller. Je l'avais déjà vu en boxer et même nu, en pleine érection mais aujourd'hui était si spécial qu'il me semblait le redécouvrir…

J'avais l'impression que les secondes s'éternisaient ou bien était-ce Edward qui prenait son temps pour se dévêtir ? Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son corps qui commençait à m'apparaitre. D'abord son ventre bien dessiné, puis ses pectoraux, pour finir sur ses épaules carrées et son visage angélique. En croisant ses iris, je vis qu'il savait quel effet il me faisait et je me mis à me maudire d'être si faible et si transparente face à lui. Il prit d'autant plus de temps pour enlever sa ceinture. Je sentais ses yeux sur moi pendant que je détaillais son corps si bien sculpté. Ma gorge se faisait un peu plus sèche, sa peau continuant à se révéler. Quand il fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon, je crus que je me perdais en me mettant à gémir sans m'en rendre compte…

_-Tu veux venir m'aider Isabella ?_

Je relevai le regard sur lui et le vis sourire de son petit effet. Argh, je voulais mourir… Je devais vraiment être transparente car il se mit à rire, ses mains figées sur les bords de son pantalon, attendant peut-être une réponse de ma part. Je le regardais pendant qu'il riait toujours et bien que cela me fasse sourire intérieurement, je restais gênée et plongeai sous les draps pour qu'il ne voie pas mon embarras ou peut-être ma timidité… Pourtant je ne pus me détourner totalement de la scène qui se passait non loin de moi. Quand Edward se rendit compte que je m'étais détournée, il avait cessé de rire. Gardant son sourire, il reprit sa provocation et à l'abri de son regard, je continuai de le fixer. Quand il ouvrit les deux pans de son pantalon et qu'il le fit descendre sur ses fesses, ses cuisses musclées puis sur ses mollets, ma bouche devint le désert de Gobi. Je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas resté de glace non plus car je vis son boxer tendu par son désir. Et je me sentis défaillir à cette vision.

Me pensant à l'abri de son regard, il releva bien vite ses yeux sur moi et croisa les miens et son sourire se fit d'autant plus grand…

_-Tu aimes ce que tu vois Isabella ?_

_Oui ! Oui- oui et re-OUI !_

Si ma conscience s'y mettait elle aussi, j'étais mal partie. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais qu'approuver ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tout mon corps vibrait devant le spectacle qu'Edward me donnait mais je ne pouvais pas avouer ma faiblesse tout comme je ne pouvais pas me détourner de cette vue…

Quand Edward s'approcha de moi, je sentis mon cœur partir dans une course folle, mon corps s'embrasant toujours un peu plus. Il se coucha à mes côtés à l'abri sous les draps et sa chaleur vint m'entourer complètement, son odeur m'intoxiquait et que je me sentais de plus en plus désireuse de lui.

_-Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Me souffla-t-il tout près de mon oreille alors qu'il était dans mon dos._

Je crus défaillir en sentant son souffle si proche de moi et je sentis mon corps s'enflammer un peu plus. J'acquiesçai et quand je sentis son bras entourer ma taille et son corps se rapprocher du mien, puis le coller, je me crus en plein désert aride… Son désir était contre mes fesses, j'avais envie de lui mais il subsistait une gêne au fond de moi. Edward ne fit rien, ni caresse, ni baiser. Je le sentis humer mes cheveux et soupirer mais rien de plus…

_-Bonne nuit mon Isabella… Souffla-t-il contre mon épaule._

Un baiser aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon fut déposé sur ma peau puis plus rien…

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Pour celles qui pensent qu'Edward se joue de Bella, tapez 1**

**Pour celles qui pensent qu'il est sincère, tapez 2**

**Pour celles qui pensent tout autre chose, tapez 3 et donnez moi votre avis, vos suggestions…**

**Pleins de bisous et à très bientôt**

**Vôtre. Potine.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Bonne année avant tout, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et pour ceux qui en ont eu, de bonnes vacances… j'ose pointé par ici le bout de mon nez pour vous poster un chapitre après je ne sais combien de semaines d'absence… j'avais mes partielles et tout et je n'ai toujours rien écrit depuis des lustres et donc je m'inquiète de pouvoir vous poster une suite prochainement si je ne me mets pas un coup de pied dans le derche.**

**Je suis désolée de ne vous avoir pas répondu à toutes alors que vous avez laissé de magnifiques reviews mais je me rattraperai au prochain poste, nous en sommes à 48 reviews depuis le dernier poste donc merci à : anais88, cricrou86, lou, mlanie, cassi, sandrine, sarinette60, aveery, cchope, celine, jsjmpcm, sandrine50, Nassouuu, marinc, soso, fan-par-hasard21, charlene, amelie, doudounord2, littlemissbelly, bellaeva, vinie65, marie, marie-eva cullen, kikinette11, cathou3, pounine, frimousse30, cerisebella, celine11, ulkan13, jackye, nini hathaway, caro, nana, anayata, grazie, citronade, virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, caropat07, clia, blood-of-vampire, bellardtwilight, patiewsnows, twilight200, fifer, shona91, erika showal.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas…**

**Chapitre 10**

_**-Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Me souffla-t-il tout près de mon oreille alors qu'il était dans mon dos.**_

**Je crus défaillir en sentant son souffle si proche de moi et je sentis mon corps s'enflammer un peu plus. J'acquiesçai et quand je sentis son bras entourer ma taille et son corps se rapprocher du mien, puis le coller, je me crus en plein désert aride… Son désir était contre mes fesses, j'avais envie de lui mais il subsistait une gêne au fond de moi. Edward ne fit rien, ni caresse, ni baiser. Je le sentis humer mes cheveux et soupirer mais rien de plus…**

_**-Bonne nuit mon Isabella… Souffla-t-il contre mon épaule.**_

**Un baiser aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon fut déposé sur ma peau puis plus rien…**

Je me sentais comateuse. Ma peau se réchauffait peu à peu alors que les rayons du soleil levant caressaient mon épiderme. Je fondai sous cette sensation divine en sortant peu à peu de mes songes. Je ne savais pas si j'avais rêvé. Ce devait être le cas. Mes songes m'avaient menée dans des contrées lointaines, ou plutôt sur le chemin d'un destin que je n'aurais jamais cru possible…

Edward avait été si doux et si _humain_… Il s'était montré si coupable et si désolé que mon cœur ressentit instantanément un pincement à cette idée. Je me mettais à toucher ce sentiment, cet espoir que tout cela était bien réel… Tout cela était il le fruit de mon imagination ou cela s'était il vraiment passé ?

Le soleil réchauffait toujours ma peau alors que je sentais le contact des draps sur mon corps, du moelleux du matelas sous mon poids et d'une main dans le creux de ma hanche… Attendez une minute, quelle main ?

Je me figeai sur place en sentant cette chaleur tout contre moi, dans mon dos et cette respiration dans ma nuque. Mon cœur se mit à battre fortement dans ma poitrine alors que la peur prit possession de chacun de ses battements. Je ne savais pas quelle solution était la meilleure : me soustraire à cette étreinte ou bien rester où j'étais ?

Plus les secondes passaient et plus je ressentais la peur devenir panique. Elle fut tout du moins canalisée quand je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas nue. Une vague de soulagement m'envahit à cette observation.

L'étreinte se renforça un peu plus contre ma hanche alors que je sentais un corps se coller un peu plus contre mon dos. Une chose dure et ferme se logea tout contre mes fesses et je me mis à déglutir avec difficulté alors que je me rendais compte de sa nature et de l'identité de son propriétaire.

_Edward._

Ma raison se remit à combattre mon cœur et mon corps. J'étais le champ de bataille d'un dilemme perpétuel et je ne savais pas si un jour j'allais retrouver une paix intérieure comme jadis. Je voulais faire confiance à l'un des deux camps et suivre la voie qu'il m'indiquerait mais je ne savais pas lequel serait le meilleur. La voie du désir, de l'espoir et peut-être même de l'amour, ou la voie de la peur, de la haine, de l'amertume mais de la dignité et de la fierté…

Je voulais connaitre l'amour et je savais quel parti je devais prendre part mais je ressentais comme un manque de confiance en Edward et surtout en moi. C'était pour cela, pour cette raison, que je ne pouvais pas me laisser totalement aller dans la voie que me dictait mon corps et surtout mon cœur. J'avais l'espoir qu'un jour prochain, j'aurais assez comblé cette part défaillante de ma personnalité, que j'aurais assez travaillé sur elle pour pouvoir connaitre ce sentiment si unique et passionnel qu'était l'amour…

Je voulais croire au changement mais je doutais toujours de la réalité de celui d'Edward. J'avais vraiment un espoir au fond du cœur qui me disait que tout cela s'était bel et bien passé mais le doute subsistait en moi.

Mes dilemmes incessants m'agaçaient de plus en plus mais que pouvais-je y faire ? J'avais toujours douté de moi, et aussi de mes choix mais depuis mon enlèvement, cette part de ma personnalité était d'autant plus accentuée. C'était un signe de mon manque de confiance en moi et je ne savais toujours pas si un jour, je pourrais aller de l'avant. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si j'allais pouvoir oublier tout cela, tout ce qui avait fait que je me méfiais d'Edward, qui me faisait avoir peur de lui…

Je me mis à gigoter contre lui et sa prise se renforça un peu plus sur ma hanche. J'avais chaud et son contact ne faisait qu'amplifier cette sensation. Une toute autre chaleur se mit à grandir dans mon corps alors que je sentais toujours le sexe dur d'Edward contre mes fesses. Mes reins se mirent à bruler tandis que mon désir se mettait à croitre…

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette volonté mais je voulais me retourner et contempler Edward pendant qu'il dérivait dans le pays des songes. Ne dit-on pas que c'est en rêvant que l'on est le plus vulnérable ? Et je désirais voir cette part de lui, cette part d'humanité et de fragilité. Etait-ce mal ?

Je me mis à tenter tant bien que mal de me retourner pour lui faire face mais son étreinte diminuait mes possibilités pour bouger sans le réveiller. Quand je remuais un peu trop, la main d'Edward se resserrait et des grognements, quoique sexy bien qu'ils soient un peu effrayants, sortaient de sa poitrine. A ce son, mon désir grimpa un peu plus en flèche dans mon corps.

J'avais toujours peur de cette attirance que j'avais pour Edward et cela me frappa un peu plus quand je pus enfin lui faire face. Il avait le visage détendu et illuminé par le soleil, ce qui lui donnait un côté surnaturel et angélique.

Ses paumettes sculptées, sa mâchoire carrée et virile, ses lèvres roses et pleines qui n'appelaient qu'au baiser, ses longs cils noirs dessinant des ombres sur ses joues déjà assombries par une barbe naissante… Tous ces traits me rendaient toujours plus désireuse de lui, ne faisaient que faire grandir ce sentiment inconnu dans mon cœur et je ressentis un léger pincement dans ma poitrine en me rendant compte de nouveau de la beauté de cet homme.

Je me demandais toujours pourquoi il était ainsi, enfin pourquoi il avait été ainsi… Un homme tel qu'Edward ne devrait pas passer par l'enlèvement pour trouver une femme pouvant le combler. Il ne devrait pas vouloir dominer ainsi sa compagne en la rabaissant, pour la fuir avant de la faire désirer. Ce ne devrait pas être possible.

Si j'avais croisé Edward avant que tout cela ne se produise, je l'aurais trouvé beau, très beau même, voire séduisant. J'aurai rêvé d'un être charmant et non pas de cet homme instable, dominateur, lunatique et si sombre. Peut-être me serais-je imaginée une romance avec lui ? Tout cela me paraissait risible à présent alors que je me retrouvais dans ses bras, attendant son réveil mais aussi la fin de tous mes espoirs.

Son souffle s'écrasait sur mon visage et son nez glissait le long de mes cheveux avant de descendre le long de mon front, balayant les quelques mèches qui y subsistaient. Sa bouche se retrouva à la hauteur de mes lèvres et je sentis bientôt sa respiration s'y heurter. Je me mis à soupirer contre lui alors que ma langue tentait de capter son gout. Cela me surprit encore alors que je me rendais compte des réactions de mon corps face à cet homme. Je me demandais d'ailleurs dans combien de temps j'allais finir par capituler et le lui donner tout entier… Plus les jours passaient et plus je réalisais que mes chances pour lui résister devenaient minimes. Cela me rendait dingue et je tentais de m'opposer à cette attirance, à cette trahison de mon corps, à Edward.

Je voulais voir toujours plus de lui, de son corps et rien que la pensée de regarder en dessous des draps me fit rougir. Je désirais ardemment le revoir nu. Etait-ce étrange d'avoir de telles envies pour cet homme ? Je n'avais pas des souvenirs très glorieux de la dernière et seule fois où je l'avais vu en tenue d'Adam mais je ne pouvais résister à le revoir ainsi… Le dévisager ainsi dans son sommeil était une chose mais le regarder nu alors qu'il est toujours inconscient, cela me faisait penser à un viol. Je fis tout de suite barrage à ce genre de pensées, c'était risible, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sentais comme des fourmis sur le bout de mes doigts alors que des papillons se mettaient à voler dans mon ventre à mesure que je sentais mes dernières résistances fondre. Mes mains s'agrippèrent aux draps et doucement les firent glisser le long du corps d'Edward…

Ses épaules bien bâties se dévoilèrent alors que je voyais des frissons parcourir sa peau à peine découverte. Un autre désir vint bientôt hanter mes pensées : je désirais embrasser sa peau, partir à sa découverte… Prudemment, je m'approchais tout en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques millimètres de sa peau, son odeur envoutait mes sens et je ne pus résister d'avantage… Doucement, je déposais mes lèvres sur la peau de son épaule. De nouveaux frissons parcoururent sa peau alors qu'un léger gémissement sortit de la poitrine d'Edward. Je me redressai immédiatement, l'avais je réveillé ? Le souffle régulier et les yeux fermés, je me sentis tout de suite apaisée de savoir Edward toujours endormi…

Une peur nouvelle se logeait dans ma poitrine en prenant conscience de mon audace. Cette peur, je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer. J'avais toujours été terrorisée depuis mon enlèvement par ce qu'Edward pouvait faire de moi, avec moi. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, j'avais peur de ce que moi je pouvais faire, devenir… Mon envie de lui, mon désir était si incontrôlable et me tenir face à lui, si proche de lui, rendait ce feu toujours plus instable…

Je voulais encore me pencher sur sa peau et découvrir cette douceur, cette chaleur et me laisser partir dans ce feu si tentateur, dans ce désir. Je voulais lâcher prise et me laisser aller mais j'avais peur des conséquences. Je rêvais de me lancer et de faire fis de tout ce qui pouvait découler de mes actes mais ma raison me bloquait… Si je partais dans cette direction, dans cette voie que me dictait mon corps, j'allais me perdre…

_Tu n'en sais rien et si tu ne te lance pas, jamais tu sauras ce qu'il pourrait vraiment t'arriver…_

Je pris une profonde inspiration et je suivis la voie que me dictait mon corps, mon cœur et ma conscience. J'avais toujours peur mais je ne pouvais vivre avec cette terreur persistante dans ma poitrine. Ne dit-on pas _**« il faut surpasser ses peurs pour pouvoir avancer »**_ ? Etais-je seulement prête à avancer ? Oui. Enfin c'était ce que je pensais être le mieux pour moi…

Je me penchai de nouveau sur sa peau. Mon souffle s'écrasa sur son épaule qui fut parcourue de frissons. Son odeur m'intoxiqua et je mourrais d'envie de gouter cet épiderme si tentateur. Je me penchais toujours plus près et sa chaleur réchauffa bientôt mon visage. Mes lèvres se posèrent enfin sur cette tentation. Des doigts se glissèrent dans mes boucles alors que j'embrassais son épaule, pour longer le creux de sa gorge avant de remonter sur son cou. Je ressentis de l'appréhension et de la peur en sachant qu'Edward était maintenant réveillé mais rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de prolonger ce moment…

_-Isabella… m'appela-t-il dans un souffle rauque._

Je me redressai mais ne pouvais pas lui faire face, je ne voulais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne savais toujours pas si notre conversation avait été une invention de mon esprit et je ne désirais pas m'écraser au sol trop rapidement si mon rêve n'avait été que cela… Son regard était un miroir, le reflet de ses émotions et je ne pouvais pas découvrir que tous mes espoirs n'avaient été que les affres de mon esprit, faire face à cette désillusion…

Sa main quitta ma hanche pour prendre mon menton en coupe. Je n'osais résister à cette pression et bientôt je me retrouvais devant de magnifiques yeux émeraude, qui me jaugeaient alors qu'une lueur intense les animait. Je ne saurais vous décrire leur intensité, je voyais la flamme de son désir mais ce n'était pas que cette émotion qui faisait flamboyer ses yeux. Un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres mais ce n'était pas celui que j'avais connu depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés. Il n'y avait plus de cruauté et cela me déstabilisait encore. Sa main qui n'avait pas quitté mon visage, se mit à caresser mes traits alors que je me sentais fondre contre Edward, happée par son regard si lumineux…

_-Bonjour Isabella… Me susurra-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque._

_-Bonjour… Soufflai-je, un rougissement m'échappant alors que ses yeux me paralysaient toujours à l'instar de sa voix._

Je crus déceler une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard alors qu'il me regardait toujours. J'étais captivée par Edward et je me demandai si un jour, tout ce charme, cette attraction, allait se rompre… Son regard quitta un instant le mien pour descendre et se poser sur mes lèvres, il le détourna très vite pour le plonger dans mes yeux. Venais-je de rêver ou voulait-il m'embrasser ? Mon cœur s'emballa à cette idée alors que mon corps s'embrasait de nouveau à son côté. La lueur d'inquiétude que j'avais cru déceler était toujours présente alors que les yeux d'Edward faisaient des allers-retours entre mon regard et ma bouche.

_-Puis-je t'embrasser Isabella ? Me demanda-t-il, ses yeux toujours emplis d'inquiétude._

Son attitude me surprit. Il ne m'avait jamais demandé jadis si je voulais de ses baisers, si je désirais cette attention. Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'Edward que j'avais toujours connu, celui qui avait fait que j'avais maintenant peur de lui, qui me faisait douter de lui mais surtout de moi.

Des bribes de mon rêve me revinrent. Il voulait mon pardon et désirait que l'on reparte de zéro, apprenant à nous connaitre. Depuis mon réveil, j'avais gardé l'espoir que mes songes étaient réels et voir Edward se comporter ainsi, demander mon approbation pour se pencher sur mes lèvres, cela me fit d'autant plus espérer. Je me mettais à toucher du bout des doigts mon rêve mais je continuais à avoir peur que tout cela s'effondre. Edward dut voir le doute dans mes yeux ou peut-être était-ce l'attente, quoiqu'il en soit, il s'éloigna…

_-Je me suis peut-être trop avancé ou peut-être ai-je trop espéré… Désolé. Quand j'ai senti tes baisers sur ma peau à mon réveil, j'ai cru… Hum. J'ai cru que… Dit-il hésitant, ses yeux teintés de tristesse et de doute._

Je n'avais jamais vu Edward mal à l'aise et le voir ainsi désarmé et vulnérable était si choquant et si surprenant. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer d'émotion alors que je me rendais compte que son attitude me touchait. Moi, qui combattais depuis le début cette attraction, le simple fait de le voir si humain, je me mis à fondre et à vouloir lui donner cette chance, à désirer me laisser aller…

Edward avait toujours les yeux plongés dans les miens, il était toujours hésitant et je le sentais quelque peu mal à l'aise. Prise d'une résolution qui me dépassait, je me rapprochais de lui et avant qu'il ne se recule de nouveau, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient si douces et si chaudes, mon corps tout comme mon cœur s'embrasa et une douce chaleur m'emplit toute entière. Je le sentis se figer contre moi et alors que j'étais seule à me donner dans ce baiser, je pris peur et s'il me rejetait… C'était risible puisqu'il m'avait demandé s'il pouvait m'embrasser mais maintenant…

Le sentir immobile contre moi me fit de nouveau douter de moi… Pourtant quand il se mit enfin à bouger ses lèvres contre les miennes, tout doute s'envola, toute pensée me déserta. Je me sentais au paradis, j'étais bien. N'était-ce pas inquiétant que je succombe ainsi avec lui alors qu'hier encore il était mon bourreau ?

Mon cœur s'emballait, ma respiration se faisait lourde et heurtée alors que notre baiser continuait, s'intensifiait. Sa langue, bientôt, voulait rejoindre la danse de nos lèvres et vint cajoler le contour de ma bouche. Je croyais m'embraser toujours plus, m'envoler vers cette chaleur toujours plus forte qu'était mon désir pour cet homme. Sa langue continuait sa caresse, insistant sur ma lèvre inférieure, je baissais les armes et le laissais découvrir ma bouche. Notre baiser d'abord timide devint vite passionné et langoureux.

J'avais l'impression de danser le tango avec Edward et c'était comme si nous nous battions… Tout était si puissant, si intense que je sentais mes dernières réserves fondre dans ce baiser. Notre condition d'humains se rappela bien vite à nos esprits et nous dûmes mettre fin à cette douce torture… Nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle, Edward continua à poser des baisers sur ma peau, descendant le long de mon cou pour finir sur mon épaule dévoilée.

_-Je devrais arrêter avant que je n'aille trop loin, murmura Edward contre ma peau. Je ne veux pas dépasser les bornes même si tu es aussi tentante… finit-il sur un grognement en s'éloignant de nouveau._

Mon cœur battait toujours aussi rapidement et puissamment dans ma poitrine, me donnant presque l'impression qu'il voulait sortir de mon corps. Sa dernière phrase ne m'aidait guère à me calmer. L'envie de vouloir plus d'Edward était forte mais il y avait toujours cette peur sous-jacente dans mon âme, cette appréhension concernant ce plus… Et s'il faisait tout cela pour que je lui donne ce qu'il désire : mon corps et seulement mon corps. Qu'il prenne ma virginité puis qu'il s'éloigne loin de moi. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans ce travers. Une infime part de moi était régie par cette angoisse. Ma conscience me hurlait de combattre cette terreur, de baisser ma garde et de ne pas regarder en arrière. Des bruits de draps me sortirent de mes pensées, de mes tourments.

Edward était debout à côté du lit, son regard ancré au mien alors qu'un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage. Il détourna les yeux vers la salle de bain avant de me regarder à nouveau. Un léger pli se forma sur son front alors qu'il me fixait avant de balayer une nouvelle fois du regard la distance entre la salle de bains et mes yeux. Il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de caresser sa nuque, le froncement entre ses sourcils toujours présent… A quoi donc pensait-il ?

_-Hum… Je vais prendre ma douche, j'aimerais te proposer de me rejoindre… Désolé, je suis maladroit, dit-il alors qu'il me regardait toujours inquiet peut-être de ma réaction. C'est prématuré de te faire cette proposition d'ailleurs … continua-t-il en grimaçant à ses mots. Mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose comme cela !_

Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il voulait. Enfin, je savais qu'il voulait que je l'accompagne dans la salle de bain mais… oh. Oh ! Hum. Je comprenais mieux. Il voulait… Enfin, il désirait que je l'accompagne dans la douche avec lui, tous deux nus. J'eus du mal à déglutir… Il me voulait nue avec lui dans la douche. Des rougissements envahirent mes joues alors que tout mon corps se mit à bruler à cette vision. Hum, Edward nu, sa peau humide avec de la vapeur un peu partout autour de lui. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur terrassa mon corps.

_-J'ai pas l'habitude de demander ce genre de choses aux femmes… Hum, je m'exprime vraiment mal. Ecoute, n'aies pas peur. Je ne vais pas insister… Souffla-t-il toujours mal à l'aise. Je m'enfonce, merde ! Jura-t-il pour lui alors qu'il me jetait un dernier regard et qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain._

Je ne pus détourner les yeux de son corps s'éloignant. Ses épaules larges, son dos si sculpté et musclé, ses fesses si bien moulées dans son boxer Calvin Klein noir, ses reins marqués par deux belles fossettes,… Avant qu'il n'atteigne sa destination, ses mains se logèrent au niveau de l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et sans un regard pour moi, il l'abaissa sous mes yeux. Ses fesses apparurent et je crus défaillir alors que mon souffle se coupa devant cette vision. Mes yeux glissèrent sur ce morceau de tissu qui glissa le long de ses cuisses, de ses mollets avant de finir dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Toujours de dos à moi, il atteignit la salle de bain et mit bientôt l'eau en route, la vapeur envahit peu à peu l'espace l'entourant.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte, il me regarda un instant. Nos yeux se fixèrent un instant et je crus me perdre dans son regard aussi profond que les abimes. J'avais chaud, terriblement chaud. Le voir ainsi s'éloigner, se dévêtir, j'avais cru mourir mais maintenant… C'était une toute autre affaire. Mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de dériver le long de son corps, caressant sa poitrine si ferme, ses abdominaux si tentateurs, son V si déroutant et bien vite mon regard dérapa sur le sexe d'Edward. Je l'avais déjà aperçu lors de cette fameuse nuit qui avait failli me couter ma raison en plus de mon corps mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Je n'avais jamais vu de verge avant lui mais j'avais déjà entendu de nombreuses filles au lycée parler du sexe de leur copain et à regarder celui d'Edward, je me dis qu'il devait faire partie des hommes bien montés… Ce fut son raclement de gorge qui me détourna de cette vision quelque peu troublante. Je me perdis de nouveau dans ses yeux, il m'adressa un léger sourire avant qu'il ne ferme la porte et qu'il ne me coupe de la vue de son corps tentateur…

Je pus de nouveau souffler et je me laissai tomber dans le lit. Mon cœur battait toujours fort dans ma poitrine, mon corps avait toujours aussi chaud, il était même brulant. La vision du corps d'Edward m'avait fait ressentir tant de choses : beaucoup de désir certes mais de nombreuses envies m'avaient assaillie. Je me voyais embrasser sa peau, la toucher, la lécher, la vénérer tout comme il avait vénéré ma bouche plus tôt. Je devrais être effrayée par cela mais je l'ignorais… Le bruit de l'eau de l'autre côté de la porte me fit partir un peu plus dans mes songes éveillés. J'imaginais Edward nu, l'eau coulant sur sa peau, ses mains savonneuses caressant chaque partie de son corps. Je me sentais fiévreuse et mon désir ne se fit que plus grand… Je devais être partie vraiment loin dans mes pensées car ce fut sa voix qui m'en fit sortir, me faisant sursauter et me redresser.

_-Tu devrais aller te doucher également Isabella. Dit Edward, ses yeux me fixant avec intensité. J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part aujourd'hui, je vais te préparer des vêtements pendant que tu seras sous la douche._

Je ne me le fis pas redire deux fois et sortis du lit comme si j'avais le diable au corps. Le voir ainsi nu et mouillé, ses hanches simplement protégées par une petite serviette, je crus que j'allais mourir tant le désir irradiait dans mon corps. Je fermai rapidement la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi et y collai mon dos. J'entendis un léger rire derrière la porte et je me mis à jurer tout bas contre Edward et contre le destin pour avoir mis un tel homme sur mon chemin.

Son odeur était partout alors que la vapeur m'entourait. Si la vision de son corps ne m'avait pas assez terrassée, son essence m'acheva. Je me dévêtis rapidement et bien que l'eau chaude détendit les nœuds de mon corps, me retrouver ainsi nue entourée de son odeur m'embrasa un peu plus. Je pris une noisette de savon et je parcourus ma peau.

Quand je me mis à savonner mes seins, je sentis des vagues électriques envahirent mes reins en passant sur mes pointes tendues et dures. Mes yeux se fermèrent sous la sensation et je rejetais ma tête en arrière en gémissant sous la sensation. Bien vite il m'en fallut plus et alors je me mis à les étirer, à les pincer et mes cuisses se resserrèrent instinctivement. Je me sentis défaillir… Je ne m'étais jamais donné du plaisir et jusqu'à maintenant, je trouvais cela sale et honteux mais après la vision que m'avait donné Edward, je n'arrivais pas à faire descendre la pression… Mes mains, prises de leur propre volonté, progressèrent le long de mon ventre pour se loger entre mes jambes. Je me mis à rêver que c'était lui qui me faisait ce genre de caresses. Je crus m'évanouir quand je me touchais là où j'en avais besoin, mes hanches, tout comme l'ensemble de mon corps, se cambrèrent contre la main qui s'était logée sur mon sexe. Je me laissai aller par instinct, mes doigts partaient à la découverte de mes chairs alors que le plat de ma main s'appuyait sur un point très sensible. Mes paupières baissées, je voyais Edward me prodiguer ces caresses. Je sentais les battements de mon cœur envahir mes oreilles, ma respiration déjà coupée était erratique et courte. De nouvelles vagues électriques envahissaient mon corps alors qu'une boule de chaleur naissait, emplissait d'avantage mon bas ventre, puis mes reins, s'intensifiant toujours plus. Je ne me sentis pas partir, j'étais écrasée par le plaisir et des étoiles éclatèrent derrières mes paupières, des paroles incompréhensibles sortant de mes lèvres entrouvertes… Je ne pus tenir d'avantage sur mes jambes et je m'affaissais sous mon poids.

C'était donc cela le plaisir sexuel, l'orgasme. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était aussi bon pourtant le fait que je me le sois donné toute seule, dans cette douche, je trouvais cela quelque peu gênant… Je ne voulais plus y penser et quand je crus que mes jambes étaient de nouveau stables, je me levais et finissais en vitesse ma douche…

Quand j'entrais de nouveau dans la chambre, je n'osais regarder si Edward était toujours présent. Je sentis la chaleur de son regard sur moi mais savoir que je m'étais donné du plaisir en pensant à lui, je ne pouvais lui faire face. Mes joues se mirent à rougir alors que je me rendais compte que je m'étais masturbée en l'imaginant me caresser. Jusqu'à hier, je me serais sentie coupable et folle si j'avais fait un acte pareil mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent…

_-Tout va bien Isabella… Dit Edward alors que son regard était toujours posé sur moi._

Mes joues rougirent un peu plus et j'aurais voulu me donner des gifles pour que mon corps arrête de réagir à ses côtés. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il était devant moi, sa main logée sous mon menton, ses yeux me dévisageant toujours alors que les miens se sentaient happés par leur profondeur. J'avais quelque peu peur qu'il se rende compte que je m'étais caressée, j'avais même l'impression d'avoir un néon placé sur mon front – où était marqué _**« Bella vient de se caresser et de prendre son pied en pensant à Edward »**_ – et rien que cela intensifia mes rougissements. Je crus déceler une nouvelle lueur dans son regard et je ne savais pas comment l'identifier, c'était comme s'il avait compris… Je me sentis d'autant plus gênée et horrifiée. Pourtant il ne dit rien, il ne fit que caresser mes joues et ma bouche avec son pouce avant de s'éloigner.

_-Tes affaires sont sur le lit. M'indiqua-t-il avant de se reculer un peu plus._

Je me dirigeai vers le lit, mes pensées toujours focalisées sur ce que j'avais fait dans la douche, et de savoir qu'Edward avait peut-être deviné cela, je me mis éprouver de la honte et en même temps, je me sentais fière. Mes sentiments étaient toujours perturbants et si opposés. Je me penchai pour m'habiller, son regard était toujours sur mon corps et seule une serviette me protégeait encore de son attention. Je voulus alors lui rendre la pareille et l'ignorer alors que je me vêtirai devant lui pourtant j'avais une légère appréhension et si tout cela allait trop loin… Cette peur fut plus forte et je m'habillai rapidement sous la serviette. Quand ce fut fait, je fus soulagée mais aussi énervée, sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

Je levais mes yeux vers Edward et je tombais de nouveau dans leur profondeur. Un léger sourire illuminait ses traits et il s'approchait de moi. Sa main caressa mon bras, longeant mes hanches en les effleurant puis prit ma main, ses doigts s'entrelaçant aux miens avec force. Les yeux dans les yeux, il nous conduisit hors de notre chambre. Je ne savais pas où il voulait me mener, il nous dirigeait et je parcourais de nouveaux couloirs, voyant de multiples portes se succéder et je me revoyais lors de mes premiers jours. Les mêmes sensations, s'il me laissait là, je serai perdue…

Nous atteignîmes l'escalier que j'avais – me semblait-il – emprunté à mon arrivée et nous le descendîmes. Nous passâmes la grande porte que jadis j'avais passée les yeux bandés et nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de parc. Des graviers gris crissaient sous nos pieds, la fontaine devant nous semblait chanter alors que l'eau y coulait dans un flux sans fin. Jadis, j'avais ressenti tant de peur en prenant ce chemin et aujourd'hui, j'étais une toute autre personne mais les émotions étaient là. Avant que je n'arrive en ce lieu, j'étais libre et maintenant… Je ne savais plus. J'étais leur prisonnière, sa prisonnière mais je ne le ressentais plus ainsi, plus depuis hier…

Edward ne sembla pas remarquer mon trouble, il continuait à me mener jusque dans une sorte de hangar où étaient rangées d'innombrables voitures – de sport, des 4X4 énormes et luxueux, des berlines – mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et il me mena dans un coin plus éloigné où étaient rangés d'autres véhicules tout aussi rapides et chers… Il me fit m'arrêter devant une sportive noire mate, avec des vitres teintées et des roues noires. Jamais je n'avais vu voiture aussi belle, luxueuse et agressive dans ses lignes. Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi et je me tournais vers lui à mon tour.

_-C'est mon petit bijou. Je te présente la Lamborghini Reventon Roadster. Je sais que pour les femmes, une voiture c'est une voiture mais voilà, je voulais… Je ne sais pas, je voulais au moins que tu saches dans quel modèle tu allais monter. C'est absurde, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il alors que la main qui ne me tenait pas passait dans ses cheveux et restait sur sa nuque, ses yeux me dévisageant toujours avec gêne._

Je n'y connaissais rien en voiture mais le voir ainsi gêné parce qu'il me présentait sa voiture, je trouvais cela adorable. Toute son attitude depuis ce matin était adorable. Je lui fis un léger sourire pour le détendre et cela fonctionna puisque je l'entendis souffler et se mettre à répondre à mon sourire. Je le vis même se redresser et bomber le torse alors qu'il m'accompagnait au niveau de la portière passager. Il l'ouvrit pour moi et je me mis à sursauter en réalisant que ce n'était pas des portières normales mais des portières papillons. Je l'entendis rire devant ma réaction et il m'aida à m'assoir dans son carrosse. Je me mis à observer l'habitacle et tout n'était que cuir noir et beige. Je pris une grande inspiration et le peu de sérénité que je mettais mis que j'avais commencé à ressentir depuis l'épisode de la douche s'envola quand je fus entourée par son odeur. Ce fut la main d'Edward sur mon genou qui me fit revenir à l'instant présent. Je me tournai vers lui et fus happée par ses yeux alors qu'un sourire satisfait illuminait son visage. Les hommes et les voitures, je vous assure… Un drôle de sentiment m'envahit alors que je le voyais balayer du regard la distance entre sa voiture et moi. C'était une sorte de colère sourde qui me prenait aux tripes, c'était comme si… Non c'était risible. C'était comme si j'étais jalouse de sa voiture… Ma conscience leva les yeux au ciel à cette constatation et je me mis à me faire toute petite dans mon siège.

Edward mit le contact et nous nous éloignions pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée de ce manoir. Je me mis d'ailleurs à l'observer et j'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant le château du Comte Dracula. La façade avait des airs gothiques mais c'était bien plus discret et sinistre. Il y avait des gargouilles un peu partout, de fines pierres sculptées, je ne saurais vous la décrire. C'était à la fois maléfique mais aussi splendide. Elle reflétait la nature des hommes qui y habitaient, enfin vous me comprenez, il y a avait une part d'ombre et une part de lumière…

La main d'Edward ne me quitta pas du trajet, caressant mon genou pour remonter le long de ma cuisse pour s'arrêter à mi-chemin et redescendre pour mieux recommencer. Mon attention tentait de rester focalisée sur le paysage somptueux qui nous entourait mais ces caresses ne m'aidaient guère à garder l'esprit clair à son côté.

Les bois nous entouraient de part et d'autre, la lumière tentait de percer les feuillages mais c'était comme si nous étions absorbés par toute cette verdure. Lorsque nous traversions des prairies, nous faisions face à un spectacle à couper le souffle, des montagnes enneigées tentaient de faire leur chemin dans le ciel nuageux. Je devins curieuse quant au lieu où nous nous trouvions. J'avais peu voyagé dans ma vie et bien que ce paysage me fasse penser à Forks pour sa verdure, la péninsule d'Olympie était loin d'égaler la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Je voulais me tourner vers Edward pour lui demander mais je n'osais pas le faire ayant trop peur de briser l'instant.

_-Hum Isabella, est-ce que ça te gêne si je mets de la musique ? Dit-Edward d'une voix rauque._

Je me tourne vers Edward et je pus le voir me jauger avec attention. Je lui fis un léger sourire.

_-Non, ça ne me gêne pas…_

Il appuya sur un bouton sur le volant et un air de guitare emplit la voiture, berçant mes pensées alors que je me détournais de nouveau vers le paysage.

**°°° Playlist: Muse – Unintended °°°**

**You could be my unintended choice **Tu pourrais être mon choix involontaire**  
To live my life extended **De vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout**  
You could be the one I'll always love **Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours

La chanson me prit à la gorge alors que les paroles m'allaient droit au cœur. Je me tournai vers Edward et il me regardait toujours, ses yeux avaient perdu leur lueur joyeuse pour quelque chose de plus sérieux, presque secret et je pouvais voir en leur profondeur, qu'il vivait lui aussi la chanson…

**You could be the one who listens **Tu pourrais être celle qui écoute**  
To my deepest inquisitions **Mes questions les plus indiscrètes**  
You could be the one I'll always love **Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours

Mon cœur se mettait à battre fort alors que les paroles continuaient à créer un lien étrange entre Edward et moi. Ses yeux continuaient de me fixer, j'avais un peu peur de finir dans le décor mais cette pensée était minime comparé à ce que j'étais en train de vivre. On aurait dit que le chanteur nous faisait partager quelque chose dont je ne connaissais pas encore la nature. C'était étrange et déstabilisant.

**I'll be there as soon as I can **Je serai là dès que je le pourrai**  
But I'm busy mending broken **Mais je suis occupé à réparer les morceaux cassés **  
Pieces of the life I had before **De la vie que j'ai eu avant

Etait-ce Edward qui voulait me faire partager quelque chose à travers cette chanson ou serait-ce moi qui m'imaginais encore des choses ?

**First there was the one who challenged **D'abord il y a eu celle qui a défié**  
All my dreams and all my balance **Tous mes rêves et tout mon équilibre**  
She could never be as good as you **Elle ne pourra jamais être aussi bien que toi

Edward se détourna de moi, prit une profonde inspiration et regarda de nouveau la route. Seules les paroles de cette chanson troublaient le silence entre nous. Je ressentais comme un malaise alors que la voix du chanteur prononçait des mots qui trouvaient un sens étrange au plus profond de moi.

**You could be my unintended choice **Tu pourrais être mon choix involontaire**  
To live my life extended **De vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout**  
You should be the one I'll always love **Tu devrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours

La main d'Edward sur ma cuisse exerça une pression plus intense alors qu'elle continuait ses caresses. Si je n'étais pas aussi troublée par cette chanson, peut-être que je pourrais mieux me détendre et me laisser aller à son toucher mais je ne pouvais le faire…

**I'll be there as soon as I can **Je serai là dès que je le pourrai**  
But I'm busy mending broken **Mais je suis occupé à réparer les morceaux cassés **  
Pieces of the life I had before **De la vie que j'ai eu avant

Je me demandais ce qu'il ressentait et je me tournai de nouveau vers lui pour essayer de déchiffrer les secrets de son âme. Edward semblait tendu, ses mâchoires étaient serrées alors que tout son corps était raide. Ses yeux étaient toujours dirigés vers la route mais je ressentais comme une émotion les animant, comme s'il avait peur… Je devais vraiment divaguer pour penser une absurdité pareille.

**I'll be there as soon as I can **Je serai là dès que je le pourrai**  
But I'm busy mending broken **Mais je suis occupé à réparer les morceaux cassés **  
Pieces of the life I had before **De la vie que j'ai eu avant

La chanson commençait à mourir peu à peu et la tension dans l'habitacle était palpable. Je ne savais pas ce que nous venions de vivre mais c'était intense et si perturbant. Je me demandais même comment nous allions nous comporter après pareille expérience.

**Before you... **Avant toi..

Les dernières notes à la guitare furent jouées puis le silence reprit sa place dans l'habitacle, nous laissant troublés et pour ma part mal à l'aise. Le reste du trajet se fit sans un mot bien que la musique continue à combler le vide entre nous mais je ne l'entendais même pas bien trop perdue dans mes pensées.

Ce fut quand le moteur fût coupé et que je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi que je me rendis compte que nous étions arrivés. Je me tournai vers lui et perdis mes mots quand je me plongeai dans ses yeux. Je ne saurais vous décrire les sentiments que j'y trouvais tant j'étais soufflée par leur intensité. Il me fit un léger sourire avant de sortir de la voiture et de venir de mon côté pour m'aider à m'extraire de son petit bijou. Nous restâmes, je ne sais combien de temps, à nous regarder avec pour seule connexion nos mains et nos regards. Je pouvais voir qu'il restait une légère gêne dans le vert intense des siens mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour retrouver l'innocence de nos échanges avant _cette_ chanson. Ce fut Edward qui détourna son regard du mien et toujours main dans la main, il me mena le long d'un chemin forestier.

Je me demandais encore où nous étions, tout m'était si inconnu et pourtant je trouvais ces forêts si familières, me rappelant ma jeunesse à Forks. Je me revoyais marchant avec Charlie et rien que ce simple souvenir me fit me perdre dans mes émotions. J'en voulais toujours à Edward pour m'avoir enlevée, pour m'avoir pris ma vie mais ma rancune à sa proximité disparaissait comme neige au soleil. Je voulais le haïr pour m'avoir fait subir cela, mais je ne le pouvais pas… Je désirais lui faire mal, lui faire subir ma colère, lui faire ressentir mon mal être mais j'oubliais tout quand il était là, près de moi. Ça allait plus loin que le simple désir, je le savais bien, mais je ne connaissais pas la nature de mes sentiments…

Edward continuait à me mener à travers le sentier, m'aidant à garder l'équilibre lorsque je trébuchais, me portant lorsque la pente était trop abrupte. Le silence entre nous était quelque peu pesant mais il était loin d'égaler celui gênant que nous avions partagé dans la voiture. Bien vite, il nous stoppa et je découvris une clairière protégée sur l'un des côtés par un grillage me faisant penser à une clôture, une cabane en bois était logée contre le flanc de la montagne qui nous faisait face, où mourrait la prairie. Edward me mena jusque devant la cabane et se tourna vers moi.

_-Cela fait plusieurs jours que je voulais te faire partager cet endroit. C'est une partie de notre propriété ainsi que la forêt qui nous entoure. J'aime bien venir ici et y réfléchir. Tu vois l'enclos là bas, me dit-il en pointant la clôture. C'est l'entrée de l'enclos aux loups, on en possède une belle meute d'une vingtaine d'individus. J'aime m'y rendre et voir l'étendue sauvage dont regorge la forêt. J'en ai même adopté un que je laisse à l'état sauvage quand je trouve que c'est nécessaire, j'aimerais te le faire rencontrer…_

Il me fit approcher avec lui de la cabane et tapa à la porte. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un homme immense vint nous ouvrir. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, la peau tannée et des yeux couleur charbons. Il sourit de façon mauvaise à Edward alors qu'il se tourna vers moi et qu'il me dévisagea avec sérieux. Une lueur vint illuminer ces prunelles de la couleur des ténèbres. Je me sentis mal à l'aise face à lui.

_-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite Edward. Dit l'homme cyniquement._

_-C'est Monsieur Cullen pour toi, Black. Répondit durement mon voisin. Je me tournai vers lui et je crus faire face à l'Edward de mes débuts._

A voir l'hostilité qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes, je me sentis d'autant plus mal.

_-Tu ne me présentes pas au bel oiseau qu'il y a à tes côtés, Cullen. Ajouta Black d'un ton mielleux en se tournant vers moi._

_-Isabella, je te présente Jacob Black, le gardien de l'enclos aux loups. Black, voici ma future femme Isabella. Dit Edward en appuyant bien sur le mot « __**femme **__»._

_-Et bien tu me l'avais bien cachée. C'est un beau morceau que tu as là. Je parie qu'elle est aussi __**bonne**__ qu'elle n'y parait. Dit le rustre en se pourléchant les lèvres tout en me fixant._

Je fus horrifiée par ses paroles. Je ne pus pourtant pas répondre à ce Jacob qu'Edward était déjà rentré à l'intérieur de la cabane, poussant Black contre le mur. Il l'avait saisi par le col de sa chemise et appuyait avec force sur sa trachée. La peau de Jacob passa de son teint bronzé à un rouge tirant vers le violet du fait du manque d'air. Edward avait beau faire une bonne tête de moins que Black, il avait le dessus sur cet individu et je crus même qu'il allait le tuer alors qu'il avait toujours une emprise sur sa gorge.

_-Redis une seule fois que __**ma femme est bonne **__et je te promets que je te ferai souffrir mille morts. Respecte-la, elle vaut mille hommes comme toi. Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit là sinon je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau connard ! Gronda Edward avec une voie calme, basse et menaçante._

J'avais devant moi l'Edward qui m'avait toujours fait peur et faire face à ce monstre me fit revenir en arrière avec mes appréhensions et mes angoisses, avec ma haine et ma colère. Je voulais m'enfuir ou me cacher, je ne savais quelle solution était la meilleure, mais il me fallait partir d'ici, loin de lui. Je me mis à regarder un peu partout alors que les deux hommes se faisaient encore face. Je ne voyais aucune issue mais cela ne m'arrêta pas pour autant, je m'éloignai d'eux et de cet abri. Il y avait bien la forêt mais entre ma mauvaise orientation et ma maladresse, j'avais toutes les chances de me perdre en ces lieux. Il y avait l'enclos mais faire face aux loups, ce n'était vraiment pas une idée glorieuse…

Je ne savais pas combien de temps dura encore leur duel, j'étais toujours en train de regarder autour de moi, cherchant une échappatoire… J'entendis au loin la voix d'Edward m'appeler alors que je me trouvais à la lisière de la forêt par où nous étions arrivés.

_-Isabella. M'appela encore Edward._

Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis arriver. Ses bras m'entourèrent et je me mis à me débattre contre lui pour m'extraire de lui.

_-Lâche-moi. Lâche-moi, je t'en prie. Hurlai-je alors que je sentis ma voie se briser._

_-Non ! Isabella, calme-toi… Je ne te lâcherai que si tu te calmes… me dit-il à l'oreille._

Je continuai à me débattre dans ses bras alors que mon corps et tout mon être étaient contrôlés par ma peur. Je me sentais comme une biche prise dans les griffes d'un prédateur et je n'arrivai pas à me calmer. Mes nerfs craquaient et bientôt tous mes assauts étaient vains alors les larmes débordaient. De violents sanglots m'échappèrent et son emprise sur moi se fit plus forte lorsqu'il me retourna et que je me retrouvai contre son torse. Mes poings s'abattirent à plusieurs reprises sur son torse. Je voulais lui faire mal, le blesser, lui montrer combien je le détestais…

_-Isabella, calme-toi… me susurra-t-il dans le cou._

Pourquoi sa voix, son odeur, sa présence m'apaisaient ? Je le détestais encore plus parce qu'il me faisait me sentir faible et ce, depuis notre rencontre. Mes sanglots se calmèrent alors que les larmes continuaient à couler sur mes joues. Ses mains me caressaient le dos continuant à m'apaiser, faisant envoler ma rancœur et ma peur. Comment pouvait-il être ainsi alors qu'au fond il restait le même ? Que cherchait-il avec moi par la fin ?

_-Je n'aime pas te sentir pleurer contre moi, je n'aime pas t'entendre pleurer Isabella… Je suis désolé que tu aies vu ma colère mais je ne peux pas m'excuser de pourquoi je l'étais et je le suis encore. Black a dépassé les bornes et il me fallait mettre les points sur les « i », je regrette juste de l'avoir fait devant toi. Je ne permettrai jamais qu'un homme te parle ainsi, parle de toi ainsi devant moi… Me dit-il de sa voie redevenue douce, celle du nouvel Edward._

Je voulais le croire mais qui me disait qu'un jour il ne se retournerait pas contre moi et me fasse de nouveau du mal. Comment pouvais-je avoir foi en ses dires ? Comment pouvais-je lui faire confiance alors que je ne me faisais pas confiance à moi-même ?

_-Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, je te le promets Isabella. Me confia-t-il d'une voie devenue rauque._

Ses mains continuaient à caresser mon dos, remontant dans mes cheveux, massant mon cuir chevelu au passage. Mes dernières larmes m'échappèrent et alors que ma respiration redevenait normale, je m'éloignai pour le regarder. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et je crus y déceler de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude. Je me sentis me perdre de nouveau dans leur profondeur. Mon cœur se serrait par l'émotion qui m'envahissait.

_-Viens, allons dans l'enclos. Je veux te faire connaitre ce qui me rend libre et heureux, ce qui m'apaisait avant que je ne te connaisse, ce qui me rendait vivant… Viens avec moi… Finit-il en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille_.

Il prit l'une de mes mains, ses yeux me fixant toujours alors qu'il me demandait mon accord. J'avais toujours peur de lui mais il avait réussi à me calmer, à endormir mon mal être… Je lui fis un léger sourire à travers mes yeux devenus secs après tant de larmes. Il me fit un sourire en retour, qui illumina son visage tant il était grand et heureux. Il raffermit son emprise sur ma main, glissant ses doigts entre les miens. Il me guida ainsi jusqu'au niveau de l'enclos où nous attendait Jacob. Je me tendis en arrivant vers lui. J'avais encore peur de voir Edward lui sauter à la gorge à la moindre parole qu'il pourrait dire. Black ne dit pourtant rien et nous ouvrit la porte, il avait un fusil à son côté et il nous accompagna à l'intérieur, gardant une certaine distance avec nous. Sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, mes yeux dérivèrent pour se porter à la gorge de Jacob et je vis la marque rouge distincte de doigts, des doigts d'Edward.

Nous fîmes le chemin en silence jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans une nouvelle prairie. Là Edward et Jacob se regardèrent un instant avant que Black s'avance en son centre et lance des morceaux de viande assez anciens vu l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Même de là où j'étais, j'arrivais à sentir l'odeur sanglante et rance de la viande pourrie. Edward m'emmena vers une roche où il nous fit nous asseoir. Il se mit derrière moi, son torse collé dans mon dos, ses jambes m'entourant alors que ses bras m'enlaçaient. Sa tête se logea dans mon cou, son souffle s'écrasant sur ma peau alors que des frissons naquirent sur ma peau.

_-Je suis encore désolé pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas du me mettre en colère devant toi… Ton silence me fait peur, dis-moi quelque chose Isabella… dit-il contre mon épaule._

J'avais encore du mal à effacer la vision d'Edward alors tenant Jacob à la gorge. Ses yeux n'avaient plus aucune trace de chaleur, plus aucune trace d'humanité, plus de lueur. J'avais fait face au monstre qui avait apporté l'ombre dans ma vie il y avait de cela quelques semaines et même jusqu'à hier…

_-Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure. Je refaisais face à mon pire cauchemar… murmurai-je._

J'avais encore peur de le voir s'énerver et je ne savais pas comment je réagirais s'il redevenait l'homme qu'il était encore hier.

_-Ce matin j'ai cru que ton changement était un rêve, que tout n'était que le fruit de mon imagination… J'ai eu peur que tout cela ne soit faux mais tu m'as montré que non… J'ai vraiment envie de me laisser aller avec toi mais je ne sais pas si je le pourrais si tu redeviens l'homme que j'ai vu dans la cabane. Me confessai-je sans que je n'aie de volonté à propos de cela._

Son étreinte se renforça autour de moi alors que son visage était toujours niché dans mon cou. Ses cheveux chatouillèrent bientôt ma gorge alors qu'il se penchait sur mon épaule et embrassait ma peau.

_-Je suis encore désolé…_

_- « L'homme qui pardonne ou qui demande pardon comprend qu'il y a une vérité plus grande que lui. » Dis-je._

_-Vraiment tu cite Jean Paul II ? Me demanda-t-il surpris._

_-Euh, c'est la citation qui me semblait appropriée… Grimaçai-je_.

_-Tu es vraiment une femme étonnante Isabella._

Je me mis à rougir sous le compliment. Je crus voir de l'agitation dans les buissons de l'autre côté de la clairière. Je sentis Edward se tendre contre moi.

_-Regarde bien, observe bien Isabella._

Bientôt des loups approchèrent de là où nous étions en trottinant, appâtés par l'odeur de la viande. Ils avaient le pelage allant du gris argenté presque blanc au noir le plus profond. Ils étaient magnifiques, robustes et grands sur pattes. Leur fourrure longue semblait aussi douce qu'épaisse. Ces loups nous offraient un tableau magnifique dans cette prairie avec la montagne et la forêt environnante.

Un gros loup noir se détacha du lot et s'approcha un peu plus de nous et nous observa de ses prunelles ocres virant vers le caramel. Mon cœur se mit à battre fortement dans ma poitrine alors qu'il nous regardait toujours. Une toute autre peur envahit chaque pore de ma peau et s'il nous attaquait…

_-Isabella, je te présente Sam, mon loup… susurra Edward dans le creux de mon oreille._

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le loup nous fit un léger hochement de tête et couina avant de rejoindre ses congénères qui se repaissaient un peu plus loin.

_-N'est-il pas magnifique ? Me demanda Edward._

_-Si… très. Couinai-je. J'ai cru un instant qu'il allait nous approcher pour nous attaquer, continuai-je dans un rire nerveux._

_-S'il n'était pas inoffensif, jamais je ne lui aurais permis de t'approcher Isabella. Me répondit-il._

_-J'aimerais que tu sois à l'aise avec moi… Jamais je ne laisserai quiconque te faire du mal Isabella… _

J'aimerais le croire aussi facilement. J'aimerais avoir assez confiance en lui pour me perdre aveuglément avec lui. J'aimerais me faire assez confiance pour être libre avec lui…

_-J'aimerais te connaitre Isabella. Laisse moi te connaitre pour que nous puissions avancer à deux, ensemble._

Je me tournai vers lui et je fus de nouveau happée par son regard intense. Je ne voyais aucune lueur d'amusement, aucune marque montrant une quelconque fourberie de sa part. Mon cœur battait puissamment dans ma poitrine alors que je me perdais dans l'émeraude de ses yeux.

_-Que veux-tu savoir de moi ? Demandai-je d'une petite voie._

_-Tout de toi. Me dit-il du tac au tac._

_-Très bien mais à une condition… _

_-Laquelle ? Me demanda-t-il avec espoir bien que je vis une légère réserve._

Mes yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, je tentais de prendre assez de force en eux pour lui demander ce qui me taraudait depuis qu'il m'avait dit vouloir me connaitre. Je me demandais s'il allait être franc ou s'il allait me cacher indéfiniment les réponses aux questions que je me posais depuis que je le côtoyais.

_-Je veux tout connaitre de toi… Dis-je tout bas._

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Est-ce qu'Edward va vouloir se dévoiler ou va-t-il garder une part d'ombre ?**

**Pleins de bisous et à bientôt.**

**Vôtre. Potine.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**J'ai honte de vous avoir laissé si longtemps sans nouvelle, ni chapitre. Je n'ai toujours pas avancé dans mon écriture malgré tout ce temps et je m'en excuse. Je vous poste un chapitre que j'ai donc écrit il y a bien un an je pense… J'ai franchement honte…**

**Bon sinon je suis en vacances avant que je ne doive bosser en juillet donc je vais tenter d'essayer de me remettre dans cette histoire… Enfin j'espère m'y remettre car vous êtes toujours nombreuses à me lire et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Je vais également tenter par ce fait de mener jusqu'au bout cette histoire donc continuez à me soutenir comme vous le faites, vous êtes l'essence qui fait carburer les auteurs.**

**J'aimerai remercier : thelemonrepertoire (**_merci pour m'avoir répertorié sur votre blog_**), hira's, trix2101, mamag16, annso601, maria, elisabeth, patricia, aveery, sandrine50, charlene, pounine, vinie65, littlemissbelly, doudounord2, bellaeva, cchope, laccro, ulkan13, grazie, jackye, anayata, cerisebella, triskelle sparrow, sarinette60, caro, erika shoval, bellardtwilight, izzie, anais88, sihame, chris57, cricou86.**

**J'aimerai aussi dédicacer mon tit amour sur ce chapitre, merci pour les corrections, ton amour et j'espère te voir très bientôt car tu me manque de manière effroyable. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture, en espérant que vous serez nombreuses à me suivre…**

**Chapitre 11**

**Mes yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, je tentais de prendre assez de force en eux pour lui demander ce qui me taraudait depuis qu'il m'avait dit vouloir me connaitre. Je me demandais s'il allait être franc ou s'il allait me cacher indéfiniment les réponses aux questions que je me posais depuis que je le côtoyais. **

_**-Je veux tout connaitre de toi… Dis-je tout bas.**_

Son corps se tendit contre moi et je l'entendis retenir sa respiration. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. N'était-ce pas légitime que je veuille également le connaitre ? Connaitre aussi bien son bon côté que son mauvais côté ? J'allais me retourner pour le contempler, ou tout simplement tenter de le persuader de me faire confiance et de me faire part de ses pensées les plus sombres mais son emprise sur moi se fit plus forte, m'empêchant tout mouvement.

_-Okay, je vais essayer… Déclara-t-il d'une voie si basse que j'avais cru l'imaginer._

_-Tu es d'accord ? Lui demandai-je afin d'être sure de ce que j'avais entendu._

_-Hum, oui… Dit-il toujours sur la réserve._

Je tournai mon visage vers Edward. Il était toujours tendu, son regard me fixait. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres comme si ses pensées l'avaient mené dans des contrées éloignées. Il me fit un léger sourire qui ressemblait en tout point à une grimace. A quoi pensait-il ?

**°°° Playlist: Three Doors Down – Let Me Be Myself °°°**

_-Hum, tu connais le jeu des vingt questions ? Me demanda-t-il après un nouveau silence entre nous._

_-Oui. Répondis-je légèrement hésitante après l'avoir vu partir si loin de moi._

_-Très bien. Ça te dérange si je commence ?_

Ses yeux me fixaient toujours, leur intensité de retour et mes joues rougirent instantanément. Je baissai le regard et me détournai de lui pour faire face de nouveau au spectacle des loups se battant pour un morceau de viande. Je sentais le regard perçant d'Edward sur moi et je me mis à secouer la tête négativement pour répondre à sa question… Je ne pouvais pas lui faire de nouveau face, mon corps réagissait bien trop en sa présence, sous son regard. Il fallait que je reste un minimum lucide pour jouer avec lui…

_-Très bien. Hum… Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Commença-t-il hésitant._

Il voulait vraiment connaitre ma couleur préférée. Dire que j'étais surprise de sa question était un euphémisme. De toutes les questions qu'il pouvait me poser, il me demandait quelle était ma couleur préférée ?

_Vert. Comme celui de tes yeux._

Je ne pouvais pas répondre ce que ma conscience me soufflait. J'avais toujours aimé le bleu avant de le connaitre et maintenant… Mes rêves me renvoyaient souvent l'image de regard émeraude.

_-Euh bleu. Répondis-je dans un demi-mensonge._

_-Tu as hésité et j'ai entendu dans ton ton la trace du mensonge. Tu sais comment je réagis au mensonge Isabella. Réponds-moi plus franchement à ma question s'il te plait… Me dit-il d'une voix un peu plus dure et froide._

Merde. Je me rappelai la punition cuisante que j'avais reçue pour avoir un peu menti et ce, dès le premier matin à ses côtés. Son ton me fit frissonner alors que je l'imaginai les yeux sombres et menaçants. Cela me détermina à lui répondre avec mon cœur…

_-Ça dépend des jours. Quelque fois c'est bleu, d'autres matins c'est vert. Dis-je rapidement, le cœur sur les lèvres._

_-Très bien. (Nouveau silence). Désolé… Je voulais pas te faire peur mais je n'aime vraiment pas le mensonge donc s'il te plait, dis moi la vérité, Isabella…_

J'hochai rapidement la tête. Je ne voulais pas voir son humeur s'assombrir comme lors de notre arrivée à l'abri de la forêt…

_-C'est à ton tour, il me semble. Dit-il un sourire dans la voix._

Que pouvais-je lui poser comme question. Si je commençais avec les interrogations sur le pourquoi de cette vie, pour mon enlèvement, le jeu allait finir avant même d'avoir commencé… Il me fallait être subtile si je voulais connaitre des réponses.

_-Quel est ton âge ? _

_-26 ans. répondit-il du tac au tac. Ton premier baiser ?_

_-Toi. Répondis-je dans un rougissement._

Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait tout de suite enchainer sur les questions plus personnelles…

_-Je suis flatté et en même temps surpris… Dit-il d'une voie teintée par son sourire._

_-Pourquoi donc ?_

_-Et bien, tu te débrouilles très bien et euh… J'aurais cru que tu avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un avant tout ça. Finit-il d'un ton légèrement plus sombre._

_-Ton métier ? Lui demandai-je en voulant le sortir de ses pensées._

_-Crois-moi Isabella, tu ne veux pas savoir… Dit-il toujours d'humeur sombre._

Je me tournai vers lui et ses yeux me fixaient. Ils étaient sombres et j'y notai une légère tension, une lueur inquiète et je crus même y identifier de la peur. Cela me troubla et je me mis à m'inquiéter. Quel pouvait être son métier pour qu'il ne veuille pas me le dire, pour qu'il me dise que je ne voulais vraiment pas le savoir, pour qu'il ressente ce genre d'émotions ?

_-Tu utilise ton joker maintenant ? Lui demandai-je._

_-Non mais je te dis juste que tu n'es pas prête pour l'entendre. Un jour, je te le dirai mais pas maintenant… Se justifia-t-il, ses yeux me scrutant toujours._

_-Okay, très bien. Dis-je d'un air morose._

_-Hey, je ne veux pas de cet air triste avec toi. Tu es trop belle quand tu souris Isabella. Commenta-t-il en glissant une main sous mon menton, son pouce caressant ma joue alors que ses yeux vrillaient toujours les miens._

Nous continuâmes ainsi un long moment et nous ne vîmes pas le temps passer. Il était déjà midi passé quand nous quittâmes l'enclos aux loups et la forêt. Il n'y avait plus eu d'autres incidents avec Jacob, le retour s'étant fait dans le calme.

J'avais apprécié poser des questions à Edward même si je n'avais tenté de l'interroger que sur des sujets légers : ses expériences amoureuses, sur ses gouts musicaux ou littéraires, ses passions et ainsi de suite. Il m'avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux et pour lui, les sentiments jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne servaient à rien, ils n'existaient que pour les faibles. Cela m'avait profondément choquée et il avait ajouté qu'il avait été élevé ainsi… Quel monstre pouvait avoir dit cela à un enfant ? Carlisle ? Je me mis à haïr cet homme pour avoir fait cela à un si jeune enfant… Il avait bien sûr connu les plaisirs de la chair mais pour lui, ce n'était que des corps sans visage qui s'étaient succédés dans ses bras. Ces femmes n'étaient pour lui que des courbes sans gout, il n'avait recherché que leur chaleur… Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'avec moi ce serait tout autre, une légère crainte subsistait pourtant dans mon cœur. Ses gouts musicaux se rapprochaient des miens, ils divergeaient selon ses humeurs et ses sentiments du moment. Pour la littérature, nous nous accordions à dire que la littérature anglaise et française pendant l'époque romantique étaient les plus intéressantes à étudier bien que nos opinions divergent sur de nombreux classiques comme _**les Hauts du Hurlevent**_ ou _**Roméo et Juliette**_. Il m'avait appris qu'il jouait du piano à ses heures mais que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus interprété une œuvre, il avait ajouté d'un ton nonchalant que c'était par manque de temps ou manque d'envie, n'ayant plus personne pour qui jouer… Cette dernière remarque avait éveillé ma curiosité mais j'étais vite passée à autre chose car son ton avait souligné qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet que je devinais sensible.

Edward m'avait posé de très nombreuses questions sur ma vie d'avant, mes souvenirs, la vie avec mes parents, mon enfance, mon adolescence, tout y était passé. J'aurais voulu lui répondre qu'il devrait savoir tout cela par le biais de son père mais je m'étais rapidement ravisée quand je lui avais fait face et que ses yeux me scrutaient toujours avec attention, brillants d'une lueur que j'identifiais comme de la curiosité. Il devait pourtant savoir tout cela non ? J'eus le courage de le lui faire observer et il s'était vite embruni, me disant qu'il voulait que ça soit moi qui raconte mon histoire et non pas Carlisle. Je lui avais tout raconté et son regard s'était à nouveau fait curieux et intense. Que pouvait-il trouver d'intéressant dans la vie d'une fille aussi banale que je l'étais ? Lorsque je tentais de faire l'impasse sur une partie de ma vie, sa question suivante me poussait à tout lui révéler et bon nombre d'expériences gênantes furent ainsi avouées pour son plus grand plaisir et à mon détriment… Je lui avais également dit que je détestais depuis toujours mon prénom et que je préférais que l'on m'appelle Bella. Il avait longtemps souri et après m'avoir demandé la permission, il avait cessé de me prénommer Isabella.

Quand il eut fait le tour de toutes ses questions et quand j'eus terminé le récit de ma pitoyable existence, il me restait une question. Je désirais connaitre sa vie également. Je voulais savoir quelle enfance il avait eu, sa jeunesse, tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. J'hésitai à lui poser cette question mais tout mon être brulait de connaitre ses réponses. Il était si secret et pourtant aujourd'hui il s'était un peu découvert bien que je n'avais pas voulu commencer trop fort. C'était si nouveau de lui parler, de voir en lui un autre homme que celui qu'il m'avait montré depuis mon arrivée…

Nous étions dans la voiture et c'était ma dernière chance pour lui poser ma question. Mon cœur battait rapidement et mes mains devenaient moites parce que j'avais peur de sa réponse, voire de sa non-réponse. Je sentais qu'il allait se défiler et j'appréhendais qu'il le fasse… Je me mis à le regarder. Il était concentré sur la route. Si je n'étais pas aussi nerveuse, j'aurais même apprécié sa beauté mais j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres et ma peur était bien trop présente…

Ses yeux quittèrent un instant la route pour se poser sur moi. C'était le moment où jamais pourtant j'étais si nerveuse que je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la bouche et à lui poser cette question… Je notai qu'il leva un sourcil toujours en m'observant. Sentait-il mon anxiété ?

_-Tu es bien silencieuse Bella. Il te reste une question et tu sembles nerveuse… Elle est si terrible que cela ta question ? Rit-il, un sourire illuminant son visage alors que ses yeux étaient toujours aussi observateurs et curieux._

_-Raconte-moi ton histoire. Dis-moi ce qui t'a fait devenir celui que tu es, enfin étais… Dis-je d'une traite alors que l'émotion me gagnait._

Je vis son visage s'assombrir alors que ses yeux devinrent sombres et vides. Etait-ce si terrible que cela ? Je ne savais combien de temps, nous restâmes ainsi, lui dans ses pensées et moi le fixant mais plus les secondes passaient et plus je devenais nerveuse et paniquée. Mon cœur battait rapidement dans ma poitrine alors que ma respiration était bloquée, en attente d'une réponse. Je le vis plusieurs fois ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Quand il se tourna vers moi pour m'observer, il se mit à gigoter alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler…

_-J'utilise mon joker. Dit-il d'un ton sans appel._

Je ne pouvais pas y croire ! Il utilisait son joker maintenant alors que pour ma part, j'avais joué franc jeu et lui avait tout avoué de ma vie sans intérêt. Je ne savais pas comment identifier l'émotion qui me gagna. J'étais blessée, c'était même pire que ça… J'étais certes frustrée car je désirais connaitre cette part de lui mais le fait qu'il se dérobe aussi facilement et sans explication aucune, cela me froissait.

Il dut voir que sa réponse ne me satisfaisait pas car une légère lueur passa dans son regard toujours aussi sombre. Je ne savais pas à quelle émotion l'identifier mais il dut se rendre compte qu'il devait se justifier…

_-Ecoute Bella, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour me livrer à toi. Il y a des choses dont je ne suis pas fier comme il y a des évènements qui ont fait que je n'étais plus moi-même, qui ont fait que je suis devenu __**ce**__**que je suis**__, enfin __**ce que j'étais**__. Et où disons-le j'étais inhumain. Lors de ton arrivée, tu as entraperçu cette part sombre de mon existence mais ce n'est rien comparé au monstre qui sommeille en moi. Finit-il dans un murmure, la voix devenue rauque et sourde tout au long de son discours._

Ses yeux me dévisageaient toujours alors qu'un rictus avait fait une apparition sur son visage, l'amertume et les remords marquant ses traits. Le voir ainsi me fit mal et je me demandais quels étaient les évènements dont il parlait et qui l'avaient rendu monstrueux. Si je ne ressentais pas de l'appréhension et si je n'étais pas si timide, j'aurais voulu réduire la distance entre nous, le prendre dans mes bras et le bercer tel un enfant pour tout lui faire oublier mais la vie n'était pas faite ainsi.

_-Tu sais que je suis désolé pour mon comportement, pour ce que je t'ai fait vivre dès ton arrivée et je voudrais tout effacer pour que l'on reparte de zéro tous les deux. Si tu savais tout ce que je regrette depuis mon enfance… Je changerais beaucoup de choses et je ne serais pas cet être abject… Continua-t-il, sa voix devenant de plus en plus torturée alors que ses yeux se faisaient vides et que son visage restait figé dans l'horreur._

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour qu'il sorte de ses souvenirs. Je me sentais désolée pour lui. Je ne connaissais toujours pas les raisons qui l'avaient changé de manière aussi radicale. L'Edward que j'avais devant moi était l'opposé de celui qu'il décrivait et dont j'avais à peine croisé la route selon ses dires. J'avais mal pour lui. Je désirais lui faire tout oublier mais comment pouvais-je m'y prendre ? Par quelle manœuvre, je pouvais détruire le monstre en lui ?

Le reste du trajet se passa ainsi. Edward était plongé dans ses tourments, le regard vide posé sur l'horizon et moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et mes interrogations. Au final, je ne savais toujours pas comment me comporter avec lui pour lui faire faire abstraction de ses actions passées, pour le rendre moins coupable et lui permettre de se pardonner tout cela…

_-Je suis désolée… Soufflai-je alors que mon désir de le faire sourire de nouveau était si intense et présent qu'il annihilait mes craintes et dictait mes paroles._

Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis me regarder. J'avais peur de voir les émotions qui l'habitaient. Je ne voulais pas voir sa souffrance, ses tourments. Cela me rendait bien trop malade et mal à l'aise. Je me mettais à ressentir tant de choses pour cet homme. Je voulais le libérer de ses peines, de sa culpabilité, le faire devenir de façon permanente l'Edward doux et patient, attachant et drôle, humain pour lequel je désirais me battre… La chaleur que je connaissais si bien lorsqu'il me regardait envahit chaque partie de mon corps, réchauffant mon cœur au passage et le faisant vibrer sous l'émotion qui me gagnait. Oui, je voulais me battre pour cet homme, pour Edward… La facette que je découvrirais depuis peu de sa personnalité était si contradictoire de celle à laquelle j'avais toujours fait face. Il pouvait être si aimable et aimante. Il était en tout point celui que j'avais toujours attendu chez l'homme de mes rêves. Cet aspect de lui me faisait espérer et je craignais qu'à tout moment je ne retombe dans le néant si je me retrouvais devant l'Edward d'avant… Je me rendais compte que je commençais à m'attacher à l'homme que j'avais à mes côtés. Je pressentais que si ce sentiment ne me détruisait pas, l'espoir déçu m'anéantirait !

_-Tu n'as pas à être désolée Bella. Murmura-t-il d'une voie rauque._

La main qui ne tenait pas le volant glissa le long de mon visage pour prendre en coupe mon menton me faisant me tourner vers Edward. Ses yeux me transpercèrent de par leur intensité et de par les émotions qui y siégeaient. Je crus que mon cœur s'était arrêté tant je me sentis bien et touchée par l'homme qui me faisait face… Ma respiration se bloqua alors que le désir et l'émotion étrange – que je n'arrivais jamais à nommer – me gagnaient.

_-C'est grâce à toi et à ta présence que je veux changer, devenir meilleur. C'est pour toi que je veux redevenir celui que j'étais autrefois, avant que toute cette merde ne me fasse devenir cette chose, ce monstre. Je veux être l'homme avec qui tu désires vivre, faire l'amour et même avoir une famille. Je ne veux plus être cette ombre, cette présence néfaste et meurtrière. Je veux être simplement un être humain, un être de chair et de sang doué de sentiments et qui peut aimer enfin si ce n'est pas encore perdu dans mon cas… finit-il dans un souffle._

Si j'avais cru défaillir dans les yeux si lumineux d'Edward, il n'en était rien. Ses mots causèrent ma perte et je me sentis vibrer face à lui. J'étais dépassée par tous les sentiments que je ressentais pour cet être. Si j'avais ressenti un jour de la haine et de la colère pour lui, elles étaient de loin surpassées par cette émotion nouvelle et inconnue.

Ce moment magique fut malheureusement interrompu lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes devant le portail – qui je devinais – menant à la propriété des Cullen. J'entendis soupirer Edward alors qu'il s'était détourné de moi. J'aurais voulu rester l'éternité plongée et perdue dans son regard et j'avais peur que plus jamais nous ne vivions ce genre d'instant – lui et moi perdus l'un dans les yeux de l'autre. Je voyais à mesure que nous nous approchions de notre destination l'humeur d'Edward s'assombrir et je me sentis alors nostalgique de notre matinée. Allions-nous de nouveau vivre ce moment comme celui-là, où seuls nous deux comptions et où nous apprenions à nous connaitre ?

Alors qu'il nous faisait refaire le même chemin que la matinée mais en sens inverse, je me mis à haïr le temps pour s'être écoulé si rapidement, je détestai le destin qui avait fait que nous devions rentrer. Je voulais revivre cette matinée pour pouvoir de nouveau faire connaissance avec cet homme, pour mieux vivre cet instant à ses côtés et pour me perdre dans les émotions que je ne ressentais que pour lui…

Je ne me rendis compte que nous étions de retour dans sa chambre que lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi. Je ressentis comme une impression de vide lorsque sa main quitta la mienne. Je me sentais comme entière lorsqu'il me faisait face, qu'il me caressait, qu'il m'embrassait, qu'il était tout simplement avec moi. Je m'apercevais que je devenais de plus en plus dépendante de lui, que je m'attachais à lui. Une légère crainte m'envahit à cette observation et je me demandais même quelle serait ma réaction s'il me fuyait de nouveau, si tout cela devait mal se terminer… Un plateau de sandwiches était disposé sur la table basse de l'espace « séjour » de notre chambre mais je n'avais pas faim. Cette peur viscérale qui naissait dans mon ventre en me rendant compte de mon attachement pour Edward m'en empêchait. J'étais comme coupée du monde, je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi alors que je tentais d'analyser mes sentiments pour Edward. J'étais perdue dans ce méli-mélo qu'étaient mes émotions près de lui et ma peur de me laisser aller avec lui me paralysait sur place, me rendant la vie infernale. Ne pouvais-je juste pas ignorer mes craintes ? Je voulais y croire mais le peu de relation que j'avais avec Edward était bien trop fragile, je commençais à me sentir à l'aise avec lui mais pouvais-je fermer les yeux sur la facette monstrueuse de sa personnalité qui était selon lui toujours tapie en lui ? Définitivement non.

Je ne vis pas Edward se rapprocher de moi, j'entendis à peine les quelques paroles qu'il dit avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front et de partir de nouveau loin de moi, hors de cette chambre…

**°o°o°o°**

Les jours suivants suivirent se déroulèrent à l'identique…

Edward et moi continuions à parler de nous. Certes, je n'avais presque plus rien à lui révéler sur ce qu'était ma vie avant de le connaitre mais tous les jours, il trouvait de nouvelles questions à me poser que ce soit sur mes gouts ou mes opinions sur un quelconque sujet. J'étais toujours surprise de voir un tel changement de personnalité en cet homme et cette surprise était un euphémisme comparé à celle que je ressentais chaque jour quand je me rendais compte à quel point je commençais à tenir à lui.

Chaque matin, j'attendais le moment où il allait se confier à moi, que ce soit concernant son métier – surtout vu la réticence qu'il avait pour ce sujet – ou que ce soit son passé. Mon esprit essayait en vain de trouver une quelconque cause probable à tout cela, une quelconque explication pouvant justifier son inquiétude voire même son peu d'enthousiasme à ces sujets. Chaque jour, je me mettais à espérer qu'il se confie à moi et chaque soir, j'étais un peu plus déçue et je me sentais comme rejetée de sa vie. Je voulais vraiment lui donner du temps pour qu'enfin il me dise tout de lui mais le temps commençait à laisser des traces d'amertume dans mon âme. Je me mettais à souffrir de le savoir toujours caché derrière ce mur qui me séparait de lui. Je ne savais même plus quoi faire pour le pousser à me parler. Je savais qu'il fallait que je lui donne du temps mais je n'en pouvais plus de ces silences. Etait-ce si mal de vouloir le connaitre ?

Nous avions certes avancé depuis ce fameux soir où nos existences avaient changé, enfin tout du moins nous nous connaissions un peu mieux. Physiquement, je me sentais également délaissée… Je commençais même à désespérer de ne plus être embrassée par Edward. Enfin, il y avait toujours les quelques baisers qu'il laissait sur mon front, mon nez et mes joues mais cela n'était pas assez. Je me sentais même frustrée de ne plus connaitre le gout de ses lèvres, le toucher de sa peau, la chaleur de ses mains sur mon corps, enfin, tout ce qui avant me révulsait. J'en venais même à douter de ses paroles lorsqu'il me disait que j'étais magnifique, voire parfaite. Il devait être révulsé par mon corps, ou par moi tout simplement, pour qu'il ne m'embrasse plus ou ne me prouve plus par ses caresses qu'il me désirait. Je dormais toujours dans ses bras, son torse se lovant contre mon dos. Chaque matin, je ressentais son désir contre mes fesses et je me mettais à me consumer tout contre lui, mon cœur partant dans une course folle. Chaque matin apportait sa déception quand il se levait après avoir laissé un baiser sur mon épaule, sa main caressant ma nuque après avoir balayé mes cheveux, et qu'il me délaissait pour partir dans la salle de bain. Mon corps était toujours aussi éveillé et désireux et je me mettais à haïr les caresses que je prodiguais à ma chair pour apaiser ce feu qui m'embrasait. J'étais de plus en plus morose bien que les discussions que j'avais avec Edward égaillaient mes journées. Pourtant, dès qu'il partait de nouveau loin de moi, je me mettais à ruminer de mon côté.

Alice et Rosalie tentaient tant bien que mal de me sortir de cette spirale et elles y arrivaient quelques fois mais lorsqu'elles se mettaient à parler d'Emmet ou de Jasper, je sentais comme un pincement dans mon cœur alors qu'un sentiment sourd grandissait dans ma poitrine. J'avais déjà ressenti cela lorsqu'Edward m'avait parlé de ses précédentes expériences avec les femmes ou quand je m'imaginais les visages que ses conquêtes avaient pu avoir et les attentions qu'elles avaient de lui alors que chaque jour, j'espérai les retrouver. J'étais physiquement frustrée. Les quelques caresses que je me prodiguais n'arrivaient même plus à me satisfaire… Je me sentais mal et jalouse de Rosalie et d'Alice. Dès qu'elles parlaient et dévoilaient même des détails de leurs nuits, j'essayai en vain de me couper de mon corps et de ne pas entendre le moindre mot de ce qu'elles vivaient et ressentaient. C'était trop pour moi…

J'avais vu que Rose avait observé le changement qui se produisait en moi lorsqu'elles se mettaient à aborder le sujet du sexe et plusieurs fois, j'avais remarqué qu'elle voulait m'en parler mais Alice surenchérissait un peu plus pour savoir ou raconter plus de détails. Rosalie me lançait des regards d'excuse. Je comprenais Alice quelque part, si je pouvais vivre et ressentir les joies de la luxure dans les bras d'Edward, je ne pourrais m'arrêter d'en parler… Enfin, par vraiment. Ce genre de choses étaient privées et je me voyais mal parler de sexe avec elles. C'était certes égoïste mais bon, j'étais ainsi. Timide et réservée. Dans tous les cas, si je pouvais vivre du sexe avec Edward alors je ne cesserais de me souvenir de chaque sensation, de chaque geste ou de chaque parole que nous échangerions…

Les jours s'écoulaient puis les semaines, la neige avait remplacé les tons ocres, rouges et bruns de l'automne. Ma vie ne changeait guère, j'étais de plus en plus frustrée et aigrie et bien que Noël approche à grand pas et avec cela, le bal qu'allait organiser la famille Cullen, je n'avais pas le cœur à la joie. Edward m'avait dit que cette soirée était spéciale, c'était son oncle qui en était le fondateur et chaque année, il invitait toutes les connaissances de la famille. C'était la seule fois où il avait parlé d'une quelconque personne en dehors des Cullen que je côtoyais déjà et il s'était peu attardé sur le sujet. Je prenais ce qu'il m'offrait mais je commençais à désespérer et l'enthousiasme que j'avais cru ressentir lorsqu'il avait voulu me connaitre s'était éteint. Je ressentais toujours les même émotions auprès d'Edward mais plus le temps passait, plus le désespoir gagnait du terrain bien que mes sentiments soient toujours là.

J'étais de nouveau assise dans la salle à manger aux côtés des filles et elles parlaient avec enthousiasme de ce bal qui allait bientôt avoir lieu à la capitale. Bucarest. J'avais appris que nous nous trouvions en Roumanie et plus précisément en plein cœur de la Transylvanie. Vous pouvez rire, à mes premiers jours ici, j'avais cru avoir affaire à un Dracula en puissance. Edward était toujours habillé de noir, il était sombre, mauvais et inquiétant. Quand j'y repensais, je me mettais à sourire alors que je me rendais compte qu'il était au jour d'aujourd'hui totalement différent. Nous étions toujours au pays du Conte l'Empaleur mais ce que j'éprouvais pour Edward n'était plus de la peur mais quelque chose que je devinais être plus profond.

_-Bon maintenant ça suffit Bella, rugit une Rosalie en colère._

Je me tournai vers elle et je sus que je n'allais pas m'en sortir aussi facilement que depuis plusieurs semaines. Le moment était venu où j'allais avoir une _certaine_ conversation avec elles.

_-Dis-nous ce qui te fait devenir aussi lointaine, triste par moment. C'est Edward ? Cracha-t-elle alors que sa voix s'était faite acide comme du venin sur le prénom de mon homme._

Les choses avaient certes changé depuis qu'Edward était plus ouvert. Il avait même surpris et choqué la majorité de la table quand il avait voulu m'y parler. J'avais cru surprendre un sourire d'Emmet et de Jasper bien qu'ils soient tout aussi déconcertés que l'ensemble de la tablée. Les jours s'étaient écoulés et la surprise avait disparu pour laisser place à la convivialité. Je voyais que Rosalie et Alice restaient septiques bien qu'elles répondaient dès qu'Edward leur posait des questions. Rose était celle qui émettait le plus de réserve et elle n'était pas la seule.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observais Carlisle. Le patriarche des Cullen avait des « méthodes » et donc il devait bien avoir un quelconque avis sur la tournure des évènements. Le père d'Edward nous observait à distance, il prenait quelque fois part aux discussions mais il semblait rester dans son coin. Je sentais souvent son regard sur moi et je ressentais une légère appréhension alors qu'il restait silencieux, isolé dans ses pensées. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec lui et je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer. Je n'avais plus été seule avec lui comme lorsque j'avais été dans son bureau mais je ne pouvais contrer ce mal être en sa présence.

_-Bon tu craches le morceau ou faut que je devine…_

_-Calme-toi Rose, tenta de tempérer Alice._

_-Y'a pas de calme-toi Rose qui tienne. Ça fait des jours, des semaines même qu'on la voit s'enfoncer dans ses pensées et dans sa tristesse donc parle bon sens !_

_-Je… Soufflai-je_

Rosalie et Alice étaient penchées sur mes lèvres attendant la suite. Pouvais-je leur confier tout ce à quoi je pensais ? Pouvais-je leur dire mes sentiments naissants pour Edward et le fait que je me sentais de plus en plus délaissée et frustrée physiquement ? J'étais gênée de parler ainsi de ma sexualité ou plutôt de ma non-sexualité… Mes joues se mirent à chauffer alors que je me sentais rougir.

_-. Dis-je d'une traite._

_-Euh pardon, tu peux articuler j'ai rien compris à ce que tu as dis. Déclara Alice._

Je vis qu'elle n'était pas la seule puisque Rose me regardait, elle aussi, avec incompréhension. Je me mis à déglutir avec difficulté alors que mes mains se faisaient moites.

_-Comment fait-on pour séduire un homme ? Répétais-je dans un souffle._

_-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Dirent-elles en cœur en riant._

Vu la tête que je dus faire, elles perdirent leur rire et leur sourire et me regardèrent surprises. Je détestais le regard qu'elles me portaient, on aurait dit de la pitié…

_-Euh, je vais partir… dis-je mal à l'aise._

_-Non, non reste. Déclarèrent-elles en cœur._

_-C'est juste surprenant. Tu es belle, Bella, même très belle. On pensait que tu avais déjà passé « __**l'étape**__ » avec Edward. Ajouta Alice en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts._

_-Apparemment pas. Bon dis-nous plutôt où vous en êtes avec ce… Désolée, j'ai encore du mal avec lui donc prononcez son nom, je ne peux m'y résoudre. Il reste encore un monstre pour moi, même si je vois le changement. Dit Rosalie._

_-Euh, disons qu'il ne se passe rien. Enfin, depuis qu'Edward a changé, il ne m'embrasse pas, ni ne me caresse. Avant tout cela, il y a bien eu une nuit où j'ai failli me perdre en même temps que j'allais lui donner ma virginité... _

_-Attends, tu es vierge ? Souffla Alice, pour le moins surprise à cet instant_

_-Hum, oui. Dis-je gênée._

_-Continue Bella. Ne laisse pas le lutin te mettre mal à l'aise, on ne va pas te juger. Me rassura Rose en jetant un regard noir à Alice._

_-Je ne juge pas, c'est juste surprenant qu'elle soit vierge alors qu'elle est aussi belle et gentille… se justifia le lutin. Euh, vas-y continue Bella._

_-Avant qu'il ne change, il m'embrassait, il me désirait et on en était même venu à faire l'amour et c'est là que je lui ai dit que j'étais vierge. _

_-Mauvais timing, soufflèrent-elles. _

_-Par la suite, il continuait à m'embrasser, à me caresser et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais quand il a changé et bien, plus rien. Y'a bien eu le soir où ils sont rentrés, c'est à partir de là qu'il voulait changer (__**Elles se lancèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus**__) et il voulait me faire connaitre le plaisir enfin, et je le cite _**le laisser m'apprendre le plaisir à sa manière**_…_

_-Et… dirent-elles, l'impatience se lisant sur leurs traits. _

_-Et je me suis reculée car je voulais lui dire tout le fond de ma pensée. _

_-Mauvais timing, grognèrent-elles._

_-Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser faire de mon corps ce qu'il voulait (__**Rose hocha la tête alors qu'Alice se frappa le front d'exaspération**__). Et maintenant et bien, je regrette. Je me mets à douter de moi et je ne sais même plus s'il me désire ou non puisqu'il ne fait plus rien pour me le montrer…_

_-Et toi, tu fais quelque chose pour le faire revenir vers toi ? Me demanda Alice._

La question ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit et je me sentis honteuse. **(N/Potine : Qui veut frapper Bella à cet instant ? N/Ness : Ben chez moi c'est tout le temps…) **

_-Euh non. Dis-je dans un souffle alors que je rougissais._

_-Bella ! Soufflèrent-elles exaspérées._

_-Je n'ai jamais connu d'autres hommes et c'est la première fois que j'en désire un… Comment vous voulez que je sache comme me comporter ? Ajoutai-je pour ma défense._

_-Dis-nous ce que tu ressens pour Edward et ensuite, on avisera. Me dit Alice alors qu'elle serrait ma main pour m'encourager._

Que pouvais-je dire ? Je ne savais même pas moi-même ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je me mis à souffler avec force, espérant me donner le courage nécessaire pour trouver les mots exacts pour leur décrire au mieux mes sentiments.

_-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Quand il me touche, enfin quand il me touchait, je me sentais m'enflammer, vibrer. Je me mettais à désirer qu'il continue bien qu'à l'époque, je ne le voulais pas. _

_-Hum, hum, maugréèrent-elles me poussant à continuer. _

_-Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce feu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quand il m'embrassait, j'avais l'impression de toucher le ciel, les étoiles et je me sentais comme Icare s'approchant du soleil. Je me mettais même à vouloir plus._

_-Hum, hum, dirent-elles de nouveau alors que je me perdais dans les sensations. _

_-Mais depuis qu'il s'ouvre à moi, j'ai envie de plus, je veux vraiment partager avec lui toutes les expériences possibles que ce soit dans le sexe ou dans la vie de tous les jours. _

_-Han, han, dirent-elles alors que des sourires apparaissaient sur leurs visages. _

_-Quand il me parle de ses anciennes expériences même s'il me dit qu'elles n'étaient rien pour lui, je ne sais pas… Je ressens comme un pincement au niveau du cœur et j'ai envie, je ne sais pas, de retrouver ces femmes…_

_-Et de les étriper. Continua Rosalie et je me mis à hocher la tête._

_-Je ne suis pas de nature violente mais juste dans ce cas, je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment envie de les retrouver et de les rayer de la surface de la Terre. Ce n'est pas excessif ? _

_-Non, pas du tout. On ferait la même chose pour nos hommes. Dit Alice alors que Rosalie le confirmait._

_-Et puis savoir tout cela alors qu'Edward ne fait plus rien pour me montrer qu'il me veut et bien, je me mets à ruminer toute seule dans mon coin… Peut-être un peu trop (__**Elles**__**hochèrent à mes mots**__). Je me dis qu'il ne doit plus me vouloir, me désirer._

_-Okay, alors déjà ne doute jamais de toi ou de ta beauté. Tu es belle Bella ! Ne laisse pas un idiot te faire ressentir ce genre de choses. Dit une Rosalie légèrement en colère._

_-Désolée… Soufflai-je._

_-Nan mais t'excuse pas pour ce con ! Rugit-elle. Punaise, si je pouvais je l'encastrerais dans un mur rien que parce qu'il t'a fait te sentir comme une merde ! Désolée de jurer mais c'est vrai ! _

**°°° Playlist: The Do – On My Shoulders °°°**

Sa réaction me fit sourire légèrement alors qu'Alice riait franchement.

_-Je suis d'accord avec Rose, il est vraiment stupide sur ce coup-là. _

_-Stupide tout court oui, Grogna Rosalie. _

_-Pour tes sentiments, c'est normal que tu sois jalouse alors que tu désires et que tu aimes ton homme… Dit Alice d'une voie douce alors que son sourire était toujours présent._

_-Je ne suis pas amoureuse. Déclarai-je vivement._

Elles se regardèrent un moment avec un léger sourire sur leurs lèvres. C'était impossible que je sois amoureuse, non ? Une petite voix en moi pourtant semblait satisfaite de ce mot : amoureuse. D'ailleurs mon cœur se mit à battre avec force à cette pensée. Non. Non, c'était impossible. Pas aussi précocement. Je ne connaissais même pas le passé d'Edward, je ne pouvais ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour lui.

_Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore._

Je me mis à secouer la tête pour faire sortir ce genre de pensées de mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas me jeter à corps perdu sur ce genre de chemin accidenté qu'étaient les sentiments amoureux. Je rêvais du grand amour et maintenant que se posaient les questions concernant mes possibles sentiments, je désirais fuir. J'étais lâche…

_-Hum, du coup, mon problème est toujours le même. Je fais comment pour le faire réagir ? Dis-je alors que je m'empêchais à penser à mes sentiments._

_-La question est : Jusqu' où es-tu prête à aller pour le faire « réagir » comme tu dis ? Demandait une Alice, aux yeux brillants de malice._

Rosalie hocha la tête alors qu'elles souriaient toujours depuis l'instant où elles m'avaient dit que j'étais amoureuse. Amoureuse.

_-Tout ! Dis-je avec force, peut-être avec un peu trop de force._

Je me mis à rougir alors que je me rendais compte qu'on aurait pu m'entendre. Leurs sourires grandirent alors que je voyais déjà les rouages de leurs esprits travailler.

_-Tu veux que ça soit petit à petit qu'il redevienne comme avant ou tu veux qu'il te saute dessus tel un animal … Dit Alice qui se frottait les mains d'avance._

_-Alice, je ne pense pas que pour une première fois la brutalité soit optimale. Objecta Rosalie légèrement inquiète._

_-Oh dommage… Quand Jasper me glisse dans l'oreille « _**I wanna fuck you like an animal**_ », je n'ai jamais connu plus érotique !_

_-Je ne dis pas que le sexe bestial, c'est mauvais. J'en suis aussi friande avec Emmet mais pour perdre son innocence, ce n'est vraiment pas l'idéal._

_-C'est vrai. Quand je repense à ma première fois, brrrr._

_-C'était comment ? Leur demandai-je._

_-Pas génial. Pour ma part, c'était maladroit et j'ai eu mal tout du long. Dit Alice alors qu'elle grimaçait au souvenir._

_-Hum, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour ma part. Dit Rosalie alors que je voyais un voile de colère et de tristesse passer dans son regard._

_-Ai-je posé une question maladroite ? Lui demandai-je, mal à l'aise._

_-Hum, c'est vrai que tu ne connais pas mon passé. Pour te faire simple, ma première fois a eu lieu en pleine fête lycéenne et je n'étais pas consentante. J'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool et je n'ai su ce qu'il m'arrivait que le lendemain quand j'avais mal de partout et que j'étais nue entourée de cinq garçons que je ne connaissais pas et qui étaient beaucoup plus âgés que moi. Me confia-t-elle avec un sourire triste._

_-Je suis désolée… soufflai-je horrifiée._

_-Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'ai été frigide pas mal de temps et c'est un ex qui m'a fait retrouver confiance en moi et qui m'a fait découvrir les plaisirs de la chair. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Riley pour ça. Finit-elle avec une légère étincelle dans les yeux._

Le silence se fit entre nous pendant quelques secondes. Je me sentais toujours aussi horrifiée pour le passé de Rose et gênée d'avoir posé cette question. Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux pour mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

_-Bien. Où en étions-nous ? Demanda Rosalie._

_-Bella nous disait qu'elle était prête à tout si je me souviens bien. Répondit une Alice dont les yeux se remirent à briller malicieusement._

_-Je pense que tu pourrais commencer par l'ignorer un instant. Il va devenir complètement frustré et ça risque de le faire devenir fou. Dit Rose alors qu'Alice hochait la tête._

_-Ça ne va pas l'éloigner plutôt ? Demandai-je d'une petite voie._

_-Pas si tu t'habille sexy ! Rît Alice en tapant ses mains d'excitation._

_-C'est certain. Mets-toi en sous-vêtement sexy et seulement ainsi puis ignore-le. Il va te manger dans la main … Ricana Rosalie._

Je ne savais pas si je pourrais suivre ce conseil comme ceux qui suivirent…

**°o°o°o°**

Le soir était vite arrivé… J'avais passé le reste de la journée à discuter encore et encore de stratagèmes avec Alice et Rosalie pour faire craquer Edward et l'amener à me désirer de nouveau.

Lorsque nous avions partagé le repas avec les hommes, elles n'avaient pas arrêté de me sourire malicieusement et lorsqu'Edward se mettait à parler, c'était bien pire. Alice en était même venue à m'envoyer des coups dans le tibia quand il s'était tourné vers moi. Le comportement des filles le rendait perplexe et il trouvait cela étrange, je le voyais bien dans l'étincelle que je décelais au fond de son regard. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit, tout comme le reste des hommes autour de nous. Jasper et Emmet semblaient également surpris de leur comportement alors que Carlisle, fidèle à lui-même, restait silencieux bien qu'il nous observait.

L'après midi, elles m'avaient un peu bousculée en me demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas commencé l' « offensive » comme elles l'appelaient. Elles déploraient ma timidité et me disaient que tout cela devait changer pour devenir une bombe sexuelle, prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle veut et notamment un certain étalon. J'avais beaucoup rougi tout le reste de la journée, leurs conseils devenant au fur et à mesure plus « techniques » afin que je sois parée pour le moment crucial. Bien sûr, elles m'avaient affirmé que je n'en aurais pas forcément besoin dans l'immédiat et qu'il ne fallait pas que je me gêne pour leur demander d'autres informations, qu'elles seraient là si besoin d'aide. Voilà où j'en étais arrivée…

J'étais de retour dans notre chambre. Edward n'était toujours pas là. J'avais fait plusieurs allers-retours dans le dressing, m'attardant devant le tiroir contenant mes sous-vêtements. J'hésitais à suivre dès maintenant leurs conseils. N'était-ce pas trop prématuré ?

_Ça fait des semaines que tu te sens frustrée et je suis également frustrée donc non, c'est loin d'être prématuré. Bouge ma vieille, on est jeune qu'une fois. Tu ne veux pas non plus finir bonne sœur parce que tu es bien partie pour, on est bien partie pour…_

Ma petite voix avait raison mais je ne me sentais pas encore assez à l'aise avec mon corps pour commencer dès maintenant à séduire Edward. Mes nerfs étaient à vif, pas seulement parce que ma journée avait été longue et rude mais aussi parce que je n'en pouvais plus de ce feu qui ne cessait de s'allumer lorsqu'_il_ était dans les parages. J'essayai en vain de faire baisser la pression mais le simple fait de me caresser m'exaspérait et dès que je croisai mon reflet, je voulais effacer mes traits. Mon visage tout comme l'ensemble de mon être semblait fatigué de cette guerre contre mon désir.

_Ba alors passe à l'action !_

Je m'arrêtai une nouvelle fois devant mon dressing. J'avais comme une boule au ventre alors que je me rendais compte de ce que j'allais faire. Je pris une grande inspiration et j'ouvris mon tiroir à sous-vêtements. Alice et Rosalie m'avaient suggéré la séduction par la suggestion tout en ignorant Edward. Je ressentais comme de l'appréhension à cette idée. Je connaissais les réactions de mon corps et de mon esprit lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que moi et j'avais la nette impression qu'il allait falloir me battre contre moi-même pour suivre les conseils des filles.

Je regardais la totalité de mes ensembles. Je ne savais pas lequel choisir. Il y en avait plusieurs où rien n'était suggéré puisqu'ils étaient tous en dentelle et en transparence. Il y en avait d'autres plus sages et donc moins sexy. Si je me mettais déjà à douter sur quelle lingerie choisir, ma soirée promettait d'être longue. Je pris donc un ensemble bleu nuit, en dentelle où peu de peau était cachée. C'était certes peut-être trop mais on n'a pas ce que l'on veut sans effort. Je mis ma timidité au placard et je sortis du dressing. Bon et maintenant…

Mes épaules étaient nouées à l'instar de mon ventre et je devinais que c'était le stress qui me mettait dans des états pareils. Edward ne devrait plus trop tarder et ma peur ne fit que s'amplifier… Une bonne douche s'imposait. Je courus dans la salle de bain et me mis sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je sentis un à un mes muscles se détendre et ma respiration se fit moins heurtée, moins saccadée. J'étais vraiment nerveuse mais je devais mettre tout cela de côté, que ce soit mon appréhension ou mes craintes. J'étais maitresse de mon destin et ce qui allait se passer cette nuit, je le voulais, je le désirais même trop.

Quand je sortis enfin de sous la douche, vint le moment où je me mis à douter sur la coiffure, le maquillage, peignoir ou pas peignoir, … Enfin, tous ces détails qui n'ont pas d'importance pour moi mais qui au final ont un impact sur ma soirée… je choisis au final d'être sans maquillage, les cheveux légèrement en bataille mais tout en restant naturels et pour le peignoir, au moment où je quittais la salle de bain je l'avais dans les mains. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était qu'Edward serait déjà là…

Edward était là, de dos, au téléphone il me semblait. Je voyais ses épaules raides, toute sa posture était rigide et menaçante. Bon, ce soir n'était pas l'idéal pour ce que j'avais en tête. Il devait m'avoir entendue car il se retourna vers moi. Je crus voir sa bouche s'ouvrir de stupéfaction alors que ses yeux semblaient sortir de sa tête, ses pupilles se dilataient à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient. Je ne savais pas si c'était bon signe de le voir ainsi figé, ses yeux se baladant sur mon corps. Ma conscience se mettait à danser en voyant Edward déglutir avec difficulté.

_Laisse tomber le peignoir chérie, il bave… __'Cause we are the champions!_

Je ne savais combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que j'étais sortie de la salle de bain et qu'Edward me dévisageait, me déshabillait même du regard mais le feu qui n'était jamais éteint dans mon corps se mettait à grandir en moi.

_-Euh… Désolé, tu disais Eleazar. Dit-il dans une grimace quand il eut fini de me regarder._

Okay. Il semblait repartir dans sa conversation téléphonique. Tant pis pour lui… Je me mis à déambuler devant lui sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Je sentais la chaleur du sien sur mon corps quand je lui passais devant. J'entendais son souffle devenir heurté lorsque je me penchais sur le lit, ouvrant les couvertures, mes fesses entrant dans son champ de vision. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que j'étais en train de faire mais mon désir avait pris le pas sur ma timidité…

_-Ecoute, je te rappelle demain à la première heure… Dit-il alors que sa voix était devenue rauque._

Je pouvais deviner son regard noir sur mon corps pendant je continuais à déambuler dans la chambre et dans la salle de bain, faisant semblant de ranger un bazar imaginaire. J'étais une nouvelle Bella, certes mes craintes étaient toujours là mais je n'en pouvais plus d'être dominée par ma peur. J'entendis une voie s'élevait à travers son téléphone et je devinais que l'Eleazar à l'autre bout de la ligne était furieux qu'Edward coupe leur conversation.

_-Je sais, je sais Eleazar… (_**Nouvelle élévation de la voie à travers le téléphone**_). Ecoute, je serai tout à toi si tu veux demain matin, je t'appelle à la première heure. Dit Edward avant de couper brusquement la conversation._

Je ne savais pas qui était cet Eleazar mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait du apprécier qu'Edward ait raccroché ainsi sans avoir le dernier mot. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand le portable d'Edward sonna. Edward se mit à grogner alors qu'il éteignait son mobile. Son regard était toujours sur moi mais je n'osais en faire de même. Non, non. On se tient au plan et on l'ignore… Je pouvais l'observer du coin de l'œil, lancer son téléphone sur la table basse, ses yeux toujours sur moi alors qu'une de ses mains entreprenait déjà de dénouer le nœud de sa cravate. Je continuais à déambuler comme si de rien n'était dans la chambre et je pouvais sentir qu'Edward n'était pas insensible à ma tenue, ni à mon comportement. Je pouvais le voir tenter de se dévêtir au plus vite, son regard se noircissant toujours plus pendant je faisais mine de me pencher sur le canapé, sur une chaise, me redressant avec lenteur et marchant tout en ondulant des hanches. Je pouvais entendre quelques fois un grognement sexy dans mon dos alors queje continuais toujours à l'ignorer.

**°°° Playlist: David Usher – Black Black Heart °°°**

Après m'être de nouveau redressée avec lenteur, je sentis sa chaleur dans mon dos. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur mes hanches, ses doigts semblaient vouloir s'imprimer sur ma peau, dans ma chair. Mon cœur qui ne cessait de battre avec force dans ma poitrine amplifia son rythme, mon désir s'intensifiait, m'embrasant totalement. Son souffle était dans ma nuque, je percevais ses lèvres douces et brulantes sur la peau de mon épaule. Son bassin se plaqua contre mes fesses et je sentis l'effet que je lui faisais. Ma conscience se mit à danser telle une folle la gigue sur une piste de danse.

Edward posa quelques baisers papillon sur la courbe de mon épaule remontant dans mon cou et finissant sur le morceau de peau derrière mon oreille qui me faisait m'enflammer toujours plus. Je penchai le cou pour lui donner plus d'accès, mon souffle se fit coupé. J'étais redevenue Icare volant vers le soleil, je me sentais tel un oiseau volant toujours plus haut dans le ciel voulant atteindre les étoiles… Ses mains ne restèrent pas inertes et remontèrent sur mon ventre, dessinant des arabesques puis il prit mes seins en coupe, ses pouces balayant mes pointes déjà dures pour lui. Mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine, ma respiration s'était fait la malle. Des gémissements incontrôlés sortaient de ma gorge.

J'étais redevenue une femme brulante de désir pour cet homme, Edward. Mes mains allèrent se loger dans ses cheveux, le poussant à m'embrasser plus fort, le poussant à me montrer toute l'étendue de son désir pour moi. Mon corps se mit à gigoter contre lui, créant une friction contre son bassin le faisant grogner au passage. Un sourire prit place sur mon visage alors qu'une idée me vint. Rose m'avait dit que plus tard je pourrais jouer avec lui et le mener là où je voulais. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Je descendis mes mains sur les siennes et les repoussai. Je m'éloignai de lui et en me tournant vers lui, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Seigneur Dieu ! Je n'avais pas l'habitude de blasphémer et même si je ne croyais pas à une force céleste supérieure, ce que j'avais devant moi avait été obligatoirement créé par une puissance surhumaine. Edward était devant moi, beau, tentateur, désireux. Ses yeux noirs me jaugeaient, ses lèvres gonflées ne demandaient que mes baisers. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec force et de façon erratique. Je pouvais deviner les battements de son cœur pendant quemes yeux descendaient le long de son corps, ralentissant sur ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux et sur son désir déjà monstrueux comprimé dans son boxer, seul vêtement qui lui restait. Je remontai mon regard sur son visage, un sourire en coin avait pris place sur ses lèvres que je désirais ardemment embrasser. Je me mis à reculer, toujours en le regardant, en direction du lit.

J'avais peur que ma maladresse ne revienne à cet instant mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Je me mis à bouger mes hanches de manière plus prononcée alors que je m'écartais toujours de lui. Edward continuait de me déshabiller du regard et je crus mourir par le feu qui me possédait quand je vis sa langue passer avec gourmandise sur sa bouche tentatrice. Je sentis bien vite les rebords du lit contre le creux de mes genoux et toujours sans le quitter des yeux, je m'y assis d'une façon que j'espérai séductrice.

Le peu de temps que je me détournai de lui pour me mettre à l'aise, je ne le vis pas arriver sur moi. Ce ne fut que lorsque son corps me recouvrit et que ses lèvres mangèrent les miennes que je me rendis compte de sa proximité. Son sexe dressé était contre ma hanche et je me mis à le vouloir tout contre mon désir déjà brulant dans mon bas ventre. Mes jambes remontèrent contre ses cuisses, pour entourer ses reins et ses hanches. Son bassin rencontra le mien et nous gémîmes en cœur quand nos besoins se frottèrent. Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux pendant que les miennes étaient sur son torse, les battements de son cœur frappant contre ma paume. Ma langue gourmande se mit à dessiner ses lèvres et bien vite, je rencontrai la sienne toute aussi impatiente. Mes doigts remontèrent le long de sa poitrine, longeant son cou pour finir sur les cheveux de sa nuque que je me mis à tirer. Edward grogna contre moi alors que son bassin faisait un mouvement brusque contre le mien, me faisant défaillir et m'arrachant un gémissement.

Ses mains descendirent sur mes seins, dessinant mes clavicules au passage. Ses pouces se remirent à balayer mes pointes durcies, envoyant des ondes électriques dans mes reins et dans mon bas ventre. Mon cœur battait de manière saccadée, voulant toujours sortir de ma poitrine. Je pouvais sentir le sourire en coin d'Edward apparaitre sur sa bouche, tout contre la mienne. Je poussais mon bassin ardent contre le sien et alors qu'un grognement sortit de son torse, son sourire disparut.

_Œil pour œil, dent pour dent mon gars. _

Ses doigts dessinèrent avec plus d'insistance mes seins, triturant mes tétons et je me mis à jurer mentalement. Cet homme allait me tuer… je me mis à empoigner ses cheveux avec plus de force, approfondissant toujours plus notre baiser qui était dur et passionné. Je me sentais me consumer, je me sentais voler loin de cette chambre. J'étais au paradis dans ce brasier. Ses mains quittèrent mes seins pour se loger dans mon dos, faisant sauter l'attache de mon soutien gorge. Ses doigts reprirent leur place de droit, sur mes pointes durcies, les caressant, les pinçant. Edward brisa notre baiser, nous étions à bout de souffle. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et descendit le long de mon cou, le mordillant, le léchant pour continuer sa descente sur ma clavicule et finir sur ma poitrine dont il prit un sein en bouche, l'allongeant, le dégustant, l'aspirant… Mon désir grandissait toujours dans mon corps et je le sentais couler dans mon dernier vêtement signant sa mort et continuant sur mes cuisses. Mes mains longèrent les muscles de son dos qui se contractèrent sur leur passage, caressant ses reins provoquant des grognements d'Edward pour finir sur ses fesses que je me mis à pétrir. Quand il se mit à mordiller mon sein, mon dos s'arqua sous la sensation alors que mon bassin vint avec force à la rencontre du sien, provoquant toujours plus de gémissements de nous deux.

_-Dis-moi d'arrêter Bella… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'arrêter à temps. Souffla Edward d'une voix rauque emplie de désir et de besoin tout contre ma poitrine alors qu'il changeait de sein._

_-T'arrête surtout pas. Je t'en supplie, continue Edward ! Finis-je dans un cri alors qu'il s'était mis à aspirer avec force mon second sein, ses dents taquinant mon téton._

Je l'entendis grogner en réponse alors que son bassin se mit à imprimer un rythme contre le mien, créant toujours plus de friction entre nous. Je me mis à me mouvoir moi-même un tempo pour aller à sa rencontre et nous ne fûmes plus que gémissements et cris. Edward ne s'arrêta pas là et descendit sur mon ventre, léchant la peau autour de mon nombril pour finir à la lisière de ma culotte. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, ses dents prenant ma lingerie et commençant à jouer avec. Cette vision envoya de nouvelles ondes électriques directement dans mes reins et mon centre déjà humide pour lui. Sa bouche quitta bien vite ma culotte, ses yeux toujours dans les miens alors qu'un petit sourire prit possession de son visage.

_-Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour cette nuit. Souffla-t-il d'une voie rauque de désir._

Je me mis à grogner en réponse. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête pour perdre ma virginité cette nuit mais je sentais qu'une part de moi était frustrée à cette idée.

_-Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas te faire crier de plaisir, j'espère que tu es prête pour cela… Son sourire s'agrandissant alors que ses yeux se firent plus profonds que les abimes._

Ses dents reprirent ma lingerie en bouche, jouant avec l'élastique alors que ses mains massèrent mes jambes, mes genoux et mes cuisses toujours à distance de là où j'en avais besoin. Mon désir était toujours présent mais je me sentais comme frustrée et mécontente. J'étais l'investigatrice de notre étreinte et voilà que monsieur avait pris le dessus et ce depuis le début, il me fallait rectifier le tir. Je me mis à gigoter contre lui et Edward arrêta bien vite ses caresses et son jeu. Il se redressa et me regarda surpris, ce fut à ce moment que je me mis à donner un coup de rein et je me retrouvais à califourchon sur ses cuisses, un sourire apparaissant sur mon visage.

-_Qu'est-ce que… Commença Edward avant que ma bouche ne dévore la sienne._

Ma langue caressa ses lèvres et bientôt je retrouvai la chaleur de sa bouche. Mes mains caressaient ses pectoraux, insistant sur ses tétons, les griffant par moment. De nouveaux grognements sortaient de la gorge d'Edward, mourant sur mes lèvres. Mes hanches se balançaient contre son bassin, frictionnant nos besoins dans de longs va et vient. A bout de souffle, je mettais fin à notre baiser. Je me penchai sur son cou, l'embrassant, le léchant, le mordillant, glissant sur sa clavicule puis comme Edward plus tôt, je finis sur son torse. Je me mis à me venger sur ses pectoraux, administrant les même châtiments qu'il m'avait prodigué sur les seins. Je ne savais pas s'il allait me laisser faire ainsi longtemps, s'il allait me laisser le dessus.

_-Bella… Gémit-il dans un murmure rauque._

Ma bouche descendit comme mes mains sur son ventre, traçant des arabesques du bout des doigts et de la pointe de ma langue. Arrivée à la frontière du dernier rempart qui me séparait de son désir, je me mis à hésiter. Rosalie et Alice m'avaient bien conseillée sur ce que je pouvais faire mais et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Edward dut sentir mon hésitation car une de ses mains se logea sous mon menton.

_-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire quoique ce soit… Dit-il en se redressant alors que je me retrouvais assise sur son bassin. Pas ce soir. Ajouta-t-il en balayant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient retombées sur mon front. Laisse-moi faire, s'il te plait… Finit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, son pouce caressant mes lèvres gonflées._

J'hochai la tête timidement, des rougissements naissant sur mes joues. Edward me fit un sourire craquant et mon cœur se pinça de le voir ainsi. Il nous fit basculer et je me retrouvais couchée sur les draps avec son corps me surplombant. Il reprit ses baisers sur ma poitrine, recommençant les traitements qu'il y avait administrés plus tôt. Il les embrassa, les caressa, les lapa, les mordilla, les tira les rendant toujours plus durs et sensibles. Mon désir déjà puissant ne fit que s'intensifier dans mon bas ventre et dans mes reins. Je me sentais tomber et sombrer dans les ténèbres de ce feu qui ne faisait que grandir dans mes entrailles. Edward descendit sur mon ventre, puis à la frontière de ma culotte, reprenant son jeu avec l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement, ses caresses sur mes jambes et mes cuisses faisant grandir mon impatience. Je sentais comme une sorte de boule au niveau de mon sexe et je ne voulais qu'une chose qu'elle disparaisse, me faisant exploser de ce que j'identifiais comme mon désir…

Les mains d'Edward prirent en coupe ma lingerie et la fit descendre le long de mes cuisses et de mes jambes alors qu'il se redressait. Il m'avait déjà vue nue et ce à plusieurs reprises mais c'était la première fois où j'étais consentante et c'était comme si c'était la première fois… Ses yeux me déshabillaient, dessinant chacune de mes courbes et je le dévisageais à mon tour, regardant chacune de ses réactions. Je sentis bientôt la chaleur de son regard sur mon intimité alors que j'étais ouverte devant et pour lui. Un grognement sortit de sa poitrine et je me sentis rougir et gémir en réponse. Son corps recouvrit le mien alors que sa bouche se posa avec force contre la mienne. Sa langue se faisait tour à tour câline, exigeante, passionnée et douce. Je me sentais vibrer contre Edward alors que la boule de désir grandissait encore et encore en moi. Il reprit ses câlins dans mon cou puis sur ma poitrine, cajolant chacun de mes seins pour repartir sur mon ventre. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi rapidement, ma respiration était toujours hachée et coupée. Je crus décoller quand je sentis le souffle d'Edward au niveau de mon désir brulant, son nez humant mon pubis.

_-Tu es prête à monter jusqu'au septième ciel Bella ? Me demanda-t-il toujours contre ma féminité, son souffle me faisant me tordre de plaisir et me faisant crier._

Je me mis à hocher la tête même si je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

_-Réponds-moi Bella. Veux-tu que je t'emmène au septième ciel ? Dit-il son souffle toujours plus proche de mon antre brulant._

_-Oui, soufflai-je d'une voie rauque que je ne reconnus qu'à peine._

_-Dis-le à voix haute. Veux-tu que je t'emmène au septième ciel ? Dit-il plus insistant alors que ses doigts se mirent à caresser ma fente de haut en bas puis de bas en haut, dessinant les contours de mon sexe._

_-Oui, criai-je alors que je me mis à mordre mes lèvres avec force._

_-Bien parce que je vais t'emmener bien au-delà. Souffla-t-il. Regarde-moi Bella ! Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte quittant mon pubis._

Je me redressai sur mes coudes et me callais sur les coussins. Mon regard rencontra celui d'Edward noir de désir et sans plus de forme de préambule, il plongea contre mon intimité, sa langue titillant mon bouton de plaisir. Je glapis de surprise mais aussi de besoin. Mes hanches bougèrent pour plus de contact. Les doigts magiques d'Edward continuaient à dessiner les contours de mon sexe alors que sa bouche alternait ses caresses entre le plat et la pointe de la langue. Mes nerfs étaient à vif, mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines alors que de le voir ainsi en train de gouter mon antre, envoya de nouvelles ondes électriques dans chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses, dans mes reins et faisant augmenter la boule de désir de seconde en seconde. Je croyais mourir tant le plaisir m'intoxiquait mais ce fut bien pire quand Edward glissa un doigt dans ma fente, lui imprimant un mouvement de va et vient. Mon souffle déjà court, se fit d'autant plus heurté quand un second doigt s'ajouta au premier. Sa langue continuait à jouer avec mon bouton de rose, le lapant, l'aspirant, le mordillant et mes hanches continuaient à se ruer contre lui. Ses doigts caressaient mes parois et à chaque mouvement, ils sortaient presque totalement pour entrer toujours avec plus de force et de puissance. Mes gémissements s'étaient transformés en cris que j'espérais discrets, je scandais son nom tout comme mon cœur ne faisait que battre un hymne pour lui. Un troisième doigt prit place dans mon antre et je me sentis décoller à chacune de ses poussées. Je ne sus ce qu'il se produisit mais Edward toucha un endroit particulièrement sensible et mes petits cris se transformèrent en hurlements de bonheur.

_-Tu vois ce point que je touche Bella, dit-il en poussant une nouvelle fois contre cet endroit très sensible et qui me faisait crier de jouissance. C'est ton point G et rien qu'avec cela, je peux te faire un plaisir intense. Veux-tu que je continue de te toucher ainsi ? _

_-Oui. Soufflai-je frustrée alors qu'il avait cessé de bouger dans mon antre._

_-J'ai mal entendu ! Je ne veux pas que tu retiennes tes cris, hurles mon nom Bella ! Déclara-t-il de sa voix rauque et dure, ses doigts s'étant recourbés et ayant repris leur mouvement en moi, heurtant toujours mon point G._

_-Oui ! EDWARD, OUI ! Me mis-je à hurler alors que son pouce s'était mis à caresser mon clitoris._

_-Bien Bella. Ne retiens surtout pas tes cris sinon je pourrais tout cesser… Ricana-t-il alors qu'il se penchait de nouveau sur mon pubis._

Sa langue remplaça son pouce et mes hanches se ruèrent encore et encore au rythme de ses doigts dans mon antre. Il continuait de heurter mon point sensible me faisant toujours plus crier son nom. Je le sentais sourire contre moi, je voulais le lui faire ravaler mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je brulais toujours plus à chaque seconde. C'est alors qu'il changea de rythme, alternant les poussées lentes et douces et celles plus puissantes et plus rapides. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait au juste mais je me sentais anéantie par ce feu toujours plus destructeur, qui enflammait tout sur son passage. La boule dans mon ventre grossissait encore et encore et me sentant au bord du gouffre, il changeait de rythme m'éloignant ainsi de ma délivrance. Je voulais jurer et le pousser à me libérer de cette prison de feu et de désir dont j'étais prisonnière mais il ne semblait pas du même avis car il continua ainsi. Mes doigts s'étaient agrippés aux draps qui m'entouraient, mes poings se refermant sur eux alors que je tentais de passer ma frustration sur eux. La boule dans mon ventre continuait encore à grandir et je me mis à suffoquer.

_-Regarde-moi Bella. Grogna Edward contre mon antre brulant._

Mes yeux qui s'étaient fermés sous la puissance de mon plaisir s'ouvrirent et de voir Edward, les yeux dans les miens, penché sur mon sexe, le léchant, ses doigts s'activant en moi, ce fut trop pour moi…

_-Viens pour moi mon ange. Ajouta-t-il, sa langue se fit un peu plus exigeante et ses doigts reprenaient leur rythme rapide et puissant._

Je me mis à convulser, mon regard toujours ancré au sien. La boule dans mon ventre éclata et je me sentis décoller loin, très loin de cette chambre. Je criai son nom dans ma délivrance…

Il avait raison, il m'avait menée au-delà du septième ciel. Toutes les caresses que j'avais pu me prodiguer n'étaient rien comparé à ce que j'avais pu vivre cette nuit.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, ni combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que mon orgasme m'avait frappée. Je sentais des caresses dans mes cheveux mais j'étais encore loin. Mon cœur continuait à battre avec force dans ma poitrine, ma respiration tentant de se calmer. Quand je fus enfin prête à ouvrir les yeux, je découvris Edward penché sur moi, ses yeux me détaillant alors qu'une étrange lueur les illuminait.

_-Tu es magnifique. Dit-il toujours en caressant mes cheveux. Tu as été parfaite. Tu es si belle Bella. Ajouta-t-il déposant de légers baisers sur mon front, mes joues, mon nez et ma bouche._

Ses lèvres continuaient à picorer les miennes et je répondais paresseusement tout d'abord puis avec force alors que je me remettais à ressentir du désir. Avant que l'on ait pu approfondir notre baiser, Edward se recula.

_-Merci. Dit-il, ses yeux toujours brillants de cette lueur étrange._

_-Pourquoi tu me remercies ? Lui demandai-je avec incompréhension._

_-Parce que tu m'as permis de te donner du plaisir, de te gouter, de te caresser… Souffla-il, son regard toujours plongé dans le mien._

Il ne put continuer car ma main se posa sur ses lèvres.

_-C'est à moi de te remercier. Jamais, je n'ai atteint ce genre de plaisir… Dis-je alors qu'il se mit à son tour à me regarder avec incompréhension. Merci Edward…_

_-Tu as déjà atteint le plaisir avant. Quand ? Me demanda-t-il alors que son regard bien que toujours brillant se noircit, non pas de désir mais de colère._

_-Euh… Ba, c'est-à-dire que… J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Bredouillai-je alors que je rougissais au souvenir de mes nombreuses caresses sous la douche et que je continuais à m'enfoncer._

Je n'osais le regarder et je continuais à rougir sous l'insistance de son regard.

_-Bella, dis-moi. C'était qui et quand ? Me demanda-t-il de nouveau de sa voix dure et rauque. Il me semblait que tu n'avais jamais embrassé quiconque et donc que tu ne connaissais rien au sexe avant moi… continua-t-il, sa colère toujours sous-jacente._

_-C'est embarrassant… Murmurai-je. Ne te moque pas…_

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi je me moquerais. Grogna-t-il toujours en colère. Putain Bella, dis-moi, c'était qui et quand ? Gronda-t-il avec force._

_-… Dis-je rapidement, les joues en feu alors que j'avouai que je m'étais masturbée._

_-Tu peux répéter parce que je n'ai pas compris un traitre mot de ce que tu as dit. Dit-il, sa voix quelque peu calmée bien qu'elle reste rauque._

Je levai les yeux pour lui faire face. Quitte à avoir honte et assumer, autant le lui dire en le regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient toujours observateurs et légèrement noirs. Son corps était figé et tendu, sa colère était toujours là et je ne la comprenais pas. Je pris une légère inspiration pour me donner le courage…

_-C'est moi qui me donnais du plaisir sous la douche et cela fait plusieurs semaines que je le fais. Finis-je en fermant les yeux, mon corps se recroquevillant sur lui-même de honte._

Je l'entendis déglutir avec force. Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait mais à cet instant, j'avais tellement honte et je me sentais mortifiée de lui avoir tout avoué. Une de ses mains se logea sous mon menton mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire face, pas maintenant… son emprise sur mon visage se fit plus forte et je dus me résoudre à lui faire face. A peine, je relevais le visage vers lui que ses lèvres prirent d'assaut les miennes. Son baiser était urgent et passionné et mon désir, jamais loin, se remit à bruler dans mes reins et mon bas ventre. Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'il se détacha de moi.

_-Mon Dieu, t'imaginer te caresser sous la douche… Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus sexy. Dis-moi qu'un jour je pourrais te regarder faire… Me supplia-t-il toujours de sa voix rauque._

Ses yeux n'étaient plus noirs de colère mais de désir, la lueur qui avait quelque peu disparu un peu plus tôt était de nouveau présente et rien que de la voir, je sentis mon cœur se pincer alors que mon désir grimpait en flèche.

_-Hum, c'est trop embarrassant donc non… soufflai-je en rougissant._

_-Tu sais, y'a rien de mal à se caresser sinon à l'heure qu'il est, je devrais être maudit. Dit-il en souriant de son sourire en coin. Déjà que je le suis, souffla-t-il pour lui-même, son humeur s'assombrissant. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis caressé en pensant à toi. Finit-il toujours en me regardant, son sourire de nouveau en place._

Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait dit cela pour me mettre à l'aise ou pour me gêner mais je me mis à rougir en même temps que je me mis à glousser contre lui. Son sourire s'agrandit et bientôt il se joignit à moi pour rire. Quand je me fus calmée, je replongeai de nouveau mon regard dans le sien. Edward me regardait toujours de manière intense, son sourire en coin toujours sur ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il se caressait vraiment en pensant à moi ? Rien que cette idée me faisait sauter de joie et mon cœur se mettait à battre de manière forte et pourtant si douce dans ma poitrine. Un sourire que je devinais niais prit possession de mon visage et je devais ressembler en tout point au chat de Cheshire.

Je me penchai vers lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser se fit doux et lent, tout deux voulant graver ce souvenir dans nos esprits, enfin pour ma part c'était ce que je faisais. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle et Edward nous fit nous glisser dans les draps. Son corps se colla au mien, je posais ma tête sur son cœur. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille pendant que nos jambes s'entremêlaient et que ma main se posait sur sa poitrine. Je sentis les lèvres d'Edward sur mon front, son bras autour de ma taille me caressant le dos. Je sentais son désir contre moi et je devinais que ce devait être douloureux et inconfortable.

_-Edward ?_

_-Hum…_

_-Tu veux que je m'occupe de… de ton… me mis-je à bégayer._

Je le sentis rire dans mes cheveux alors que son emprise sur ma taille se fit plus forte.

_-Bonne nuit Bella. Dit-il en riant._

_-Bonne nuit Edward. Lui répondis-je décontenancée._

Je m'installai confortablement tout contre lui. Edward continuait à me caresser les cheveux et le dos, m'embrassant quelques fois le front. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de glisser dans les bras de Morphée, un sourire gravé sur le visage. Mon corps était détendu suite à mon fabuleux orgasme. En un mot, j'étais heureuse.

**Bon aujourd'hui est un jour sans précédent, j'ai pas fait de fin sadique…**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 12**

**Je sentais son désir contre moi et je devinais que ce devait être douloureux et inconfortable.**

_**-Edward ?**_

_**-Hum…**_

_**-Tu veux que je m'occupe de… de ton… me mis-je à bégayer.**_

**Je le sentis rire dans mes cheveux alors que son emprise sur ma taille se fit plus forte.**

_**-Bonne nuit Bella. Dit-il en riant.**_

_**-Bonne nuit Edward. Lui répondis-je décontenancée.**_

**Je m'installai confortablement tout contre lui. Edward continuait à me caresser les cheveux et le dos, m'embrassant quelques fois le front. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de glisser dans les bras de Morphée, un sourire gravé sur le visage. Mon corps était détendu suite à mon fabuleux orgasme. En un mot, j'étais heureuse.**

**°o°o°o°**

J'étais bien. Détendue et paisible. Je sentais la chaleur du soleil sur mon corps encore alangui par le sommeil mais j'étais bien. Le souffle d'Edward balayait le creux de mon cou alors que ses lèvres telles un papillon se déposèrent sur mon épaule. Un sourire apparût sur mon visage. Je me sentais comme au paradis, j'avais l'impression que des ailes avaient poussé dans mon dos. La Bella morte de peur était bien loin, une Bella plus confiante l'avait remplacée et comptait bien rester.

Je me sentais femme et je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. J'avais mis ma timidité de côté, tout comme ma peur, et j'avais avancé. J'avais demandé des conseils à Rosalie et Alice et je ne m'étais pas laissé submerger par mes craintes. J'avais pris le taureau par les cornes, j'avais réussi à me faire désirer d'Edward. J'avais insufflé du désir à cet homme et les actes qui en avaient découlé, étaient indescriptibles, les sensations extraordinaires…

Les mains d'Edward longeaient mes flancs, envoyant de nouvelles ondes électriques dans mon corps qui commençait à émerger des songes, revenant doucement à la vie, réceptif et désireux. Des frissons naquirent sur ma peau, mon cœur recommençant à battre puissamment dans ma poitrine et mon désir croissant encore et toujours. Edward continuait à embrasser mon épaule, remontant la courbe de mon cou pour finir au niveau de ce petit carré de peau situé derrière mon oreille, qui me faisait vibrer. Mes mains descendirent sur les siennes et je me mis à caresser son épiderme. Je sentis un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait à me faire m'éveiller de la meilleure des façons. Mes doigts s'entremêlèrent aux siens et je les fis s'approcher de ma bouche. J'embrassai chacune de ses phalanges, remontant le creux de son poignet que je me mis à humer. Hum, l'odeur d'Edward… Rien que cela était un péché.

_-Bonjour Bella. Susurra-t-il dans mon oreille, provoquant de nouveaux frissons._

_-Bonjour Edward, soufflai-je sur sa peau._

Je me tournai vers lui. Chaque jour, j'étais surprise de l'attirance que je ressentais pour Edward. Je le trouvais toujours plus beau, j'éprouvais toujours une espèce de magnétisme entre nous. C'était même bien plus que de l'attirance depuis que nous avions commencé à nous connaitre. Ses yeux me fixaient, son sourire illuminant son visage encore marqué par le sommeil. Après l'étreinte que nous avions vécue, les émotions que j'avais étaient indescriptibles. J'étais heureuse. C'était la première fois depuis mon enlèvement que j'éprouvais ce genre d'émoi. Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine et tout cela parce que j'étais submergée par mes sentiments. L'émotion inconnue que je ne vivais qu'auprès d'Edward était si vive et si puissante que je sentais les larmes monter au coin de mes yeux.

Edward continua à caresser ma hanche faisant monter mon désir. Ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans les miens. Mon cœur battait frénétiquement dans ma poitrine, l'émotion inconnue me bouleversant et continuant à enfler dans mon corps. Le regard d'Edward descendit sur mes lèvres avant de replonger dans mes yeux. J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Avant qu'il ne puisse amorcer un geste, je me penchai vers lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser d'abord timide devint de plus en plus passionné à l'instar de mes sentiments qui grandissaient. J'avais toujours peur qu'Edward ne soit pas sincère, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était le premier homme pour qui je ressentais des sentiments qui me dépassaient ? Peut-être était-ce parce que malgré le mal qu'il m'avait fait, il était l'être à qui je pardonnerais tout ? J'étais prête à aller de l'avant avec lui et seulement avec lui. Vous pourriez rire de moi ou me trouver insouciante voire naïve mais depuis que j'avais appris à le connaitre, je devenais de plus en plus dépendante de lui. Il y avait toujours une part d'ombre sur son passé mais malgré cela, je m'attachais à lui.

Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps dénudé. La chaleur qui grandissait dans mon corps s'amplifiait toujours quand ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche pour descendre le long de ma courbe de mon cou puis sur mon épaule. Mes mains inertes se logèrent dans ses cheveux, je voulais qu'Edward se fonde contre moi, que nos corps ne deviennent plus qu'un…

Alors qu'il remontait ses baisers et replongeait sur mes lèvres, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte de notre chambre. Edward continuait à m'embrasser et bien que je veuille me perdre dans notre baiser, je savais au fond de moi que notre instant était terminé. Je mis une partie de mes sentiments dans notre étreinte. Je ne savais pas encore de quelle nature ils étaient mais je voulais après notre nuit lui montrer son importance. Peut-être était-ce prématuré pour vous mais qu'importe. Sa langue dessina le contour mes lèvres et je lui donnai l'accès à ma bouche. Notre baiser était à la fois doux et puissant, Edward mettait autant que moi dans cet échange. On frappa de nouveau à la porte et je le sentis se reculer et mettre un terme à notre étreinte. Il se tourna vers la porte après s'être levé avant de reporter une dernière fois son regard sur moi. Un léger sourire se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres mais il n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Plus il prenait de la distance et plus son humeur s'assombrissait. Il redevenait l'Edward de nos débuts, sa posture était droite et froide, c'était comme s'il érigeait un mur avec l'extérieur.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Demetri ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et glaciale, sa colère à peine dissimulée._

_-Monsieur Eleazar vous attend…_

_-Dis-lui que j'arrive tout de suite… Finit-il, son attitude s'était raidie en entendant les seules paroles de Demetri._

Je me demandais qui était cet Eleazar. La veille au téléphone, Edward s'était comporté comme à l'instant, il était redevenu le monstre et je commençais à supposer que ça avait un rapport avec son interlocuteur. Qui pouvait-il être cet Eleazar ? A voir combien ce nom affectait Edward, je ressentais déjà de l'appréhension à l'idée de le rencontrer…

Je n'avais entendu Edward ni fermer la porte, ni se préparer, tout ce dont je me souvins fut le contact de ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur mon front avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de nouveau de moi et qu'il ne sorte de la chambre.

**°o°o°o°**

Les jours qui nous séparaient du bal de Noël s'écoulèrent rapidement. Je passais toutes mes journées avec Alice et Rosalie, nos discussions alternant entre les futilités de cette soirée et celles concernant nos hommes. Elles m'avaient beaucoup questionnée sur ma soirée avec Edward et si enfin, j'avais fait le premier pas. Quand je leur avais dit comment s'était terminée notre soirée, elles avaient hurlé de joie et m'avaient encouragée à continuer sur cette voie. Je ne voyais Edward que lors des repas et lorsque nous étions tous deux dans notre chambre. Bien que mon envie de lui soit toujours là, nos caresses restaient timides et jamais il ne me poussait à aller plus avant. Je voulais pourtant d'avantage mais lorsque je commençais à aller plus loin, Edward me stoppait et cessait toute caresse et baiser. J'étais de nouveau frustrée mais cela n'était rien car même si nous avions intensifié nos étreintes, il n'aurait pas été avec moi. Il était distant depuis que cet Eleazar était venu. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était produit mais il était redevenu distant aussi bien sur le plan physique qu'au niveau de nos conversations.

Le soir du bal arriva enfin. Toute la maisonnée Cullen était en effervescence. Des servantes dont j'ignorais encore l'existence m'avaient accaparée toute la journée dans la salle de bain d'Edward et cela juste pour l'étape coiffure et maquillage. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée de porcelaine tant leurs gestes étaient prudents, c'était comme si elles avaient peur de me casser…

_Peut-être qu'elles ont juste peur de la réaction d'Edward si tel était le cas…_

Je doutais fortement des dires de ma conscience. Je commençais à connaitre Edward et j'avais l'espoir qu'il n'était pas violent avec les femmes. Pourtant… Une vision fugace de nos premiers jours ensemble me vint à l'esprit. Rectification. J'avais l'espoir que depuis qu'il s'ouvrait à moi, il ne brutalisait plus les femmes… Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne sentis pas leurs mains me dénuder, ni leurs gestes pour me vêtir d'une robe de soirée dont le tissu rouge sang semblait aussi fragile que la peau d'un nouveau né. Non, Edward ne pouvait pas être brutal envers les femmes… Je ne les vis pas s'éloigner, je n'entendis pas non plus _ses_ pas se rapprochant de moi. Ce fut en sentant la chaleur de son corps dans mon dos, ses mains sur mes hanches que je sus qu'il était là.

_-Tu es magnifique Bella. Susurra-t-il dans à mon oreille._

Mon corps répondit aussitôt et mon désir fit son apparition dans mes entrailles. J'étais faible face à lui. J'arrivai à lui pardonner tous les faux pas qu'il avait faits à nos débuts. Certes, ses punitions restaient gravées dans ma mémoire mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui leurs traces commençaient à s'estomper… Je sentais ses yeux sur moi et alors que mon regard faisait face à mon reflet, je ne contemplais pas mon apparence, mais je me noyais dans son image. Je fus happée par la profondeur de ses émeraudes, par leur intensité. Ses mains prirent les miennes, ses doigts entrelaçant les miens. Elles parcoururent mon corps, son regard toujours plongé dans le mien.

_-Regarde-toi Bella. Tu es si parfaite… Tes épaules paraissent si fragiles et pourtant tu es si forte, si courageuse. Tes clavicules me donnent envie de les dessiner avec ma langue, j'ai envie de te gouter et te faire vibrer… _

Chaque parole était accompagnée par ses caresses. C'était comme s'il voulait augmenter l'effet que ses dires produisaient déjà sur moi.

_-Tes seins sont si ronds, si parfaits pour mes mains comme s'ils y étaient destinés. Ta taille si fine. Ton ventre si plat que je rêve de voir grossir quand tu porteras mes enfants. Tes jambes si longues, je rêve de les parcourir de ma langue avant de pouvoir faire l'amour à ton sexe que j'imagine caché sous cette robe qui te va à ravir… Si je le pouvais, je t'enfermerais dans cette chambre et jamais je ne te laisserais en sortir. Si je le pouvais, nous n'irions pas à ce maudit bal, j'assouvirais mes désirs et ce, toute la nuit. Finit-il en embrassant le petit carré de peau situé derrière mon oreille, attisant un peu plus mon corps pour lui._

Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes alors queje penchais la tête contre son épaule, me laissant complètement aller contre lui. Ses baisers descendirent le long de mon cou, grignotant par moment ma peau, la léchant à d'autres. Des mots incohérents sortirent de ma bouche. Ce fut un bruit du côté de la porte qui nous sépara. Quand Edward s'éloigna de moi, je crus mourir de frustration. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas été aussi entreprenant et je me mis à maudire l'être qui nous avait interrompus. Je n'entendis pas les paroles qui furent échangées tant j'étais en colère.

Edward revint à mes côtés et prit ma main, nous menant à l'extérieur de la chambre. Nous refîmes le même chemin que le jour où il m'avait menée voir les loups. Pourtant, je pouvais voir à chaque pas qui nous séparait de notre chambre que l'humeur d'Edward s'assombrissait et ce sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Nous prîmes sa voiture et tout le trajet se passa ainsi. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, sa posture se rigidifiant à chaque kilomètre parcouru, ses mains se crispant sur le volant, ses mâchoires se resserraient, ses yeux se glaçant. Je n'aimais pas le voir s'éloigner ainsi de moi mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je tentais de lancer des conversations mais je n'obtenais aucune réponse de sa part, quelques grognements et encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, je lâchais prise et me tournais vers l'horizon, tentant de m'échapper de cet habitacle empli de tension. Le silence était oppressant et la forêt environnante formait comme deux murs où les ténèbres n'auraient aucun mal à m'engloutir de part et d'autre de la route. Je sentais une sorte d'angoisse grandir dans ma poitrine, elle n'était pas de la même nature que les fois précédentes. Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour lui, Edward.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, nous fûmes enfin arrivés. Alors qu'un portier m'aidait à m'extirper de la voiture, je pus voir que je n'avais plus affaire à l'Edward que je connaissais mais au monstre de nos débuts. Toute sa posture était froide, lointaine. Ses yeux si intenses étaient glacials, sombres bien loin de ceux que j'avais rencontrés dans le miroir…

_-Excuse-moi Isabella mais il faut que je règle quelques petites affaires avant de pouvoir te rejoindre. Me dit-il d'une voix calme et posée, vide._

Je ne pus lui demander plus d'explications qu'il s'éloigna à grand pas vers l'entrée…

**°o°o°o°**

**°°° Playlist: Blue October – Ugly Side °°°**

**POV Edward**

Tout ce que j'étais avec Bella ne devait plus paraitre avant que mon ange et moi ne regagnions notre chambre. Lorsque je n'étais pas avec elle, je redevenais celui que je devais être. Ce soir, j'étais Edward Cullen et pas seulement Edward. Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec Bella ou tout du moins le début du bal, mes engagements m'y obligeant mais je me promettais de me faire pardonner auprès d'elle…

I only want you to see_ Je ne veux que te faire voir_  
My favorite part of me_ Ma meilleure partie_  
And not my ugly side _Et non mon mauvais coté_  
Not my ugly side _Pas mon mauvais coté (*)_

Plus je m'éloignais d'elle et plus je sentais mon cœur devenir de glace. Je renfermais mes émotions dans le coffre blindé qu'était devenu mon corps au fil des années…

So calm... and now it's dark _Alors calmons-nous…car il fait noir maintenant_  
I look for you to light my heart _Je te cherche pour que tu illumines mon coeur  
_I'm in between the moon and where you are _Je suis entre la lune et là où tu es_  
I know... I can't be far _Je sais… Je ne peux être loin (**)_

**°o°o°o°**

**POV Bella**

Alice et Rosalie m'avaient rapidement rejointe alors que j'avais fait mon entrée seule. _Seule_. Je ne pouvais vous décrire l'émotion qui m'habitait. La déception. La colère. La peine. La rage. J'étais blessée et j'en voulais à Edward de m'avoir laissée ainsi. Jasper et Emmet nous avaient retrouvées. C'était la première fois que je passais un moment avec eux sans Edward, ni même Carlisle. _Edward_. Toutes mes pensées convergeaient vers lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Je me sentais rejetée. Peut-être était-ce exagéré comme réaction mais c'était ainsi…

_-Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward a reçu la plus belle correction de sa vie… Finit Jasper, les autres riant de son discours._

J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendu un traitre mot de ce que Jasper avait dit. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis _son_ prénom dans la conversation que j'avais prêté l'oreille à ses dires mais j'avais tout raté apparemment. Ils continuaient à rire. Je passais de visage en visage pour tenter de comprendre ce que j'avais manqué mais sans succès. Rosalie fut la première à se calmer et elle s'aperçut bien vite que je n'avais rien entendu de la conversation.

_-Jasper, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu répètes ton histoire car Bella n'a rien entendu._

Jasper se tourna vers moi après avoir repris son souffle. Ses yeux gris perçants me dévisagèrent, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Emmet continuait à rire de son côté, me lançant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_-Alors Bella au bois dormant faut se réveiller. Dit-il toujours en rigolant._

_-Emmet, du calme. Déclara Jasper d'une voix posée. Alors Bella, quel passage as-tu manqué ?_

_-Euh tout… Balbutiai-je._

_-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous Bella, c'est pas nous qui allons te faire du mal. Alors où en étais-je… Avant qu'Edward ne soit l'iceberg que tu connais – quoique dernièrement son comportement ait quelque peu changé – il était un garçon turbulent et chahuteur. Il adorait les ennuis et il utilisait n'importe quelle ruse pour nous faire porter le chapeau à sa place sauf que là il était allé trop loin… On avait une gouvernante qui nous apprenait l'art des langues vivantes et bien sûr, on a dû apprendre à peu près tous les dialectes des pays européens…_

_-Dont l'allemand. Grimaça Emmet._

_-Ouais l'allemand. Ajouta Jasper dans une grimace. On avait un chien – un berger allemand pour être exact – et il ne connaissait que l'allemand comme langue pour le faire obéir. Carlisle pensait que nous étions trop jeunes pour comprendre un tant soit peu cette langue de barbares si je puis dire (__**N/Potine : C'est vraiment pour toi Ness**__ N/Magicvanille : je suis PTDR !) mais c'était sans compter sur Edward. _

_-L'enfoiré. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour comprendre n'importe quelle leçon et la retenir. Gronda Emmet._

_-Un beau jour où notre gouvernante voulait nous mettre une correction pour n'avoir pas fait ce qu'elle attendait de nous, Edward a lancé un ordre au chien et ce dernier s'est jeté gueule ouverte sur le postérieur de la vieille femme._

_-Qui s'est retrouvée presque cul nu, à hurler qu'on lui vienne en aide, accrochée comme elle le pouvait aux branches d'un arbre. Elle était à quoi… Peut-être un mètre de la gueule du chien et elle était tellement – disons-le – imposante que la branche ployait sous son poids et elle se rapprochait du chien. Dit Emmet alors qu'il commençait à rire comme un perdu._

_-Elle avait beau crier en allemand pour faire cesser le chien, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'il n'obéissait qu'aux hommes. La branche a cassé et le berger allemand a juste eu le temps de s'éloigner pour ne pas finir écrasé sous le poids de la vieille femme._

_-Tu veux dire la harpie. Rît Emmet._

_-Enfin bref, disons que l'histoire se finit par une fracture du coccyx, une entorse à la cheville et un chapelet d'injures. Carlisle a été alerté par les cris et nous demandant des explications, ba la harpie a désigné Edward bien qu'il avait commencé à embobiner notre père. Bref, ses talents de persuasion faisaient peu de poids à ce moment-là. Finit Jasper._

Je me mis à rire avec eux. Je ne savais pas quand était la dernière fois où j'avais ri mais cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien, voire libre. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Edward petit, insouciant et voyou comme Jasper et Emmet venaient de me le décrire. Cette image était si loin de celle qu'il m'avait montrée en arrivant ici. Mon rire s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu, mon humeur s'assombrissant en repensant à cet homme si sombre qui m'avait laissée à l'entrée.

La soirée continua ainsi. J'étais toujours entourée par Jasper, Emmet, Alice et Rosalie mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Bien sur j'écoutais leurs histoires et autres discussions et pourtant mon cœur n'y était pas. Je n'avais pas vu Edward depuis le début de la soirée. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il y avait trop de monde autour, ou bien parce qu'il n'était pas encore là, trop pris dans ses petites affaires. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'étirait et que jamais ce bal n'en finirait.

Jasper et Emmet continuaient à nous raconter des anecdotes de leur enfance. Mes yeux _le_ cherchaient aussi discrètement que possible et enfin je _le_ vis. Mon cœur s'emplit alors d'une émotion vive, c'était comme si j'avais retrouvé un sens à mon existence. Il était devenu le soleil autour duquel je gravitais. Edward était là. Il était entouré d'hommes, bien sûr habillés de costumes, mais seul lui comptait. Il était pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais vêtu d'une chemise blanche. Il était si beau, je ne voyais que lui. Pourtant, je remarquai qu'il était toujours l'être froid comme à notre arrivée, sa posture en témoignait tout comme son regard noir. Je ne comprenais pas ce changement, comment pouvait-il être cet homme et être aussi celui que je connaissais ?

Je regardai tout autour de lui. Parmi les hommes qui l'entouraient, il y en avait un seul qui égalait sa prestance. Il était grand, brun, d'une élégance sans pareille, je pourrais même le qualifier de beau. Pourtant, sous cette apparence, je sentais qu'il se cachait quelque chose de laid, de dangereux même. Sous cette droiture, je pouvais distinguer la même froideur que chez Edward mais également une aura mauvaise et aussi noire que la nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à m'extraire de la contemplation de ce tableau qu'Edward et cet homme offrait. Ils étaient tout deux magnétiques dans leur dangerosité, dans leur hostilité.

J'élargis pourtant mon champ de vision et ce que je vis me fit ressentir comme un pincement au cœur, une colère sourde inondant mon cœur. Toutes les femmes de l'assistance étaient tournées comme moi vers le spectacle qu'Edward et cet homme montrait. Je les voyais se lécher les lèvres, leurs yeux grandis par la convoitise. Leurs corps étaient tournés vers eux – vers _Lui_ – et cette vision me rendait malade. Il était _à moi_.

_A MOI !_

C'était la toute première fois que j'avais ce genre de pensées. Je devenais possessive envers Edward et pourtant cela n'expliquait pas cette rage que je ressentais au plus profond de mon être. Je voulais arracher les yeux de toutes ces femmes pour seulement les avoir posé leur sur lui. Il était _mien_.

J'observais de nouveau Edward et il semblait hermétique à leur attention et ma fureur me gagna avec d'autant plus de force. Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement se soustraire à leurs regards ? Les repousser ? Ou montrer que j'étais là ? Non j'étais invisible et ce depuis le début de la soirée… Le pincement au niveau de mon cœur s'intensifia et je me sentis submergée par mes émotions. Mes larmes et sanglots commençaient à vouloir franchir la barrière de mes yeux et de ma gorge (j'enlèverais ce qui est en rouge pour alléger) et je dus me reprendre pour ne pas me donner en spectacle. Je m'excusai rapidement auprès de mes amies et de leurs compagnons et je me mis à marcher rapidement, cherchant aux alentours une cachette pour pouvoir me laisser aller à mon trouble.

Je ne savais quelle sensation était la plus forte. La rage ? La peine ? Ce sentiment qui commençait à me ronger et qui était responsable de tout ce chamboulement au niveau de mon cœur ? Je réussis enfin à trouver un lieu dans lequel je pourrais enfin me laisser aller. J'ouvris la porte et me trouvais dans les toilettes féminins, qui heureusement pour moi, étaient vides. Je m'enfermai dans une cabine et mes larmes commencèrent à se déverser sur mes joues. Je tentais de garder mes sanglots silencieux et y arrivais tant bien que mal. Je réprimai mon souffle quand j'entendis la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et des talons aiguilles frapper le carrelage avec force. Des rires me parvinrent et je n'en reconnaissais aucun.

_-Alors Tanya, où en es-tu avec Edward ? Il est particulièrement beau ce soir et si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais tenter de le faire revenir dans mon lit. Je me souviens encore de ses mains sur moi et ce n'est pas mon mari qui va réussir à me faire ressentir ce genre de feu… Déclara une voix mesquine._

_-Ta gueule Irina ! Eddychou est à moi et rien qu'à moi. Je compte le faire revenir dans mes draps et pas que mes draps. Jamais plus tu n'auras mon Eddychouchounet (__**N/Potine : rien qu'écrire cela, j'ai la gerbe ! **__). Ce n'est qu'un incident de parcours qui l'a fait venir dans ton lit. Ma pauvre chérie, Eddychou et moi c'est pour la vie. Répondit une voix nasillarde, que j'identifiais comme celle de Tanya._

_-J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait bientôt se marier. Dit une troisième voix, froide et moqueuse._

_-Jane, même sa femme ne l'empêchera pas de revenir entre mes cuisses. De tout de façon, je vais l'écraser comme une punaise cette gourde. Gronda la Tanya._

Je tentai de faire le moins de bruit possible en ouvrant un peu le battant de la cabine dans laquelle je m'étais cachée. Si j'avais éprouvé de la rage auparavant, je me mis à ressentir de la haine pour ces femmes. Edward et elles avaient eu des relations sexuelles ensemble et avec cette Tanya, à plusieurs reprises apparemment. Je la détestais, non pire que ça, je voulais la tuer. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais eu ce genre d'envie, je voulais la torturer avant de pouvoir l'achever dans d'horribles souffrances. Mais mes envies de meurtre empirèrent avec ce qu'elles dirent par la suite…

_-Hum, quand je repense au côté bestial d'Edward, hum… C'était fabuleux quand j'y pense. Pour une fois, je ne faisais pas l'étoile de mer, j'ai vraiment participé et je ne regrette vraiment pas. Quand il m'a prise contre le mur du couloir, mon mari étant dans les parages… Hum, rien que d'y penser j'en suis encore toute émoustillée. Dit Irina._

Des frissons apparurent sur ma peau et je mordis ma lèvre au sang pour m'empêcher de me jeter sur elle. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus terrible entre le fait d'entendre ces femmes parler des compétences d'Edward, n'ayant pour ma part presque rien vécu dans ses bras ou bien le fait que je sois impuissante dans tout cela ? Je le revoyais si distant dans la salle de bal, j'étais transparente devant lui et je ne savais même pas que ses anciennes amantes l'entouraient.

_-Hum, vraiment il ne t'a prise que contre un mur d'un couloir. Commença cette Tanya de manière prétentieuse. S'il ne m'avait prise que contre un mur, mais bon… Il y a eu de nombreuses portes, mon lit, ma douche, contre ma fenêtre et j'en passe. Il a beau s'éloigner, il me revient toujours. Je sais que lui et moi, c'est pour la vie qu'il le veuille ou non. Il a beau s'être éloigné dernièrement et certes plus longtemps que les autres fois, il va me revenir j'en suis certaine. Finit-elle d'un ton sans appel._

J'ouvris un peu plus le battant, tout en me faisant le plus discrète possible. Des larmes continuaient à couler sur mon visage. Je ne savais pas si c'était toujours à cause de la peine que j'avais ressentie en venant ici ou si c'était de la colère. Je découvris alors le visage des trois femmes qui parlaient des exploits d'Edward. L'une d'elle avait les cheveux lisses, tirés dans un chignon sophistiqué et d'un blond platine. Une autre avait un chignon blond strict, tout comme l'ensemble de son visage et de son corps. La troisième était belle, très belle même, des jambes à n'en plus finir, des formes où il fallait, de longs cheveux bouclés, blonds avec des reflets fraise. Je m'en mis même à l'envier. Chacune d'entre elles avait une aura et je pouvais comprendre maintenant ce qu'Edward avait bien pu trouver à ces femmes, surtout la troisième.

_-Dès ce soir, je vais le faire retourner dans mon lit les filles. N'essayez même pas de vous mettre en travers de ma route si vous ne voulez pas que je vous tue… Et je ne parle pas à la légère, vous le savez. Dit Tanya._

Si je ne l'avais pas vue de mes propres yeux, jamais je n'aurais cru que la troisième femme, si belle soit-elle soit Tanya. Sa beauté égalait sa vilénie et il allait me falloir me battre contre elle pour finir ma nuit avec Edward. Pourtant, j'étais loin d'être aussi attirante qu'elle et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'_il_ pouvait d'ailleurs me trouver. Comparée à Tanya, j'étais le vilain petit canard et je me mis à rêver de devenir un cygne.

_-Je vais lui demander une danse et je sais qu'il ne peut pas me refuser cela et après… Et après, je ne vais pas arrêter de l'allumer en touchant chaque endroit que je sais sensible. Croyez-moi sa femme a du souci à se faire… Finit-elle en ricanant._

Mes larmes continuaient de s'écraser sur mes joues et plus Tanya continuait à déblatérer tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait à Edward et plus mon cœur se serrait, mon chagrin s'intensifiant. Jamais je ne pourrais rivaliser, elle avait tout connu avec lui et je crus mourir quand je l'entendis dire qu'elle était sa première fois. Je ne savais quel côté prédominait entre mon envie de meurtre ou celle de me terrer et disparaitre de la surface de la Terre.

Alors qu'elles se pomponnaient, elles continuaient de parler des prouesses d'Edward, de le décrire comme un Dieu et d'avouer leurs fantasmes avec lui. Mes nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve tout comme mon self-control. Quand enfin elles sortirent, je ne me sentis pas m'effondrer et je me retrouvais bien vite au sol pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'étais en colère contre ces femmes qui le voulaient mais le sentiment prédominant que j'éprouvais c'était de la peine. Je n'étais pas en mesure de lutter… Je me mis à haïr Edward pour m'avoir mise dans cette situation. A l'heure qu'il était je serais peut-être dans les bras d'un homme sain à l'université, ou peut-être dans mon lit rêvant encore d'amour… Pourquoi n'étais-je pas une fille normale ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi malchanceuse ?

_Oui mais tu n'aurais pas connu Edward…_

Justement. Même si plus le temps passait et plus je ressentais outre de l'attirance quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant, il me mettait dans une position délicate et dont je ne voulais pas. Je n'étais pas ces femmes, je n'établissais pas des stratagèmes pour le mettre dans mon lit – _c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ma petite… toussa ma conscience_ – j'étais insignifiante. Edward avait beau me dire que j'étais parfaite, en les voyant je me mettais à douter de ses paroles. Surtout Tanya.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, si j'étais là c'était pour devenir sa femme. Je n'allais pas laisser la première blonde passer et me le prendre. Il fallait que je sois combative et que je sois plus maligne qu'elle mais comment ? Je me mis à écouter tout autour, il n'y avait personne. Je jetais un coup d'œil et je sortis de ma cachette. Je m'essuyai les yeux des dernières traces de larmes et me penchai vers l'évier pour me passer un peu d'eau pour les faire dégonfler. Je regardai mon reflet, je me reconnaissais à peine dans le miroir. Enfin si… Je voyais toujours la femme que j'avais vue dans le reflet de la salle de bain de notre chambre mais la tristesse que je percevais dans son regard était moindre comparée à la détermination que j'y voyais. D'un pas décidé, je me détournais et me jetais dans la fosse aux fauves.

Mes pas me rapprochaient des festivités, mais également de mes rivales et de lui. Au fond de mon cœur, j'étais toujours blessée et peinée mais je devais me montrer forte et surmonter tout cela. Je devais ériger une barrière pour que personne, surtout pas mes ennemies, ne voient mes faiblesses. Mes sentiments pour Edward me rendaient vulnérable, et il ne fallait surtout pas que ces femmes – notamment Tanya – voient une faille en moi et ne s'y engouffrent pour me faire plus de mal qu'elles ne l'avaient déjà fait.

Au loin, je voyais Alice et Rosalie avec leurs maris, leur humeur toujours aussi festive, illuminant cette soirée si pleine d'illusion et de méchanceté. Mon cœur était toujours serré dans ma poitrine mais à chaque pas que j'effectuais, je l'enfermais derrière un mur. Mes nerfs étaient toujours à fleur de peau mais il fallait que j'avance… Une nouvelle nervosité me gagna alors que j'étais happée par les rires de l'assistance, une drôle de sensation me possédant pendant que je me déplaçais à travers cette foule remplie d'hypocrisie. Je me mis à jeter des regards un peu partout autour de moi et je vis l'attention des hommes à mon encontre. J'aimais le regard d'Edward sur moi, voir celui d'hommes que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam en train d'analyser chacun de mes mouvements tels des prédateurs jaugeant leur proies mit à mal mes nouvelles résolutions. Comment faire face, comment s'isoler pour ne plus être atteinte, tout ce monde me regardant ?

Je vis au loin le buffet et l'alcool qui y trônait. Je n'étais pas accoutumée à ce genre de pratiques : « _**se donner du courage en buvant un verre de vin ou d'alcool**_ » mais ce soir, j'étais prête à tout pour me sentir plus « à l'aise ». Les regards continuaient toujours à me suivre, je sentais même le chemin qu'ils parcouraient sur mon corps, des frissons apparaissant sur ma peau. Je pris au hasard le premier verre qui se présentait devant moi. Un goût légèrement acide et parfumé emplit ma bouche à l'instar du pétillant des bulles. Du champagne. J'avais toujours voulu goûter ce breuvage avant toute cette aventure et il fallait que ça arrive ce soir… Je ne pus me replonger d'avantage dans mes souvenirs douloureux et pourtant si bons de ce qu'était ma vie avant. Une sensation chaude caressa tout mon être. Le regard d'Edward. Je le sentais parcourir mon dos, faisant naître de nouveaux frissons sur mon épiderme. Bientôt je sentis son corps derrière moi alors que sa main se posait dans le creux de mes reins. Au fond de moi, je trouvais son attitude trop désinvolte surtout quand le souvenir de notre début de soirée était encore bien présent dans ma mémoire. Pourtant je ne pouvais rien dire, je ne devais rien dire. Il n'était pas l'Edward que je connaissais et que je commençais à apprécier, voire à _aimer_…

Car oui, je me rendais compte que je me mettais à éprouver ce genre de choses pour lui. Comment expliquer sinon, les émotions que j'avais ressenties tout au long de cette soirée ? Cette peine, cette blessure et cette envie sourde de montrer qu'il m'appartenait…

_-Isabella…_

Je me tournai vers lui. Je ressentais toujours les mêmes sensations : cette implosion dans mon cœur, ma respiration qui se coupe, cette chaleur qui emplit tout mon être… Edward me jaugeait mais en gardant cette distance entre nous. Il restait cet homme que je ne reconnaissais plus, cet être abject qui m'avait fait peur, ce monstre qui m'avait fait me poser des questions sur ma santé mentale lorsque j'étais partagée entre les désirs charnels de mon corps et la prudence que me conseillait ma raison…

Alors que je me sentais happée par ses prunelles vertes, les paroles de Tanya me revinrent en pleine face : **« **_**Dès ce soir, je vais le faire retourner dans mon lit les filles », « Croyez-moi sa femme a du souci à se faire » **_; tout cela tournait encore et encore dans ma tête. Je sentais le mur que j'avais tenté d'ériger depuis quelques minutes commencer à s'effriter. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure, je me mis à me répéter cela tel un mantra. J'arrivais tant bien que mal à ravaler les larmes que je sentais naître au coin de mes yeux alors que des sanglots silencieux obstruaient ma gorge. Je crus voir une légère lueur d'inquiétude teinter son regard mais je dus l'avoir rêvée tant elle était déplacée à cet instant précis, toute sa posture demeurant lointaine. Je me mis à mordre fortement mes joues, jusqu'au sang, pour combattre mes émotions et les mettre hors d'atteinte. Il n'était pas l'Edward que je connaissais et il était logique que je ne sois plus la Bella aimante et ouverte mais l'Isabella silencieuse et docile, celle qu'il avait voulu que je sois avant ses « changements ». Ma barrière qui avait semblé vouloir s'effondrer, ne fit que se renforcer alors que je me mis à carrer mes épaules et à me redresser. Je crus encore rêver quand une nouvelle lueur passa dans le regard d'Edward. Il me fallait être forte…

-J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un si tu me le permets. Dit-il son regard toujours plongé dans le mien.

A voir comment il agissait, sa demande n'en était pas vraiment une. C'était un ordre. J'hochais la tête par obéissance et je me laissais guider par lui, sa main toujours dans le creux de mes reins. Je sentais les regards de tous sur nous. Si Bella aurait été touchée, Isabella ne l'était pas. Certes en mon fort intérieur, j'étais gênée, troublée encore par tous les évènements qui semblaient s'enchaîner depuis que je connaissais Edward mais il me fallait être forte…

Nous continuions notre progression sous l'attention de ces étrangers, de ces femmes que je savais désireuses de finir leur nuit avec lui, de ces hommes qui n'avaient cessé de m'épier depuis que j'étais sortie de mon refuge. Si j'avais laissé libre cours à mes émotions, j'aurais fui tant l'atmosphère qui nous entourait était pesante et insupportable. L'homme brun que j'avais remarqué plus tôt dans la soirée nous jaugeait avec une attention toute particulière alors qu'Edward et moi nous approchions de lui. Carlisle était à ses côtés, bien que je le trouvais intimidant dans le manoir Cullen, il n'en était rien à côté de son voisin. Plus je m'approchais d'eux et plus mon appréhension envahissait chaque cellule de mon corps et pourtant il me fallait tenir bon, rester silencieuse et m'écraser.

-Eleazar, je te présente Isabella. Isabella, Eleazar. Dit Edward, son regard dans celui de l'homme brun.

C'était donc lui, Eleazar. Je ne savais pas quel émoi me faisait éprouver cet homme. Elles étaient loin, bien loin de celles que je pouvais ressentir pour Edward, même celui de nos débuts et dont j'étais en présence encore maintenant. L'homme brun prit l'une de mes mains, se pencha vers moi et sans quitter mes yeux posa un léger baiser sur le dos de ma main. Je tentais tant bien que mal de garder ma peur à l'abri derrière mon rempart mais cet Eleazar me provoquait la chair de poule. Si j'avais eu peur d'Edward, ce n'était rien par rapport à la terreur que j'éprouvais en cet instant. Les convenances auraient voulu que je lui dise bonsoir mais j'avais l'impression qu'avec cet individu il valait mieux que je reste à ma place. Je me souvenais encore de la première gifle que j'avais reçue d'Edward, j'avais parlé sans sa permission. J'avais le pressentiment qu'avec cet Eleazar, il en serait de même voire pire, si je ne restais pas à ma place, je recevrais bien plus que tout ce qu'_il_ avait pu me faire subir. Je lui adressai un léger sourire que j'espérais convainquant…

-Elle me semble **charmante**. Dit Eleazar tout en insistant sur le charmante. Tu me permets de te l'emprunter pour une danse mon cher Edward. Continua-t-il toujours en me regardant, son ton relevant plus de l'ordre que de l'interrogation.

Sa main était toujours sur la mienne, ses yeux m'observant. Toute cette attention me mettait mal à l'aise mais il me semblait que je n'avais pas le choix.

-Bien entendu Eleazar. Entendis-je Edward répondre.

J'aurais voulu le prier de me garder à son côté et ne pas me donner ainsi à cet homme si sombre. J'en serais même arrivée à le supplier. Je ne voulais pas avoir le moindre contact avec cet être que je devinais monstrueux. Je me sentais telle la brebis livrée en pâture aux loups, j'étais résignée et perdue. La main de mon cavalier me donna une impulsion pour que je lui fasse face, sa seconde main se logea dans le creux de mes reins, ma main glissa sur son épaule. Je faisais ses gestes d'instinct et je me laissais mener par mon compagnon, ne faisant rien pouvant le contrarier ou le gêner dans nos mouvements. Si cet homme ne m'avait pas fait si peur, peut-être aurais-je même trouvé cette danse agréable… Pourtant toute la situation s'empira encore quand il prit la parole…

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Isabella. En bien, certes mais qu'importe.

Si le début de la conversation aurait pu paraitre anodine, voire même flatteuse, le dernier mot qu'il prononçât mettait tout de suite les points sur les I. Si je n'avais pas eu dès l'instant où je l'avais rencontré ce mauvais pressentiment, j'aurais été surprise de ses paroles. Il n'allait pas être agréable et jamais je ne me serais doutée que j'étais bien loin de la vérité…

-Je vais être clair avec toi, Isabella. Je ne laisserai rien, ni personne – surtout pas une femme dans ton genre – se mettre entre moi et Edward. Il est le fils que je n'ai pas eu et j'ai de grands projets pour lui. Il a peut-être besoin d'une **« femme »** mais tu ne seras pas moins que des cuisses ouvertes pour lui, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ! Finit-il d'une voix dure, toute son apparence montrait pourtant une douceur et une complaisance qu'il était loin d'éprouver.

Mon cœur déjà malmené par la course effrénée qu'il courrait depuis ce début de soirée, se mit à battre de manière plus violente. Je sentais mes émotions forcer contre le barrage et je me sentais leur laisser toujours un peu plus de terrain et vaincre mes derniers excès de volonté. Il semblait que cet Eleazar n'en avait pas fini car un sourire apparut sur son visage.

_-Tu n'es pas la première que j'oserais, si je puis dire, __**écarter**__ de ma route. Quand je veux, j'ai. Retiens bien cela. Edward est à moi et il le sera toujours, comme le fils qu'il te donnera. Tu ne seras rien d'autre qu'un vagin pour la fornication de mon neveu et un ventre pour son enfant. Tu n'es rien d'autre Isabella, et tu ne seras rien d'autre. Dit-il, un rictus mauvais prenant place sur son visage._

Je me battais contre les larmes que je sentais monter au coin de mes yeux. Mon regard dériva au loin pour ne plus voir ce monstre abject qui me tenait dans ses bras. Je crus sombrer en voyant la scène qui se passait devant moi. Tanya dans les bras d'Edward. Mon chagrin qui n'avait jamais été loin depuis le début de la soirée m'engloutit, me faisant me noyer dans ma détresse. Tout était contre moi et ma haine envers le destin ne fit que s'amplifier. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je me fasse enlever si c'était pour que je souffre autant ? Si cela n'était pas assez, il fallait que je tombe sur un bel homme à la personnalité troublante, à l'entourage plus que dangereux et malsain et que je m'éprenne de lui… Edward avec Tanya. Ils étaient si beaux ensemble et pourtant rien que cette vision me donnait envie de mourir. Pourquoi ? J'étais de nouveau blessée et en colère. J'étais faible… Mes larmes qui ne cessaient de grossir au coin de mes yeux se mirent sans le vouloir à couler sur mes joues. Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Eleazar sur moi et j'entendis même au bout d'un certain temps un léger rire sortir de sa poitrine. Je me tournais vers lui et le voir m'observer avec un sourire cruel sur son visage me glaça d'effroi.

_-Tu pensais vraiment qu'il ne verrait aucune femme en dehors de toi. Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne pensais. Sois un tant soit peu intelligente. Edward est un homme très beau à ce qu'on dit, riche et talentueux. Tout le monde désirerait être à sa place et les femmes rêvent d'être dans ses bras. Il voyait déjà des femmes avant toi et il continuera d'en voir et ce sans que tu ne puisses intervenir. Je ne te laisserai pas prendre une place qui ne te revient pas Isabella. Tu seras certes sa femme mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne seras qu'un corps… Tu ne l'éloigneras pas de moi et sache, que je te surveillerai. Dit-il toujours en nous faisant tournoyer._

Je me sentais noyée dans mes sentiments. Je ne savais pas lequel était le plus important. Peut-être mon chagrin mais la brulure sourde de la jalousie investissait à chaque seconde un peu plus mon cœur. Car oui, j'étais jalouse et ce, depuis le début de la soirée, depuis que j'avais surpris cette Tanya parler de ses projets et de ses souvenirs dans _ses_ bras. Les paroles d'Edward avaient beau défiler dans mon esprit : _**« J'ai connu certes, les plaisirs de la chair mais je ne pourrais me rappeler le visage de ces femmes. Elles ne sont et ne seront que des corps que j'ai pris et que j'ai abusé. Avec toi, ce sera tellement différent Isabella. Crois-moi, ce sera différent… ».**_ J'aurais aimé croire en cela mais je ne le pouvais pas, pas quand je le voyais présentement dans les bras d'une autre, d'elle – Tanya. Je le détestais, je les détestais tout comme l'homme qui me faisait danser. Il me fallait partir d'ici… Ma raison me disait d'attendre la fin de la danse mais mon cœur qui souffrait m'hurlait de m'éloigner. Je pris sur moi pour continuer à danser dans les bras de Satan bien que je me sente de plus en plus faible sous son emprise. Je craignais Eleazar et le fait de savoir qu'il allait me surveiller ne m'aidait guère. Les secondes semblaient s'éterniser et je continuais de virevolter avec le diable en personne. Chaque note de musique prolongeait mon agonie, mon combat de tous les instants pour que je ne tombe pas dans le trou noir qui m'attendait… Quand enfin les dernières notes se firent entendre et qu'Eleazar nous immobilisa sur la piste de danse, il me laissa m'éloigner non sans m'avoir une dernière fois adressé la parole :

_-J'ai été très heureux de faire ta connaissance Isabella. Merci pour la danse, elle a été très instructive et délicieuse. Dit-il, son sourire cruel s'étirant sur ses lèvres._

Si je n'étais pas autant affectée par cette soirée et cette danse, j'aurais voulu lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais je ne le pouvais pas. D'abord parce que je devais rester cette femme soumise et silencieuse et deuxièmement parce que je n'étais pas en état pour le faire.

_-J'espère te revoir très bientôt ma chère et j'espère également que tu m'offriras un spectacle tout aussi jouissif. Garde en mémoire que je te surveille et que si tu fais un seul geste qui me déplaise, je n'hésiterai pas à intervenir. Edward est plus important que tout. Rappelle-toi, tu n'es rien Isabella et tu resteras rien. Finit-il non sans se pencher sur une de mes mains et y poser un léger baiser, son regard toujours ancré dans le mien, son sourire gravé sur ses lèvres._

Dès qu'il eut fini de jouer avec moi, il me lâcha non sans me gratifier encore de son sourire mesquin. Il tourna bien vite le dos et repartit d'où il était venu. Je n'attendis pas plus avant de m'éloigner. Mes larmes coulèrent abondamment sur mes joues. Les sanglots, que j'avais tenté de dompter, sortirent de ma gorge nouée. Je me sentais mal, j'étais mal. Tout ce que j'avais pu entendre, tout ce qu'on avait pu me dire et me faire subir durant une seule soirée, c'était bien trop pour moi. Je ne savais pas où me menaient mes pas mais je voulais m'enfuir, partir assez loin afin que plus personne ne puisse me toucher ou me faire du mal. Eleazar, Edward, Tanya, … toutes ces personnes étaient bien trop pour moi. Si j'avais cru qu'Edward ait pu changer, toute cette mascarade m'avait bien montré que c'était faux.

Je me sentais d'autant plus blessée, mon cœur se craquelait de toute part et si j'avais pu j'aurais voulu disparaitre. Mes sanglots m'étouffaient alors qu'ils sortaient avec toujours plus de force de ma poitrine, comprimée de douleur et de chagrin. Je sentis bien vite des bras forts m'entourer. La panique refit surface, je ne reconnaissais pas l'odeur de l'homme qui m'étreignait. Je gesticulai avec violence – on aurait pu croire à une folle tant j'étais hystérique en cet instant – et pourtant l'étreinte ne faiblissait pas.

_-Bella, calme-toi. Dit une voix que je connaissais mais que je n'arrivais pas à identifier tant j'étais perdue…_

Je continuais à me débattre mais les bras maintenaient leur pression, je sentis d'ailleurs une impulsion qui me fit me retourner face à cet inconnu.

_-Bella, c'est Jasper. S'il te plait, calme-toi. Tout va bien, tout ira bien… Me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille._

_-Rien ne va et depuis le début… Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée, je n'ai jamais rien demandé ? Murmurais-je alors qu'un sanglot me déchirait la voix._

_-Calme-toi Bella. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets._

_-Comment pourrais-je te croire, chaque promesse faite ne vaut rien ? Chacune de vos paroles est fausse. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, laisse-moi Jasper. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi… dis-je d'une voix cassée tout en continuant à lutter dans ses bras._

_-Non, je ne te laisserai pas Bella. Tu fais partie de la famille…_

Je voulais lui cracher que jamais je ne voudrais en faire partie. Il continua pourtant à me parler doucement dans l'oreille, ses bras m'entourant toujours avec la même force.

_-Ecoute, je sais que tu n'y es pas rentrée comme il aurait fallu. Notre rencontre n'aurait jamais du se passer ainsi mais je ne le regrette pas. Tu fais partie de la famille quoiqu'il se passe Bella. Je suis navré pour toi qu'Edward soit un tel imbécile et encore je reste poli. Si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais laissée avec lui. Je ne regrette pas non plus d'avoir choisi Alice, elle me correspond, elle est mon âme sœur. Mais je regrette seulement de ne pas t'avoir laissé d'autre choix que d'être avec Edward. Je ne peux pas m'excuser pour les actes de mon frère mais sache que maintenant, tu n'es plus seule. Tu peux compter sur moi, Bella. Crois-moi, je t'en prie. Finit-il à bout de souffle, sa voix se faisant dure et grave._

Mes larmes continuaient de couler. Comment pouvais-je croire en ses paroles ? Lui, Jasper, un Cullen à qui j'avais parlé pour la première fois ce soir. Comment pouvais-je prendre pour parole d'or tout ce qu'il me disait alors qu'un autre – son frère en l'occurrence – m'avait déjà donné sa parole et l'avait bafouée ?

_-Bella, si j'avais pu, je t'aurais protégée bien plus tôt des faits et gestes de mon frère et Emmet m'y aurait même aidé. On a bien vu avec les filles que ça ne se passait pas bien pour toi. On aurait vraiment dû intervenir plus tôt mais on ne pouvait rien faire. Eleazar vois-tu contrôle tout et il voulait te connaitre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour te mettre dans cet état. Mais lui et Edward, disons qu'ils font partie d'une même entité. Edward, depuis tout petit suit l'exemple de notre oncle et on a rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Fais-moi confiance, je te protègerai. Emmet et moi, nous te protègerons – je t'en fais le serment – mais il faut que tu me promettes de me parler à ton tour pour que nous puissions t'aider._

_-Comment puis-je te faire confiance ? Soufflai-je tout bas._

_-Ça, je ne sais pas. Tu peux seulement prendre ma parole comme argent comptant mais je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'il ne t'arrive plus rien. Je vais vraiment faire mon possible pour que tu me croies, pour que je te protège. Je ne peux que te dire cela, Bella. Ajouta-t-il tandis qu'une de ses mains me caressait le dos pour m'apaiser._

Mes sanglots commençaient à se calmer, mes larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement sur mes joues. J'en avais assez d'être faible. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette souffrance au fond de mon cœur. Je ne supportais plus de ce chagrin qui me terrassait, cet espoir déçu qui me tuait à petit feu. Jasper me disait de petits mots de réconfort dans l'oreille, sa main remontant le long de mon dos et glissant dans mes cheveux, me massant le cuir chevelu. Si je n'avais pas su ses sentiments pour Alice, j'aurais pu avoir peur de sa proximité mais je savais qu'il l'aimait, tout comme elle l'aimait en retour.

Mes larmes cessèrent, mon cœur encore souffrant se calmait dans ma poitrine, ma respiration redevenait paisible… Je me sentais mieux, je voulais aller mieux et Jasper m'y aidait. J'espérais vraiment qu'il pouvait m'aider, qu'il allait me protéger. Les paroles d'Eleazar, de Tanya continuaient à se répéter dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas être proche d'Edward sans que son oncle ne m'écrase et si j'étais trop lointaine avec _lui_, ma rivale allait en profiter pour me_ le_ voler. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Si je le pouvais, je fuirais et laisserais ainsi Tanya gagner, je laisserais également la victoire à Eleazar puisque je ne serais plus là mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. C'était ce sentiment qui ne faisait que grandir en moi, qui ne cessait de croitre depuis que je connaissais Edward. Cette émotion m'était inconnue et pourtant elle me semblait familière. Elle n'avait pas encore de nom bien qu'une fois, au détour d'une conversation avec Rosalie et Alice, j'avais cru enfin pouvoir la nommer. Les filles m'avaient parlé d'_**amour**_. Etait-ce cela, l'amour ? Cette passion qui m'avait fait pardonner à Edward, qui me faisait vibrer quand j'étais proche de lui, cet émoi qui m'enflammait et qui pourtant me faisait aussi mal ce soir. Jasper continuait de me chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes dans l'oreille mais bientôt tout fut terminé…

_-JASPER, ELOIGNE-TOI IMMEDIATEMENT D'ISABELLA ! s'exclama une voix dure et sombre, une voix que je reconnus aussitôt._

Des frissons parcoururent ma peau alors que la peur fit repartir mon cœur dans une course effrénée.

Edward.

(*) Refrain de la chanson Ugly Side de Blue October

(**) Dernier couplet et conclusion de cette même chanson…


End file.
